


What Makes a Family

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Castiel's Strict Upbringing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Complications, Cowboy Kink, Drama, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Gratuitous Use Of A Shakespeare Sonnet, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Misunderstandings, Parenthood, Professor Castiel, Romance, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sexually Inexperienced Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Socially Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 92,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: After one night of indiscretion, Castiel Novak finds his life taking a turn in a most unexpected direction. Before he can fully process what lies ahead, he's swept off his feet in a whirlwind of ironic complication when vehicular woes deliver him to the garage of Dean Winchester. The devastatingly handsome mechanic possesses skill, charm, and a hard-to-resist pursuit in servicing a lot more than the car.Castiel's family is fraught with unfulfilling relationships. But as more than one joyful circumstance flourishes, Castiel learns through Dean that while some people won't ever change, others can be full of surprises. These are the ones who truly make a family.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoralQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/gifts).



> This fic came about as a result of a lovely prompt (which I will post right at the end of the final chapter, so as to not spoil the story) from [CoralQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen). This is for you, enjoy, and thanks for your patience.
> 
> The biggest of thanks go to [Emblue_Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks) for all your help, including, but not limited to beta’ing, the beautiful art, and the amazing summary. THANK YOU!
> 
> UPDATE: Now with added fanart. The wonderful [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei) gave me permission to put one of her gorgeous creations in this fic, and I'm so grateful. Here's a link to her [tumblr](https://anyreiart.tumblr.com) to see more of her lovely art. Thank you again, Any! 😘💚

Castiel Novak’s life was (mostly) uneventful - nothing exciting ever happened to him. He had no idea that his whole life was about to be turned upside down, and nothing would ever be the same again.

 

+++

 

**Three and a half months ago**

 

Castiel arrived home from work tired and hungry, and all he wanted to do was eat, then curl up on the sofa and watch something mind numbing like Doctor Sexy M.D., one of his few guilty pleasures. As soon as he walked through the apartment door though, he could tell that he wasn’t going to be allowed to just relax. His irrepressible flatmate Charlie was waiting for him, and jumped up the moment he was inside.

 

“Hey Cas. Guess what.” Charlie was batting her eyelashes as only she could do, and he could already feel his resistance disappearing before he even had a chance to speak.

 

Castiel pasted on a smile. “I am too tired to guess. What is it?”

 

“We’re going out, for dinner. Well… we’re going to a bar.”

 

“Oh no, not tonight. Like I said, I am tired. You go, and have fun.” Castiel grimaced as he slipped his shoes off and made his way to the kitchen to hunt out some food.

 

“Dude! Where’s your sense of adventure? Come on, live a little.” Charlie had followed him into the kitchen, and was escalating the eyelash-batting. “Come on Cas… please?”

 

“Okay, what’s really going on? Tell me the truth, Charlie.” Castiel could tell that there was more to this story than a sudden need to drag him to a bar.

 

Charlie hesitated for a moment, before speaking again. “It’s called the Roadhouse. The bartender, Jo… she’s great. I wanted to-”

 

Cas cut her off before she could finish. “Ah. So what you’re saying is _we’re_ going to this Roadhouse so _you_ can hit on the bartender.”

 

“Essentially, yes.”

 

Castiel frowned. He loved Charlie and he loved spending time with her… and it was Friday night after all. He just knew he wasn’t going to get out of this; it didn't take a genius to work out that the main reason Charlie wanted Castiel there was to be her designated driver. “Okay, but do not expect me to be sparkling company.”

 

Charlie squeed, and ran to get ready before Castiel had a chance to change his mind. He didn’t have the energy to look for something different to wear, so when they hit the road fifteen minutes later, he was still dressed in his work clothes. He knew that no-one would notice anyway, not when the Charlie whirlwind was around.

 

‘Harvelle’s Roadhouse’ was about a twenty minute drive out of town on a quiet road, and from the outside it looked to Castiel like an undesirable establishment, with its corrugated roof and gaudy neon sign. It was definitely not the kind of place he would usually frequent. Inside, the bar was dark and quite small, but Castiel saw immediately what made it so appealing; Jo was blonde, petite and pretty, and Charlie couldn’t take her eyes off her. Luckily, Jo seemed to return Charlie’s feelings, and her mom Ellen, had to keep reminding her that she was supposed to be working, and not flirting with the customers.

 

The bar was busy, and Castiel felt awkward, as he so often did in social situations. This was especially true when he was approached by members of the opposite sex… and the time that a guy had hit on him too. The answer, he found, was to drink. It was amazing how much braver he felt with some alcohol inside him.

 

A pretty, slim woman sidled up to him, and touched him lightly on the arm. “Hi. Buy me a drink?”

 

Castiel tried to think about this for a moment, but he found that his head was too fuzzy from so much alcohol on top of an empty stomach. Despite not really being attracted to her, he decided to just go with it. What’s the worst that could happen?

 

A few shots later, and Castiel knew that he would not be driving home tonight. The woman - Amelia - seemed nice enough, so when she said she wanted to leave, Castiel offered to call a cab for her.

 

“Only if you come with me.” Amelia was putting on a seductive voice, one which Castiel found quite alluring.

 

“Okay, I will come with you. I just need to-” Castiel had mislaid something, but he had forgotten what it was. _Charlie_! Yes, Charlie. He needed to find her and explain that he was leaving with… um… Amelia. Thank goodness he could remember her name. “I just need to find my friend.” Castiel got up, and swayed unsteadily as he looked around for that red hair.

 

After a couple of minutes of this, Castiel turned back to Amelia, holding out his hand for her to take. “C’mon, let’s go, sw-sweetheart.” He had never used that word before in his life, and he didn’t know what made him say it then.

 

“Such a gentleman.” Amelia slurred as she took his hand. “There aren’t many of you left anymore.”

 

Castiel wasn’t feeling very gentlemanly - he just wanted to lie down and sleep - but he took the compliment anyway, and they left, leaving Charlie to fend for herself. That would teach her to disappear and leave him alone all evening.

 

Castiel didn’t remember much after the cab ride. They went to Amelia’s apartment, and he tried to sleep on the couch, but she insisted on him joining her in the bed, where they had what could best be described as a ‘fumble’.

 

When they woke in the morning, Castiel turned over and came face to face with a very embarrassed looking Amelia. She clearly wished he would just disappear, but she still managed to be friendly to him. Politeness was obviously important to her, even when she was clearly mortified at finding him in her bed.

 

“Er, good morning… Cas? That is your name, right?” Amelia looked sheepish, as she awaited his reply.

 

“Yes, it is.” Castiel smiled at her, as he wondered where his clothes were, and how quickly he could leave.

 

“I have a lot to do today, so I don’t mean to be rude, but… I-“ Amelia tailed off, obviously not sure how to end that sentence.

 

“It’s okay. I also have things I need to do.” _Go back to bed and hide my shame_ , thought Castiel. He picked up his clothes, and hurriedly put them on, before using the bathroom.

 

Castiel came back into the bedroom to say goodbye, and saw that Amelia had stripped the covers from the bed, as if she wanted to get rid of all evidence that he had been there. He knew that this was a one-night stand - his first, and hopefully, last - but he felt a little hurt that she couldn’t even wait for him to leave. He had intended to give her his number, but now… that was not going to happen.

 

“Thank you Amelia. I had a nice evening.” Castiel shot her what he hoped was a sincere smile, and left before she had a chance to say anything else. He was so going to give Charlie a piece of his mind when he got home. As far as he was concerned, the situation he had gotten into was entirely her fault.

 

Castiel worked out that the Roadhouse was only just over a mile away, so he set off on the walk back to get his car. _So this is what the walk of shame feels like_. Yes, even he had heard of that! By the time he reached the bar, he had resolved that he would never do something so reckless and stupid again. He should have insisted on eating before he left. He should have resisted the temptation of the demon drink. And what was he thinking going home with someone he had only just met?

 

When he walked through the door of their apartment Castiel was accosted by Charlie as he had been the previous evening, but this time it was in annoyance rather than excitement.

 

“Dude, what the frick happened to you? You were supposed to drive me home, and…” Charlie stopped talking when she saw the look on Castiel’s face. He was supposed to be the angry one, not her.

 

“Well maybe if you had not abandoned me the minute we walked through the door I might not have disappeared. You know how difficult those situations are for me.”

 

Charlie at least had the decency to look remorseful then. “I’m sorry Cas. I-I didn’t think. I was too wrapped up in hitting on Jo. It worked too. We’re going on a date next Friday.”

 

“I’m happy for you Charlie, and I am sorry for snapping. And my evening wasn’t all bad anyway.” The moment Castiel said those words he regretted them. _Damn_.

 

Charlie raised her eyebrows questioningly. “Wasn’t all bad? What does that mean? Cas… what happened to you last night?”

 

“I-I met someone, and we spent the night together.”

 

“Dude! You… I can’t believe it.” Charlie knew that Castiel had had hardly any sexual experiences, so she was amazed at this turn of events. “Who is she… he? Are you going to see each other again?”

 

“Her name is Amelia, and we will definitely not be seeing each other again. I barely remember most of it, and then this morning, she couldn’t get me out of there fast enough. It was embarrassing.”

 

“This means that you had a one-night stand. You! Mister I’m-waiting-for-the-right-lady-to-come-along, Castiel Novak.” Charlie stared at him with an expression of disbelief, which morphed into a huge grin.

 

“Yes, and it is something I do not ever plan on repeating.” A renewed sense of shame washed over Castiel, which Charlie seemed to sense, so she said no more about it.

 

Castiel had no plans for the weekend, other than recovering from his eventful night out. The rest of Saturday was spent reading a few chapters of his new book, going over some work stuff, and watching an episode or two of Dr. Sexy, M.D. while Charlie cooked for them by way of apology. Sunday went by in much the same manner, and by Monday morning, Castiel had put Friday night’s escapades behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

 

Charlie and Jo’s relationship was going so well that Castiel’s flatmate spent very little time at home anymore. Castiel had mixed feelings about this; on the one hand, his life was more predictable, and was less likely to be disrupted, but on the other hand, he did miss just hanging out with her.

 

When she turned up on an evening that Castiel knew she was supposed to be at Jo’s, he was immediately concerned.

 

“Charlie? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

 

“I still live here you know.” Charlie huffed slightly as she spoke. “But… there is something.” Her tone changed as she said these last words.

 

 _I knew it_ , Castiel thought to himself. He waited for his friend to carry on, wondering what on earth it could be.

 

“You remember that one-night stand you had? Amelia?”

 

Castiel nodded, as he noticed a worried look flit across Charlie’s face.

 

“Well, she’s been looking for you for weeks. It seems that… um… that she’s pregnant.”

 

Castiel gaped at Charlie, hoping that he had somehow misheard her. _Pregnant_? He hadn’t even been sure that he and Amelia had had sex, and now… this? “How? I mean… how?” Words evaded him while his mind whirled in confusion.

 

“Cas, we don’t have to do sex Ed 101 do we? You do know how it works?”

 

Castiel glared at Charlie, focusing all of his panic and worry onto her. “Of course I know…” he snapped. “I just- One time, Charlie. I don’t know what to say.” He put his head in his hands and tried to breathe.

 

“Hey, dude… Cas.” Charlie put her hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly. “I’m sorry, man. I thought it was best to just tell you, not beat around the bush.” She pulled him into a hug, and he felt somewhat calmer for that.

 

“I appreciate that Charlie, I do. But… what am I going to do? I don’t even know her. What will my family say?” That thought filled Castiel with dread; his mom was super religious, and the rest weren’t much better; they were going to be horrified at him helping to conceive a baby out of wedlock. Now the panic was coming back again, and no amount of comfort from Charlie was going to help this time.

 

“First things first. You need to speak to Amelia, and work out what you’re going to do before you think about anything else. Okay? And, I’m here for you, whatever happens. Yeah?” Charlie’s support was just what Castiel needed to help him get through this.

 

“Thank you, Charlie. I appreciate this. I must ask though, how did Amelia find me… you?”

 

She came to the Roadhouse hoping to see you there again, and after a few visits I realized she was looking for someone. I asked, and as soon as she described you, I realized who she was. The rest, as they say, is history.”

 

“Oh. Well, it’s good that she was able to find me.” Despite feeling overwhelmed by what he had just learned, he meant this. He wouldn’t like to think of Amelia going through this alone. Child rearing seemed scary enough when there were two parents involved.

 

“I know this is a lot for you to process, but you two should really talk as soon as possible.”

 

“Of course. Do you have Amelia’s number? Did you give her mine?”

 

“Of course I didn’t give her your number. I can’t believe you would think I would do that without asking you first.” Charlie looked utterly horrified at the idea, but of course, as a computer genius with a Very Important Job she took personal security extremely seriously. She looked down and shook her head in disgust, muttering, “As if I would give your information to just anyone.”

 

“God, Charlie, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I know you would not…” Castiel gave her a grimace and a tentative smile. “So, I assume you have her number then.”

 

“You assume correctly.” Charlie fished a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Castiel. “I didn’t promise her anything, so you don’t have to call right away. You should work out what you want to say first.”

 

Castiel took a deep breath, then reached for his phone. “It’s fine, but thank you. You’re a good friend Charlie.”

 

Charlie kissed Castiel softly on the cheek before leaving the room to give him some privacy. He was well aware of what a good friend she was, and he knew he could trust her to keep quiet about this for as long as he needed her to - forever if necessary. He dialed the number, and waited for Amelia to answer. It only rang twice before he heard her voice say, “Hello?”

 

“Hello Amelia, this is Castiel Novak. My friend Charlie told me… Well, she said that you-” This was harder to say than he had anticipated. Thankfully, Amelia took control of the conversation.

 

“Hello, Castiel. Thank you for calling me. I know this must have been a shock.”

 

“Yes. I mean, it was… _is_ a shock, but I don’t want you to be alone in this-this.” Castiel had never felt more inarticulate, and he fell silent, hoping that Amelia would take over again.

 

There was an audible sigh of relief, before Amelia spoke once more. “You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. You are a good man, Castiel. I can tell.”

 

“I do not really think of myself that way, but I try to do the right thing.” Castiel found himself embarrassed being described like that, considering the subject of this conversation.

 

“Well, you have accepted that you are the father, seemingly without question, and you don’t want me to do this alone. That makes you a good man in my book.”

 

Castiel smiled. It had not occurred to him to wonder whether he was really the baby’s father. Should he? No. There was something about Amelia that made him trust her. “So… we should meet, I think. We have a lot to discuss.”

 

“Yes, I would like that. I have no plans at the weekend.”

 

“Friday evening or Saturday morning would be best for me. I have to take my car to the garage on Saturday afternoon, and on Sunday, I have a family thing.” This ‘family thing’ was Castiel’s once a month day with his parents and siblings, where he had to suffer being in a room with them while being reminded how much of a disappointment he was to his parents. “Though, I could always reschedule if that doesn’t work for you.”

 

“Friday evening would be perfect. Where do you want to meet?”

 

Castiel thought for a few moments. He couldn’t take her to his cousin Jimmy’s coffee shop and bakery - that could so easily end in disaster if any of it got back to his parents before he had a chance to tell them. His apartment? Hers? Definitely not the Roadhouse. “I think there is a nice pizza place in the centre of town. I could text you the address.”

 

“Yes, that will be fine. Thank you again, Castiel.”

 

“Okay. I will see you there at seven pm.”

 

“Bye. See you then.”

 

“Goodbye.” Castiel hung up, and took in a deep breath. “You can come out now, Charlie” he called, as he pulled up the address for the pizza place, copied it, and texted it to Amelia.

 

Charlie came back into the room, and gave Castiel an expectant look; waiting for him to speak.

 

“We are going to meet on Friday evening. For pizza, and to talk.”

 

“Do you want me to come with you? In case you need some backup.” Charlie often seemed to think there was always some big conspiracy going on, and that they all needed to be protected.

 

“No, I’ll be fine, but thank you. You always have my back.” Castiel stood up and hugged his dear friend. “I might need you for babysitting duties in the future though.”

 

Charlie laughed and playfully punched Castiel’s arm. “I’m gonna need a lot of bribery before I agree to that.”

 

+++

  


Three days later, Castiel found himself in the centre of town, waiting for Amelia. He had never been so nervous in his life, but he was pretty sure that Amelia would probably be feeling exactly the same.

 

When she arrived at one minute past seven - Castiel had already been waiting for almost half an hour - Amelia was flustered and hesitant. Castiel knew that he needed to be gentle with her, so he smiled warmly and held out his hand for her to shake.

 

“Hello Amelia. Thanks for coming.” As soon as he said those words he felt ridiculous. This wasn’t a business meeting, for goodness sake. “I’m sorry” he corrected. “I mean, it’s nice to see you again. Let’s go inside.” He was mentally rolling his eyes at himself, but Amelia didn’t appear to mind much. In fact, she giggled as she went through the door that he held open for her.

 

Once they were seated and had ordered some drinks, they both pretended to be very interested in the menu. At least, this was certainly what Castiel was doing, and he suspected Amelia was too. After using this as an avoidance tactic for a few minutes he decided to take the bull by the horns, and start talking.

 

“So… how have you been? Have you had any morning sickness?”

 

Amelia lowered her menu and shook her head slightly. “No, not really. Just for the first two weeks or so. I’ve been very lucky.”

 

“Have you seen a doctor yet? Had any medical checks?”

 

“Yes, I have had all of the necessary check-ups, and everything is fine. I will be having an ultrasound scan at twenty weeks, and I hope you will come along.”

 

“Yes, of course I will. So, you’re definitely going to have the baby then? I mean, I will accept whatever decision you make, naturally.” Castiel wondered if Amelia had considered having a termination, but he didn’t want to say the words out loud. And to be honest, he had kind of hoped that she would want to have the baby. Over the last three days he had thought about little else, and he found he liked the idea of fatherhood more than he would ever have expected.

 

“I would be lying if I said that I didn’t consider not having the baby. But I can’t do that… I want it so much now.” Amelia gave Castiel an earnest look, and he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

 

“Then we will work things out together.”

 

The waitress came to take their order then, and as the evening wore on, Castiel and Amelia got to know each other better. He told her about his strict, religious parents, his four brothers - Michael, Luke, Raphael, and Gabriel - and sister Anna. How he didn’t really feel like he fitted in the family, because the others were all outgoing professional go-getters, and he was a socially awkward introvert. He did love his job as a University professor in English though, and talked about it happily. Also, he spoke glowingly about Charlie, and her attempts to make him more sociable, and how happy he was that she had found someone to love.

 

In return, Amelia told Castiel about her own family, such as it was. She had no brothers or sisters, and also had very religious parents. Being an only child meant that they had always been strict with her, and far too interested in her private life, even though she now lived on her own. On the night she first met Castiel, she had just had an unhappy visit with her parents, in which they told her how much they disapproved of her life choices. This was why she had been in the Roadhouse, and gotten so drunk. Also, like Castiel, she had never done anything like that before and was mortified in the morning, which was the reason for her panicking and stripping the bed so quickly.  Castiel felt very sad for Amelia, and could relate to so much of what she described. At least he had siblings to take some of the attention away from him; she had no-one.

 

The one thing they were both in complete agreement about was that they wanted the baby to know love and acceptance, rather than the feelings of inadequacy that they both experienced from their parents, and in Castiel’s case, two of his brothers too. Neither of them were looking forward to telling their families the news about the baby, but they knew it had to be done, sooner rather than later.

 

By the time they eaten as much pizza as they both could manage Castiel had come to really like Amelia. She was sweet and caring, he could tell, and very apologetic about her behaviour after their night together. He didn’t feel that there was any spark between them, but they were certainly friendly enough to make this co-parenting work.

 

Almost as soon as he arrived home Charlie called Castiel to find out the details of his and Amelia’s evening. Not for the first time he wondered if she was psychic, or maybe just spying on him.

 

Castiel assured his friend that it had all gone better than expected, and told her they were determined to do the best for their child. Charlie seemed more than satisfied with Castiel’s report back, and told him she loved him before wishing him a good night.

 

Castiel went to bed with a good feeling. This isn’t exactly how he would have envisaged becoming a father, but everything was going to be fine, he was sure of it.

 

+++

  


Castiel was planning on telling his family about Amelia and the baby on Sunday - he was dreading that conversation - but before that he had an appointment on Saturday afternoon to take his beloved car to the garage. He had a beautiful 1967 Chevy Malibu, which he loved, but he was completely hopeless at trying to do anything considered ‘manly’. So once a year he took it to Singer Autos to be serviced.

 

Castiel parked outside then went to the reception, where he was greeted warmly by Donna Hanscum. “Hi there, Mr Novak. It’s good to see ya again.”

 

“Hello Donna. My car is booked in for a service with Bobby.”

 

“Yah, about that. Mr Singer is about to retire, and he’s handing over the reins to some new blood.” Donna could see Castiel’s unease over this unexpected news, so she quickly tried to put his mind at rest. “Don’t worry your head about it. Dean Winchester is a darn good mechanic.”

 

Right on cue, a man with dark blonde hair, freckles all over his face, and stunning green eyes - not that Castiel paid any attention to any of that - came through from the shop, smiling widely at Donna. “Did someone say darn good mechanic?”

 

Donna giggled, as the man turned his attention to Castiel. He gave Castiel an odd look, and appeared to be almost frozen to the spot for a few moments, before stepping forward with his hand outstretched. “Dean Winchester. You must be Mr Novak, with the Malibu. Mind if I take a look?”

 

“No… I mean yes. Um, go ahead.” Castiel was flustered, for some reason, and after shaking his hand, followed Dean outside to the car. He was trying to focus on what Dean was saying, but that voice was deep and rough, and Castiel realised that he had never been so affected by a voice before.

 

Dean whistled through his teeth as he looked the car over, running his hands over the surface. “Damn, she’s a beauty. I can see you take good care of her.”

 

“Him.” Castiel corrected.

 

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Dean smiled. “I’ll have to introduce him to my baby.”

 

“I don’t think a baby would be able to appreciate a car, Dean.” Castiel frowned at such a ridiculous idea.

 

Dean laughed out loud, and slapped Castiel gently on the back. “Oh Cas, that’s the best laugh I’ve had in ages. Baby is my 67 Chevy Impala. He’d be like her badass little brother.” He stroked Castiel’s car appreciatively, and Castiel found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight.

 

When he had clearly been staring for way too long, Dean waved his hand in front of Castiel’s face to get his attention. “So, he should be ready for you at six. I can’t wait to get my hands on him.”

 

Castiel was quite certain that Dean had deliberately said those words suggestively - almost as if he was flirting with him. He suddenly couldn’t breathe properly, as he was caught staring again, this time into Dean’s eyes. _Dear god, what was happening to him_?

 

What made it worse was that Dean was clearly staring back with interest, and an amused grin on his face. It began to feel that this might go on indefinitely, if another mechanic hadn’t come along to ask Dean a question.

 

“Dean, I’ve finished working on the Ford. Do you want me to start on the Honda Prelude?” The man looked puzzled by what was going on in front of him, but waited patiently for a response.

 

“Yeah… you do that.” Dean carried on staring at Castiel for a few more seconds, before tearing his gaze away to look at the other man. “Sorry Garth. Yes please, that would be a big help.”

 

Garth grinned at them both, then walked away again, leaving Castiel feeling awkward.

 

“Oookay, well… I better get to it. See ya later Cas.” Dean backed away a few steps, saluted, then turned around and left.

 

Castiel stood there for a moment, trying to process what had just occurred, and was about to leave when he realised that he had left his phone on the reception desk. When he went back inside there was no sign of Donna, so when he picked up his phone he wasn’t planning on hanging around. That was until he heard Dean’s voice coming from the shop.

 

“Hey, Donna. Warn a guy next time, will ya.”

 

“Warn ya? About what?”

 

“Novak… Cas.”

 

“What about him?”

 

“Have you even seen him? Fuck! Those lips, and that hair… and those eyes. Jeez. And his voice. Damn, he’s hotter than his car!”

 

“He’s not really my type, ya know.”

 

“Well then, that gives me more of a chance. If he had to choose between us, you would definitely win.”

 

Donna giggled, and said “you know you’re prettier than me Dean.”

 

Dean laughed - god, that laugh! - then Castiel heard Donna walking towards the office. He got out of there just in time, and made his way back home in a daze. Dean thought he was attractive? He called him hot. Hotter than his car. And why was this making him so flustered anyway? Surely he was a bit too old for a sexuality crisis; he was thirty, and had never looked at another man that way. Well… there was that one time when he was a teenager, but his mom had made sure to knock that right out of him. She hadn’t literally knocked it out of him, of course, but she had taken him to speak to their pastor. He was a humourless middle-aged man, who spoke sternly to Castiel about how these feelings were unnatural. By the time they had finished he felt so ashamed, he was resolved not to look at another boy like that ever again. So he buried it deep down inside, and only had relationships - if you could call it that - with women, even though it had always felt as if there was something missing.

 

Dean Winchester though… Castiel had to admit that he was gorgeous. As well as the physical beauty, the man exuded a confidence that was almost magnetic. And for some unfathomable reason, Dean had shown an interest in him!

 

When Castiel arrived home, he realised that he had been thinking about Dean for the entire journey. Dean had really got under his skin, and Castiel panicked at the thought that in a couple of hours he was going to have to face him again. For no other reason than he had been walking for the better part of an hour, Castiel changed his clothes. It didn’t mean anything at all that he put on his nicest shirt - the one that Charlie said matched his eyes - and tried to fix his hair, before returning to pick up his car.

 

The closer Castiel got to the garage, the more nervous he became. He had no idea how to flirt; he didn’t even know if he wanted to. All he knew was that he seemed to be drawn to Dean, despite having spent a mere five minutes in his presence. He walked around the side of the building a few minutes early, and was mesmerised by the sight of Dean stripped down to his t-shirt, with oil and grease smeared on his skin and clothing. His muscles rippled as he worked on the engine, and Castiel became aware of an unusual feeling. Was this… lust? He didn’t know for sure, but Dean certainly seemed to have awakened something in him.

 

Castiel went back around to the reception area to wait for Dean, to stop himself from doing something inappropriate. Moments later, the other man appeared, cocky grin firmly in place. He looked like he was about to speak, but when he saw Castiel, he visibly swallowed instead, and looked a little shaken.

 

“Hello Dean. Is my car ready?” Castiel said, coming to the conclusion that he needed to start the conversation.

 

“Oh, um… yes. Yeah. Nice machine you got there, Cas.”

 

Why did Castiel get the feeling that Dean wasn’t talking about the car?

 

“Thank you. I try to take good care of him.”

 

“Yeah. He scrubs up real nice.” Dean had not taken his eyes off Castiel from the moment he had come into the room, and he slowly came closer, until they were standing only a few feet apart. He wiped his hand across his forehead, leaving behind a smear of grease, which was far more attractive than it had any right to be.

 

Even though the work was done and Castiel had no need to be here any longer, he found himself trying to find an excuse not to leave yet. “Do-do you have any pictures of your car?”

 

“Huh?” Dean said, obviously much more interested in Castiel’s mouth than what was actually coming out of it, from what Castiel could tell.

 

“Your car? You called it… your baby?”

 

“Oh. _Oh_. Sorry, I kinda zoned out there.” Dean coughed; attempting to hide how flustered he was.

 

Castiel could see that Dean was trying to pull himself together, and he was transfixed. He had never really seen anyone behave like this before, and knowing that he was the cause of it was the strangest thing. He became aware that he was staring at Dean, and that Dean was staring back - just as they had done earlier - and he didn’t have a clue what he should do.

 

Finally, after what felt like hours, but was probably only seconds, Dean tore his gaze away, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the photos, before holding it up to show Castiel. “She’s a beauty, ain’t she?”

 

Castiel looked at the picture of the shiny black car, and was tempted to say something like ‘almost as beautiful as her owner’. But he couldn’t quite bring himself to say the words, so he nodded enthusiastically instead.

 

An awkward silence fell over them then, where neither of them quite knew what to say. Castiel wasn’t ready to try anything or even really deal with the feelings and thoughts he was having about Dean, so he pulled back reluctantly and smiled shyly before saying “well, thank you for… my car.” _Yes, very eloquent_. “I have to go now. I will see you next year.”

 

To say that Dean seemed saddened by what Castiel just said was an understatement; he looked like he wanted to cry, or protest, at the very least.

 

“Of course, it could be sooner, if my car develops any kind of problem in the meantime.” Castiel wasn’t sure which one of them he was reassuring at all, if he was honest.

 

“Yeah. Well, let’s hope-” Dean trailed off as he gave Castiel a strange look, who realised that he didn’t know how Dean had intended that sentence to end. Their fingers brushed as Dean handed back the keys to the car, and Castiel found that he didn’t want the other man to pull his hand away. The touch gave him a tingling sensation - the like of which he had never felt before, but it was over much too soon.

 

“Goodbye Dean.” Castiel got into the car and drove away, finding for the second time that day that he spent an entire journey home thinking about Dean Winchester. What was it about the man that had him so discombobulated?

 

Watching Doctor Sexy M.D. that evening didn’t help to distract Castiel much; somehow, seeing a very attractive man on the TV, working with his hands and flirting with everyone he encountered, just reminded him of Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel's visits with his family were something he endured rather than looked forward to, and as this particular visit was filling him with even more dread than usual, all thoughts of Dean Winchester were quickly pushed to the back of his mind. He ended up being half an hour late because his anxiety made him clumsy, and as he pulled up into the driveway he took a deep breath, hoping that there was some kind of guardian angel that would watch over him for the next few hours.

 

The moment he was inside the house, Castiel was confronted by his brother Gabriel. “Cassie, you’re late. Mom and dad are not pleased.

 

Castiel heard his mother’s voice come from the dining room. “Castiel? You are late, and we have received no explanation for this.” Naomi was a stickler for the rules, and even unavoidable delays were unacceptable to her.

 

Castiel went into the room to be greeted by stony faces from the entire room. “I am sorry mother… I had a minor problem with my car.” He had never told his parents a lie before, and he was surprised at how easy it rolled off his tongue.

 

“Have your father and I not always told you of the importance of keeping your car well-maintained?”

 

“Yes mother. I plan to take it to a mechanic next week.” Castiel had to stop himself from smiling at the memory of one particular mechanic, and he quickly took his place at the table in between Luke and Raphael.

 

The head of the family - Charles - said grace, then they ate their food, mostly in silence. The problem was, that none of them really had anything in common, so conversation was always strained. Not to mention that their parents were not exactly welcoming towards any of his brother’s wives, or Anna’s husband, which is why none of them - or any of their children - were there.

 

Castiel swallowed his last mouthful, then coughed to make sure he had everyone’s attention. “Mother, father, I have something to tell you.”

 

“Cassie, you’ve met someone?” Gabriel said excitedly. He was the only one that wasn’t afraid to speak up in front of their parents. This was probably because he was the best accountant in the family, and they knew they couldn’t run the business without him.

 

“Well… yes. In a way.”

 

All of the faces in the room were turned towards Castiel, waiting to hear what he had to say, and he had to stop himself from running out and abandoning the whole idea. In his head, he kept repeating the word ‘courage’ over and over, while gathering himself together mentally. “I am going to be a father.” He didn’t elaborate - just waited for the inevitable questions.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Naomi glared at her son, and he could feel his resolve withering.

 

“I am going to be a father” Castiel repeated. “And the baby is due in just over five months.”

 

“Did you get married without telling us, Castiel? Or… have you conceived a baby out of wedlock?” Naomi’s voice had become even more steely than usual - if that were possible - and Castiel could tell that everyone else in the room was just glad that her wrath was not being directed at them. “Who is the mother of this-this child?”

 

There was nothing Castiel wanted to do more right now, than to say ‘I am a grown man and you do not control me. I had a one-night stand, which I barely remember, and as a result Amelia is pregnant. We will love and care for this baby, despite not being in love with each other. And if you don’t like it, tough!’ But he and his siblings had had it drummed into them repeatedly that they must respect their elders, and that family loyalty and duty was more important than anything else. This mindset was extremely difficult to break away from, even though he did occasionally wonder what it would be like to not always worry about what his family might say.

 

Instead, Castiel said meekly “Her name is Amelia. We were not in a relationship for very long, and we were not planning on having a child, but we will do absolutely everything we can to provide a loving and stable environment for our baby.”

 

Before Naomi could say anymore, Charles said “Castiel, we understand that this… situation was unexpected, but you are intending to marry this woman, are you not?”

 

“Well, we haven’t… have not really-” Castiel tailed off, as he realised that he was being pushed into agreeing to something he hadn’t considered and didn’t want.

 

There was a sharp intake of breath from Naomi, and Castiel knew that harsh words were coming.

 

“You have to marry this… Amelia, Castiel. You cannot avoid your responsibilities.”

 

Naomi’s voice was calm, but there was a tone of anger to it.

 

“But mother, it is not… I do not-” Castiel stopped short when he looked at his parents’ faces.

 

“You will do the right thing; for the family, for your child, and its mother. Do you understand?”

 

 _Fuck_. Castiel was in turmoil. Could he tell his mother to go to hell? No, of course not. Did he want to marry Amelia? No, not really. Then there was Dean… but he couldn’t think about that now. Why was it so hard to stand up for himself? Castiel simply said “yes mother.” He put as much sincerity into the words as he could manage, in the hope that Naomi would drop the subject.

 

“We will expect you to keep us informed about the marriage arrangements.” Naomi stared at Castiel for a few moments, before turning her attention to Michael. “Now, what were you telling me about Sarah? You must contact the school and insist on them teaching the subject properly.”

 

Castiel had missed the beginning of this conversation, so he had no idea what his mother was complaining about now, but he felt sorry for his oldest brother nonetheless. Naomi was tenacious, he had to concede that point, but her need to control everything was always deeply irritating to him. He kept quiet, and managed to get through the rest of the visit without any more confrontation.

 

Before Castiel left, his brother Luke took him to one side, to tell him that marrying Amelia was absolutely necessary for the family to remain respectable. Castiel wondered why Luke felt he had the right to tell him what to do, but he was too weary to question his brother, and left the house feeling more anxious than ever. He managed to completely miss Gabriel climbing into his car, hoping for a ride home, but he had no strength to argue with this brother either. So he reluctantly agreed without fuss, and drove away, avoiding making eye contact with Gabriel.

 

This didn’t stop Gabriel from talking though. “Soooo… Cassie, how did you manage to knock someone up? Good little Cassie, who always does what he’s told. I’m kinda impressed, if I’m honest.”

 

“Gabriel, I can’t even explain what happened. It-it’s turned my life upside down, but I want to be the best father I can, regardless of the circumstances.”

 

“I believe you Cas, and if I can do anything to help, just ask.” Gabriel put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. He was rarely serious, so this came as a shock to Castiel, but it was a welcome one. At least one member of his family wasn’t disappointed in him, or judging him; on reflection, it was probably a good thing that Gabriel had forced him into taking him home.

 

After dropping Gabriel off at his house, Castiel carried on towards home, musing on what his parents had said. Should he ask Amelia to marry him? Did it matter that he was not in love with her? Of course it was possible that she might say no anyway. He could always tell his parents that he proposed and Amelia turned him down. He and Amelia had planned to meet up again next Friday, so he had a few days to decide what he should do, and in the meantime he could always ask Charlie for advice if necessary.

 

Despite the emotional turmoil Castiel had experienced with his family, there was only one person on his mind when he went to bed; a certain green-eyed mechanic. Castiel knew that this was a complication he could do without, but the memory of what Dean had said about him to Donna brought a smile to his face for the first time that day; a smile that lingered until he fell asleep.

 

+++

 

On Monday evening, Castiel spoke to Charlie; she wanted to know how he had got on with the Addams Family, as she delighted in calling them.

 

“It was hellish, as I expected it would be. My parents were horrified, Luke told me I must marry Amelia for the sake of respectability,  and Michael, Raphael and Anna said nothing. Not a word. The only person who even tried to listen or be supportive was Gabriel. This was after we had left, naturally, but I still appreciated it.”

 

Charlie and Gabriel were old friends by now, and she had always enjoyed his sass and his sense of humour. “Ah, Gabe. I knew you could rely on him.”

 

“Yes, I am very grateful for his support. And yours.” For a brief moment, Castiel debated with himself over whether to tell Charlie about Dean. But what would he even say? Sad as it was to think it, it was quite possible that he might not ever see the man again, so was there any point?

 

Before hanging up Charlie wished Castiel good luck for his next meeting with Amelia, and promised to ring him again on Saturday to catch up.

 

+++

 

During his lunch break at work on Tuesday Castiel received a phone call from the garage. Why on earth were they calling him? Had the payment for his car’s service not gone through? His ringtone was a catchy but irritating pop song called ‘Walking on Sunshine’ that Charlie had chosen for him. It was jarring, but he supposed that was the point, as it made him accept every call without hesitation. He quickly pressed the ‘answer call’ button, and said “hello?”

 

“Oh hi, Castiel… Mr Novak. This is Donna Hanscum from Singer Autos.”

 

Castiel had recognised her voice immediately, but he let her say what she needed to without interruption.

 

“We were wondering if you could bring your car back into the shop. Dean is worried that he might not have… um.” Donna stopped as someone whispered in the background. “Well, he can explain these things better than I can”

 

“I could bring it in this evening after work.” Castiel thought for a moment. “It is safe for me to drive, isn’t it?”

 

There was more whispering, then Donna replied “yah, sure. This is just a precaution.”

 

“Okay, well I will see you later.” Castiel ended the call, and stared at his phone. Well, it appeared that he was going to see Dean a great deal sooner than he had expected. He couldn’t help the feeling of excitement that ran through him at this thought, even though it was just because the other man needed to check his car.

 

Castiel drove very carefully to the garage, even though he was eager to get there as soon as possible. Dean was waiting outside with a huge smile on his face, and as Castiel exited the car he heard the mechanic say “beautiful.” He wasn’t sure whether this was directed at him or his car, but the way Dean was looking at him made him think it probably wasn’t the car.

 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel couldn’t help smiling back, even though his car had a problem. “Can you fix it today?”

 

Dean was doing that staring thing again, and it took him a second or two to realise that Castiel had spoken. “Oh… yeah. I mean, yes. I need to check the nuts - see if I tightened them enough. They might need to be screwed tighter.”

 

 _Oh_. Did everything Dean say become an innuendo? Castiel could feel his face heating up, and he looked down at the floor shyly.

 

“Hey Cas?”

 

Castiel looked back up, and Dean was still gazing at him. “Can you pop the hood? Let me take a look at it?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Castiel was grateful for the opportunity to sit down in the driver's seat, to conceal the effect Dean was having on him. He got back out once the hood was up, and casually leaned over to watch Dean work. He was, indeed, tightening ‘things’ with a wrench.

 

Something about watching Dean use his hands got Castiel hot under the collar; and this only intensified when the mechanic straightened up and they were only a couple of feet away from each other. This staring thing felt like it was getting out of control, but Castiel could not tear his eyes away from Dean’s. He started to desperately search his brain for something to say - anything - but it seemed to have short-circuited. His breathing had become shallow, and he seriously started to worry that he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

 

Mercifully, Dean released Castiel from this strange hold he was exerting over him. “Hey… um… do you wanna grab a drink? Get some food maybe? I-I’m finished for the day, and I’m starving.”

 

Yes, eating… drinking. That was what people did, wasn’t it? Normal people who weren’t under some kind of magic spell. “Yes, I am also quite hungry.”

 

“Great. Let me just wash up a bit, and I’ll be all yours.” Dean looked embarrassed as soon as the words came out of his mouth, and he blushed. “I mean… I didn’t mean it like that. I-I’ll be right back.” He rushed away, into the building, and Castiel was left wondering what on Earth was going on between them. He was quite certain that he had never experienced an attraction like this, and he had to admit that he liked it. A lot.

 

Dean returned about ten minutes later, clean and somewhat smartly dressed, in a nice plaid shirt and jeans. Castiel approved greatly, and ran an appreciative eye over the other man. Dean definitely noticed this, and mirrored the action.

 

“Okay Cas, let’s hit the road.” Seeing Castiel’s uncertainty, Dean added “we can take baby, and I’ll bring you back here later to pick up your car.”

 

“Yes, I would like to ride in your car, Dean” Castiel said, eagerly, and a huge grin spread over Dean’s face.

 

Castiel followed Dean around the side of the building, but he stopped when he saw the car. It was so beautiful - even more than it had looked in the photos - and Dean was clearly pleased at Castiel’s reaction.

 

“Nice, isn’t she?” Dean brushed his fingertips lightly across the hood, causing Castiel to break out in goosebumps.

 

Stopping himself from shivering at the sensation, Castiel just nodded dumbly, and climbed into the passenger side of the car after Dean opened the door for him. Dean put an old-fashioned cassette tape into the player, and during the journey they listened to something that he described as ‘classic rock’. Dean was shocked at Castiel’s ignorance of rock music, so he mumbled something about making a mixtape, because he had to get Castiel to listen to Led Zeppelin.

 

“Dude, it’s Led Zeppelin. You must have heard them before.” Dean shook his head in disbelief.

 

“I had a very strict upbringing - no popular music or television. I know I have missed out on a lot.”

 

“Well, we’re gonna fix that. First chance I get.”

 

Something about the way Dean said this gave Castiel a fluttering feeling in his stomach; yet another feeling that was new to him. He looked out of the window, trying to calm his racing heart.

 

They pulled up outside a diner, and Dean shut off the engine. Turning to Castiel, he said “best cheeseburgers anywhere. Prepare to be amazed.”

 

“Okay, Dean.” Castiel didn’t eat burgers very often - his parents had always insisted on the importance of eating healthily - but Dean’s enthusiasm was infectious, so he smiled as if this was nothing out of the ordinary, and eating burgers was something he did regularly.

 

They sat down at a table near the back, opposite each other, and looked the menus over. At least, Castiel tried to focus on the menu, but it wasn’t easy, with Dean sitting so close. He held the card in front of his face, and peeked over the top of it to study the other man’s face, hopefully without being noticed.

 

Castiel very quickly came to the conclusion that Dean was the most attractive person he had ever seen; his eyes were even greener up close, and his freckles… Castiel found himself trying to count them.

 

A cough from Dean brought Castiel out of his thoughts, to realise that he had been caught staring. He couldn’t help the blush that spread over his face, as he looked back down at the menu.

 

“Caught ya,” Dean said, laughing. “Did you see something more tasty than the food?” Then in a quieter voice, he added “I know I did.”

 

Castiel was surprised by this blatant flirting, and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times without being able to say a word. Thankfully, just then the waiter came to the table to take their order.

 

Dean smiled up at him, and said “Can I get a cheeseburger with fries, and a coffee.”

 

The waiter scribbled on his pad, then turned his attention to Castiel. Unfortunately, he hadn’t really looked at the menu at all, so the only thing he could think to say was “I will have what’s he’s having.”

 

The waiter grinned unnecessarily and winked at Castiel as he wrote on the pad again. Once he had gone back to the kitchen Dean burst out laughing.

 

“When Harry Met Sally, dude? Nice one.” Dean couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice.

 

Castiel was so confused, and he frowned at Dean. “I’m sorry, I do not understand that reference.”

 

Dean looked bemused, and he gazed intently at Castiel, before saying “you’re serious, aren’t you? When Harry Met Sally… no? Oh man, you just quoted… um, never mind.” He suddenly looked flustered, and Castiel wondered what on earth it was he had said. He decided that he would find out as soon as possible, and made a mental note to search for it on the internet.

 

“Another thing I missed out on, it would seem.” Castiel shook his head sadly. He wondered how long it would take for Dean to realise how little he understood about modern ‘pop culture’, and get irritated by it.

 

“Well, we’ve got some work to do, that’s for sure. But there are some movies and shows you just have to experience… and you’ve gotta listen to a lot more classic rock. This is gonna be fun.”

 

Castiel was stunned - instead of being put off by his lack of knowledge, Dean was viewing it as a challenge. Dean was even more amazing than Castiel could have ever imagined. “You-you want to show me?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking the question.

 

“Oh yeah, you bet. We can’t have you not knowing the important stuff, can we?”

 

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel fiddled with his cutlery, to stop himself from doing something stupid like taking hold of Dean’s hand.

 

The waiter arrived with their coffees, and they fell silent until he left. Dean restarted the conversation the moment they were alone again.

 

“Why’d your parents make you miss out on this stuff anyway?”

 

“We - my brothers and sister, and I - we were brought up to know right from wrong, to be good little citizens. Family loyalty and duty are more important than anything. We were not allowed anything that might put us onto the wrong path, to corrupt us, because of our parents deeply held religious beliefs, and their need to present a certain image to the world.

 

“Oh man, that sucks. Everyone needs to have some fun - to blow off steam -  occasionally.” Dean looked genuinely saddened by what Castiel just told him.

 

“Well, I do sometimes watch Doctor Sexy M.D., but don’t tell my family.” Castiel laughed, and Dean joined in.

 

“Good for you. And don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” Dean tapped the side of his nose conspiratorially. After a slight hesitation, he added “I, um… I need to tell you something.”

 

Castiel patiently waited for Dean to say whatever it was. From the look on his face, it wasn’t anything good.

 

“Yeah, so… there was nothing wrong with your car. It didn’t need fixing, I just wanted an excuse to see you again. I’m sorry.”

 

Castiel wasn’t surprised at all, when he thought about it, and he found that he didn’t actually care either. He was so taken with Dean that any excuse to spend time with him was fine. “It is fine… just as long as you don’t charge me for the extra visit.”

 

“I wouldn’t think of charging you for it… and, I’m going to insist that I pay for the meal.”

 

The waiter returned then, with their food, and Dean took a bite out of his burger right away. “Ohhhh, yeah. This is sooo good Cas.”

 

Castiel took a bite of his own burger and, as Dean promised, he was amazed at how good it tasted. “Mmmmm, Dean…” He closed his eyes briefly as he savoured the taste explosion, but when he opened them again Dean had stopped eating and was staring wide-eyed at him.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Castiel asked, concerned at Dean’s expression.

 

“Um, no… just-” Dean shifted slightly in his seat, as if he had suddenly become uncomfortable, and he carried on staring.

 

 _Ohhhh_. A realisation hit Castiel then, that the noise he had made when he tasted the food might have sounded like something else. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, and he wanted the ground to swallow him up. “That was… I am so sorry.”

 

Dean burst out laughing - he really did that a lot. “It’s fine Cas, I just wasn’t expecting… you know. You just keep on enjoying your burger.” He followed this up with a wink, which gave Castiel that feeling in his stomach from earlier. However, he was very careful not to make that noise again, and he could have sworn that Dean looked disappointed. _Hmmm_ , _interesting_.

 

When they had finished eating the waiter came back to collect their plates, and Dean asked for two slices of apple pie. “Just wait until you taste this pie, Cas.”

 

Dean fell silent, and looked like he was thinking of something to say. Finally, he said “Sooo… my mom is Mary, a kindergarten teacher, my dad’s John, ex-military, then police, and now he’s a gardener. Been together nearly thirty five years, both probably gonna retire soon, then take off and see some of the world. I’ve got a little brother, Sammy - although he’s not so little actually; he’s a giant. He’s super smart, went to Stanford, was a lawyer for a while, but now he teaches law. He’s married to Eileen; they have two great kids, Jack and Alex. I’m a mechanic, as you know. Bobby is kinda my uncle, gave me my first job after college, and I’m gonna make sure I keep the garage running as well as he did. I also play guitar and sing a little when I get the chance. I’m thirty one, I’m bi, and I’ve only been in one long-term relationship, which didn’t work out… obviously.” Dean stopped talking and watched Castiel take in all of the information he had just been bombarded with. “Your turn,” he added, and fell silent, waiting for Castiel to speak.

 

Castiel had never been comfortable talking about himself, so it took him a few moments to start talking. “Erm… my parents are very religious, as you already know. They started up an accountancy business after they married, and I am the only one of their children who does not work for them. I am the youngest, Michael is the oldest, and he is followed by Luke, Raphael, Gabriel, and Anna.”

 

“Wow, that’s one big family!” Dean interjected, with a look of amazement on his face.

 

“Yes, but sadly, I must confess that I am not particularly close with any of them, apart from Gabriel. He is the only member of my family I get on with at all really; although his sense of humour is an acquired taste. We have a family meal once a month, which we are all required to attend, whether we want to be there or not.” Castiel shuddered internally at the thought of his most recent encounter with his family, and decided not to dwell on that subject a moment longer. He carried on, “I am an English professor at the University, which I love, I share an apartment with my friend Charlie - although she is hardly there nowadays, now she has a girlfriend. I have had very little experience of a romantic nature, due to my strict upbringing.” Castiel thought for a moment, wondering if there was anything else interesting or important he should tell Dean. “I am thirty,” he added, then rested his hands on the table self-consciously and looked at the other man, waiting for a reaction.

 

“English professor, huh? I’m feeling a bit dumb now - you probably know Shakespeare, and crap like that. Not-not… I don’t mean that Shakespeare is crap-” Dean tailed off, looking uneasy at his choice of words.

 

“It’s okay Dean, I understood what you meant.” Castiel smiled. “And it is true; I have a real fondness for Shakespeare. But I cannot do what you can do with machines. That is completely beyond my understanding. You are definitely not dumb, Dean.”

 

Dean blushed, but was saved from responding to Castiel’s compliment by the waiter arriving with their pie. Castiel put a forkful in his mouth, and the pastry melted on his tongue. _Oh my god_ , it tasted so good. Without realising, he made an obscene noise again, and Dean nearly choked.

 

“Dude, you have gotta stop doing that,” Dean said with a chuckle, and no conviction behind his words.

 

Castiel gave Dean a look of false innocence - this flirting thing was becoming easier - and said “I will try, but it is hard… I mean difficult.” He chuckled then, and concentrated on finishing his pie.

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean asked when the pie was all gone. “Have you ever dated a guy before?”

 

“No. You are the first.” Castiel had been wondering all evening if this was actually a date, and now he knew it was. “I had ‘feelings’ for a boy once when I was in school, and I made the mistake of telling my mother. I was taken to the pastor to be lectured on how wrong it was.” He felt sadness building up inside him at the thought.

 

“Man, that’s rough. You know there’s nothing wrong with it, right?” Dean looked angry, and Castiel reached his hand out to hold Dean’s in a soothing gesture.

 

The touch was electric, and they found themselves gazing into each other's eyes over the now-empty dishes. Dean turned his hand over so that they were palm to palm, then he softly rubbed his thumb over the the back of Castiel’s hand.

 

Castiel was intrigued by how easy he found being with Dean like this. Obviously, if it became serious he would have to tell his family and deal with their reaction. But at the moment, all he wanted was to experience the pleasure of Dean’s company, without any negative thoughts spoiling it.

 

“We should probably call it a night.” Dean spoke with a note of reluctance in his voice, but Castiel knew he was right. They both had work tomorrow, after all.

 

When they got back to the garage Castiel was in no hurry to get out of Dean’s car. He sat in the passenger seat, and tried to think of something to say, but before he could, Dean leaned forward and kissed him gently on the mouth. It was barely a kiss - more of a brush of lips - but it was wonderful, and Castiel climbed out of the car feeling like he was floating on air.

 

Dean got out too and they met around the front of his car. Castiel could see his eyes shining as they moved closer together, and he really hoped that Dean would kiss him again.

 

“So… do you wanna do this again sometime?” Dean asked, with a hopeful look.

 

“Yes, I would love to. Please.” Castiel considered not appearing too eager, but he wanted to see Dean again too much for that kind of behaviour.

 

Dean lifted his hand to Castiel’s cheek and stroked it tenderly with his thumb, as they gazed into each other’s eyes. “How about Friday?”

 

 _Friday_ ? There was something Castiel was supposed to be doing… _oh_. He was meeting Amelia. Aaaaand he hadn’t told Dean about that. “Um, I cannot make it on Friday. I have to-” He tailed off, while gathering himself together to tell Dean about the baby.

 

“Oh.” Dean said, his disappointment clear. “Saturday then?”

 

“Yes, I can meet you on Saturday. But I need to tell you something important.”

 

“Okay, shoot.”

 

“Well, you see… I am going to be a father. In a little over five months.”

 

Dean pulled his hand away and stepped back, obviously shocked. “Wait… what? You-“ He did not look happy, at all. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I… it slipped my mind.” This was the truth; Castiel had been having such a wonderful evening that for a while he really did forget. “I-is it a problem?”

 

“A problem? Yeah, I would say so.” Dean huffed a laugh, and frowned. “I mean, won’t your wife… girlfriend… you know, the mother of your baby, mind you being out with me like this?”

 

“Amelia? She is not… she doesn’t need to know. Not-”

 

Before Castiel could finish what he was going to say, Dean cut in angrily. “Man, I can’t believe you. You… just forget it, okay.”

 

Dean got back into his car, slammed the door and drove off without another word, leaving Castiel standing, wondering what the hell had just happened. Did Dean dislike children that much? That couldn’t be it though - when he was talking about his nephew and niece, Castiel could see the affection he had for them on his face. He wanted to cry, but he needed to understand how things had gone so badly wrong. With a sudden realisation, he was hit with a wave of nausea. Dean thought Castiel and Amelia were a couple, and Castiel was cheating on her. _Ohhhhh fuck_!!! Shit!

 

Castiel could feel a panic rising inside him; he needed to explain himself, he needed to put this mess right, he needed… Charlie. As the tears started to fall, he reached for his phone and pulled up her number.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean drove away from the garage with tears prickling at his eyes and anger in his heart. How could he have gotten Castiel so wrong? He had seemed different - naive, sure, and kind of awkward, but Dean had never figured him for a cheater.

 

Sadly, Dean had had way too much experience of cheaters and liars; Arthur and he were only together for four months, but the slimy bastard managed to be unfaithful twice. And that was only the two Dean knew about.

 

Then there was Ruby. Oh man, she really fucked him up… and Sam. Unbeknownst to either of them, she was seeing them both at the same time. When they found out what she was up to, it nearly broke them - it was just lucky that their brotherly bond was strong enough to withstand the evil manipulative… Dean stopped that train of thought before it turned murderous. That had been years ago and she’d lost, so fuck her.

 

At least with Lisa - the only long-term relationship he’d ever had - they’d parted amicably after almost five years together. Things just kind of came to an end for them, and a year later she married a nice guy and now they had a son. She was happy, and he was pleased for her.

 

Dean had dated other people, sure, but it had never worked out, for one reason or another… but when he met Cas he had felt a sense of hope he hadn’t had for a long time. The slightly weird, dorky guy, with his stupid trench coat and messy hair, and those bluer than blue eyes. All innocent smiles and shy looks, and Dean had fallen hard. _God-fucking-dammit_. Why did this always happen to him? Was he really that unlovable? Was sex the only thing anyone wanted from him? Was that all he was good for? And he hadn’t even gotten that far with Cas!

 

He was mad - mad at Cas for leading him on and lying to him, mad at all those other people who had let him down in the past, and mad at himself for falling for a load of bullshit yet again.

 

Dean knew what he was going to do the moment he got home. He was going to crawl inside a bottle of whiskey, and stay there until he forgot all about Cas… Castiel goddam Novak.

  


* * *

 

 

“Charlie, I need you. Could… could you come home, please?” Castiel was trying very hard to hold back the waterworks, but he failed. The tears ran down his cheeks, and he gulped for air.

 

“Cas, what’s wrong?” The concern in Charlie’s voice was clear. “It’s not the baby is it? Please tell me it’s not the baby.”

 

“No. No, the baby’s fine. Just… please Charlie.”

 

“Sure thing. I’ll be there quick as a flash.”

 

Charlie hung up, and Castiel drove home trying not to let the tears, and the anger he felt at himself blind him. He was only there for five minutes before Charlie arrived; she took one look at him and pulled him into a hug.

 

“What happened Cas?” Charlie stroked Castiel’s back as she spoke, and he could feel himself calming down a little.

 

“I messed everything up. I-it’s all gone wrong.”

 

“With Amelia? Why, what did you do?”

 

“No. With Dean.”

 

Castiel heard the sound of surprise from Charlie, as she let go of him to look him in the eyes. “What? I mean… who’s Dean? What am I missing here, Cas? Let’s go back a step, huh?”

 

“I met someone - the mechanic who serviced my car. His name is Dean.”

 

“Yeah, I kinda got that.”

 

“I felt something I have never felt before. I cannot explain it…” Another wave of sadness washed over Castiel. “And now it’s all over, and it is my fault.”

 

“First of all,” said Charlie, looking Castiel right in the eye, “you don’t have to explain it. This is me you’re talking to; Charlie, lesbian queen of Moondoor. I get it - I really do. And second, what did you do that was so terrible? I’m sure if you just explain yourself to Dean, everything will be fine.”

 

“Oh Charlie. I do not think Dean is going to allow me to explain - he thinks I was being unfaithful. If you had seen the look on his face-”

 

“Wait, wait… Since last Friday you met someone, dated him, and now he thinks you cheated on him? That’s fast work Novak.”

 

“No, he thinks I was cheating on Amelia.”

 

Charlie’s face was a picture of confusion, and this made Castiel feel worse, knowing that he couldn’t even explain himself properly to her.

 

“No wonder he thinks that of me. I have confused you too.” Castiel shook his head sorrowfully.

 

“Cas!” Charlie’s exclamation jolted Castiel back to reality. “What exactly did you say to Dean to make him think you were cheating?”

 

“I told him that I was going to be a father, and when he asked if Amelia would mind me going on a date with him I said that there was no reason to tell her. I had no idea how that sounded until after he had left. At first I thought he had been upset because he didn’t like children, until I realised what I had said.”

 

“Oh.” Charlie seemed to be momentarily lost for words.

 

“We had such a wonderful evening. We talked… told each other things about ourselves. And he kissed me. It was the best date I have ever had. But I forgot to tell him about the baby.” Castiel frowned at the memory of how quickly things had gone sour. “It doesn’t matter,” he sighed. “Mother told me that I have to marry Amelia, so Dean and I have no future anyway.”

 

This snapped Charlie out of her silence, and she glared at Castiel. “Good god, you have got to stop letting that woman run your life. You are a grown man, for fuck’s sake.”

 

Castiel knew that Charlie was right, but breaking away from his mother’s hold on him was not that easy. She had always made it very clear that she expected certain standards of behaviour from her children - and even her husband - and he was fearful of what would happen if he disobeyed. Despite his difficult relationship with his family, he found the thought that she might cut him out of their lives terrifying. He recognised that this was ‘messed up’, to use one of Charlie’s sayings, but nonetheless, this was just the way things were.

 

“Charlie.” Castiel said; his tone of voice indicating that she was close to crossing a line.

 

Charlie raised her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. But Cas, you’re allowed to be happy. Do you love Amelia? Do you have any feelings for her at all? And who’s to say that she would want to marry you anyway?”

 

Castiel thought about what Charlie said; she was right as usual. Before he could answer her questions, she spoke again.

 

“I tell you what I do know though. I’ve known you for over ten years, and I’ve never heard you talk about anyone the way you’ve been talking about Dean. Just… don’t do anything foolish, okay?”

 

“But, I’ve ruined everything. Dean does not want to talk to me anymore.”

 

“Leave it to me,” Charlie said with a smile and a wink. “I think my car’s about to develop a problem.”

 

Charlie stayed over with Castiel that night, after calling Jo to tell her that Cas was going to be okay. She got him to tell her everything he could about Dean, and by the time they got off to bed Castiel felt calmer and more hopeful about fixing things with Dean.

  


* * *

 

  


Dean was in a foul mood when he arrived at work on Wednesday; having your hopes cruelly dashed by a cheating son-of-a-bitch, _and_ having a bad whisky hangover will do that to you. He snapped at Garth, which made him feel worse, and in the end he took himself off to work in the far end of the shop, to keep out of everybody’s way.

 

After injuring himself with a wrench and cursing up a storm, Dean began to seriously doubt whether he should have come into work today. Maybe he should have done the ‘sensible’ thing by calling in sick and finishing off that bottle. Just as he was wondering if anyone would have even missed him, a red headed woman came through the side doors and, after looking around, walked over to him.

 

“Hey, I was wondering if you could help me?” She asked.

 

Unfortunately, Dean was still in a bad mood, and he glared at her. “You’re supposed to go see Donna at reception. Not just come through there.” He waved towards the doors.

 

“Oh… sorry. It’s just, my car stalled right outside and I thought you might investigate the problem for me.” The woman smiled sweetly at him, and he found that impossible to resist. A charming smile always could win him over.

 

“Okay, I’ll take a look at it.” Dean sighed, as they walked back outside towards her car; a green, Nissan Versa. Not a bad model for a standard, non-classic car.

 

“Name’s Charlie.” She said. “And you’re Dean Winchester?”

 

“Yeah. How did you know that?” Dean was suddenly suspicious; how did this chick know his name? He tried switching the engine on and… nothing. It was dead, alright.

 

“Well, here’s the thing - I’m here about Cas.” Seeing Dean’s expression darken, Charlie hurriedly added “he knows he messed up, but not in the way you think. He’s not cheating on anyone; he’s single. He’s just really bad at explaining himself.”

 

By now, Dean had popped the hood and could see that Charlie had removed the distributor cap. “Why, you devious-” He held his hand out to Charlie, knowing full well that she must have hidden it somewhere. She reached into the glove compartment, retrieved it, and passed it to him with a determined look on her face.

 

“Cas is broken up over what happened, so I decided to… help out.” Charlie shrugged as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. She was very good at this.

 

“That makes no sense, Charlie. How can you forget that you’re going to be a father? I mean, c’mon… really?” Dean fixed the distributor cap back on, closed the hood, and turned to face Charlie.

 

“What you have to know about Cas is, he’s not always too good with people. With Shakespeare and Dickens… yeah, he’s great. But, what with his strange religious upbringing, and his anxiety, he often doesn’t know what’s expected of him. He doesn’t always know how to deal with situations.”

 

“But I still don’t-”

 

Charlie cut Dean off again. “Cas only found out about the baby last week. He got drunk, had a one-night stand, and a few months later… he got a big surprise. And the kicker is, she’s the only one-night stand he’s ever had - can you believe that? He's always been waiting for the right person. Anyway, he’s actually dealing with the situation really well, and is determined to be a good father and help Amelia however he can. But he’s not perfect, and he genuinely forgot. One evening with you and his brain stops working properly.” Charlie nudged Dean with her elbow playfully, and winked knowingly.

 

Dean could feel himself softening at hearing this information - finding out that Cas was as sweet as he had seemed. Knowing that he was going to do right by his baby’s mother helped too, especially as the whole thing was so unexpected. He wasn’t sure if he wanted this kind of complication though; the man’s life was about to be turned upside down, and Dean would surely get caught up in it if he stuck around.

 

“Just think about it Dean, please.” Charlie held out a piece of paper with a cellphone number written on it, and Dean took it and put it in his pocket. “I’ve known Cas a long time and I’ve never seen him like this about anyone. He’s broken up over how things ended last night.”

 

“You’re a good friend, Charlie. Does Cas know that?” Dean smiled for the first time that day.

 

“Of course he does. I tell him all the time.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, and he felt an overwhelming urge to hug this woman he had only known for a few minutes. He pulled her into his arms, kissed the top of her head, and said “thank you. And next time put your distributor cap on properly.”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Just remember who brought you back together when you two get married.” Charlie winked again before getting into her car and driving off, waving happily.

 

Dean stood staring after Charlie, processing what she had told him. He felt like he’d been hit by a hurricane, but in a good way. She was good, he had to give her that. How could things have gone from looking really bleak to quite promising in a blink of an eye? With a grin on his face, he picked up his phone and dialled the number. After all, what did he have to lose?

  


* * *

 

 

Castiel was grading papers in his office in the early afternoon, trying not to think about Charlie and her mission. He was cautiously optimistic that she would be able to get Dean to listen to her - if anyone could, it was Charlie. The classical music he had put on in the background to soothe his nerves was disturbed by the ringing of his phone, and he answered the call with a simple “hello?”

 

He didn't recognise the number, but he knew the voice immediately.

 

“Oh… hey, Cas. It's Dean. Winchester.”

 

Castiel smiled to himself at the thought that there might possibly be another Dean who would call him. “Hello Dean. H-how are you?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” There was a pause where Castiel was unsure if he should say something, then Dean added “so... your friend Charlie just paid me a visit. She's quite something, isn’t she?”

 

“Yes, she is. I do not know what I would do without her.”

 

“You're lucky to have someone like that, looking out for you. I kinda liked her. Anyway, she explained some stuff to me, and… I wanted to apologise for jumping to the wrong conclusion.”

 

Dean was apologising to him? “No, I should be the one to apologise. I am sorry - I find people so much harder than books.”

 

There was a laugh on the other end of the line, then Dean mumbled something that sounded like ‘I’m much harder’.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“Nothing, I was just being childish.” Dean sounded amused with himself. “So anyway, last night you said you were free on Saturday? Did you still wanna… um, do something?”

 

Dean still wanted to take him on a date, even knowing that he was going to be a father? “Yes!” Castiel couldn’t keep the eagerness out of his voice if he tried. “I mean… I would like that very much, yes.”

 

“Awesome. What do you wanna do?”

 

Castiel went through some possibilities in his mind. A bar or club was too noisy, plus, he had always found them uncomfortable places. A movie might be nice, but would they have the same tastes? Bowling? Paintballing? Laser tag? Maybe a meal would be the best option; after all, their first date was almost perfect (until he messed it all up).

 

“Cas?”

 

“A meal? I think that would be nice.”

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll find us a fancy joint.”

 

Castiel almost said something ridiculous like ‘I don’t need fancy. As long as you are there I will have all I need’. He realised that this was far too early in their fledgling relationship though, so instead he said “thank you. I look forward to it.”

 

“I’ll pick you up at… six?”

 

“Yes, six.”

 

“Er, I’m gonna need your address.”

 

Castiel chuckled. “I will text it to you.”

 

“Awesome. Well, see you on Saturday then.”

 

 _I can’t wait_. _Could we go out tonight instead_? Castiel thought to himself, although what he actually said was, “yes. Goodbye Dean.” He texted Dean his address, then texted Charlie to tell her about Dean’s phone call, and to thank her profusely. When he received a message back from her containing nothing but smiley face emojis, he couldn't stop the wave of affection that he felt for her.

  


+++

  
  


Now that this situation with Dean was resolved, the next big thing Castiel had to deal with was Amelia. Or, more specifically, the expectations of his mother regarding Amelia. Despite his mother not involving herself in the minutiae of Castiel and Amelia’s ‘relationship’, he could feel her presence looming large over his life.

 

Castiel was unsure about what to do with Amelia. Should he go ahead and ask her to marry him? Might she possibly say yes? If so, could he actually go through with it? How would this look to Dean? He wouldn’t be too happy, Castiel was certain of it. Maybe it would be best if he told Amelia about his mother’s demand and see how she would react.

 

These were the thoughts that were swirling around Castiel’s mind on Friday lunchtime when he took a trip to the grocery store to buy a sandwich and some more coffee for his office. He had been so distracted thinking about seeing Amelia tonight and Dean tomorrow, that he hadn’t realised until the last moment that he had no coffee left.

 

When he had picked up what he wanted, plus some fruit, Castiel walked through the aisles towards the checkout. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what he thought was a familiar figure, and sure enough, when he turned around he came face to face with none other than Dean Winchester.

 

“Hah, what are the odds?” Dean grinned at Castiel, while balancing an armful of groceries. He looked down as a carton of milk started to slip from his grasp, and added “Yeah, shoulda picked up a basket.”

 

Castiel laughed nervously, and tried to think of a response. It was extremely difficult though, with Dean’s lips being so close. He knew he was staring, but it was hard to tear his eyes away.

 

“Cas? You okay, man?”

 

“Yes… I mean yes, I was… surprised to see you. Are you well?”

 

“I’m good. Yeah.” Dean’s gaze was fixed on Castiel’s, and as another shopper pushed past them they were squeezed closer together.

 

“Dean.” The word came out as a whisper. Castiel had meant it to warn Dean that they were in public and probably shouldn’t be standing so close. In a store. In the middle of the day. But that meaning got lost in translation, and now Dean was staring at his mouth.

 

Dean ran his tongue across his bottom lip, then slowly raised his gaze until they were looking into each other’s eyes again. The air around them was thick with sexual tension, and they were both rooted to the spot. Castiel wanted so badly to touch Dean, to run his fingertips across the other man’s skin, and he could see that Dean was fighting the same temptation. It felt deliciously wrong, experiencing such an urge in public, and if Dean had touched him Castiel would not have been able to pull away.

 

Thankfully, another customer appeared in the aisle, breaking them out of the spell they had fallen under, and they moved apart, still not breaking eye contact.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, Cas.” Dean’s voice sounded strange, like he was having trouble breathing.

 

“Yes, tomorrow.” Castiel’s voice was deeper than normal - even he could hear the difference - and Dean’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

They were both reluctant to leave, but eventually Castiel backed away and went around the corner to the cashier, still somewhat in a daze. He paid for his groceries and made the way back to his car, before he was able to breathe properly again. Thoughts of Dean filled Castiel’s mind for the rest of the afternoon - thoughts which made the hours before he was to meet Amelia very pleasant indeed. He got a strong feeling that this encounter would give him a lot of interesting images that night, when he was in bed.

 

+++

  


Later that day, when Castiel met up with Amelia as planned, at the same pizza place and the same time as the previous week, he had still not decided how to handle the whole marriage question. He was hoping that the dilemma he was facing would resolve itself one way or another without too much difficulty.

 

At first, the conversation was focused solely on Amelia’s pregnancy, and issues like her health, the right kind of nutrition, and the medical costs, which Castiel was happy to pay his share of. They also discussed things that Amelia needed to buy, like maternity clothes.

 

Then Amelia brought up the subject of her parents. As she had expected, they were horrified, and from what she said, Castiel felt that they had been unnecessarily cruel too. They had said that they were ‘ashamed’, and that unmarried mothers were the cause of most of society’s ills. She got quite upset as she told him this, and Castiel knew that he had to bring up the subject of marriage. There was no avoiding it now.

 

“My family is also unhappy about our situation. My mother in particular - she said… told me to… said that I must marry you.” Castiel carefully searched Amelia’s face as he spoke, wanting to gauge her reaction.

 

“Is that what you want? For us to get married, and be a family?” Amelia looked as uncertain as Castiel felt. She put her hand over his and squeezed it lightly.

 

“I-I don’t know. If we were to marry, our families would be happier. I think-” Castiel tailed off, when his mind wandered to Dean. He was certain that any chance he might have at happiness with him would be destroyed if he married Amelia, but wasn’t this the right thing to do? It would keep his mother satisfied, anyway.

 

“I need to think very carefully about this, Castiel. I will call you tomorrow, and give you my answer.”

 

“Thank you. I know that proposal was not very romantic.” Castiel chuckled at this; it was surely the most unromantic thing Amelia had ever heard, and yet she was considering it, nonetheless.

 

By the time they had finished eating, Castiel was feeling mentally exhausted. He had done what his mother had requested of him, but he did not feel relieved. He found himself going over and over in his mind how complicated his life was becoming. How much should he tell Dean? Was it worth saying anything until Amelia had given her answer? Castiel did not want to mess things up with Dean again, by not being honest. Something Charlie had said the other day kept coming back to him; ‘you’re allowed to be happy’. Was he though? Naomi didn’t seem to agree. In fact, her children’s happiness was clearly irrelevant to her.

 

Amelia had obviously noticed that Castiel was distracted, so she smiled pleasantly and put on her coat. “Shall we meet at the same time next week?”

 

“Oh… yes. Certainly. And you will ring me tomorrow?”

 

“Yes. Goodbye Castiel.” Amelia kissed Castiel on the cheek, and walked off to her car, leaving him to fret about what Amelia's answer would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel was on pins throughout Saturday morning, waiting for Amelia to call him with her answer. He toyed with the idea of texting Charlie to tell her what he had asked Amelia, but he knew that she wouldn’t be too pleased, especially as she had intervened on his behalf with Dean,

 

When his phone rang at about 11 am Castiel jumped to answer it, until he saw that it was his mother. He could not face talking to her before he had learned of Amelia’s decision, so he ignored the flashing screen until it stopped ringing. He knew that she would be displeased at not being able to get hold of him, but he would deal with the fallout from that later.

 

Finally, just after midday, Castiel’s phone rang again, and this time it was Amelia. He had been trying to distract himself with reading for over an hour, but nothing was sinking in. Relieved to know that he was about to get a big clue as to his future, he pressed ‘call answer’ and, trying to keep his voice steady said “hello Amelia.”

 

“Hello Castiel. I hope I haven’t kept you waiting.”

 

“No, not at all. I have been very busy this morning,” Castiel lied, as he glanced down at the book he was failing to make any kind of progress with.

 

“I have thought very carefully about your proposal, and I want to thank you for that. It shows how much of a gentleman you are, even though I could tell that this is not what you really want.”

 

“I-” Castiel tried to interject, but Amelia was insistent.

 

“I will be fine… _we_ will be fine. All three of us. I know that you asked me to marry you because of what I told you about my family, but it’s about time they realised that I am a grown woman and they do not control me.”

 

“You are saying no, then?” Castiel asked, to make certain that he had understood Amelia.

 

“Yes, I am saying no, but thank you very much for trying to help. I don’t believe that it would be the right thing for any of us, if we marry out of duty, rather than love.”

 

Castiel felt a wave of respect for Amelia. She was stronger than he realised, and what she said next made him want to be more like her.

 

“I will be telling my parents that we discussed marriage; that I decided we will be fine as we are. I do not want them to think badly of you.”

 

“You do not need to do-”

 

Amelia cut Castiel off again. “No, but I want to. You are a good man Castiel, and you deserve to be with someone who loves you. Who makes you happy.”

 

“I wish that for you too,” Castiel said sincerely. “I will see you on Friday. And thank you.”

 

After they had said their goodbyes Castiel ended the call, and stared absent-mindedly at his phone as he pondered what this meant for his future. His mother was not going to be happy at all, but he had tried to do the right thing, so she would just have to accept it. Of course, the best thing about Amelia saying no to marriage was that he was now free to date Dean. Thoughts of the green-eyed mechanic gave him a warm feeling all over, and a huge smile spread across his face.

 

Castiel sighed happily, as he realised that he would be seeing Dean in a few hours. This was enough to create an interesting physiological reaction in his pants; one that would need to be taken care of.

 

An hour later, Castiel was in a post-orgasm haze, having worked himself up into a frenzy thinking about Dean… his hands and his lips, and what he might do with them. He had then treated himself to a shower, in which he solved the ‘problem’ his fantasies had created in the most satisfactory way possible. He just hoped the noises he made hadn’t been so loud that his neighbors could hear - his fantasies had been extremely vivid.

 

When he was dressed again, and ready for his date, even though he still had well over four hours to wait, he checked his phone and saw that there was another missed call from his mother, and a voicemail. Knowing that the message was going to be unpleasant, he took a deep breath and called her back, without listening to it. It was time for him to face the music, but Naomi was going to have to accept what he was about to tell her.

 

Castiel’s resolve lasted until the moment he heard his mother’s voice on the other end of the line. Why did he find it so impossible to say no to her?

 

“Hello Castiel. You were busy earlier, I assume?” The sharpness of Naomi’s tone left Castiel in no doubt at her displeasure with him. She did not wait for an answer, before speaking again. “I have not heard anything from you about the wedding.”

 

“Oh, yes. We are… um, finalising the arrangements.” As the words came out of Castiel’s mouth he hated himself, but telling his mother the truth was more difficult than he would ever have imagined. This was the second lie he had told her in as many weeks, but it was going to take the pressure away from him until he felt that he was strong enough to tell her the truth.

 

“I hope you will not take too long over the arrangements. A simple ceremony will do.”

 

“Yes mother.” Castiel was a pathetic wretch, and he knew it, but postponing the inevitable was what he needed to do at this moment. “I will keep that in mind.”

 

“Good. Let me know when it is done.”

 

 _Good Lord_! The coldness in Naomi’s voice was remarkable. Castiel always knew that she didn’t care about his feelings, or anything so unimportant, but it hadn’t escaped his notice that she had not asked anything about Amelia or the baby. This was clearly a mere transaction as far as she was concerned.

 

“Yes.” An awkward silence ensued, before Castiel added. “Well, goodbye mother. I will speak to you soon.”

 

“Goodbye Castiel.” Naomi ended the call, and Castiel glared at his phone. The previous good mood that had been brought about by thoughts of Dean was ruined.

  


+++

  


It took until about half an hour before Dean was due to arrive for Castiel to stop worrying about his mother. He was not going to think about her tonight; he was going to focus on the gorgeous hunk who was going to be knocking on his door very soon. Castiel checked his appearance again. He was wearing a nicely fitting (according to Charlie) navy blue suit, with a blue tie over a crisp white shirt. She had said something about it being tight enough to show off the goods - whatever that meant. His hair was untameable as usual, but he tried to do something with it anyway.

 

At two minutes to six there was a knock on Castiel’s front door, and he dropped the book he still wasn’t reading on the floor and practically ran to open it. He took a deep breath to compose himself, then turned the handle and pulled the door towards him to reveal the vision that was Dean Winchester. He was wearing a leather jacket with the collar turned up, and a radiant smile on his face. The thoughts that went through Castiel’s mind at the sight were unrepeatable, and his breath caught in his throat.

 

“Hello Dean” was all he could manage, as they both stood there, drinking in the sight in front of them.

 

“Heya Cas. Now, look at you, all suited up.” There was a look of pure desire on Dean’s face, and Castiel knew that he needed to grab his coat quickly. He had a feeling that if Dean came into the apartment, they might never get around to leaving.

 

Castiel lifted the coat off the hook next to the door, then pulled it on. Dean looked disappointed suddenly, and Castiel raised his eyebrow at him in question.

 

“I like the coat. It’s very… you. But it’s covering up your greatest assets.”

 

Castiel could feel the blush spreading over his face - in fact, he could feel it right down in his toes. Dean was very good at compliments. “Thank you Dean. But it is getting colder outside. I need it to keep me warm.”

 

Very quietly, Dean said “I can think of a better way to keep warm.”

 

It was loud enough for Castiel to hear though, and he smiled to himself as a number of racy scenarios went through his mind. There would be time enough for that later. Hopefully. He noticed that Dean’s hands were twitching, as if he was holding himself back. Just as Castiel was about to ask what was wrong, Dean reached up and grabbed hold of Castiel’s tie. For one moment he thought Dean was going to pull him forward and kiss him, but his gaze was fixed on the tie.

 

“Let me fix it. It’s all crooked.” Dean said, fiddling with the silky material.

 

Castiel found himself unable to respond; his mind was flooded with thoughts of Dean yanking him in for a passionate kiss, and he stared at those pink lips, practically willing him to do it.

 

Dean slowly lifted his gaze to Castiel’s, and for long moments neither of them moved. Castiel could feel his heart beating rapidly and he wondered if Dean’s was doing the same. He had an almost irresistible urge to find out - to put his hand on the other man’s chest and feel it. Before he could, however, Dean gave him a dazzling smile, let go of the tie and stepped back.

 

“C’mon, we should go… before-” Dean didn’t finish that thought, but Castiel was left in no doubt as to Dean’s meaning. There was a dangerous glint in those green eyes; a danger that almost had Castiel trembling. _Goodness_. He found the feeling this gave him intoxicating. He did as Dean suggested though, and followed him down to the street where Dean’s car was waiting.

 

The beautiful car was just as appealing to Castiel as the first time he had seen it, and when he slipped into the passenger seat he smiled happily. He could see Dean getting into the driver’s seat out of the corner of his eye, but he made the decision not to turn around and look, otherwise they would surely get caught in another round of staring.

 

The Impala made a satisfying sound as they pulled away, and Castiel wondered where they were going. He quite liked the idea of their date being a surprise though, so he didn’t ask, and contentedly watched the world go by through the window.

 

After about fifteen minutes they stopped outside a smart, cosy-looking restaurant.

 

“We’re going up in the world,” said Dean, gesturing towards the building. “I hope you like it.”

 

“It looks lovely.” Castiel replied with a shy smile, climbing out of the car while Dean did the same. As they walked to the door, Dean placed his hand gently on the small of Castiel’s back; a gesture which Castiel found more endearing than he would ever have expected.

 

The waiter showed them to their table, and on glancing at the menu Castiel saw that the food was Italian. He was determined this time that he was not going to be caught staring at Dean, so he concentrated on the list of dishes instead. “What can you recommend? It all sounds so delicious.”

 

“I dunno man, I haven’t been here before. Maybe we should get a plate of spaghetti and meatballs - recreate Lady and the Tramp.” Dean’s eyes twinkled with mirth, until Castiel’s enquiring look told him that he didn’t understand the reference. “Lady and the Tramp? Don’t tell me you didn’t get to watch Disney movies either?”

 

Castiel was saddened by Dean’s disappointment, and he found himself apologising. “I’m sorry. My lack of knowledge must be frustrating.”

 

“Nah. It’s just… you missed out on so much. But don’t worry, I’ll add it to the list.”

 

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel hesitated, and was about to speak again when the waiter came back.

 

“Are you guys ready to order?”

 

Dean gave Castiel an enquiring look, and Castiel nodded his head.

 

“Okay, can I get the Chicken Pomodoro and a coffee?” Dean said.

 

The waiter wrote this down, then turned to Castiel. “And for you?”

 

“I would like the Chicken Piccata. And a coffee also, thank you.”

 

When this had been written down as well, the waiter asked “will that be all?”

 

Dean had been looking at the menu again, and he said “we would also like some appetisers. The three-cheese flatbread, and some stuffed mushrooms. To share.” He said this last part to Castiel, giving him a wink for good measure. Castiel was happy to try the appetisers Dean had ordered, and he liked the idea of them sharing too.

 

They were left alone again then, and Castiel knew that now was the ideal time to tell Dean what was going on in his ever more complicated life. “I, um… I saw Amelia yesterday.”

 

“Amelia? She’s the baby’s mother, right?” The look on Dean’s face at that moment was hard to decipher.

 

“Yes, the baby’s mother. We have been meeting once a week. To keep me updated, and informed of her progress.” Castiel knew that he was explaining himself poorly, but he was determined to tell Dean everything.

 

“So… how’s it going? I mean, how’s she doing?”

 

“Well… yes, quite well. But her family are causing her problems. Telling her that she has let them down. She is a bad daughter.” Castiel shook his head in sadness.

 

“Oh man, that’s rough.”

 

“Yes, it is. So… I, um… asked her to marry me.”

 

“You… you what?” Dean had the same look as the one he had worn the other day, and Castiel knew he needed to clear things up quickly.

 

“Please Dean, I need to explain myself properly.” Castiel took Dean’s silence as a cue to carry on. “Amelia said no, she does not want to marry me. And I was… I was relieved. I asked her because she is alone, and I feel responsible.”

 

“So, you’re not getting married?”

 

“No. But my mother thinks I am. She is… well, she has very strong opinions, and she insisted that I do the right thing.”

 

“Your mother. You let your mother tell you how to run your life?” Dean’s expression had changed from annoyance to anger.

 

“I-it… yes. As I said before, we have a complicated relationship.”

 

“Yeah, I’m getting that. I don’t know what to say, Cas. This is so messed up.” Dean sighed, but at least he didn’t make a move to leave. “Where the hell does this leave us?”

 

“I understand that this entire situation is far from ideal, and I am sorry. But there is only one person I am interested in.” Castiel lifted his eyes to gaze purposefully into Dean’s. “That is why I felt I had to tell you-”

 

“I appreciate that, I guess.” Dean looked like he wanted to say more, but their drinks and appetisers arrived then.

 

The waiter placed the cups and dishes on the table, then left with a cheery “enjoy your food.”

 

The atmosphere had soured somewhat after Castiel’s revelation, and he was unsure of what he could do to fix it. He picked up a piece of the flatbread and took a bite; wracking his brain for an idea as he chewed. When it came to him, Castiel smiled softly to himself, and hoped Dean would like what he was about to do - well… when he had finished eating. He swallowed the last bite, then looked Dean straight in the eyes and began to recite:

 

 _How can my Muse want subject to invent,_   
_While thou dost breathe, that pour'st into my verse_   
_Thine own sweet argument, too excellent_   
_For every vulgar paper to rehearse?_   
_O, give thyself the thanks, if aught in me_   
_Worthy perusal stand against thy sight;_   
_For who's so dumb that cannot write to thee,_   
_When thou thyself dost give invention light?_   
_Be thou the tenth Muse, ten times more in worth_   
_Than those old nine which rhymers invocate;_   
_And he that calls on thee, let him bring forth_   
_Eternal numbers to outlive long date._   
_If my slight Muse do please these curious days,_ _  
_   The pain be mine, but thine shall be the praise.

 

Dean was still clearly distracted by all that Castiel had told him before they started eating, but by the time Castiel was about half way through Dean was listening closely. When Castiel was finished he watched and waited for his reaction.

 

“What-what was that, Cas? Was it poetry?” Dean seemed more puzzled than anything.

 

“Yes. A Shakespearean sonnet.”

 

“Wow. You memorise them?” Dean’s face was a picture of amazement now. “Could… could you do it again?”

 

Castiel nodded before reciting the sonnet again, and this time Dean was hanging onto every word.

 

“I wish I could understand it all,” Dean sighed. “I got some of it - who’s so dumb they cannot write to thee - but not the whole thing.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel felt a little bad, until Dean grabbed his hand and smiled.

 

“No. Don’t you dare apologise, Cas. No-one has ever read poetry to me before. It was beautiful.”

 

“I could tell you what it means if you would like.”

 

“Yeah, I would like.”

 

“It roughly translates as ‘I have no need for a muse when you exist, because you are poetry. It is you that should be thanked for these words, because no-one who beholds you could fail to write of your beauty; your magnificence.” Castiel decided not to tell Dean that many of Shakespeare’s sonnets were commissioned, and that this was most likely flattery rather than sincerity.

 

There was a silence, then Dean coughed slightly. “Dude, that was… awesome.” His voice cracked as he spoke, and Castiel could see that his eyes had become misty. “Did you… do you-?”

 

“Yes, I do.” Castiel was almost whispering now, and the hold Dean had on his hand tightened.

 

“It’s a good job we’ve got more food coming, or we would have to leave right now.” Dean shook his head. “Man, that was smooth as fuck.”

 

Castiel suddenly noticed that their main courses were on the table. _When did that happen_? “The food is right here, Dean.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Dean shook his head again and chuckled. “We should probably… yeah.” He picked up his fork and started to eat, and Castiel did the same.

 

Neither of them said much while they ate, but this was a very different kind of silence than the one they had endured earlier. They kept sneaking shy glances at each other, and the air around them was positively crackling with anticipation. Dean’s leg had somehow found Castiel’s under the table, and he could feel the warmth of the other man where they rested against each other; knee to ankle.

 

The waiter came back to clear the table, and to ask if they wanted dessert. Somewhere along the way, they seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement that they would leave as soon as they were able, so they both politely declined, and Dean asked for the check.

 

When Dean had paid - he insisted, and reluctantly agreed that Castiel would pay next time - Castiel put his coat back on, and Dean his jacket, and they stepped outside into the cool evening air. They got back into the car, and Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

 

“So, what do you wanna do now? I mean, it’s still early.” Dean held up his arm to show Castiel his watch, which read about ten past eight.

 

“We could… go to my place. I could show you-”

 

“Yeah, okay. Yep.” Dean obviously didn’t need to know what Castiel wanted to show him, which was just as well, because Castiel wasn’t actually sure himself. He just knew that he didn’t want their evening to end yet.

 

The closer they got to Castiel’s apartment the more nervous - and excited - he became. He badly wanted to be alone with Dean, and hopefully they would finally kiss again. Maybe even more than kissing? That prospect was the cause of both feelings; he didn’t want his inexperience to be a problem.

 

Dean parked the car, and the shy smiles started again. Castiel was enchanted by how cute Dean looked when he smiled like that, and he felt a fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. They walked up to Castiel’s apartment side by side, backs of hands occasionally brushing, which created a tingly sensation along Castiel’s arm each time it happened. When they reached the door, Castiel fumbled with his keys; almost dropping them twice before finally managing to get it open.

 

Once they were inside with the door closed, Dean removed his jacket and threw it in the general direction of the coat hook, then turned to Castiel and backed him slowly against the wall. He crowded into Castiel’s personal space and slipped the trench coat over his shoulders, down his arms and off; flinging it the same way as his jacket. Dean reached up to Castiel’s tie and loosened it, undid the buttons of his suit jacket and took the opportunity to caress the visible skin of Castiel’s neck. He then lifted one hand to gently cup Castiel’s cheek, while running the fingers of his other hand up and down his arm. His eyes locked onto Castiel’s as he leaned forward and planted a little kiss on his top lip.

 

With his voice hoarse and breathy, he said “that’s for being honest. It means a lot to me.”

 

Castiel could feel his heart pounding and his breathing becoming shallower, when Dean then added “and this is for the poetry.”

 

This time Dean captured Castiel’s whole mouth with his - and this was the kiss he had been waiting for. Where the first kiss had been gentle and sweet, this one was hard and passionate, and Castiel could feel it throughout his entire being. He felt like he was on fire, from his hair down to his toes, and when Dean’s hand found its way into his hair and tugged on it, he thought he might actually melt.

 

Castiel kissed back with enthusiasm, putting his arms around Dean and placing his hands on his back. When Dean moaned softly into his mouth, he guessed he must be doing something right. Their mouths moved together in a beautiful rhythm, and when Dean ran his tongue over Castiel’s bottom lip he opened his mouth to allow Dean’s tongue in. _Oh boy, did this feel good_.

 

Castiel slowly began to slide his hands downwards, past Dean’s hips, towards his gorgeous ass. He had never touched another man’s ass - or anywhere intimate, actually - before, but it didn’t feel strange to be doing this. It felt right, and from the way Dean was reacting to him, he was doing it correctly.

 

Dean had also placed a hand on Castiel’s back, and was using this to pull their bodies flush, while rubbing across Castiel’s back tenderly. They were pulling each other closer and closer, grinding slowly together. Castiel could feel Dean’s erection through his jeans, and he was certain that Dean could feel his hardness too.

 

Dean pulled back slightly; he was panting heavily, his eyes were glazed over and there was a look of pure desire on his face. He ran his thumb lightly over Castiel’s cheek, sounding completely wrecked when he let out the only word he could manage. “Cas.”

 

Castiel thought it was quite funny that he seemed to be more in control of himself than Dean was - especially given how inexperienced he was compared to the other man - and he smiled. For some reason this made Dean even more flustered, and he gasped before rasping out “fuck, Cas.”

 

Dean launched himself forward again, crushing his lips against Castiel’s. Apparently unable to hold himself back, he pushed hard against him, and Castiel found that he was trapped between the wall and Dean’s firm, muscly body. Castiel was far from unhappy about this, and he pushed back as much as he could. The indecent moan that Dean let out at this made him feel bolder, and he reached one hand up into Dean’s hair, tugging at it slightly, while placing the other on Dean’s backside, using this to pull them even closer.

 

Castiel had no idea how far they were going to go, but he wasn’t nervous; he was enjoying this way too much for that. When he thrust his hips into Dean’s they broke the kiss, letting out little gasps and moans, and trying to calm their breathing. As they gazed longingly into each other’s eyes Castiel made a decision - he shifted his position and took hold of Dean’s hand with his own. Intertwining their fingers, he pulled gently so that Dean got the message and followed Castiel to his bedroom.

 

When they were inside the room, Castiel reversed their previous positions, by pressing Dean up against the wall. Dean made a sound of surprise, which Castiel swallowed when he surged forwards and kissed him again. He took control of the kiss; exploring Dean’s mouth with his tongue, while placing his hands on either side of Dean’s face, then sliding them up into his hair. After what felt like hours of this, Castiel stopped kissing him and leaned back to gaze upon the glorious sight that was Dean. His eyes were glazed over, and his hair was messed where Castiel had been tugging and running his hands through it. He flashed Castiel a smile that made him feel weak at the knees - _dear_ _god_ , _he’s beautiful_.

 

Castiel undid Dean’s shirt, slid it off him and let it fall to the floor, then pulled his t-shirt out of his jeans. As he lifted it up and off, Castiel took Dean’s arms with his left hand and pinned them to the wall above his head. If Castiel had any doubts about whether Dean would be okay with him taking control like this, they were quickly squashed when Dean let out a loud moan and thrust his hips forward into Castiel’s.

 

“Jesus! You got a little dom thing going on there, Cas.” Dean gasped.

 

Castiel hummed in agreement as he began to kiss down Dean’s neck, across his collarbone, and over his chest. Dean squirmed under Castiel’s ministrations, but he stuck to his task; kissing as much of Dean’s bare skin as possible, pausing to lick each nipple a few times.

 

Dean was panting and making a kind of mewling sound, which Castiel found extremely arousing. Castiel looked up at Dean, who was staring down at him in awe.

 

“Bed.” He commanded.

 

Dean nodded frantically, then let Castiel guide him across the room and lay him down on his back after helping him out of his shoes and socks. Castiel stayed standing, and slowly removed his clothes, starting with his tie. The jacket followed, then his shirt, shoes, socks and pants, leaving him in just his boxers. Dean reached his hands down to undo his jeans, but Castiel pushed them away, and pulled the zipper down while Dean watched wide-eyed.

 

Dean lifted his hips off the bed as Castiel slid his jeans off for him, to join the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor. Now they were both naked except for their underwear, Castiel lay down next to Dean and they took their time exploring each other’s bodies with their hands, lips, and tongues. Dean seemed to be especially interested in sucking marks into Castiel’s hip bones, while Castiel was fascinated by Dean’s chest and abdomen; the way he wriggled every time Castiel licked across his ribs, or gasped when he swirled his tongue around his nipples.

 

“Cas,” Dean whispered, breathily. “Can I suck you? I wanna taste your dick.”

 

Castiel’s mind went blank for a few seconds, as the mental image of Dean wrapping those pretty lips around his shaft overwhelmed him.

 

When he managed to pull himself back together again, Castiel nodded enthusiastically, and Dean nodded back at him. He gently pushed Castiel onto his back, then kissed his way down his body, stopping when his face was level with his crotch.

 

Looking up at Castiel’s face one more time, to make sure it was okay, and being reassured by what he saw, Dean pulled Castiel’s boxers down until his cock sprung free. He wrapped his warm hand around it, leaned forward, and took the head inside the velvety heat of his mouth. When he started to swirl his tongue around it, Castiel made a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a cry of ecstasy.

 

Without even realising that he was doing it, Castiel thrust upwards, and Dean took more of Castiel’s dick into his mouth. Castiel thought he might come just from the sight of Dean, and when Dean moved his hand down to fondle his balls he felt like he was about to spill over.

 

Dean had other ideas, however, and he pulled off and said “can we try something?”

 

“Yes. Yes… please.” Castiel was so close to his orgasm that he would probably do anything Dean suggested right now. He realised that he already trusted Dean implicitly.

 

Before moving back up the bed, Dean took Castiel’s boxers the rest of the way off, then did the same with his own. Once he had positioned himself alongside Castiel again, he lined up their cocks so that they slid together. Castiel watched mesmerised as Dean licked his hand, then reached down between them, took hold of them both and began to stroke. The sensation was unexpectedly amazing, and Castiel let out a loud moan.

 

“F-feels good, doesn’t it?” Dean gritted out, as he sped up his hand and fucked hard into the tunnel it made.

 

“Oh god, Dean!” Castiel felt like he might float away. He would never have expected it to feel like this, and he couldn’t do anything but kiss Dean feverishly.

 

Dean swiped his thumb across the head of Castiel’s dick, then his own, spreading the moisture from his hand together with some precome that had collected at the tips. This extra lubrication made it easier for them to move together - not that Castiel was doing much moving at all - he was too busy enjoying what Dean was doing, and not falling apart too quickly. All too soon, Castiel could feel his climax building, and when it hit him he almost blacked out. It was just incredible; mind-blowing, and he was only vaguely aware of Dean still stroking them frantically as he chased his own orgasm.

 

“Cas… Cas,” Dean cried out as he came, mingling his seed with Castiel’s; the thought of which Castiel liked a lot. He found it quite erotic, although he couldn’t say why.

 

Castiel eventually got his breathing back to normal, and gazed at Dean, who was staring back at him with awe. He wondered if the look on his face was the same as Dean’s - awe, wonder, adoration. He reached over to his nightstand for a box of tissues which they used to clean themselves up, then they settled down again, facing each other.

 

“What did you think of your first time with a man? Did you… was it good for you?” Dean asked, stroking his hand through Castiel’s hair.

 

“Dean, I have no words. It was…” Castiel smiled sleepily.

 

“Awesome?” Dean suggested.

 

“Yes, awesome. I didn’t know it could…” Castiel paused for a few moments. “My previous sexual encounters were nothing like that. Now I know what was missing.”

 

“Me?” Dean was wearing a cocky smirk now, and Castiel felt compelled to kiss it away.

 

When he came back up for air, Dean wasn’t looking so cocky - more stupefied. “Damn, you’re a good kisser Cas, you know that?”

 

Castiel was surprised to hear that - he had never considered that he might be good at it - but it gave him a warm feeling inside. “The kisses I have shared with you,” he said, “have been the best kisses of my life.”

 

Dean blushed deeply, and cupped Castiel’s cheek in his hand. “Aw shucks. You’re gonna give me a big head.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips across Castiel’s, then carried on until his mouth was on his ear. “Talking about big heads,” he whispered, while running his fingers lightly over Castiel’s softened cock. “If you thought that was good, wait til I show you the other things we can do.”

 

“I am quite tired, Dean. I don’t think-”

 

“Dude!” Dean laughed slightly hysterically. “I didn’t mean now - I’m thirty one, not a teenager.”

 

Castiel laughed as well. “Then maybe you should get your hand off my cock, before it gets the wrong idea.”

 

Dean snorted, removed his hand, and gave Castiel another kiss. It seemed that he couldn’t stop doing it now, which made Castiel very happy. Eventually, they pulled apart, and Dean turned around in Castiel’s arms so that he was spooning him from behind; Castiel’s front pressed firmly against Dean’s back, and his arms around Dean’s chest. Falling asleep in this position was a wonderful feeling, and he was hopeful that he would get to do this with Dean again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shakespeare sonnet is number 38.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean opened his eyes, taking a few seconds to work out where he was. _Oh yeah, Cas_. They had fallen asleep with Cas spooning him from behind, but sometime in the night, they had moved; Cas was on his back and Dean was now using his chest as a pillow, with one arm and one leg thrown across him.

 

Feeling a desperate need to pee, Dean got out of bed, making sure not to wake Cas, and made his way to the bathroom. After he had relieved himself, he felt the need to do something about the fact that he hadn't brushed his teeth last night, just in case...y’know… there was more kissing on the agenda. Finding a bottle of mouthwash, he took a good mouthful and swished it around until he felt minty fresh, then he crept back to the bedroom to take up his previous position.

 

Cas was unlike anyone Dean had ever met, but in a good way. He was super smart, but he didn’t brag about it; in fact, he never mentioned it unless Dean asked. His lack of knowledge about pop-culture was, frankly adorable, although the reason for that made Dean sad. He seemed more than happy to go along with everything Dean suggested, but he was no pushover. The way he had briefly taken control last night when he pinned Dean’s hands to the wall had been proof enough of that. On top of all this, the man was ridiculously attractive; with the hair and the lips, those eyes, and that voice. Then there was that smile. _God, that smile_.

 

Dean could feel his dick perking up rapidly at the thought of Cas, and he couldn’t stop himself from rubbing it against Cas’s hip. Cas groaned and stirred, then opened his eyes and looked down at Dean.

 

“Morning sunshine,” Dean said, grinning widely.

 

“Hello Dean,” Cas replied. “You smell minty.”

 

“Yeah, I used some of your mouthwash. Hope that's okay.”

 

Cas seemed to get the hint, and he hopped out of bed, saying “I just need to use the bathroom.”

 

It would appear that they were both on the same page, and Dean started to replay last night’s awesome sex in his mind while he waited for Cas to return. He was horny as hell and his morning wood was becoming increasingly hard to ignore, so he reached his hand down to take hold of his cock, and began to stroke it lazily.

 

“Starting without me?” Castiel was standing in the doorway watching him, and his voice startled Dean, but not enough to make him stop.

 

“I… yeah,” Dean replied, panting slightly. His eyes locked onto Cas’s as he continued stroking, and he could see that he was just as aroused as he was. “Enjoying the v-view?”

 

“Very much. But I think I will enjoy it more if I take a closer look.” Cas came over to the bed and stood next to it, gazing down at Dean with a look of pure desire on his face.

 

“I, fuck.” Dean’s breathing was becoming laboured. He wanted Cas to join him, but he also found the idea of him watching hot as fuck.

 

When Cas had obviously had enough of the show, and was ready to become a participant, he put his knees on the bed, and crawled across it, until he was straddling Dean’s thighs. He put his hand out towards Dean’s and removed it from his cock, then replaced it with his own hand. Dean gasped and thrust upwards, as Cas copied what he had been doing; gauging Dean’s reactions as he stroked his shaft again and again. Dean couldn’t stop himself from making little noises and wriggling beneath him.

 

Dean was just about close enough to be able to grasp hold of Cas’s dick, and start jerking it in time with Cas’s movements. Eyes locked onto one another’s, they built up a kind of harmonious rhythm.

 

“Oh fuck, Dean,” Cas groaned, bouncing slightly on Dean’s legs and throwing his head back.

 

“Yeah… don’t stop, Cas. J-just like that.” Dean could feel his orgasm building; what Cas was doing with his hand was incredible, and the sight of him with his wild sex hair and his gorgeous mouth open in a silent moan, was almost too much.

 

A few more strokes had Dean coming, arching his back off the bed and moaning out Cas’s name. The semen spilled over Cas’s hand and dripped back down onto him, as Cas kept on jerking him through his orgasm. He managed to hold it together enough to keep tugging on Cas’s dick; he wanted to make this just as good for Cas too.

 

“C’mon Cas, I wanna see you come.” Dean hissed a little with the sensation, as Cas removed his hand from Dean’s shaft, but his eyes widened when Cas raised it to his mouth and licked it. _Holy crap, that’s hot_. Dean knew that if he hadn’t just climaxed, that would have sent him right back over the edge.

 

Cas came then; his cock pulsing in Dean’s hand and his own fingers falling away from his mouth, while Dean coaxed him through it. “Yeah, that’s it. Do it.”

 

Cas moaned softly as his orgasm rolled over him, and when Dean had squeezed the last drop of come from him, he collapsed forwards onto Dean’s chest, breathing heavily. When he had got his breath back enough he lifted his head up, brought Dean’s hand to his mouth and licked some of the sticky fluid from his fingers.

 

“Damn, Cas. Are you sure you haven’t done this before? That’s some pretty freaky shit.” Dean gazed at Cas with wonder, as he swirled his tongue around Dean’s fingers.

 

Cas smiled shyly and stopped what he was doing. “I wanted to see if mine tasted differently to yours.”

 

“Oh, right… and does it?” Dean was curious to know now.

 

“Yes, a little. I think I prefer yours.” Just to be sure, he brought his hand with Dean’s spend still on it back to his mouth, and tasted it again. “Mm, yes. It tastes of you.”

 

Dean had no idea what Cas meant by that, and he decided not to ask. He pulled Cas upwards until their lips were touching, then kissed him slow and deep. He could taste Cas’s come - or was it his own - on Cas’s tongue. It was weirdly erotic not knowing.

 

Cas writhed on top of him as they made out like horny teenagers which, let’s face it, Cas basically was. Dean found it sad to think that Cas had been denied this pleasure for so many years, but he was more than willing to help him make up for lost time. It wasn’t long before the mess between them became too much to ignore, though.

 

“Shower?” Dean asked with a grimace after reluctantly breaking away from the kiss. “I’m starting to feel kinda disgusting.”

 

“Yes, it’s down the hall, second door on the left.” Cas rolled off him, onto his back.

 

“Oh.” Dean stood up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I was kinda hoping you would join me. After all, we should all do our bit to help the env-”

 

Dean’s words were cut off by Cas’s lips; he had jumped up from the bed, crowded into Dean’s personal space, and pressed their mouths together insistently. “Yes,” he whispered, taking hold of Dean by the wrist and practically dragging him towards the bathroom. “We must save the planet Dean.”

 

Dean chuckled as he was manhandled into the shower. It seemed that he had awakened something in Cas - something he liked a lot. Cas got him under the spray, and stood behind him, arms wrapped around his torso. He had grabbed a washcloth from somewhere, and washed around Dean’s front tenderly, then did the same to his back. When Cas had finished, he took hold of the bottle of shampoo, and put some in Dean’s hair; massaging it into the scalp. Dean felt like he was melting from all this pampering, and he turned around in Cas’s arms as the shower rinsed the bubbles away.

 

Capturing Cas’s lips in a soft kiss, Dean said “dude, that was awesome. I haven’t been taken care of like that since… well, never.” He saw the way Cas frowned at that, and he smiled widely. “You’re not the only one who’s experiencing something for the first time.”

 

That made Cas smile, and Dean decided to go even further. “Y’know I’m gonna expect this every time, don’t you?”

 

The implication of what Dean said seemed to hit Cas suddenly, when his eyes widened and he trailed his fingers over Dean’s chest. “Every time? You want to-”

 

Before Cas could finish his question, Dean answered. “Hell yeah. You want to…?”

 

Cas nodded, then pushed Dean up against the tiled wall, kissing him frantically. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more,” he murmured, as he moved his mouth down to Dean’s neck and covered it in tiny kisses.

 

Before Cas could get too carried away, and they started something else, Dean gasped out “Cas, as much as I would love to go another round with you, I have to say no.” He put his hands on either side of Cas’s face and pulled him back up to eye level. “I told my brother I would visit - I haven’t seen him in weeks. I’ve got some important stuff to tell him about this sexy guy I met.” Dean winked, and Cas nodded in understanding.

 

“That’s funny, I met a sexy guy too.” Cas smiled adorably, and continued. “I would like to meet your brother. Your closeness to your family is nice.” He frowned then. “ I don’t meet with mine unless I have to. Well… except Gabriel.”

 

“I want you to meet him too, but he doesn’t even know about you yet. And anyway, how can I talk about you if you’re there?” He slid his hand down Cas’s body and squeezed his ass playfully.

 

“I hope you are going to say nice things about me.” Cas raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“Oh, I’ve got a lot of nice things I could say about you.” Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “But I don’t think Sammy’s gonna want to hear all of them.”

 

Cas blushed, then turned around to quickly wash himself before switching the shower off. They stepped out, he handed Dean a towel, and they quickly dried themselves off. Dean made sure not to look at Cas while he was naked and wet - he didn’t need to get another erection and have to get Cas back in the shower or the bedroom. Or even worse, not get it taken care of.

 

“When do you have to leave?” Cas asked once they were both dressed again and Cas was making coffee.

 

Dean looked at the clock. “At about eleven-thirty; in half an hour.”

 

“You have time for breakfast then?” Cas’s smile was pure sunshine.

 

“Sure. What do you have?”

 

Cas looked into the fridge, but came out empty handed. “Um, nothing apparently.”

 

Dean chuckled. “That’s okay Cas, I’ll get food at Sammy’s anyway.”

 

“I’m not a very good host,” Cas said, obviously annoyed with himself.

 

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and kissed the top of his head. “Oh, I dunno. There was the amazing sex - twice. And the awesome shower. I think I could… definitely… stay here again. If you invited me again, that is.”

 

Cas smiled and pulled Dean closer. “If you can deal with the lack of food, I can make sure to provide you with the other things again.”

 

“Then you’ve got yourself a deal,” Dean said, letting go of Cas to grab his coffee. “Whenever you want me.”

 

“Later?” Cas asked, with a hopeful note in his voice.

 

“Well, it all depends on how much vitamin E I can get my hands on.”

 

“Would vitamin E help?” Cas asked, with a puzzled expression on his face.

 

Dean laughed, and put his hand on Cas’s shoulder. “Don’t ever change,” he said, trying to contain his laughter. “It’s a quote, and now I have to add Blazing Saddles to the list.”

 

“When will we get time to work on this list?” Cas asked, with amusement in his tone, and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

Dean knew that the answer was ‘when we can keep our hands off each other for more than five minutes’, but he wasn’t about to say that when he was trying to leave. So he waggled his eyebrows instead, and took a sip of his coffee. When it was finished, he put his jacket on reluctantly - did he really need to visit Sam? - and went to the door.

 

“How about next Saturday? I know you have your thing with Amelia on Fridays.”

 

Cas’s face fell, which did wonders for Dean’s self-esteem. “We… can’t meet before?”

 

“Nah. I mean, I would love to, but I’ve got a heavy week at work, and I’m gonna need my beauty sleep.”

 

“That is something you definitely don’t need,” Cas murmured, staring into Dean’s eyes. “But yes, I will see you on Saturday.” He walked Dean to the door, where they tried to just have a quick kiss goodbye, but it ended up with Dean being pressed against the wall, while Cas planted kisses all over his face. “I’m trying to get each freckle.” He said, by way of explanation.

 

Dean really wanted to talk to Sam alone - Eileen and the kids were out of town, so it meant Dean would have quality time with his brother - but it was not easy leaving Cas; in fact he nearly changed his mind a couple of times. But he eventually found himself in his car, driving away, wondering how on Earth he had gotten lucky enough to find this gorgeous guy who couldn’t wait to see him again. When he pulled up outside Sam’s house he took his phone out and couldn’t resist sending Cas a text.

 

 **Dean** : Miss me?

 

 **Cas** : Who is this? ;)

 

 _Smart, sexy and funny_. No wonder Dean was so gone on him. He texted back a smiley face, and finally got out of the car. The look on Sam’s face when he opened the front door told him that he wasn’t in his brother’s good books.

 

“Dude, you said twelve. You could have told me you were going to be late.” Sam held his phone up to show Dean that it was 12.25. “And what’s wrong with your face? Why are you grinning like that?”

 

Dean hadn’t been aware that he was grinning, but he figured that he had probably been doing it since last night. Or Friday… or maybe Wednesday, since Charlie straightened a few things out. “I’m sorry Sammy. I… kinda lost track of time.”

 

“And don’t call me Sammy. It’s Sam.” He frowned, but pulled Dean in for a hug anyway. “So, what’s going on with you?” He asked as they released each other.

 

“I… yeah, I met someone.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s not like anyone I’ve ever met before, and I had trouble leaving. Y’know?” He could feel his smile growing even wider, as he remembered the endless kisses he and Cas shared as he had tried to leave.

 

“Yeah, I don’t need the details.” Sam made a disgusted face, before sitting down at the kitchen counter, and motioning for Dean to do the same. “So, am I going to meet him? This someone?”

 

“I hope so. He wanted to come today, but I wanted to tell you about him first.”

 

Sam waited silently for Dean to continue, with a smile on his face.

 

“His name’s Cas… Castiel, he’s an English Professor. Super smart, like you - I dunno what he’s doing with me. He quoted Shakespeare to me… fucking Shakespeare!”

 

“Dean, you are one of the smartest people I know. I wish you could see that.” Sam frowned at Dean again, and shook his head sadly.

 

“Whatever,” Dean said dismissively. He wasn’t about to start arguing with Sam over who was smarter. “Anyway… Cas. He’s different, but in a good way. He’s smart, like I said, but also kinda naive. It’s adorable.” He knew he had a sappy look on his face, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“That’s great, man. I’m happy for you. How long have you been seeing each other?”

 

Dean counted in his head. “Erm, five days.” Was that really all it was? It felt so much longer.

 

“Oh. Well, I really hope it works out.”

 

Dean knew that Sam was being as diplomatic as he could manage, considering how many people Dean had dated over the years. “I hope so too. Things are… kinda complicated for him right now, but we’re working through it.”

 

“Complicated how? He’s not married is he?”

 

“No! Jeeze, Sam, you know I would never do that.” Dean had principles, and the idea that Sam could think for one moment that he might be involved with a married man rubbed him up the wrong way.

 

“I’m sorry Dean, I don’t know what I was thinking. Of course you wouldn’t.”

 

“It’s okay, don’t sweat it. Just, let me explain.” Dean was keen to get Sam’s opinion on Cas’s complicated situation, so he wasn’t going to fall out with him over a little misunderstanding. “In a few months Cas is going to be a dad.”

 

“What? You said he wasn’t-” Sam interrupted. But Dean quickly cut him off.

 

“He isn’t. Just listen, okay?”

 

Dean took a deep breath and started again. “A few months ago he had a one-night stand with this woman called Amelia - the one and only time he’s ever done something like that - and a couple of weeks ago she got in touch with a big surprise. So they’re not together, but he’s gonna be a part of the baby’s life.”

 

“You’re right, it does sound complicated.”

 

“Yeah. But that’s not all. Cas’s mom is a real piece of work; she thinks he’s gonna marry Amelia, coz she told him he has to. And he’s too scared of her to say no.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“I know, right? But that’s still not all. His family are super religious, and when they find out he likes guys, shit’s gonna hit the fan.”

 

Dean could see that Sam was troubled by what he had just told him, and he had to admit that even as he was telling Sam the details, he started to realise just how messed up Cas’s life was right now. “It’s gonna be okay though. I’m gonna help Cas through all this. I’ll even go meet with his family if he wants me to.”

 

“I hope you’re right. That it’s gonna be okay, I mean.” Sam smiled warmly. “I can tell  how much you like him… Castiel, though. You can’t wipe that stupid smile off your face.”

 

Dean reached over the table and punched Sam playfully on the arm. “It's no different from when you start talking about Eileen.” He watched his brother's face turn a lovely shade of red. “Yeah, that's what I’m talking about.”

 

“Shut up.” Sam turned away from Dean, who laughed heartily at his discomfort.

 

Sam went over to the fridge and pulled out the food he had prepared for lunch. Dean wrinkled his nose at the sight of so much salad, but before he could say anything Sam turned back to him and said “don’t worry Dean. I made you something unhealthy to go with the salad.”

 

Dean considered a protest - Sam didn’t necessarily always know what Dean was thinking - but when Sam placed a plate of some kind of bacon and chicken mixture, with a little salad on the side, he decided to keep quiet.

 

Sam watched Dean eat for a couple of minutes before saying “Eileen taught me how to make that. You know she’s never been a big fan of vegetables.”

 

“Remind me to give Eileen a big kiss when I see her,” Dean said as he shoved another forkful into his mouth.

 

“Don’t you dare…” Sam warned, and Dean suddenly felt like crap as he remembered the shitstorm after Ruby.

 

“You know I was joking, right?” Dean gave Sam an earnest look. “And besides, the only person I wanna kiss is Cas.”

 

“Oh my god, you’re so gross,” Sam said without any conviction.

 

“You’re just jealous,” Dean teased.

 

“Never. But I would like to meet Castiel, and I’m sure Eileen would too. Just so long as there’s no funny business in front of my salad.” Sam gave Dean a stern look.

 

“I think we can keep our hands off each other for a couple of hours,” Dean said, not entirely convincingly, and Sam rolled his eyes. “You and Eileen better behave yourselves too,” Dean added.

 

“Of course.” Sam looked absolutely shocked at the idea that they wouldn’t behave. “I am a gentleman, and anyway, we’re married.”

 

“Oh, like that would stop you,” said Dean. “I’ve seen the way you look at her.” Dean would never be that sappy over Cas, would he? “Bitch,” he added, maturely.

 

“Jerk.” Sam replied, equally maturely.

 

Dean loved these visits with his brother, with the constant mixture of banter and serious discussions. He enjoyed spending time with their parents too, but he and Sam had always been close; other than the situation with Ruby, obviously. Hopefully they would like Cas as much as he did - well, maybe not _quite_ as much as him - and they could get together regularly. The thought of that made him feel warm inside.

 

“I want your help with something as well,” Dean said. “Can you find me a Shakespeare poem for-”

 

“Sonnet,” Sam corrected.

 

“Riiiiight… sonnet.” Dean gave his brother a bitchface to rival Sam’s best efforts. “I want to return the favour, you know? Something like ‘don’t ever change.”

 

“Sap,” Sam said, before adding “why don’t you sing for him instead? I bet he’d like that.”

 

 _Sing for him_? Hmmm, Dean thought. Maybe that would be the way to go, instead of trying to memorise a poem… sonnet.

 

By the time Dean left for home, they had agreed that as long as Cas was available next Sunday, they would all get together then. This gave Dean the perfect excuse to call Cas, and hopefully it would lead to him staying over with Cas again next Saturday night too.

 

Once he was inside his house, Dean pulled out his phone, found Cas’s number and called it. The voice which ‘did things’ to him answered after a couple of rings.

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

“Hey Cas, it’s your friendly neighbourhood mechanic here. I think I need to take a good hard look at your tailpipe.” Dean said, smoothly.

 

“Oh no. There’s a problem with my tailpipe? Of course, you must look at it immediately.” Cas was clearly trying very hard not to giggle, but Dean could hear the mirth in his voice.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to be very thorough. It will require a lot of rubbing.”

 

Cas was silent for a few moments, and when he eventually spoke again, he said “Dean,” in a voice that was thick with desire.

 

Dean laughed heartily to break the tension, figuring that maybe they shouldn’t engage in phone sex. Cas was very new to this, after all. “It’s a good thing I didn’t offer to polish your bodywork.”

 

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line, then Cas replied dryly, “I believe it is customary to check the oil with your dipstick first.”

 

Dean’s mouth fell open in shock. “Cas, did you just…? I’m impressed.”

 

“Well, I thought that if I’m going to be dating a mechanic, I should try to learn a little about what that job entails.”

 

God, Dean wanted to drive right over there and kiss Cas senseless. But if he did that every time he got the urge, he would never do anything else. The man was practically irresistible.

 

“That’s actually really sweet Cas. But don’t you go learning too much, or I won’t have an excuse to get my hands on you… him. I mean, your car.” _Jeeze_.

 

“I promise I won’t. I just wanted to be able to hand you your tools when you are working.”

 

“Did you say hand me my tools, or handle my tools?” Dean teased. Oh, he was enjoying this flirty banter way too much. “On second thoughts, don’t answer that. I’m going to pretend it was the second one.”

 

“That is your prerogative, Dean. Far be it from me to destroy your fantasy.” Cas chuckled, then asked “did you have a nice time with Sam? How is your brother?”

 

“It was great, thanks. That’s actually why I was calling - partly, anyway. I told Sam about you, and he would love you to come to his house next Sunday to meet him, Eileen, and the kids..”

 

“Dean… I would like that very much,” Cas said without any hesitation, emotion obvious in his voice.

 

“That’s great. Sam’s gonna be so pleased.”

 

“Your family is so different from mine. I don’t think I could ever introduce you to them.” Cas’s voice quivered. “I am sorry Dean.”

 

“Hey. Don’t ever apologise for your family. You are good and kind, and smart as hell, and they don’t realise how special you are… Cas? You still there?” The silence on the other end of the line stretched out a little too long before Cas replied.

 

“What did I do to deserve you? I can’t-”

 

“Nah, that’s my line,” Dean interrupted. What did _I_ do? You’re so-”

 

This time Cas interrupted Dean. “I am not that good. I got drunk and impregnated Amelia, then disappeared for months. And I have lied to my mother about my intentions.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. You’re very bad, aren’t you Cas?” Dean was about to add something about punishing him, but decided against it. Maybe they could explore that possibility when they have their next date. Although, if he was honest, Dean would prefer to be the one being punished… but anyway, where was he? Oh yes, Cas and his family. “I’m not sure I should associate with your type. You might corrupt me.”

 

The laughter that came through the phone was music to Dean’s ears, and he happily joined in. The mood had been successfully lightened, and he was very thankful for it.

 

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, somewhat breathlessly after the laughter had subsided. “For always knowing the right thing to say.”

 

 _Oh crap_. Dean felt himself blushing at the compliment. Thank goodness Cas couldn’t see him. “You just-” he started. “You… well, thank you too.”

 

Neither of them spoke for a minute, then Dean said “I guess we should say goodbye. It’s getting late.”

 

“Yes,” Cas said, reluctantly. “Goodnight Dean.”

 

Dean waited for Cas to hang up, and he could tell that Cas was doing the same. What… were they teenage girls now?

 

“Night Cas.” Dean ended the call, and sighed contentedly. The future was looking really bright for a change.


	7. Chapter 7

After Dean left to go to see Sam, Castiel made himself another cup of coffee, then tried to busy himself with tidying up and making a shopping list. He finally gave up, however, when he found his mind wandering back to Dean for the hundredth time. It was amazing that he could barely remember anything of his encounter with Amelia, but was able to recall every minute detail of what he had done with Dean. Granted, his night with Dean was fresher in his mind, but even immediately after the night with Amelia, he had just wanted to forget all about it.

 

It was becoming increasingly obvious to Castiel that Dean already meant more to him than anyone he had previously hooked up with - to borrow one of Dean’s phrases - and he was more thankful that they had met, than he could adequately put into words.

 

When he was eventually able to shake himself out of the daydreams about his handsome mechanic, Castiel went to the store to buy some groceries. He was shocked to find himself in the store where he had bumped into Dean quite by accident, even though it was not close to his apartment. _Goodness_. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh a little as he filled his basket, and he ignored the slightly concerned glances from the other shoppers who clearly weren’t used to seeing someone in this place looking so amused.

 

That evening, soon after Castiel had eaten and cleaned up, he received a call from Dean. Just seeing his name on the screen of his phone filled him with joy, and he answered it eagerly. The call consisted of some heavy flirting and innuendo, and an invitation to meet Sam and Eileen next Sunday, which he accepted. The fact that Dean was able to be so open about his sexuality with his family made Castiel both happy and sad at the same time. Happy that Dean had the kind of relationship with his family that Castiel could only dream of, and sad because he knew that this was something he would never have, with the possible exception of Gabriel.

 

By the time they ended the call Dean had managed to make Castiel feel a little less upset about his own situation with his family, telling him that he shouldn’t ever apologise for them. He wasn’t at all certain that Dean was correct when he called him special, but it would be churlish to contradict Dean when he was being so kind. As far as Castiel was concerned, Dean was the special one, and he was determined to show him this at the first available opportunity.

 

Castiel would have been happy to stay on the line with Dean until… well, indefinitely, but there were things to do like sleeping, eating, working. Mundane, everyday stuff. Castiel sighed, and pushed down all worries about how to deal with his mother until another day. For now, he was going to focus on happy thoughts; Dean, and Dean’s family, some of whom he would be meeting next week.

 

+++

 

Throughout the week, Castiel’s thoughts often strayed to Dean. What he was doing, whether he might be dirty and greasy from working on a car… that kind of thing. Thank goodness he was able to stay focused enough on the task at hand when he was teaching, or things might have become very awkward.

 

Well actually, if Castiel was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't always totally focused. On Tuesday, for instance, he was discussing sonnets with his class, and he immediately thought of Dean. The way he had lit up over something so simple had been breathtaking, and Castiel found it impossible to ignore such a wonderful memory. And what his gesture had led to later that night.

 

After the lecture on sonnets, Castiel asked his students to find poems about physical features, then got them to read their choices out loud on Thursday. One young student - Jane - read the one she had chosen, and Castiel was instantly entranced by the subject matter.

 

_I don’t think I could_

_Ever understand how_

_Someone could get lost in a_

_Forest, until I saw your_

_Eyes. Because in your eyes, I_

_Saw the color of the leaves,_

_The very hue of life._

 

_In your eyes, I saw a speck of the_

_Sun beaming in the sky, and in_

_Your eyes, I learned how_

_It was possible to get so very_

_Lost in a forest of green._

 

 _How very appropriate_. Here Castiel was, trying to not think of Dean all day long, and it seemed that the universe was conspiring against him. Maybe it was best if he accepted that Dean was meant to be permanently in his thoughts, and just go with it, he thought wryly.

 

Then there were the text conversations between Dean and Castiel. At various times every day, one of them would start by sending something innocuous, and by the end, his message threads would be full of flirty - or downright filthy - innuendos.

 

 **Dean** : How’s my favourite professor?

 

 **Dean** : Sorry, wrong number. ;)

 

 **Dean** : Haha. Hey Cas. How are you?

 

 **Castiel** : I am well thank you Dean, now I know

that I am your favourite professor. How are you

today?

 

 **Dean** : I’ve been bad. I ate some of Kevin’s lunch.

 

 **Castiel** : That is very bad. A man’s lunch is sacred.

 

 **Dean** : Yeah. You’re right. I think need to be

disciplined. You wouldn’t know anyone who’s strict

and has a real long ruler would you?

 

 **Castiel** : No-one comes to mind.

 

 **Dean** : Aw, c’mon Cas. You know you’re strict.

 

 **Castiel** : That is not true.

 

 **Dean** : Have you ever seen your dom eyebrow?

 

 **Castiel** : My what?

 

 **Dean** : That thing you do with your eyebrow. I’m

gonna take a picture next time. You must have a

ruler though. Huh?

 

 **Castiel** : That would be an inappropriate use of

university equipment, Dean.

 

 **Dean** : *sigh*

 

 **Dean** : Gotta go. Speak to you later, Cas.

 

 **Castiel** : I still don’t know who this is. ;)

 

Castiel shook his head in amazement. Was this really happening? He was engaging in flirty text conversations with the most attractive man he had ever met, and he was loving every moment of it. He was also putting his evenings at home to good use; researching techniques he could employ to give Dean perfect satisfaction. Hopefully he would get a chance to demonstrate what he had learned very soon.

 

There was a conversation Castiel needed to have with his family, but he would tackle that on Saturday; until then he was going to try not to worry too much about it.

 

+++

 

At first, Castiel’s evening with Amelia on Friday was not very different from the one they had the previous week. They met in the same place, where they discussed her health and financial matters; their usual topics of conversation. When she said that she had something interesting to tell Castiel, he was not quite prepared for what she had to say..

 

“I think I am seeing someone,” Amelia said, swallowing nervously. “Someone you know.”

 

Castiel was intrigued at who it could be, and why it was making her so nervous. “Someone I know? Who?”

 

“Your cousin Jimmy.” Amelia watched Castiel carefully for his reaction, as she folded her hands on the table.

 

 _Jimmy_? Castiel was stunned into silence. This was not what he had expected to hear; not how he expected this evening to go. Not at all. “How… when?” Was all he could manage before falling silent again.

 

“It’s not as big a coincidence as you might think,” Amelia started to explain. “I was walking by Novak’s coffee shop, and I suppose I wondered if there was a family connection. So I went in and Jimmy was behind the counter. You really look like him. Did you know?”

 

“Yes, I have been told that. But did you tell Jimmy about… about our situation?” Castiel’s mind was whirring, as he considered what might possibly happen if Jimmy said the wrong thing to the wrong person.

 

Amelia could obviously see the panic in his face, and she placed a comforting hand over his. “No. Goodness, no. I would not tell him without your permission. I told him that I am pregnant, and that we are not together but that you will be raising the child with me. But your name was not mentioned. I also told him that you and I know each other, but not the nature of our friendship.”

 

“I’m sorry for panicking.” Castiel gave Amelia a hesitant smile. “But if my mother-” He shook his head sadly. “If my mother heard anything before I have a chance to tell her myself. Well, I do not want to think about the consequences.”

 

“But your mother does know that you and I are not getting married?” Amelia frowned at Castiel, who shook his head.

 

“I tried to tell her, but I am a coward and I lied to her.” Castiel put his elbows on the table and let his head fall into his hands. “I know that I have to face up to reality and admit the truth, but telling her something she does not want to hear is extremely unpleasant.”

 

“Would it help if I came with you when you tell your family? I am more than willing to take the blame; especially if it means that they will go easier on you. After all, them thinking badly of me will have little effect on my life.”

 

“Thank you for that offer, but no. This is something I must face up to and deal with on my own. It is time for me to ‘grow some balls’.” Castiel knew that Dean would be proud of him for using such a vulgar idiom, and he chuckled to himself.

 

“Castiel, really,” Amelia said in mock offence. “Such language is too much for my delicate ears.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel laughed. “But I have something I need to tell you too. I am also seeing someone, and he is having quite the effect on me.”

 

Amelia raised an eyebrow at the use of the male pronoun, before saying “good for you. I hope it works out.”

 

“Thank you. I am hoping that Dean will become a permanent fixture in my life. Even though we have only known each other for a short time, I feel that we have a deep connection… a profound bond.” Castiel knew that he was gushing, but when it came to Dean, he couldn’t help himself.

 

“It is wonderful that you have found someone who makes you happy, especially as he will hopefully still be around after this one makes an entrance.” Amelia rubbed her lightly swelling belly lovingly.

 

“I hope so too.” An idea came to Castiel then, so he continued “I was wondering, would you like to meet Dean? As you say, hopefully he will be around to meet the baby, so I think it would help to ease any worries you might have regarding him.”

 

“Yes, I would like that. We can arrange something once you have spoken to Dean. And maybe eventually… if all works out well, the four of us could meet up for coffee, or pizza. After I have permission from you to tell Jimmy, that is.”

 

How was this Castiel’s life? Three weeks ago he was single and childless, an obedient son, with little to no social life, and now he was an expectant father, was having a homosexual relationship with another man, and had lied to his mother. Twice. And as if all of that wasn’t quite complicated enough, the mother of his unborn child was seeing his cousin, who had no idea of any of this. Jimmy was a good man; religious, but not over-zealous like Castiel’s immediate family, but Castiel was fearful of how he would react, what he might say, and to whom. He was going to have to speak to his mother tomorrow, before something slipped out.

 

Amelia was clearly growing worried over how quiet Castiel was being. She knitted her brows together in concern, before saying “Castiel? Are you alright? I do not have to tell Jimmy about our connection if you would prefer me not to.”

 

“No,” said Castiel. “You can tell Jimmy the truth once I have spoken to my mother. It would be unfair to keep him in the dark, and if you and he form a long term relationship, he would find out eventually anyway.” He knew that things would be difficult for a while, but he was going to have to deal with it as best as he could.

 

Castiel spent the rest of the evening - and most of the night too - trying to come to a decision about tomorrow. A telephone call with his mother would be the easy option, especially as she always insisted on being notified in advance if she was going to receive a visit from anyone, including her children. But it was also the easy way out, and Castiel wanted to make certain that she understood that he would not be marrying Amelia.

 

+++

 

After an extremely poor night’s sleep, Castiel had a short shower, a quick cup of coffee, and set off for his parents’ house; his nervousness increasing as he drew closer. He knocked on the front door, and waited for someone to answer it, almost praying that there was no-one at home. Eventually, his father appeared, with a confused expression on his face.

 

“Castiel. We were not expecting you.”

 

“Hello father.” Castiel looked at Charles, wondering if he was going to be allowed into the house or not. “I know you were not expecting me, but I need to speak to mother. And you,” he added as an afterthought.

 

“Oh… you should come in then,” Charles said awkwardly, opening the door wide enough for Castiel to enter.

 

Castiel went into the living room, where he knew his mother would be, and found her sitting on the sofa. The look she gave him was not one of warmth or welcome, but rather irritation.

 

“Castiel? Why did you not call to inform us of your visit? Is your telephone broken?”

 

 _For god’s sake_. Really?

 

“I have something to tell you, and I did not want to do it over the phone.” Castiel knew that if he came across as too defiant his mother wouldn’t listen to him, so he went for determined instead.

 

“I assume this is in relation to the wedding,” Naomi snapped. When Castiel didn’t reply immediately, she sighed impatiently. “Well… come on. We are waiting.”

 

Castiel could feel his stomach tightening and his throat went dry. He had only defied his mother once in his life - when he told her that he was going to study English and become a teacher, instead of joining the family firm - and she had given him the silent treatment for months afterwards. This was going to be much worse.

 

“I am not getting married. Amelia and I… we are not-”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Naomi cut him off, enraged, and although she was a good few inches shorter than Castiel, when she stood up she exuded a menace which made him feel like she was several feet taller than him. “What do you mean you are not getting married? That is unacceptable. You will-”

 

“No, mother,” Castiel interrupted. “I will not be getting married. That is not what either of us want. We discussed-”

 

“Castiel! How dare you talk about what you want. This is not about what you want, it is about what is right.” Naomi was shaking with anger now.

 

Castiel could feel himself shrinking right in front of her, and he wanted nothing more than to tell her what she wanted to hear, then run away and hide. “Mother, I cannot-”

 

“Yes, you can. I insist upon it.”

 

“No!” Castiel almost shouted; feeling emboldened suddenly. “This is my life, my future, and you cannot control me. I can make my own decisions.”

 

“Excuse me?” The look on Naomi’s face had turned to shock. She was not used to anyone talking to her in this manner; especially not Castiel. “Your life… your…”

 

As Naomi became speechless with rage, Charles attempted to placate her. “Naomi, dearest. We cannot force Castiel to-”

 

Spinning around to silence her husband with a death glare, Naomi practically spat “We can _make_ Castiel see that he is wrong. That we will not allow him to ruin our family name because he does not want... ”

 

Ah, and there it was. The real reason for her wrath. She was terrified that her ‘friends’ at her club would find out what her good for nothing son had done, and ostracise her for it. Castiel saw it for what it was; pathetic.

 

“Well then, maybe I don’t deserve to be in this family. Maybe it would be better for everyone if I went, and did not return.”

 

Naomi gaped at him, clearly unable to process the fact that he was saying these things to her. “You cannot just leave the family. I will not allow it. We… your family, expect you to do as you are told and stop this foolish nonsense about what you do not want.”

 

“I am sorry mother, but it is not going to happen. You will have to deal with it.” Castiel kept his face expressionless, so Naomi would not see how shaken up he was. “I will be leaving now; I have a…” He trailed off, realising that he almost let it slip about Dean.

 

“You have a… a what? Castiel?” Naomi called after him as he retreated as fast as he was able, on shaky legs.

 

Castiel got into his car quickly and drove away, his mind a torrent of emotions. He tried not to think too much until he reached his apartment, but as soon as he was inside he slid down the wall and onto the floor, his body wracked with sobs. He was thirty, for goodness sakes, and yet his mother could make him feel like a naughty child. It was infuriating, and disconcerting, and he wanted to hate her, but he couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried.

 

Knowing that he had a few hours to gather himself together before Dean was due to arrive for their date, Castiel decided to go for a run, hoping to clear his head. He dragged himself up from the floor, feeling raw and on edge. Rain began to fall as he ran, but Castiel carried on, barely noticing how wet he had become. By the time he arrived back home, he was soaking wet and shivering, so he jumped into the shower in an attempt to pull himself out of the numbness he was feeling both inside and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem in this chapter is Green Eyes by Julie Martinez.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was so excited about finally getting to see Cas - whose stupid idea was it to not see each other for a week? - that he had to stop himself from running up the stairs two at a time. He didn't want to arrive flustered and sweaty, so he controlled his eagerness and walked upstairs like a normal person. After knocking, it took a few seconds before he heard the door being opened, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. That smile rapidly slipped off though, at the sight of the guy.

 

Cas had obviously tried to get ready and appear as if everything was okay, but even a blind person could see that something was terribly wrong. Cas’s eyes were red, as if he had been crying, and he seemed to be shaking a little. He had got dressed up nicely, as he had done last week, but his shoulders were slumped, and he could only manage a weak smile.

 

“Hello Dean. I will be ready in a moment.” Cas’s voice sounded rough. And not in that sexy way he had. He turned to grab his coat, but Dean placed his hand on Cas’s shoulder and turned him back around.

 

“Cas, are you okay buddy?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine.” The fact that his lip was quivering made a lie of Cas’s words.

 

“Er, no. You’re not.” Dean gently pushed his way into the apartment and closed the door behind him, with his foot. “You know what? I fancy a night in, with takeaway pizza and Dr. Sexy.”

 

“But haven’t you booked a-”

 

Dean cut Cas off with a soft kiss on the lips. “Nah, I was just gonna wing it this evening,” he lied. He would call the restaurant first chance he got, and tell them that he had been taken ill. This was more important, and they would understand.

 

“Oh, okay. I don’t really feel too good, but I didn’t want to let you down.”

 

Dean wondered if he should offer to leave and let Cas get some rest, but something told him that he probably shouldn’t be left alone. “Cas, you couldn’t let me down. If you’re happier staying in, that’s fine by me. Your health is more important.”

 

“My… health. Yes.” Cas sounded defeated, and Dean had no idea how to get him to talk about what was troubling him. He took hold of Cas’s hand and led him into the living room, then sat him down on the sofa.

 

“So, how’s Amelia? The baby? Everything okay?”

 

“Yes, they are well. In fact, we were discussing you meeting Amelia sometime soon. If you would like to, that is.”

 

“Like? I would love to. That’s… awesome.” Knowing that Cas thought he was important enough to be introduced to Amelia gave him a warm feeling in his stomach. “Thanks Cas. Really.” It wasn’t that that was upsetting him then.

 

“I will tell Amelia you said yes, and we will arrange something soon.” Cas gave him a pained smile. “She told me something very surprising yesterday.” Cas hesitated, and Dean waited for him to continue. “Yes… she has started seeing my cousin, Jimmy.”

 

 _Oh_. “Oh, I see.” Dean could see the hurt in Cas’s eyes. “Is that why you’re upset? It must have been a shock.”

 

“No. It is not making the situation any easier, but it isn’t that.” Cas fell silent, and Dean wondered if he was going to say anything further. Finally, after almost two minutes of neither of them speaking, Castiel sighed, leaned his elbows on his thighs, and put his head in his hands. ‘I went to see my mother today.”

 

“Oh, okay. Is she well?”

 

A bitter laugh escaped Cas then. “Oh no, she is not. She is furious… with me. First of all, I dared to turn up without telling her first. And then I informed her that Amelia and I will not be marrying.”

 

“But she can’t expect you to marry someone you don’t love?”

 

“Hah! She can, and she does. Love has nothing to do with it.” Cas lifted his head, and Dean could see the tears trickling down his face. He shifted in his seat so that he was nearer to Cas, then put his arms around him and pulled him close.

 

“Man, Cas… I’m sorry. This is so fucked up.”

 

“You do not have to apologise, Dean. None of this is your fault. In fact,” Cas snuggled his face into Dean’s neck, “you are keeping me sane. I do not know what I would do without you.”

 

Dean put his hand on the back of Cas’s head, and stroked it gently. “So… what are you gonna do?”

 

“Well,” Cas let out a sob, “I told her I was leaving the family. So I am all alone now. Oh, what have I done?”

 

“Well, for one thing, you’re not alone. You’ve got me… and Charlie. And what about that brother - the one you get on with?”

 

“Gabriel? They might forbid him to speak to me.”

 

Dean could feel Cas’s tears soaking into his shirt now. “Look, I know I don’t really understand your family situation. But… don’t you think you might be better off without them? They should be supporting you, not making you feel like shit. I’m sorry if I shouldn’t have said that, but it hurts seeing you like this.”

 

Cas sniffled a bit, then lifted his head to look into Dean’s eyes. “Charlie has said the same thing to me, more than once, but it is so hard to breakaway. My mother is so…” Cas laughed bitterly again, and shook his head. “Mind you, if she found out about you and I, I might not have to worry about it. She would probably disown me.”

 

 _Jesus_. Cas did not deserve all this crap he was getting from his mother; if Dean knew where she lived he would have a good mind to pay her a visit. Tell her a few home truths. Maybe it was just as well that he didn’t know. An idea came to him then, and he got up from the sofa, saying “I’ve just got to get something from my car.”

 

Cas’s face fell, and Dean guessed that he thought Dean was running out on him.

 

“I’m gonna be five minutes, max. Okay?” Dean reassured Cas, and he left the front door ajar as he left, to make it absolutely clear that he would return.

 

Dean went to the car and back as quickly as he could manage, not wanting to cause Cas any extra anxiety. Although he did stop for a moment at the car, to call up the restaurant and cancel their table. He knew that what he had planned wasn’t going to magically fix everything, but hopefully it would cheer the guy up a bit. When he got back to the apartment Cas was pacing back and forth, but his face lit up when he saw Dean, and what he had in his hands.

 

“You brought your guitar?”

 

“Yeah. I thought you might like it… you know.” Dean blushed slightly, then sat down on one end of the sofa, and waited for Cas to sit down too. He turned sideways so that he was facing the other man, then he began to play. He had chosen a song that he hoped would show Cas how Dean felt about him.

  
  


_When you're down and troubled, and you need a helping hand_ _  
_ _And nothing, whoa, nothing is going right_ _  
_ _Close your eyes and think of me, and soon I will be there_ _  
_ _To brighten up even your darkest nights_ _  
_ _  
_ _You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am_ _  
_ _I'll come running, oh yeah baby, to see you again_ _  
_ _Winter, spring, summer, or fall_ _  
_ _All you got to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _You've got a friend_ _  
_ _  
_ _If the sky… above you should turn dark and full of clouds_ _  
_ _And that old north wind should begin to blow_ _  
_ _Keep your head together and call my name out loud now_ _  
_ _Soon I'll be knocking upon your door_ _  
_ _  
_ _You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am_ _  
_ _I'll come running, oh yes I will, see you again_ _  
_ _Winter, spring, summer, or fall, yeah_ _  
_ _All you got to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?_ _  
_ _  
_ _People can be so cold_ _  
_ _They'll hurt you and desert you_ _  
_ _Well, they'll take your soul if you let them_ _  
_ _Oh yeah, but don't you let them_ _  
_ _  
_ _You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am_ _  
_ _I'll come running to see you again_ _  
_ _Oh baby, don't you know about_ _  
_ _Winter, spring, summer, or fall_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hey now, all you have to do is call, Lord, I'll be there, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _You've got a friend. You've got a friend, yeah_ _  
_ _Ain't it good to know you've got a friend_ _  
_ _Ain't it good to know you've got a friend_   
Oh, yeah, yeah, you've got a friend.

  
  


When the last notes died away, Cas sat staring at Dean for what felt like hours, looking shocked. Just when Dean was wondering if he might have done something wrong, Cas wordlessly got up, walked over to him, took the guitar and laid it gently down on the floor, then climbed into Dean’s lap. Placing his hands on either side of Dean’s face, Cas leaned forward and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

 

Because Dean was sitting sideways, it was easy for Cas to push him so that he was lying down, and he quickly found himself on his back, with Cas pressed firmly up against him. Without breaking off from the kiss, Cas undid the buttons on Dean’s shirt, then yanked his t-shirt upwards to thumb at his nipples. When Cas finally removed his mouth from Dean’s so that he could kiss a trail down Dean’s neck and further, Dean chuckled.

 

“So, you liked the song then?”

 

Cas looked up at him through his eyelashes and gave him a fake scowl. “Don’t ask stupid questions” he said, before returning to his task of lavishing affection on Dean’s body.

 

Before Dean could respond, Cas had undone his zipper, pulled his jeans and underwear down, and Dean’s dick was in Cas’s mouth, as he stroked the base with his hand. Considering Cas had never done this before, he certainly seemed to know what he was doing - especially that thing he was doing with his tongue. _Ah, fuck_! Dean let out a loud moan, and encouraged by this, Cas sped up his movements. The sensations felt incredible, and Dean reached down to run his hands through that crazy bed hair, while thrusting up slightly. Cas pulled off a little so that just the tip was in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it in an absolutely sinful manner.

 

“Oh god… d-do that again,” Dean panted, as his orgasm began to build.

 

Cas obliged by doing it again, and Dean couldn’t hold back; arching his back off the sofa as he came, shooting his load into Cas’s mouth. “Cas… fuck!” He groaned, as he gripped Cas’s hair tightly, not relaxing his hold until he was spent.

 

As he started to breathe normally again, and the fog cleared from his brain, Dean realised that Cas had swallowed every drop, and was staring at him with an expectant look on his face.

 

Dean’s voice was a little hoarse when he said “how… I mean, where did you learn how to do that?”

 

“It was good?” Cas asked shyly. “I did it correctly?”

 

“Good? It was fucking amazing.” Dean pulled Cas back up to give him a very grateful kiss, then raised his eyebrows in question.

 

“I um… did some research.”

 

“Oh you did, did you?” Dean teased.

 

“Yes, I-I watched some pornography, and I p-practiced.” Dean was skimming his hands under Cas’s shirt and was lightly rubbing his nipple with his thumb.

 

“Practiced, huh? What on?” Dean chuckled, as he maneuvered himself underneath Cas, into a position that enabled him to attach his mouth to Cas’s nipple. He really loved the little sounds Cas was making - sighing  and moaning - as he sucked on the little nub.

 

“A b-banana. Ohhhhhh, yes!” Cas ground down onto Dean, as the sensation became too much.

 

“A banana? Nice. I hope it appreciated that tongue of yours.” Dean grabbed Cas’s ass and pushed downwards roughly as he ground upwards to increase the friction between them.

 

Cas laughed at Dean’s joke, and it quickly turned into a groan when Dean turned his attention to the other nipple. Dean decided it was time to return the favour properly, and he quickly shifted them around so that Cas was lying down and Dean was kneeling between his legs. His jeans and underwear had been pulled halfway down his legs, and he used this momentary break in the action to pull them back up so that he wasn’t just hanging out of them. Nobody wanted to see that.

 

Dean was determined to give Cas an orgasm to remember - one that would surpass the memory of the first two - and now that he had him how he wanted him, Dean leaned forward and tugged on Cas’s zipper with his teeth. Looking up at Cas through his eyelashes, he could see how this was affecting him; his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were wide, and he was breathing heavily.

 

“Now I’m gonna show you what _I_ do with bananas,” he said, before popping the button, then slowly pulling the zipper down with his teeth.

 

“Dean,” was the only word Cas could manage, before gasping as Dean slipped his hand inside Cas’s boxers. He slid them and the pants down Cas’s legs until his cock was free, then planted a kiss on the tip. Then he slowly took it into his mouth, revelling in the feel of it, and the noise this action wrenched out of Cas.

 

“Ahhhhh…” Cas trembled, as Dean pulled off, took the shaft in his hand and used his tongue to tease the underside of Cas’s cock. He then licked around the head and flicked his tongue in the slit, while reaching with his free hand to fondle Cas’s balls.

 

Dean took Cas’s cock into his mouth again, this time going deeper, then pulled back off and repeated the action with his tongue. He did this again and again - each time taking more in - until Cas was a panting mess, begging for release.

 

“Please… Dean… please. I-”

 

Dean decided to have mercy on Cas, and sped up his motions, feeling the slight pain as Cas placed his hands in Dean’s hair and tugged at it roughly. Dean moaned at the sensation, and Cas couldn’t hold back any longer; his orgasm shuddered through him violently.

 

“Ohhh, jesus, fucking… fuck!”

 

Cas’s semen hit the back of Dean’s throat, and he swallowed around his shaft until every drop was spent. When he released Cas’s cock, and lifted his head, he felt a little proud of the condition Cas was in. His clothes were disheveled, his eyes were squeezed shut, he was panting, and his hair was wilder than Dean had ever seen it. Dean was also quite proud of the words that Cas shouted when he came. If Cas’s mother heard that… and knew that Dean had caused it, she would probably have a heart attack.

 

 _Good_. Cas deserved so much better than a family that made him feel like shit.

 

“Dean, I… I don’t think I can move. You have destroyed me.” Cas croaked, as he opened his eyes and blinked.

 

“Would pizza help revive you?” Dean laughed.

 

“I might have enough energy to eat a slice.” Cas lifted his hand, and placed the back of it on his forehead dramatically.

 

Dean pulled Cas’s clothes back up for him, and tucked him in, before gently moving him back into a sitting position. “Meat lovers?” asked Dean, giving Cas a suggestive wink.

 

Dean was happy to see that Cas understood his joke, by the eye roll and small shake of his head he gave Dean, followed by a grin.

 

Dean quickly used his phone to place the order, then turned his attention back to Cas. “Can you move yet?”

 

“Only here,” Cas said, pointing to his lips, then gave Dean a hopeful look.

 

“Ah, I see.” Dean leaned forward and captured Cas’s mouth with his own. Their kiss was tender and sweet, and Dean made sure to keep it that way. They didn’t want to be all hot and heavy when the pizza arrived.

 

Dean wanted to keep Cas’s happier mood going, and what better way to do that than by watching a comedy? It would have to be a classic, of course, and Dean knew just the one. “I don’t suppose you’ve got Netflix?” Dean asked.

 

“No. I have never-”

 

“It’s okay,” Dean cut Cas off. “I’ve got an account. I just have to get it onto your laptop, then hook it up to the TV.”

 

A few minutes later, Dean had successfully got it all working, and was ready to show Cas _Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story_. “You’re gonna love this, Cas.” He hit play on the remote control, and they settled back to watch, only pausing it to answer the door when the pizza arrived, and a while later when Dean popped out to buy some ice cream.

 

Strangely, there was a guy Dean didn’t recognise hanging around the Impala when he came downstairs, but he left pretty quickly when Dean appeared, and Dean thought no more of it. He figured it was probably someone who was a fan of classic cars.

 

The movie was a definite hit with Cas, and seeing him laugh so heartily at such silliness gave Dean a warm feeling. He knew that this wasn’t going to magically fix everything for Cas, but at least he knew how to show him a good time. They fell asleep in each other’s arms again that night, looking forward to a quite different family gathering than the ones Cas was used to.


	9. Chapter 9

On Sunday morning Dean and Cas kissed each other awake, sweet and slow, then made out in the shower until the water ran cold. Dean could tell that Cas was nervous about meeting Sam and Eileen, and he utilised all his skills in order to distract Cas with his mouth.

 

Despite this valiant attempt at distraction, by the time they were ready to leave, Cas had become quite jittery, so Dean took both of his hands in his and stared into his eyes. “Calm down, Cas. They’re gonna love you.”

 

“I have never been introduced to someone’s family before. I want to make a good impression,” Cas said, frowning.

 

“Just be yourself. It’s gonna be fine, I promise.” Before Cas could say another word, or come up with a sudden excuse for having to stay behind, Dean took hold of his hand, and didn't let go until they were getting in the car.

 

Cas had wanted to wear a suit, but Dean had persuaded him to put on a smart shirt instead, saying “Sam and Eileen won’t care what you’ve got on - as long as you’re wearing something…” He could see Cas out of the corner of his eye, looking at his clothes and fretting.

 

“C’mon man. You trust me, don’t you?” Dean gave Cas an earnest look, and Cas nodded his head.

 

“Yes, I do. I’m sorry Dean.”

 

“Don’t sweat it. It’s gonna be great.” Dean pulled away from the parking space, pressing play on the cassette player. Led Zeppelin’s _Ramble_ On filled the air, and Dean could see Cas listening intently. “Lesson one, Cas. Listen to some Zepp.”

 

“O-okay, Dean.” Cas didn’t look too sure, but he tilted his head slightly, and sat quietly. The loveable dork.

 

By the time Dean had parked outside Sam and Eileen’s house, Dean was rubbing soothing circles on Cas’s leg, to stop him from bouncing it up and down.

 

“Jeeze, you’re gonna make yourself ill. Stop worrying, okay?” Dean got out of the car, walked around to open Cas’s door, and pulled him out of the seat. “Big smile,” he teased as they made their way to the front door.

 

Sam had obviously been waiting for them, and had the door open before Dean could knock. “Hey, jerk.” He grabbed hold of Dean and hugged him tightly.

 

“Yeah yeah, bitch,” Dean said, as he extricated himself from his brother’s embrace. Turning to Cas, he said “Cas… Sammy. Sammy… Cas.”

 

Cas held out his hand, but Sam ignored it and gave him a hug too. “Good to meet you, man.”

 

“It-it’s nice to meet you too.” Cas had never looked so awkward, and Dean had to stop himself from laughing.

 

“Let go of him you big moose,” Dean said, as he saved Cas from the squeeze of death.

 

Cas stared wide-eyed at Sam, clearly a little shell-shocked by the sheer size of him, and the friendliness of his greeting.

 

“Let’s go inside and meet the normal members of the family.” Dean took Cas’s hand again, and they went into the house.

 

Eileen was standing by the living room door, and she smiled warmly at the sight of her brother in law. “Dean,” she said, hugging him too. “It’s been too long.”

 

“Yeah, it has,” Dean replied, before pulling back so that she could see him. “Hey Eileen, this is Cas.” He signed when he spoke; he wasn’t great at it, but knew enough to get by. Eileen’s lip reading was excellent anyway, so it was never really an issue.

 

“Cas, lovely to meet you.” Eileen wasn’t quite as demonstrative as Sam, and Cas visibly relaxed when she shook his hand.

 

A boy aged about eight, and a five-year-old girl appeared then, and squealed with delight at seeing their uncle. They ran over to him, and clung onto his legs. “This is Jack,” Dean said, ruffling the boy’s head, and this little munchkin is “Alex.” He did the same thing to her hair, and she batted his hand away.

 

“Unca Dean!” Alex protested, with a pout and her arms crossed. “Leave my hair lone.”

 

“Oops, sorry.” Dean backed away with his hands up. He stage-whispered to Cas “never touch a girls hair.”

 

“I would never.” Cas gave Dean a look, then reached down to shake Alex’s hand. “Hello Alex.”

 

Alex waved shyly at Cas, then he turned to Jack and shook his hand too. “Hello Jack. My name is Castiel, but you can call me Cas.”

 

“Hi Cas. Do you wanna see my bedroom?” Jack pulled Cas towards the stairs, and Dean chuckled as Cas looked at him helplessly.

 

“Can I come too?” Dean asked, following them up the stairs.

 

When they got to Jack’s room, Dean could see the reason for Jack’s excitement. There was a huge millenium falcon painted on the ceiling, plus a couple of lightsabers and a Yoda. There were little Star Wars figures on the shelves, and a life-size R2D2 to the side of the room.

 

“Woah, Jack. Did you do this?” Dean winked at Cas, and Jack giggled.

 

“Nooooo, it was mommy.” Jack gave Dean a bitchface to rival one of his dad’s.

 

“This is wonderful,” said Cas. “Your mommy is very clever.”

 

“Yeah, she is.” Dean couldn’t take his eyes off Cas, who was gazing at the ceiling with a look of wonder. Damn, he was gorgeous.

 

Sam, Eileen and Alex arrived in the doorway, and Dean and Cas complimented Eileen on her work, until she became embarrassed.

 

“Can we have Uncle Dean and Cas back now?” Sam said. “Time for grown up talk.”

 

“Ugh, boring. Can I stay with you?” Dean sat down on the bed, and pretended that he was going to stay there, before getting back up after a few moments, and saying to Jack “talk to you later, buddy.”

 

When the adults were comfortably seated in the living room, and they all had a bottle of beer, Sam said to Cas “sorry about Jack. He’s very excited about his room. He, er… likes Star Wars.”

 

“That’s quite alright, Sam. Jack is a very nice young man.” Cas smiled.

 

“He is… most of the time.” Sam replied.

 

“So, how did you guys meet?” Eileen asked, getting straight to the point.

 

“Dean serviced my car, and we… well-” Cas looked like he didn’t know how much information to give Eileen, so Dean took over.

 

“I was way more interested in the owner than the car, even though it’s a really nice car. I charmed him with my wit and good looks.”

 

“He got me to come back to the garage by telling me… no, getting Donna to tell me, that my car had not been fixed properly.” Cas leaned forward and spoke in a conspiratorial tone, which made Dean laugh out loud. The fact that Cas was already feeling comfortable enough to talk this way to Sam and Eileen made Dean ridiculously happy.

 

Eileen gasped dramatically, and Sam said “dude!” disapprovingly.

 

“How else was I gonna see him again? He said ‘see you in a year’!” Dean watched Cas for his reaction, and was delighted to see the smile that spread over his face.

 

“That would have been a tragedy.” Cas said, staring intensely at Dean.

 

“Well, thank f… for receptionists who believe in love, huh?” Dean stared right back, until Sam coughed awkwardly, and they tore their gazes away from each other.

 

Eileen stood up and went to go off to the kitchen, but paused to look at them both. “You are very welcome Cas, even if Dean did get your attention under false pretences.”

 

Cas laughed and said “I think if Dean had not contacted me, my car would probably have developed a sudden problem that only Dean could fix.”

 

Dean was pleasantly surprised at hearing Cas say this, and he took Cas’s hand and wound their fingers together.

 

Eileen left then, to get the food and put it on the table. Cas offered to help, but she refused, telling him that this time he was a guest and guests get waited on. After a few moments, Dean went to help Eileen, and when he mentioned Cas, she gave him a soft smile and an encouraging pat on the shoulder. Dean hadn’t realised how much he wanted Sam and Eileen to like Cas, until he saw them react so favourably to him.

 

Dinner was delicious, and the conversation flowed freely, with Cas dealing well with all the questions that were thrown at him, about his work, what kind of music and movies he liked - that kind of thing. Mercifully, there were no questions about Cas’s family. However, when Eileen mentioned Thanksgiving, Sam asked Cas what he was doing for the holiday, and Cas’s face fell.

 

“I… do not know. I usually spend it with my family, but I-”

 

 _Goddammit_. Dean had forgotten that Thanksgiving was in less than two weeks. He shook his head subtly at his brother, before turning to Cas with a sympathetic expression. “Hey, Cas? You wanna spend it with us? Mom and dad are coming to town, and I would love to introduce you to them.”

 

“I, um… don’t know. I would not want to get in the way. The holiday is about family, after all.” Cas looked disheartened, and Dean didn’t know quite what to say to make it better. Luckily, Eileen jumped right in.

 

“Cas, you are family, and we would love to have you. Bobby is coming too… and Jody and Donna.”

 

Dean could see tears forming in Cas’s eyes, and he put his arm around his shoulder. “Everyone is welcome here, man. And just you wait til you taste Eileen’s roast turkey… and Jody’s pecan pie.” He had to stop himself from drooling at the thought of that legendary pie of Jody’s.

 

“Thank you Eileen. Can I think about it… your invitation?”

 

“No need for that.” Eileen reached over the table and patted Cas’s hand. “If you want to come, just come. We would be very happy to see you again.”

 

Cas smiled and the subject was quickly changed. Dean and Cas stayed for a while longer; with Cas spending a lot of that time playing a card game with Jack and Alex, who had really taken to him. They left with more hugs and promises to see each other soon, and there was a happy atmosphere in the car on the drive back to Cas’s apartment. Cas asked Dean if he would like to meet Amelia on Friday, and Dean accepted eagerly. After all, it meant seeing more of Cas, and the thought that he wanted Dean to be involved in this part of his life was a big plus too. Cas looked more than unhappy when Dean said that he should go home rather than come back upstairs with him, but a thorough make out session in the front seat, that had them both breathless, left them both feeling somewhat satisfied.

 

+++

 

Dean went to work on Monday with an added spring in his step, and a smile on his face that wouldn’t budge. His day at the garage passed easily enough, with a steady stream of work, but nothing too taxing. An urgent job came in late afternoon, and Dean decided to stay late, after sending everyone else home. Working overtime was nothing out of the ordinary for him, and he knew that when he was done for the night, he would have a nice cold beer and a phone conversation with a sexy English professor he knew, to perk him up.

 

As the evening wore on the place became eerily quiet, broken only by Dean’s whistling and the sounds of tinkering. Dean had opted not to switch the radio on, so he would be able to hear the phone if it rang. Around seven, the peace and quiet was suddenly broken by the creaking of the garage door being opened. _That’s strange… one of the guys must have forgotten something_. He made a mental note to pick up some WD40 next time he was at the store, before straightening up to see who it was.

 

“Dude, what the… what are you doing in here?” Standing watching Dean was a man he didn’t know, but it was only a second or two before he realised that it was the same guy who was by his car last night. Something about the way he was looking at Dean made him think that he hadn’t popped in for a chat.

 

“Dean Winchester?” The guy obviously wasn’t here to waste words.

 

“Yeah. Who wants to know?” Dean didn’t like the look of him - he was beginning to make his skin crawl.

 

“Raphael… Novak. Castiel’s brother.”

 

Dean extended his hand to shake Raphael’s, despite the fact that he had just waltzed in uninvited. He ignored the proffered hand however, and stared at Dean like he was crazy.

 

“I am not here to exchange pleasantries, _Dean_.” Raphael said his name with disgust. “I am here to warn you to stay away from my brother. I am going to bring him back into the fold, away from your depraved, corrupting influence.”

 

“Are you serious?” Dean could feel his hackles rising. “I haven’t corrupted Cas, he’s just been too beaten-down by your mom to actually be himself. Now, I suggest you do one, before I kick your ass.”

 

“No, you do not understand,” Raphael spat. “This is not up for debate; you will leave Castiel alone.” He picked up a wrench from the table near the door, and tested the weight of it in his hand.

 

“Nah, not gonna happen,” Dean said, defiantly. The guy was intimidating as fuck, but Dean knew he could handle himself.

 

Raphael stepped closer, and Dean could feel his breath on his face. “Maybe I need to teach you a lesson; mess up that pretty face of yours.”

 

Before Dean could come up with another retort, Raphael had swung the wrench, and caught Dean on the side of his cheekbone.

 

 _Motherfucker... that hurt_.

 

Dean saw stars for a moment, but managed to get himself together before Raphael could hit him again. He threw a punch, which connected with Raphael’s nose. There was a satisfying crunch and a cry of pain. Raphael dropped the wrench and lifted his hands to his face; Dean could see the blood starting to seep through his fingers.

 

“I’m going to kill you, you fucking faggot.” Raphael lunged at Dean and hit him with his fist, this time catching him on the jaw.

 

Dean was full of rage now, and kicked out at Raphael. His foot hit Raphael on the knee, and he collapsed down onto the concrete with a yelp.

 

Dean lifted Raphael’s face, so that they were staring each other in the eyes. “You’d better fuck off, right now.” he growled. “If I ever see you here again, you’re gonna get a whole lot worse.”

 

Raphael got slowly to his feet, and Dean thought he had got his message across, but Raphael then threw himself forward and hit Dean in the stomach. _Oh man, he was not giving up_. Dean retaliated with another punch of his own; one which seemed to knock the wind out of Raphael.

 

They were both panting heavily now, and Dean picked up the wrench to wave it threateningly at Raphael, who hobbled away, spattered in blood, grumbling something about coming back and finishing the job. A horrible thought struck Dean then, and he was suddenly terrified for Cas. They had failed with Dean, so would they go after Cas instead? That family was so messed up, Dean wouldn’t put it past them.

 

Dean hurriedly locked the place up, then rushed to his car and set off for Cas’s place, getting angrier by the second as he drove. Who the hell did that asshat think he was? Well, if he thought that attacking him, and shouting homophobic abuse was going to scare him off he was sorely mistaken. He just needed to make sure Cas was okay.

 

Dean ran up the stairs and banged on the door, and was still out of breath when Cas answered. The beaming smile Cas greeted him with disappeared in an instant when he saw Dean's face.

 

“Dean! What happened to you? So much blood....”

 

 _Shit_. In his haste to get to Cas, Dean hadn’t stopped to think about the fact that some of Raphael’s blood had gotten on him during the fight. Cas backed into the apartment, his eyes not leaving Dean’s face, and Dean followed him inside, closing the door behind him.

 

“No no, Cas. It's not my blood, it's-” Dean stopped, not knowing quite how to tell Cas that it was his brother's blood he was covered in.

 

“You're… not hurt?”

 

“Nah. Well, not really. I was um… attacked, and I fought back. This is the other guys.” Dean lifted his hand to his face and wiped some of it off, onto his palm.

 

“Attacked?” Cas's face was panicked now. “Have you called the police?”

 

“No.” Dean could see Cas reaching for the phone, and he put his hand on Cas's arm to stop him. “Cas, wait. You can't. See… it was your brother, Raphael.”

 

All the colour drained from Cas's face then, and the panicked look turned to confusion. “What? Raphael? But, why… why would he do that?”

 

“He paid me a visit. Come to think of it, he paid me two visits; he was hanging around my car last night. Came to tell me to… to leave you alone.” Dean’s voice dropped to a whisper. “He called me a-a faggot. Said I corrupted you.” He could feel the sting of tears as he relived the hateful words directed at him.

 

“He said what?” Cas was suddenly full of righteous anger, and wasn’t that just hot as fuck… and soooo not what Dean should be thinking of right now. “I can’t believe he did this-”

 

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and held him, trying to calm him down. “Don’t worry about it, man. I’m fine.”

 

Cas pulled back and glared at Dean. “Don’t worry about it? Are you serious Dean? He could have hurt you… he could have-” Cas stood clenching his fists. “How dare he say these things to the man I… to you. I will not stand for it.”

 

 _Well, when he put it like that_ … “What are you gonna do?”

 

“I have a strong suspicion that my mother is behind this, so I am going to ‘have it out with her’.” Cas did air quotes, and Dean had to stop himself from chuckling. “She has gone too far.”

 

“What? Right now?”

 

“Yes.” Cas took his trench coat off the hook and put it on, and yanked the front door open.

 

“Well, I’m coming with you.” Dean went to follow Cas out of the door, when Cas turned around and stared at him.

 

“Really? You would do that?” Cas’s expression softened, and he lifted his hand to stroke Dean’s cheek.

 

“Of course. You might need backup.” Dean didn’t mention that he got tingly when Cas was full of fury like that.

 

“Then maybe we should clean this blood off first.” Cas led Dean to the bathroom, got a washcloth, and wiped his face gently until the blood was gone. “You have bruises and… a swelling. Raphael hurt you.” Cas grasped Dean’s chin and tilted his head to get a better look, his frown deepening by the second.

 

“That wrench hurt like a sonofabitch,” Dean said, with a grimace.

 

“Wrench? He hit you with a wrench? Fucker!” This was the first time Dean heard Cas swear, other than when they were having sex, and it took him by surprise.

 

“I’ve had worse.” Dean's attempt to lighten the mood fell somewhat flat, as Cas shook his head sadly.

 

“That is beside the point, Dean. My own brother did this to you. “ Cas was on the verge of tears now.

 

“No, it was a… never mind. But remember, I hit him too. Your family is gonna be so pissed at me.”

 

“It was self defence, wasn't it?” Cas waited for Dean to nod his head. “Well then, you have nothing to feel bad about, have you?”

 

“No, I guess not.”

 

“Good. So let's go.” With these words, Cas led Dean out of the apartment and down to the Impala, heading for a confrontation that Dean sensed was probably long overdue.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel was so livid he could barely think straight. Never before had he felt so consumed by such a burning desire to inflict pain on someone. He was trying to contain it, for Dean’s sake, but he could tell he wasn't doing a very good job of it when Dean pulled over, stopped the car and told him that he needed to calm down. Castiel took a few deep breaths, as Dean suggested, then they drove the rest of the way, with Dean holding his hand.

 

Castiel wasn’t at all surprised to see Raphael’s car in the driveway; obviously his brother was giving their parents a one-sided account of his interaction with his… with Dean. A burning question came to him then - one that couldn’t wait - so he squeezed Dean’s hand to get his attention.

 

“Dean, are we boyfriends?”

 

“Well, yeah. I mean… I hope so?” Dean sounded unsure, but hopeful.

 

Castiel smiled for the first time since Dean had shown up at his door. “Good. I know this is not really the ideal time to discuss such an important detail, but I wanted to check before I introduce you to my family.”

 

A radiant smile spread across Dean’s face, and he reached out to stroke Castiel’s bottom lip with his thumb. “God, I really wanna kiss you right now.”

 

Castiel suddenly found it a little hard to breathe, what with Dean looking at him like that, but he took a deep breath, and attempted to compose himself for a moment. “Later,” he said, before reluctantly letting go of Dean’s hand and climbing out of the car.

 

 _Here we go_. Castiel met Dean around the front of the car, gave him a look of steely determination, then marched up to the front door with Dean following close behind. It only took two loud knocks before Naomi flung open the door and glared at Castiel.

 

“Castiel. what are you doing here? And who is this?” The disgust in Naomi’s voice was evident, and for the first time in his life, Castiel felt ashamed to be a part of this family.

 

“Would you like to discuss it outside where the neighbors can hear, or shall we go into the house?” Castiel felt a sense of triumph at the look of panic on his mother’s face. He knew that Naomi’s fear of public humiliation was stronger than her bigotry.

 

Without a word, Naomi gestured for them to enter; keeping her eyes on Dean the whole time, with an expression of barely disguised revulsion. This fuelled Castiel’s rage even more, and made him feel less worried over what he was about to do.

 

Castiel led the way into the living room, making sure to give Raphael the angriest stare he was capable of. “Mother, father, Raphael… this is my boyfriend, Dean,” Castiel said, noting the lack of surprise from his family. “Although I believe you and Dean have already met.” This last part was levelled at Raphael, who scowled, while holding a tissue to his bloody nose.

 

“You dare to bring this _pervert_ to our house, Castiel?” Naomi rounded on her youngest son with fury.

 

“And you dare to pretend that you do not know what happened… what Raphael did to Dean? And for your information, he is not a pervert; he has more love in his little finger than you have in your entire body.” Castiel was shaking with anger, and he reached for Dean’s hand, who laced their fingers together and gave him an encouraging squeeze.

 

“Excuse me?” Naomi clutched her chest dramatically. “You would speak to me this way?”

 

Castiel laughed sarcastically at this. “Mother,” the venom dripped from his voice. “It is no use pretending that you are hurt. Everyone knows you have no heart.”

 

Charles, who had been silent until now, got to his feet and approached Castiel. “Son, do not disrespect your mother. She-”

 

Castiel interrupted his father. “Oh really, father? You let her treat everyone with contempt - you included - yet you still defend her? You should try growing a backbone, and sticking up for yourself for once.”

 

Charles stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide, too stunned to respond.

 

“Castiel.” Naomi started, but he interrupted again.

 

“I think you are mistaken as to the reason for our visit. You want me to apologise… beg for forgiveness? Let me tell you right now, you are wrong. If I had any doubts in my mind about whether I had the nerve to talk to you in this manner, your treatment of Dean has only made me more determined. You can attack me all you want - it’s what I have come to expect from you - but when you go after Dean; I will not accept that. I will never accept it.”

 

“But-” Naomi tried to butt in.

 

“No!” Castiel was shouting now. “But nothing! I always thought that this was how families were supposed to be… that we must obey our parents because you are our betters. Hah! Isn’t that a joke? Dean is better than any of you, and he and his family have accepted me and shown me how a real family should treat each other. With love and respect. I have had more love from Dean and his family in the last two weeks than I have had from you in my entire life, and isn’t that just tragic?”

 

Castiel heard Dean gasp and whisper a quiet “Cas” from beside him.

 

He felt that he was gaining strength from Dean, and he was never more grateful for his presence.

 

“I feel like I should be upset, for your constant mistreatment of me… the belittling and making me feel that I was never good enough. But I am not - I am furious. But not for me, for Dean.” Castiel paused to gauge the reactions of everyone in the room, and was happy to see the looks of horror on the faces of Naomi, Charles, and Raphael. They had clearly not expected anything like this.

 

“We are leaving now, but I want to make one thing clear before we go. If you ever hurt Dean again, I will not hesitate to call the police. You know where I am if you wish to speak to me civilly, although I have no expectation that that will ever happen.”

 

Castiel let go of Dean’s hand, strode over to Raphael and stared into his eyes. The rage was practically oozing from him as he pulled his hand back, made a fist, then hit his brother in the face with as much force as he could muster. “You hit him with a wrench? You fucking coward!”

 

Raphael staggered backwards, but he didn’t make a move to fight back. Instead, he retreated further, obviously fearful that Castiel might hit him again. Castiel’s hand hurt - _why didn’t they tell you how painful punching someone was_? But he wasn’t going to show it, he was going to be strong.

 

Feeling that he had said everything he had come here to say, and done what needed to be done, Castiel took hold of Dean’s hand, and led him out of the house and back to the car. They climbed in and drove off without a word, and the longer the silence went on, the more concerned Castiel became that his behaviour might have upset Dean. Or even possibly that his display of violence had scared Dean. Glancing repeatedly at his boyfriend, but getting no reaction, Castiel started to fear the worst.

 

When Dean drove down a quiet secluded road, and stopped the car, Castiel wondered for a moment if Dean was going to kick him out. Turning to him, Castiel asked hesitantly “Dean, is everything okay?”

 

Dean unclipped his seatbelt and turned to Castiel. “Show me your hand.”

 

Castiel lifted his gently throbbing hand, turned sideways in his seat so that Dean could reach it better, then held it out to him, unsure of what was happening. Dean took hold of it and brought it to his mouth, then began to tenderly kiss the knuckles. Castiel could feel the affection Dean was pouring into the kisses, but he was still confused.

 

After a minute or two Dean gave Castiel his hand back, and gazed into his eyes with a look of wonder. Then, in one smooth movement, he slid across the seat, climbed into Castiel’s lap and crashed their mouths together. He kissed Castiel fiercely, and he could feel him trembling. Dean eventually broke off the kiss and pulled back, and Castiel said breathlessly, and full of awe, “Dean?”

 

“That… that was the hottest damn thing I’ve ever seen. You getting all angry and riled up - jeeze. I wanted to kiss you so bad.”

 

Castiel thought back to a couple of weekends ago, when Dean said something about him having a ‘dom thing going on’. _Hmmm, very interesting_. He raised his eyebrow and fixed Dean with what he hoped was a stern look.

 

“Holy fucking shit, Cas. You have no idea what that does to me.” Dean shivered, and Castiel chuckled. Until now, he had no idea that this was a thing people liked, but if it made Dean happy he was more than willing to go along with it.

 

Dean ground down onto Castiel’s growing erection, and they both gasped, before Castiel captured Dean’s lips again in a hot and dirty kiss. There was barely any room to move in the front seat, so all Dean could do was to keep grinding down; creating an intense friction between them.

 

Castiel grabbed hold of Dean’s hips and held them firmly in place, while thrusting upwards. Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth, but didn’t stop kissing him. He lifted his hands up to Castiel’s head and ran them through his hair, tugging the strands a little as Castiel continued thrusting upwards. It felt like Dean was holding on to him - using him for leverage - as they gasped and moaned their way through this glorious coming together. Pushing and grinding against each other, their kiss became more filthy with every move that brought them closer to their climax.

 

Castiel found it hard to believe that he and Dean were having sex in Dean’s car, especially when less than an hour ago he was in his parents house, telling them the truth for the first time in his life. He was so aroused, however, that he couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted to. The way Dean was rubbing their crotches together, the feeling of his hands in his hair, his mouth… and his tongue exploring Castiel’s mouth so thoroughly - it was all becoming too much.

 

Dean pulled away slightly, and locked eyes with Castiel; never letting up on his movements, and watching Castiel intently.

 

“Oh yeah, Cas… right-” Dean couldn’t finish what he was saying, as his orgasm tore through him and he threw his head back with a loud groan.

 

Seeing Dean this way - so disheveled… so erotically charged - was what did it for Castiel. His hold on Dean’s hips was hard enough to leave bruises as he thrust upwards almost violently, one last time, and came with a cry of “Dean” on his lips. Coating the inside of his underwear with his release, and not caring how uncomfortable it would get, was incredibly freeing.

 

Dean leaned forward and kissed him through his climax. Once they had both managed to get their breathing back to normal again, and stopped trembling, Dean lowered his hands to cup Castiel’s face, and declared quietly “my god, you’re fucking gorgeous. Look at you.”

 

Castiel smiled shyly, and lowered his gaze. When he looked back up, Dean was beaming at him, his eyes burning with adoration.

 

“You’re my goddamn hero, Cas,” he said, with a note of wonder in his voice. “The way you stood up for yourself - for _me_ \- was amazing. You’ve got me feeling something…” Dean trailed off, leaving the rest of that thought unsaid, but the way he started stroking Castiel’s cheek softly with his thumb was startlingly touching.

 

Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed, and he gave into this feeling of being worshipped for a second, before opening them again. “You would have done the same for me; I know you would. You are a good man Dean, in every way.”

 

Dean blushed, and pressed their foreheads together briefly. “I’m sorry about your family, man. What they did was shitty.”

 

“Thank you,” Castiel said, gratefully. “ Sadly, this is exactly what I expect from them.”

 

Dean stroked Castiel’s face with the back of his hand. “That don’t make it right.”

 

Castiel nodded in agreement, as a realisation hit him. “Something just occurred to me. I just officially ‘came out’ to my family, didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, you did. I know it’s not how you would’ve wanted it to happen, but it’s done now. And you never know, maybe they won’t all react so badly.”

 

“I highly doubt that, but thank you for saying it anyway.”

 

Dean sighed, then gingerly climbed off Castiel’s lap with a grimace, and sat back in the driver’s seat. “Well… this evening didn’t turn out the way I expected. But I ain’t gonna complain about the last part. Now, let’s say we go back to your place and change our underwear before it gets too gross.”

 

As they resumed their journey back to Castiel’s apartment, he thought about Dean’s words. He was right - the difference between how Castiel expected his evening to go, and how it actually went, could hardly have been more different. He adjusted himself a little in his seat to get more comfortable, and tried not to think too much about the consequences of his outburst at his mother, father, and brother. Instead, he thought about the incredible sex he and Dean had just engaged in, and how much fun they would have cleaning up.

 

After arriving back at the apartment, Castiel and Dean quickly found themselves in the shower, holding each other under the spray… caressing, stroking, whispering endearments. Castiel loved the sex he had with Dean, but these moments of tenderness made him feel warm in a way he couldn’t describe. It would be hard to find a Shakespeare sonnet - or any poetry - that could accurately convey how loved he felt. He knew that Charlie loved him, of course, but that was friendship - this was something entirely different.

 

Once they were dried, and both of them were dressed in some of Castiel’s pyjamas, Dean put some ice from the freezer in a bowl and got Castiel to put his knuckles in it. It was too cold to leave it there for long, so he held his hand there in two or three minute bursts, grimacing every time.

 

“Well, that’s what you get for fighting, Mister Novak,” Dean teased, with a wink.

 

“Wait… you punched Raphael too. Why is your hand not hurting?” Castiel noticed the look of shame that flitted across Dean’s face.

 

“Er, well the thing is… that’s not the first fight I’ve been in. My knuckles are hardened to it, I guess. Yours, on the other hand, are not.”

 

“You get into fights often?”

 

“Nah, not really. See, when you go to gay bars regularly, or you’re openly bisexual, some people don’t like it, and they start a… situation.”

 

“You mean you get attacked? Abused?” Castiel frowned, and Dean shook his head.

 

“I mean, they might try, but my Dad taught me how to fight back. I’ve never started a fight, but I ain’t gonna back down either.”

 

“It sounds frightening.”

 

“It can be. We just have to make sure that our love is stronger than their hate. Shit, how cheesy was that?” Dean laughed, then added more seriously “The truth is, a lot of ‘em are probably in the closet anyway.”

 

“I’m not sure I understand. Why would they be in the closet?”

 

“Well, I have a theory that a lot of the loudest homophobes are secretly gay. And they hate it, so they want to hit people they might be attracted to. Of course I could be way off base, but if I’m not, it’s pretty messed up, don’t you think?”

 

“Very.” Castiel agreed, then he smiled gleefully, as something occurred to him. “So… Raphael might be secretly gay? Oh… mother would have a fit. Two gay sons?”

 

“Well, he did say… actually, never mind what he said.” Dean pulled Castiel in for a hug. “You know you’re not on your own, right? You’ve got me, and Charlie. Then there’s Gabriel, and Amelia? She sounds cool. You need to let them all know what happened, cos they’re all gonna support you. Team Cas.”

 

Castiel had no idea what Dean meant by that, but it sounded nice. “I will, but tomorrow. It’s almost midnight and I’m tired.”

 

“You know what? I think we’re both too sick to go to work tomorrow. You’ve got a busted hand, and my face is super painful.” Dean winked again - he really did that a lot - then led Castiel to bed. He didn’t have the greatest night’s sleep, after the evening they’d had, but lying here safe in Dean’s arms certainly made it easier for him to get his head around the whole sorry mess.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel woke to a warm body pressed against him, and a long list of missed calls, voicemails, and texts. There were four missed calls from his mother, plus two voicemails, one missed call from his father - which was extremely unexpected - two from Gabriel, and one each from Michael and Anna. There were a number of texts from the last three as well, and Castiel realised that he needed a strong cup of coffee before he could even think about dealing with them.

 

Thanks to Dean’s care last night, Castiel’s hand was pretty much fine, but he called in sick anyway, before calling Donna to tell her that Dean was unwell and would be in touch with her later. Then he carried his coffee over to the sofa and started reading his texts.

 

 **Gabriel** : Hey baby bro. Heard you had some

trouble with the folks last night. Give me a call.

 

 **Gabriel** : Cassie, you okay?

 

 **Gabriel** : If I don’t hear from you in the next

hour, I’m coming round to your place. I don’t

care how naked your boyfriend is.

 

 **Michael** : Castiel, please let me know that

you are okay. I heard that you had some

trouble with mother and Raphael last night.

 

 **Anna** : Hello Castiel. I just want to check that

you are okay. I heard about your

confrontation with mother and Raphael.

 

Castiel checked the time, and saw that it had been about half an hour since Gabriel’s last text; good, he could stop him before he showed up unannounced. After considering what he should say to his brothers and sister, he wrote an answer, then sent it off to all three of them.

 

 **Castiel** : Thank you for your text, and for your

concern. I am a little shaken up, but fine. I

would like you to come to my apartment this

evening at 6.30 for an explanation and to

meet my boyfriend, Dean. I hope to see you

later.

 

Within five minutes, Castiel had received replies from all of them, saying that they would come. He just hoped that Dean would be okay with it. He was quite puzzled as to how they had found out about the previous evening’s events, and was trying to figure this out when Dean appeared in the doorway, yawning and running his hand through his hair.

 

“Morning, Cas. I just need to ring Donna, but how are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine,” Castiel replied, as Dean walked over and sat down next to him. ‘I already rang Donna - I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“You did? Aww, thanks man. What did you say?” Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek.

 

“I told her you are unwell, and will call her later. I didn’t give her any details.”

 

Dean thought for a moment. “I think I need to tell her. Tell everyone, in case… you know.”

 

Castiel knew what it was Dean didn’t want to say. That everyone who worked in the garage needed to keep a lookout for Raphael, in case he came back to cause more trouble. But he appreciated Dean not actually saying such painful words out loud.

 

“I was surprised to find that I had texts from Gabriel, Michael, and Anna waiting for me when I awoke. They all wanted to check that I am okay. I have no idea how they found out about last night, but I invited them here this evening; to find out what they know and from whom, and to tell my side of the story.” Castiel took a deep breath. “I also told them that I want to introduce my boyfriend… if that is alright with you?”

 

“Your boyfriend’s coming? Do you want me to get outta here?”

 

Before Dean could get too carried away with his hilarious joke, Castiel tackled and pinned him down. “You’re not going anywhere, smartass,” he growled.

 

Dean swallowed audibly, and his eyes widened. “Ohhh,” he moaned, trying to buck his hips up but finding that he was unable to move.

 

Castiel instantly found that he really liked having this kind of power over Dean; it was extremely arousing. While pressing down more firmly with his body and tightening the grip of his legs, he took hold of Dean’s wrists and moved his arms so that they were above his head.

 

Dean’s breathing had become laboured and he was watching Castiel closely, to see what he would do next. What he did next turned out to be to bend forward and lick a stripe up Dean’s neck and over his jaw, causing him to tremble, and moan again, even louder.

 

Castiel paused and stared deeply into Dean’s beautiful green eyes, seeing the evidence there of his raw desire. “You like this, Dean? You like me holding you still… stopping you from moving?”

 

Dean’s voice was hoarse as he replied “fuck yeah!” and tested how firmly Castiel was holding him by trying to twist his arms.

 

Castiel was starting to enjoy this little game, and gained confidence from the way Dean was responding to him. Deciding to make a bold move, he said “you are at my mercy. I want you to-to suck my cock.” He faltered slightly until he saw the hungry look on Dean’s face.

 

“Do it,” he whispered, watching as Castiel slid his pyjama pants down with his free hand and pulled out his erection.

 

“You want this?” Castiel said, as he shifted closer to Dean’s face. Then, without letting go of Dean’s wrists he maneuvered himself and gazed down at Dean as he took Castiel’s cock into his mouth.

 

“Ohh… oh god.”

 

Dean was so good at this, Castiel quickly forgot that he was supposed to be in control. He let go of Dean’s wrists; tangling one of his hands in Dean’s hair, and gripping the back of the sofa with the other. The sinful sight of Dean swallowing him down was too much, and he began to thrust gently into Dean’s mouth. Castiel sped up his movements as Dean worked his tongue around the tip and frenulum, and he could feel the familiar sensation of his orgasm starting to build. Castiel pulled roughly on Dean’s hair, who moaned at the sensation, and the vibrations were all it took for Castiel to come; spilling into Dean’s mouth with a shout.

 

In a daze, Castiel wondered if it was possible to die of happiness. As his breathing returned to normal, he realised that despite letting go of Dean’s arms, he hadn’t moved them; he was surprisingly obedient. After a brief but passionate kiss, Castiel decided to reward him by returning the favour. He scooted backwards over Dean’s body, then got into the right position to give Dean the attention he deserved.

 

Castiel took a quick glance up at Dean’s gorgeous face, then took Dean into his mouth; immediately employing the same techniques he had the first time he did this. Dean lowered his arms, ready to place them in Castiel’s hair.

 

Castiel pulled off abruptly and raised his eyebrow in the way he now knew Dean liked so much. “Uh uh… no. Keep your arms where I put them.”

 

Dean raised them again quickly, and lay still.

 

“Good boy.” Castiel had no idea where this was coming from, but Dean’s shallow breathing and flushed cheeks told him he was doing it right. “You deserve a treat.” With that he swallowed Dean down again, enjoying how he felt Dean’s penis twitch in his mouth.

 

Castiel could feel Dean’s cock getting harder as he worked his lips and tongue around it, and it didn’t take long for him to turn into a sweating, panting mess. With a gasped “fuuuuuck, Cas” he shot his load into Castiel’s mouth.

 

Castiel worked Dean through his climax, then straightened back up again to see Dean wearing an expression of utter bliss. His arms were still in place, and Castiel realised that they had to be aching by now. He climbed off Dean, tucked him back in then, kneeling next to the sofa, gently lowered Dean’s arms one at a time; taking care to soothe the muscles as he did.

 

“You can manhandle me any time you want if you treat me like that afterwards,” Dean said happily.

 

Castiel felt himself blushing, and he quickly got off the floor and placed himself next to Dean as he sat up. “I feel a little bad that we called in sick, then had sex.”

 

“Dude, that’s what you’re supposed to do when you pull a sickie,” Dean said, snuggling contentedly into Castiel’s side.

 

“A sickie? You mean we were dishonest?” Castiel didn’t know how to feel about this; he had never behaved like this before. He absentmindedly stroked Dean’s arm with his fingertips.

 

“Well, my face still hurts… and your hand. And then there’s the emotional suffering we’ve had. Are still having.” Dean sighed dramatically.

 

“Maybe Raphael was right - maybe you have corrupted me.” Castiel laughed, and winked at Dean to let him know he was joking.

 

Dean laughed heartily at this, before poking Castiel playfully in the ribs. “Corrupted, huh? Well, I am pretty irresistible.”

 

“Maybe you could corrupt me some more later?” Castiel asked hopefully, before adding “There is something I have been putting off, but I really must attend to it.”

 

“Using me as a distraction, were you?” Dean teased.

 

“Yes… I mean no. What I mean is-”

 

“Dude, I was only pulling your leg. What is it you need to take care of?”

 

“As well as the texts I received, I also have two voicemails from my mother. I have not yet listened to them.”

 

“Oh, right.” Dean frowned, and started to get up from the sofa. “I’ll give you some privacy.”

 

“No, please stay,” Castiel said, grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling him back down. He dialed the number to retrieve his voicemails, then hit the speaker button so that Dean could hear too. He had no idea what Naomi was going to say, but he knew he needed the support of his boyfriend. Dean squeezed his hand, then laced their fingers together, in a gesture of solidarity.

 

 **You have two new voicemails...  first new voicemail, received today at seven thirty-four am**.

 

_Castiel. Your behaviour last evening was unacceptable. You had no right to storm into my house and say the things you did… and hit your own brother. I will not stand for it, and neither will your father. I demand an apology. I also demand that you stop this-this behaviour, *long pause* I refuse to accept your lifestyle choice. We brought you up better than this, Castiel. I expect you to call me back immediately._

 

Really? Naomi expected Castiel to apologise to her? He held his head in his hands in despair, as the automated voice on his phone carried on.

 

**Second new voicemail, received today at nine twenty six am.**

 

_Castiel? Are you ignoring my calls and my message? I will not be ignored - I insist on you calling me back._

 

“Well, at least the second message was shorter.” Castiel said, defeated.

 

Dean was staring at him with an incredulous look. “Did… did she say ‘lifestyle choice’?”

 

Castiel noted that Dean’s knuckles were turning white, where he had started gripping the sofa cushion; thankfully not Castiel’s hand. He sighed, “I am sorry you had to hear that.”

 

“No… nuh-uh. Don’t you dare apologise for your mother’s behaviour.” Dean locked eyes with Castiel to ensure he was paying attention. “This isn’t on you Cas, but damn-”

 

“I don’t know what to do, Dean.” Castiel had anticipated something like this from his mother; he knew that she would not let him go without a fight.

 

“Well, I fuckin’ do,” Dean growled, grabbing Castiel’s phone. “You are not gonna call her back, and this is going off so she can’t call you again.”

 

Castiel knew that this was exactly what he needed - he was momentarily at a loss, and Dean taking charge like this meant that he wouldn’t have to worry about it, at least for a while. “Thank you Dean, for your strength and your support.” 

 

“Nah, you’re the strong one Cas. After all the years of shit you’ve had to deal with, and you still keep fighting.”

 

Castiel didn’t know what to say to this. He didn’t feel strong, and yet he had to admit that there was a truth to Dean’s words. He pulled his boyfriend in for a hug, and they stayed in this tender embrace for a minute or two until Dean’s stomach rumbled.

 

“Is there any food in the fridge? I need to keep up my strength.” Dean winked suggestively as he pulled away from Castiel a little.

 

“I have sausage and eggs. Some bread too.”

 

“That’s perfect,” Dean said, rubbing his hands together. “You make some coffee and I’ll fix us some breakfast.”

 

Castiel felt a lot better after eating the French toast and grilled sausage Dean prepared for them, and was only slightly perturbed about how many calls from his mother he might have missed. Dean watched him closely for a moment before saying “hey Cas, I didn’t overstep the mark, did I? Turning your phone off, I mean.”

 

Was Dean a mind reader? Castiel had no idea how Dean had known that he was thinking about Naomi. “No.” Castiel shook his head for emphasis. “You absolutely did the right thing. If you hadn’t done that, I would have given in and rung her back. You did what I was too afraid to do.”

 

“I know you’re gonna call her back eventually, but at least this way it’s on your terms.” Dean cleared the table and took the dishes into the kitchen. Castiel followed him and as Dean reached the sink, he held him from behind; putting his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“How did you get to be so wise?” Castiel asked, turning his head and placing a soft kiss on Dean’s neck.

 

Dean turned around so that they were face to face. “I wouldn’t say I’m wise, but I’ve been out for a long time… been fighting this fight as long as I can remember.”

 

“I don’t like to think of you having to fight for your rights,” Castiel said, frowning.

 

“Well, I’m not in it alone anymore, am I? I’ve got you by my side now.” Dean chucked Castiel on the chin, before wriggling out of his grip. “Let’s get these dishes done, then binge watch something on Netflix.”

 

After the dishes were washed and put away, Dean called Donna to tell her the full story and ask her to warn everyone, then he and Castiel sat down in front of the TV.

 

“You ever watch Firefly? What about Torchwood?”

 

Castiel shook his head ‘no’ to both suggestions.

 

“Well, okay then. I’m gonna show you Firefly; it’s awesome.”

 

Castiel trusted Dean’s judgement, and that trust turned out to be well-placed. They spent hours watching this show, which Castiel fell in love with immediately. Captain Malcolm Reynolds in that coat was magnificent, and the rest of the cast were wonderful too. The storylines were funny and unusual, and the way the characters spoke was endearingly quirky.

 

By 6 pm, they had watched seven episodes, and Castiel was completely captivated. He was almost sorry that they had to get ready for his brothers and sister, but Dean promised that they would binge the rest of the show over the weekend; Dean wouldn’t be working Saturday or Sunday, for once.. Sadly, it seemed that there were only fourteen episodes, but at least they would be able to get through them quickly.

 

Dean had been lying between Castiel’s legs, so he got off the sofa first, stretching enough to show off the skin above his pants. Castiel got up slowly and reluctantly, having enjoyed this day of - not exactly nothingness, but close to it - way more than he felt he should have. He gave his phone a quick glance, and felt a slight pang of guilt at the dead screen. _No_ … his mother had brought this on herself, and he was not going to dwell on her misery.

 

“We should probably put on some more appropriate clothes before they arrive,” Castiel said, walking towards his bedroom.

 

“I could quickly run home and grab my favourite tee,” Dean said, with a mischievous grin. “It says ‘What’s Bi Is Bi’.” At the look of shock on Castiel’s face, he said “too much? I should wait to wear it at a more formal family dinner?”

 

“Yes Dean. I think you should definitely wear it at a formal family gathering,” Castiel answered sarcastically. “Preferably a religious occasion.”

 

Dean snorted in response, before gratefully accepting the tastefully plain red shirt Castiel held out for him to wear, along with his own pants. They weren’t exactly the same size - Castiel’s shoulders weren’t quite as broad as Dean’s, but his thighs were thicker - but they were close enough that it didn’t matter too much.

 

Barely a minute after they had both finished making themselves look presentable, there was a knock at the door. Castiel took Dean’s hand before opening it to reveal Anna standing there.

 

“Hello Castiel, thank you for inviting me,” Anna said, leaving Castiel suddenly acutely aware of how stilted his interactions with his own family were, compared to the easy familiarity that Dean and Sam had. It would not be easy to change a lifetime of behaviour; he knew that. But he would try to be as welcoming as possible.

 

“Hello Anna, please… come in.” Castiel smiled warmly at his sister and gave her a quick hug. “This is Dean. Dean this is Anna.”

 

“Nice to meet you Dean.” Anna shook Dean’s hand without hesitation, to Castiel’s surprise. He wasn’t sure how he expected Anna to react to Dean, but it wasn’t this.

 

As Anna moved inside the apartment, Gabriel and Michael appeared at the door.

 

“Cassie, you’re a dark horse, aren’t you?” Gabriel sing-songed. “Have you got any more secrets you’ve been keeping from us?” He quickly appraised Dean, looking him up and down, then added “this though - you should not keep this a secret. Absolutely not.” He held his hand out to Dean for a handshake, and Castiel could see the look of utter confusion on his boyfriend’s face that this encounter was causing. “Gabriel,” he said. “And you must be Dean. I’ve heard so little about you. I-”

 

“Hello Gabriel,” Castiel interrupted. “And Michael… this is Dean.”

 

Michael shook Dean’s hand warmly, then squeezed Castiel’s shoulder in a friendly gesture. This was all very unexpected - Castiel had expected disgust and censure from his siblings, not warmth and acceptance.

 

As they walked through into the living room, Gabriel elbowed Castiel in the side and whispered loudly “nice catch, baby bro. Dean-o doesn’t have a brother does he?”

 

Before Castiel could even think of an answer, Michael cleared his throat. “Castiel, we heard what Raphael did last night, and we were horrified at his behaviour. We… the three of us, came here to give you our support.”

 

“Yeah, we don’t care who you fall in love with,” Gabriel added. “As long as you’re happy.” _Wait…_ Gabriel was being serious for once? “And you’re getting some action.” Ah, there it was.

 

“Gabriel!” Anna admonished. “We are here to support Castiel, not indulge in playground talk. I am sorry for my brother’s crudeness” she added, directing this last part towards Dean. She sat down, then everyone else followed suit.

 

Dean didn’t say anything during all of this; apparently he was still recovering from the shock of meeting Gabriel.

 

Castiel was stunned. He had assumed that his entire family were as bigoted as his mother, and finding out he had got it so wrong took him a second or two to process. When he eventually gathered himself together enough, he said quietly “thank you. You are all very kind.” He could feel tears collecting in his eyes, but these were happy tears. There was one thing that he didn’t understand though. “But how did you find out what Raphael did? And did you know that it was on mother’s orders?”

 

“Yes, we are fully aware of mother’s part in the whole sorry mess. And it was father who told us. He rang us all individually, and asked us to check on you. He was very concerned for you, and for Dean as well,” Anna replied.

 

“Father… did?” This was quite possibly the most surprising news yet.

 

“Yes. And he also contacted Luke, who sadly did not react in the same way as we did,” Michael added.

 

“Luke, yes. I would not have expected his support.” Castiel pondered. “Although neither would I have thought that you three…” he waved his hands at his siblings “would have been this kind. And father too.”

 

“He told me that you said he needed to grow a backbone.” Gabriel chuckled. “I never would have thought you had it in you.”

 

Castiel could hardly believe that their father told Gabriel what he had said to him, but he was still feeling defensive towards Dean. “As I told mother and Raphael, they can attack me all they want, but when they come after Dean, I will not stand for it.”

 

“Good for you, Castiel,” Anna said kindly, patting Castiel’s hand. “But it occurs to me that none of us have been very forthcoming with you - or each other - if you are so surprised at our show of support.”

 

“I agree,” affirmed Michael. “I do believe that we all need to talk to each other more often.”

 

“Hells yeah,” exclaimed Gabriel. “You thinking that it’s okay for you to be attacked by your own family is so messed up though.” His face fell. “That is very wrong, and we’re going to correct it, starting right now.”

 

Dean had been silent until now; just watching and listening. Standing up, he rubbed his hands together, saying “this is awesome; you’re really getting somewhere. You guys keep talking while I make coffee.”

 

Castiel shot him a grateful look, before turning back to the conversation. “I feel we could all do with getting to know each other better. When was the last time any of us had a conversation outside of the monthly obligation with mother and father?”

 

They all got lost in thought momentarily, trying to think of an instance.

 

“We spoke on the way home, last time,” Gabriel supplied helpfully.

 

“We did, but that hardly counts, does it? Wouldn’t it be nice if one of us had a reason to invite the rest to their home? A dinner party, or a barbecue, perhaps,” Castiel encouraged, thinking of the relaxed and warm atmosphere at Sam and Eileen’s house.

 

“A barbecue?” Gabriel said, in a tone of mock outrage. “How common.”

 

“We have barbecues regularly throughout the summer,” said Anna, as all eyes turned to her. “In fact, we will arrange a gathering for next summer - Kevin and I would love to have you all to visit… along with your families.”

 

“The same applies to Tessa and I,” Michael added. “Away from the toxic atmosphere of mother and father's house, I believe we will get on with each other perfectly well.”

 

“I’m not inviting you to our house,” Gabriel quipped. “At least, not without consulting Rowena first. We might be _busy_.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Michael sighed in exasperation.

 

“I am sure we could arrange it for a time when you are not so busy.”

 

“Okay Mikey, as long as Rowena is happy, I am too.”

 

Dean came in from the kitchen with a tray holding a pot of coffee, a jug of milk, and five mugs. “If anyone wants sugar, I’ll go grab some,” he said, placing the tray on the coffee table.

 

“Sugar for me, Dean-o.” Gabriel said, without any surprise from Castiel. His brother always did have a sweet tooth.

 

Dean quickly went to retrieve the sugar for Gabriel, and Castiel poured the coffees. “Should I phone father?” He asked.

 

“Leave that to me,” replied Gabriel. “I will call him and say it’s about work, then give him the lowdown about our visit.”

 

“Thank you,” said Castiel, taking a sip of coffee. “And please thank him for me.”

 

“Sure thing Cassie,” Gabriel nodded.

 

“Also, you may want to tell him this piece of information,” Castiel said, hesitantly. He could see everyone in the room listening intently, so he carried on. “Our cousin, Jimmy, is seeing… has begun a relationship with… Amelia. The mother of my baby.”

 

To say that Castiel’s siblings looked shocked was an understatement - no-one spoke for a good fifteen seconds, as this information was digested. This silence was broken by Gabriel slapping his thigh and laughing uproariously. “Ohhh… holy shit balls. Mother is going to have a fit. Does she know? Can I be there when she finds out? How did that even happen?”

 

Gabriel was altogether too excited by this news, and Anna snapped “Gabriel! Please, now is not the time for inappropriate remarks.”

 

“Yeah… sorry,” Gabriel said somewhat remorsefully. “Seriously though, how did they get together?”

 

“Amelia saw the name Novak above the coffee shop, and wondered if we were related. Jimmy was in there, and, well…” Castiel trailed off, not knowing quite how to finish that sentence.

 

“Does mother know?” Gabriel inquired.

 

“I am going to assume not. I am sure she would have mentioned it yesterday if she did.” Castiel replied.

 

“Who cares what mother knows,” Anna snapped. “I am going to write to her; to tell her that I will not be attending her Thanksgiving facade, or anymore family gatherings,” she continued. “I am appalled at the treatment you and Dean have received. I…” She stopped speaking, clearly overcome with anger.

 

“You don’t need to do that, Anna. Don’t-” Castiel pleaded, but Anna cut him off before he could finish.

 

“No, I _do_ need to. Naomi tried to stop me from marrying Kevin, as his ethnicity was… troublesome to her.” Anna gave an ironic laugh. “I held firm, but I did not stand up to her as much as I should have. Now I intend to.”

 

Dean stood up, pulled Anna to her feet, and hugged her tightly. “You are an amazing woman, you know that? Thank you.”

 

Anna sat back down again once Dean had released her, blushing furiously. “Wel, we must present a united front.”

 

“Hell yeah, we should,” Dean agreed. “And if you’re not going to your parents’ house for Thanksgiving, you’re welcome to come with us to Sam and Eileen’s. It’s gonna be awesome.”

 

“Who are Sam and Eileen?” Gabriel asked.

 

“My brother and his wife,” Dean replied, almost regretting releasing this information at the eager look of interest on Gabriel’s face.

 

“You do have a brother!” Gabriel exclaimed excitedly. “Count me in… oh, and Rowena,” he added hastily.

 

Michael, ever the level-headed one, cut in to the conversation. “I think you should discuss it with your brother and his wife before you start inviting people to their house… people they don’t know. But if it is acceptable to them, my family and I would be happy to join you. Tessa, myself, and our daughters Sarah and Hannah.”

 

“Well they’ve kinda got an open door policy, but sure, I will ask them first.”

 

“I would like to meet your family,” said Anna. “And I know Kevin and Alfie would love it too.”

 

“Great,” Dean said, smiling, and Castiel squeezed his knee quickly in thanks.

 

“Time to go, methinks.” Gabriel got up from the sofa, and gestured to Anna and Michael that they should all leave together.

 

“Yes, of course.” Michael got the hint, and he and Anna stood as well. “We will see you soon Castiel. And Dean, thank you for taking care of our brother.”

 

“We take care of each other,” Dean replied, as they walked to the front door.

 

“I bet you do,” Gabriel said with a smirk, before Michael ushered the three of them out of the apartment.

 

“I’ll let you know what Sam says about Thanksgiving,” Dean called after them, before closing the door and turning to Castiel for a hug.

 

There was silence for a minute or two, as they held each other. Dean was the first to break it, asking “is Gabriel always like that?”

 

“Yes, I am afraid so,” Castiel sighed.

 

“But he’s so different from the rest of you. Why does your mom let him behave like that when you’re all so… proper?” Dean pondered as they went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa again.

 

“Gabriel is not quite as outspoken when we are at our parents house, but he does get away with saying and doing things that we would not. I think it is because the business would not function without him, and mother would never risk her precious business.” Castiel said sarcastically. “I think mother also doesn’t give him a hard time because he and Rowena cannot have children. She is not completely heartless… not towards Gabriel, anyway.”

 

Dean frowned, but before he could respond, Castiel said something he hadn’t intended to ever tell Dean.

 

“You know, I once overheard her telling my grandmother that there was always something wrong about me.” He didn’t want to cry, and he had thought he was over that particular rejection, but seeing the outrage on Dean’s face made a few tears spring into his eyes regardless.

 

“She said what?”

 

“I wasn’t supposed to know that she said it. I was-”

 

“I don’t give a flying fuck whether you were ‘supposed’ to hear it or not. Sonovabitch!” Dean jumped up and started pacing furiously.

 

In that moment Castiel felt something - and it was something wonderful. He realised that, just as he had jumped to Dean’s defence when Raphael had hurt him, Dean wanted to protect him in the same way. Dean was right, they really did take care of each other, and it made Castiel’s heart sing.

 

“Dean, it’s fine.” Castiel jumped up also, and held Dean still; wrapping his arms around him tightly.

 

“No it’s not Cas! How could your own mom say such a thing?”

 

“I know it sounds ridiculous to say that it doesn’t matter because I don’t expect anything else, but it’s true. And despite her constant need to let me know how disappointing I was to her, I still refused to join the family business, and I did what _I_ wanted to do,” Castiel soothed. “She also failed to completely knock my depraved lifestyle choice out of me,” he teased.

 

“Well thank fuck for that,” Dean said, and Castiel could feel him starting to relax.

 

Castiel had had a worrying question on his mind since Gabriel had mentioned calling their father. He wasn’t sure whether he really wanted to voice his concerns out loud, but he felt that he had to get this out in the open. “Dean, do you think my parents’ marriage is an abusive one?”

 

Dean pulled away, and gave him a sympathetic look. “I don’t know. I only-”

 

“What I mean is, is my mother abusing my father,” Castiel interrupted hastily. “If Gabriel is having to lie about the reason for his phone call, does that mean… he is scared of her?”

 

“Man, that’s a difficult question to answer,” Dean said. “I only saw them for like, five minutes, but it doesn’t seem like a very equal relationship, from what I heard today.” There was a carefulness about Dean’s words, which Castiel appreciated.

 

“What should I do? Should I talk to him about it? I don’t know what to do, Dean.” Castiel could hear the desperation in his own voice.

 

“Hey, don’t worry. We’ll work something out,” Dean said. “I think you should talk to Eileen; she used to work with women who had escaped abusive relationships. I’m sure she’ll be able to tell you what you can do.”

 

“Thank you,” Castiel said gratefully. Then, gazing directly into Dean’s eyes, he asked “do you need to go home, or can you stay here?”

 

“Wow, way to turn on the puppy eyes, Cas. You’re worse than Sam. I can’t go home now, can I?” Dean chuckled. “Tell you what, how about another episode of Firefly, and some takeout?”

 

“I think I could cope with that,” Castiel replied.

 

They ordered some Chinese food, and while they ate, one episode of Firefly stretched into two. Castiel tried not to dwell too much on the situation with his father, and they fell into his bed at about 10.30. The exhaustion of the last twenty four hours or so had him asleep almost immediately... and of course having Dean by his side helped a lot too.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean went back home almost as soon as he woke up in the morning, so there was no time for ‘fooling around’ as he called it. He pointed out that he hadn’t been home since Monday morning, and he needed a change of clothes before going back to work. After a goodbye kiss that lasted longer than they expected because neither of them wanted to be the one to break it off, Castiel began to get ready for work himself. His stolen day with Dean had been kind of idyllic; cutting themselves off from the outside world - apart from Castiel’s siblings - and doing nothing really, but watch TV.

 

Now, however, Castiel had to face up to reality, and this started with turning his phone back on. As it powered back up and the words on the screen glowed, Castiel felt a sense of dread. His mother would have been furious to discover that she was unable to reach him, so he was fully expecting more angry messages. As he finished preparing himself for the day, and the phone finally came back to life, he was shocked to find that not only were there no messages, there were no missed calls either.

 

Castiel didn’t know how to feel about this. On the one hand, at least he didn’t have to listen to more hate filled voicemails, but on the other hand, had Naomi really given up on him that easily? Did she really care that little about him that she was no longer going to try? Castiel frowned at the device in his hand and contemplated turning it off again, when it pinged with a text message. It was a kissing face emoji from Dean, and it snapped Castiel out of his misery. Somehow, Dean always seemed to know just what to do to make him feel better. He texted Dean back with a couple of hearts, then went off to work with a smile on his face.

 

After a couple of enquiries about his health from concerned colleagues - Castiel had never taken a day off sick before - he got on with his work, and tried not to wonder too much about the deafening silence from his mother. When he had a spare few minutes at lunch time, he called Amelia to tell her that Dean would love to come along when they met next. He also told her that his family knew about Dean, without going into details - the full story could wait until Friday. When she heard this, she said that she would invite Jimmy too. Castiel was pleased; he had always got on well with his cousin and it had been too long since they had last seen each other.

 

There was one more person Castiel needed to talk to, to relay all the events of the last few days. He called Charlie once he was back home that evening, and she was as excited as ever to hear his voice.

 

“Castiel! What’s up dude?” She asked in that way she had.

 

“Hello Charlie. I wanted to say hello. And tell you all that has happened since we last spoke.”

 

“All that’s happened? This isn’t another story about you messing things up with Dean, is it? Do I have to fix things again?”

 

“No. No, things between us are… they are good. Very good, in fact.” Castiel smiled, even though Charlie couldn’t see him.

 

“No details… please.” Charlie laughed down the phone and Castiel chuckled at her whimsy.

 

“You mean you do not want to hear about how we-”

 

“Castiel James Novak. You’ve changed,” Charlie interrupted, mock-horrified. “Is that why you called? To tell me about what you get up to between the sheets?”

 

“No, of course not.” Castiel took a deep breath before continuing. “I met Dean’s brother Sam, and his wife Eileen on Sunday. And their children. Such a lovely family.”

 

“Awww, that’s adorable,” Charlie squealed. “You met the family.”

 

“Yes, I did. Unfortunately, I had to deal with my own family too.”

 

“Ah. Not as much fun?”

 

“No. Mother was furious when I told her that I will not be marrying Amelia. Eventually I stormed out, saying maybe I should no longer be part of her family.”

 

“Good for you. It’s about time you told her-”

 

“It seems that she did not listen, however. She found out about Dean and I, and she sent Raphael to tell Dean to leave me alone.”

 

“Dude, that’s… what happened?”

 

“Dean said no, naturally, so Raphael hit him. With a wrench!” Castiel could feel the anger bubbling up inside him again.

 

“Oh shit. Cas, is Dean okay?”

 

Yes. Yes, he’s fine. He fought back and sent Raphael away.”

 

“Yeah! Go Dean,” Charlie exclaimed.

 

“Then I erm… went to mother’s house and had it out with her, and I, well… I punched Raphael.”

 

“You did not!” Charlie sounded suitably impressed. “Wow.”

 

“I told them that I could accept them attacking me, but not Dean. That, I will not accept.”

 

“Castiel,” Charlie said, suddenly sounding annoyed. “You should not accept them attacking you either. Jeeze.”

 

“I know. Dean said the same thing. But something amazing happened yesterday.”

 

“Ooh, what?”

 

“Dean and I both called in sick yesterday, after… well, you know. And in the morning I had messages from Michael, Gabriel, and Anna. They had heard what mother and Raphael did, and wanted to make sure I was alright.”

 

“See? I knew some of your family were okay.”

 

“Yes,” Castiel agreed. “So, the three of them visited me in the evening… and Dean… and they want nothing to do with mother after her behaviour. And, I found out that they were contacted by father, who was concerned for me too. They have no problem with me being with Dean, and they all want to come to Sam and Eileen’s house for Thanksgiving.”

 

“Well… I don’t know what to say. Except, that’s awesome. I’m happy for you. Not about your mother and Raphael, obviously, but the rest.”

 

“Thank you, Charlie. You were right all along, but it took Dean being hurt for me to see it.”

 

“You know I’ve always only wanted you to be happy, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, I know,” Castiel agreed. “Ohhh, there is more. I found out that Amelia is seeing my cousin Jimmy. When mother finds out, she will be so upset.” He couldn’t help the enjoyment he felt at telling this story again.

 

“Oh my god. That’s not gonna go down well.”

 

“I suspect not. So, on Friday, Dean is going to meet Amelia and Jimmy. And I will have to tell this story all over again, to them.”

 

“The plot thickens,” Charlie said, with glee. Then she added “is it okay if I tell Jo?”

 

“Yes, none of this is a secret anymore. And I have had enough of hiding who I am.” Castiel knew that Charlie would support him no matter what, and this was proving to be the case.

 

“Well, okay. Thanks for calling, and blowing my mind.”

 

“Okay Charlie, I will speak to you soon.”

 

“Yeah, you bet. Love you, man.”

 

They hung up, and Castiel went into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. While it was cooking, he sent a text to Dean; he had wanted to ring him all day, to make sure he was alright, but he’d managed to stop himself. He didn’t want Dean to think that he thought he couldn’t look after himself.

 

 **Castiel** : Hello Dean, how are you today?

Is your jaw alright? I hope you haven’t had

any unwanted visitors. I miss you, Castiel x

 

A few seconds later he received a reply.

 

 **Dean** : Heya Cas. I’m great, but missing you

too. No unwanted visitors, but a lot of work

to catch up on. I’m gonna have to stay late.

It sucks. :(

 

 **Castiel** : I hope you will not be staying there

on your own. Should I come there? I can

protect you. ;)

 

 **Dean** : Ah, my hero. No need, Garth is

working late too. And at least this way I know I’ll

get some work done. He doesn’t distract me the

way you do. ;)

 

 **Castiel** : Shame. Don’t work too hard. I told Charlie

about the incident with Raphael and my mother,

and I spoke to Amelia about Friday. She is

looking forward to meeting you, and she is bringing

Jimmy along.

 

 **Dean** : Cool. Can’t wait. Gotta go, and get my hands

dirty. Ttyl? x

 

 **Castiel** : Goodbye Dean. Speak to you soon. x

 

Castiel’s food was ready, and he ate it with images of Dean grease-covered and sweaty in his mind. He had no idea why he found this so attractive, but he wasn’t about to deny himself this extremely pleasant fantasy. He wondered idly what Amelia would make of his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

  
Dean had had one hell of a week. The fight with Raphael, meeting Cas’s mother - _shudder_ \- spending an unexpected day of bliss with Cas, meeting the nice members of Cas’s family, then getting back to reality and working his ass off to catch up. Thank goodness he and Cas had been texting back and forth, giving him a little bit of normality. Now, he was about to meet Amelia, and Cas’s cousin Jimmy, who hopefully would also turn out to be one of the nice members of the family.

 

Dean had been outside the pizza place where Cas and Amelia had been meeting for the past few weeks, for about five minutes, when he saw Cas walking towards him. He could feel the smile that broke out on his face, and he was pretty sure that it was a perfect mirror of the one that Cas was wearing.

 

“Hey Cas, looking good,” he said as his boyfriend drew nearer.

 

“Not as good as you,” Cas replied, pecking him gently on the lips once he was close enough.

 

“Awww Cas, you smooth talker. I thought I was supposed to be the smooth one.” Dean pulled Cas in for a hug, and decided that he felt even better than he looked.

 

As he was about to go in for a proper kiss, Cas pulled away, and greeted a couple that were now standing behind him.

 

“Amelia, and Jimmy. It’s good to see you.” Cas gave them both brief hugs, then gestured towards Dean. “This is Dean… Dean, this is Amelia, and my cousin Jimmy.”

 

“It’s good to meet you both,” Dean said warmly, as they shook hands.

 

There was a moment of silence and slight tension, while they were all trying to gauge each other’s reactions, then Jimmy spoke up. “Shall we go in?”

 

The guy was so like Cas, but so… not. It was kind of uncanny. There was a similarity - that was undeniable. Jimmy’s eyes were the same shade of blue, but they were nowhere near as stunning as Cas’s. The hair was the same colour, but it was neatly styled, unlike Cas’s wild, untamed locks. The biggest difference though, was the voice; Jimmy’s was an unremarkable pitch, which did nothing for Dean at all. Cas’s deep rumble, on the other hand, affected Dean more than he could say.

 

They went into the restaurant, and were about to be seated, when someone behind Dean coughed loudly, causing them all to turn around.

 

“Cassie! What a surprise, bumping into you all like this.”

 

 _Gabriel_. Dean was about to ask what was going on, as this was surely no coincidence, when another voice from behind Gabriel said “hey guys. Room for two more?”

 

“Charlie?” Cas asked, as the woman in question stepped out from behind Gabriel. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Er, so here’s a funny thing. I mentioned to Gabe that you were meeting up this evening, and he said he was gonna gatecrash,” Charlie explained. “So I thought it would be best if I came too. To contain him.”

 

“Charles!” Gabriel gasped. “You wanted to come. Don’t deny it.”

 

Dean could see the growing look of horror on Cas’s face, and he figured that they needed to sit down so that the situation could be contained. “Well, the more the merrier. Right, Cas?” He said, cheerfully.

 

Cas glared at him, so he squeezed his hand encouragingly before adding “why don’t we all get seated?” Then in a quieter voice he said “it’ll be fine, Cas. Don’t worry.”

 

Cas didn’t look convinced, and Dean wasn’t sure how this could get sorted out without a scene, but thankfully, Jimmy stepped forward and took control.

 

“Gabriel,” he said. “How are you? It’s been too long since we last spoke. Sit next to me and tell me what you have been up to.” With that, he put his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder, and walked him to their table, which had now been changed to another, which would fit six people.

 

Yet another way in which Jimmy was different, Dean thought. While Cas was floundering, looking absolutely mortified, Jimmy calmly and assertively took control of the situation. Dean would put money on this being because of having a different upbringing, and he wondered if he would ever get to meet Jimmy’s father, to see for himself how different he was from his brother, Charles.

 

Dean made sure to sit next to Cas, who had Charlie next to him on the other side, then opposite him was Amelia. Jimmy was opposite Cas, and Gabriel was on the end facing Charlie. Good thinking to keep Gabriel as far away as possible from Amelia, Dean thought.

 

Once everyone had been thoroughly introduced, Dean looked at Amelia properly. She was pretty, and smiled at everyone even though she looked a little overwhelmed by meeting more people than she was expecting. Still, at least she wasn’t annoyed, he supposed. Her demeanour was remarkably similar to Cas’s, and Dean had to stop himself from chuckling at how unlikely it was that they had managed to get themselves into this situation. They both must have been completely wasted.

 

“It is nice to meet you Dean,” Amelia said suddenly, to get his attention. “I can see that you make Castiel very happy.”

 

“He makes me happy too,” Dean replied. “And it’s great to meet you too.”

 

“And how are you Castiel?” Amelia asked, trying to stop Cas from staring at Gabriel in horror, as if he was liable to do something outrageous at any moment.

 

“I-I am fine, thank you. I am sorry for my brother’s… well… my brother.” Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gabriel in suspicion.

 

Amelia laughed. “It’s quite alright. I expect I will meet all of your family eventually, so why not start with Gabriel?”

 

“Er, yes… it’s funny you should bring that up. There are certain members of my family you will not be meeting,” Castiel said seriously.

 

“Oh?” Amelia placed her elbow on the table and leaned forward slightly to listen closely to what Castiel was about to say.

 

Just then the waitress came to the table to take their orders, and once she was gone, Amelia leaned towards Cas again conspiratorially and said “you were going to tell us something important about your family?”

 

“Yes… there have been some developments since we last saw each other. Some devious, underhanded behaviour from-”

 

“C’mon Cassie, it’s not a Shakespeare play. You don’t have to set the scene. Why don’t you let me tell it?” Gabriel called from the other end of the table.

 

“Gabe,” Charlie reprimanded. “Let Castiel say what he needs to in his own way.”

 

Castiel then proceeded to repeat the whole story of Raphael’s violence, Naomi’s involvement, Castiel’s reaction, and his discovery that some of his family were much more supportive than he had believed. The story was occasionally interrupted by their food and drinks arriving, and Gabriel saying things like ‘I heard Cassie gave Raphael a sweet right hook’, and ‘we’ve always loved you baby bro, no matter what you do in the bedroom - or who’. This was followed by one of Gabriel’s exaggerated eyebrow waggles, and everyone laughing. Even Cas joined in.

 

“I’m shocked, Castiel,” Jimmy said, sadly. “I had no idea your mother was so strict. But then again, we’ve never been as close as I would have liked.”

 

“You never know what goes on behind closed doors,” Amelia added.

 

“Maybe aunt Naomi stopped us from having more contact,” Jimmy wondered.

 

“Wouldn’t put it past her, Jim,” said Gabriel, and Cas said a quiet ‘yes’ in agreement.

 

“Well, you know what? Her plan to separate us failed,” Dean pointed out, gesturing between himself and Cas. “ _And_ she’s managed to turn most of her own family against her,” he added.

 

A hum of agreement ran around the table, before a more general chatter started. Dean asked Amelia how she was… how the pregnancy was going, and she happily told him that everything seemed fine. No worries or concerns, and Dean noticed how pleased Cas looked at hearing this good news.

 

“It must have been a surprise when you found out that Amelia was expecting, and then who the father was,” Dean addressed Jimmy.

 

“I knew about the baby from the beginning,” Jimmy replied. “And finding out that Castiel is the father… it is an important detail, but does not change anything.”

 

“So, you’re cool about it all?”

 

“This is certainly an unusual situation, but I’m certain we will make it work,” Jimmy said, confidently. “Instead of two parents, this little one will have four.”

 

Dean liked this guy. He was sensible and straightforward, and was obviously planning on sticking around. And he just made it clear that he saw Dean as one of the baby’s parents. He was more convinced than ever now, that those complications he was concerned about when he found out that Cas was going to be a father were nothing to worry about. _Awesome_.

 

“Well look,” Dean said loudly, to make sure everyone was listening. “Thanksgiving is next Thursday, and you’re all welcome to come to my brother Sam’s for the celebration. Even you, Gabriel.”

 

“Dean, should you not check with Sam first?” Cas asked, frowning.

 

“Nah, it’ll be fine. We can go over early and help out,” Dean assured him.

 

“Can I bring Jo?” Charlie asked.

 

“Sure,” said Dean.

 

“And her mom?”

 

“Yeah, why not?” Dean was a tiny bit concerned about the growing number of people he had invited, but he couldn’t very well take it back now, could he? “Sammy might wanna kill me at first, but when he sees how great y’all are, he’ll be fine. I think.” He laughed to break the tension he’d just created, and everyone else joined in, although Cas looked a little sceptical.

 

By now, they had finished eating, and the bill was brought to the table. Dean reached for his wallet at the same time as Cas, Jimmy, and Gabriel, and for one moment it looked like there might be a dispute over who was going to pay. But unexpectedly, Charlie snatched up the bill and called the waitress over while brandishing her card. “Boys… boys. Stop right there with that macho bullshit,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m paying… End of discussion.”

 

With that, the transaction was completed, and everyone thanked Charlie for her generosity. She waved it away with a puzzling “it’s okay, the government’s paying anyway.”

 

Dean was about to ask, when Cas whispered “don’t ask. It is all very top secret,” and tapped his nose in a conspiratorial manner.

 

They all left the restaurant, with lots of ‘goodbyes’, hugs, exchanging of numbers and promises to call. Dean and Cas walked around the car to where Dean had parked his baby, where he tried again.

 

“Charlie’s job… it’s really hush hush? She really works for the government?”

 

“I can’t talk about it,” Cas said mysteriously.

 

“I bet I could make you,” Dean teased.

 

Cas sighed, before saying “I can’t tell you, because I don’t know anything. She could be making it up for all I know.”

 

Dean’s interest was piqued, and he wondered if he would ever find out. He resolved to get to know Charlie better though; she had charmed him from the moment they met, and she was a very good friend to Cas. All in all, it had been a good evening, despite the unexpected guests. Now he just had to tell Sam and Eileen the good news.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean had spent the night at Cas’s apartment - he was planning on staying the whole weekend, in fact - and was woken up by a spectacular kiss from his boyfriend, which very quickly escalated into something much more, involving hands and mouths, and happy sighs. They were both left feeling quite satisfied.

 

“Dean,” Cas started, a while later. “My mother has not tried to contact me since you switched my phone off. Do you think I should be worried?”

 

Dean sat up and ran his hand through his hair. “Well… I dunno, man. I mean, do you think something might have happened to her?” He really wanted to tell Cas that she didn’t care, so why should he, but he felt that would be too cruel.

 

With an idea forming in his mind, Dean turned to Cas and said “listen, I need to drop by Sam and Eileen’s this morning. I wanna tell them face to face about the new people I invited. Make sure they’re okay with it.”

 

“Dean? You said it would be fine.” Cas grumbled. “I think we should tell Amelia, Jimmy, and Charlie that it would be too much for Sam and Eileen.”

 

“Nah, I know it’s gonna be great. I mean, how many of us are there really?” Dean began to count on his fingers. “You, me, Sam, Eileen, Jack, Alex, mom, dad, Bobby, Jody, Donna, Michael, his wife…”

 

“Tessa.” Cas was copying Dean’s finger counting.

 

“Tessa… thanks. Their daughters… um.”

 

“Sarah and Hannah.”

 

Sarah, Hannah… right. Anna, Kevin?”

 

“Yes, Kevin. And Alfie.”

 

“Alfie, Gabriel, Rowena… um… Amelia, Jimmy.” Dean knew there were more, but he was stuck.

 

“Charlie, Jo, and Jo’s mother,” Cas offered helpfully. “Twenty five people? Dean, that is surely too many.”

 

Dean had a moment of panic at hearing the number out loud. _Dammit_. Sam really was going to kill him. But he wanted to test the waters with his brother anyway, and then discuss it with Cas if necessary. “I’m gonna go see Sammy right now, and fess up. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“Should I come with you?” Cas got out of bed, and started to get himself ready to leave.

 

“Nope, you stay here. I think it’ll be best, if I’m honest.” Dean hoped he sounded convincing, because there was something else he wanted to do without Cas there.

 

“Oh, well… I’ll just wait here then,” Cas said despondently, and Dean wasn’t going to allow that. He pulled Cas into his arms and kissed him sweetly.

 

“It’s only because I know how to handle my brother, and I think I can do it better on my own.” Dean playfully chucked Cas on the chin, adding “I’ll be back before you know it. Just don’t watch Firefly without me, okay?”

 

“I will try to resist the temptation,” Cas said, smiling mischievously.

 

Dean left in a rush, because he really didn’t want to be away from Cas any longer than necessary, but he didn’t go straight to Sam’s though. He drove around the corner, stopped by the side of the road, pulled out his phone, and called the shiny new number on his phone under the name Charlie.

 

“Hey Dean,” Charlie answered immediately. “What’s up? Miss me already?”

 

“That’s right,” Dean played along. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

 

“Woah there cowboy,” Charlie said, sounding slightly concerned. “You are joking… right?”

 

“Er… no offence, red, but I’ve got the hottest boyfriend in the world. Why would I-”

 

“Ooo-kay,” Charlie interrupted. “Nice save. So… what can I do you for?”

 

“Well, I wish he didn’t care, but Cas is worried about his mom because he hasn’t heard anything from her in days. How messed up is that?”

 

“Really? He really shouldn’t bother, but of course he does. We wouldn’t love him if he didn’t care, right?”

 

Dean could practically hear Charlie winking down the phone, and he was pleased to discover that he was already extremely fond of her, after only meeting her twice.

 

“Yeah, he’s too forgiving for his own good,” Dean said, sadly. “Anyway, any chance you could find out what’s going on with her? On the Q T?”

 

“Leave it with me, lover boy; I’ll let you know. And I’ll  see you on Thursday.”

 

“Ah… about that. I realised that I invited way too many people, so I’m off to see my brother now to sound him out. But I might need to… um… backtrack some.”

 

“Dean, Dean, Dean… are you worrying about space? Food?”

 

“Er, both, I guess.” Dean grimaced, even though she couldn’t see him.

 

“That’s not gonna be a problem, okay? I’m going to fix everything, like the awesome friend I am. Don’t say anything to your brother; I’ll call you in a couple of hours to give you instructions.”

 

“Oh… erm-” Dean was suddenly lost for words.

 

“Dean!” Charlie snapped him out of his stupor. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be great.”

 

Dean had no option but to trust her, so he said “thanks Charlie. You’re awesome.”

 

“I know, right?” Charlie laughed. “Speak to you later, Dean. Now get back to that boyfriend of yours.

 

“Okay, and thanks again.” Dean ended the call, before, wait… how did she know he wasn’t at Cas’s place? Was she watching him… them?

 

Dean turned baby straight back around, and two minutes later he was at Cas's door again.

 

“Dean?” Cas's face was a picture of confusion. “Why are you back so soon? Is everything alright?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Dean replied. “More than alright, in fact. Charlie's an interesting chick, isn't she?” he added, cryptically as they walked back inside the apartment.

 

“She is. Interesting and inscrutable… no, enigmatic,” Cas agreed. “Has your observation of Charlie got anything to do with why you returned so soon?”

 

“Yes. We had a conversation about Thanksgiving, and she said she's gonna fix it. I don't need to worry about anything, apparently.” Dean felt like he had been kind of caught up in a whirlwind, and he sat down on the sofa.

 

Cas sat next to him, saying “I have no idea why you rang Charlie, but if she says she will fix it, she will. I have no doubts.”

 

Thinking on his feet, Dean said “I wanted to thank her for keeping Gabriel under control last night.”

 

“She certainly did help to keep the situation under control,” Cas said, then narrowed his eyes and added “although, if she had not said anything to him in the first place, it could have been avoided altogether.”

 

“Well, no harm done. Now, whaddya say we get something to eat, get comfortable, and finish up Firefly?”

 

“Yes. I prepared some pancake batter while you were gone.”

 

“Awesome,” Dean exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa and making his way to the kitchen. “Do you wanna cook, or shall I?”

 

“We could do it together,” Cas said, in a remarkably suggestive tone.

 

Dean laughed and slapped him lightly on the butt. “Man, you have changed.”

 

“For the better, I hope?”

 

“Oh yeah.” As Dean took the pan from the cupboard and started to cook, he saw Cas place a bottle of syrup on the counter and he was hit with a particularly vivid fantasy. One that involved syrup and Cas’s tongue. _Oh boy_. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had been this sexually charged, and he wondered if it would be possible to just stay like this forever; him and Cas, eating and having sex.

 

Realising that Cas was watching him closely, Dean decided to distract himself from these thoughts with an observation. “I see you like syrup.”

 

“Really? What gave me away?” Cas replied dryly.

 

Dear god, could Cas _be_ anymore perfect? Hot as fuck, super smart, awesome kisser, really great in bed, and quick with his tongue… wit! _Quick with his wit - stop thinking about his tongue_!

 

Dean was starting to feel hot under the collar, thinking about all the things he loved about Cas. _Liked_ about Cas, not loved… it was way too soon for that, wasn’t it?

 

“Ooh, sarcasm. Nice!” Dean responded when his voice started working again.

 

Cas shot him a smile, as he set the table. “I’m looking forward to these pancakes; I do enjoy everything you give me.”

 

 _Oh_. Okay, suddenly everything Cas said sounded like a filthy innuendo. Dean was very hungry by now though, and was determined to get through the cooking and eating without them ravishing each other.

 

“Yeah, I noticed.” Dean said with a sly grin, and a little nudge with his elbow, when Cas stood near him to watch the pancakes cook.

 

Cas said nothing more on the subject, but he seemed to be making sure to stand as close as possible the entire time Dean was at the stove. Every time Dean moved, Cas managed to ‘get in his way’, so that their shoulders would brush, or their chests, or once even their noses. It was both maddening and adorable, and Dean planned on doing some invading of personal space of his own once they had eaten.

 

If Dean had had any doubts about whether Cas was deliberately trying to rile him up, these were immediately dispelled when Cas slowly and seductively lifted the food to his mouth, then made the most obscene noise possible as he bit into it.

 

Dean stared at Cas for a few seconds, before erupting with laughter. “You really like those pancakes, huh? Maybe I should make some more; I don’t mind spending the day in the kitchen.”

 

Cas actually pouted then; clearly disappointed that his seduction plan had seemingly failed. And that… that was something Dean could not resist. _Okay, fuck it_. “Or… I could do this.” Dean picked up the syrup bottle and squeezed some onto his finger, then brought the finger to his mouth, sucking the stickiness off, while he rolled his tongue around the tip.

 

Cas’s eyes darkened with desire, and he jumped out of his seat to stand in front of Dean. “I think we should save the rest of these for later,” he managed to croak out, before quickly removing everything from the table apart from the syrup.

 

Dean could see where this was going, but he was happy to let Cas lead. He had to stop himself from laughing again when Cas very unsubtly tried to suggest that Dean needed to check out something closely on the surface. “Look at this… what is it?”

 

Dean decided to make things easy for Cas then, and got up out of his chair to lock lips with his gorgeous, flustered boyfriend. As they kissed, Dean laid himself backwards onto the table, pulling Cas on top of him as he went.

 

“You taste even better than the pancakes,” Cas whispered into Dean’s mouth

 

“So do youuuuuuuu…” Dean’s word turned into a groan as Cas moved his mouth to Dean’s neck and sucked. He ran his hands up Dean’s sides then around his back, to bring them as close together as possible.

 

The more they did this, the more confident Cas was becoming, and Dean found that sexy as hell. “Are you gonna take me here, on the table?” He asked, hoping the answer was yes.

 

“Mmm hmm,” Cas replied, lavishing his neck and collar bone with kisses.

 

For a fleeting moment, Dean’s focus was on whether the table could take the combined weight of two grown men. That was until Cas had managed to pull his clothes off, and was doing something incredibly kinky with the syrup and his tongue. Then, Dean lost himself to sensation; succumbing completely to his boyfriend.

 

Once they had showered and cleaned the syrup - and other sticky substances - from the kitchen surfaces, Dean marvelled at how it was not even 1 pm, and they had already had sex twice. Cas had definitely reawakened his libido, although could too much sex kill you? Dean wasn’t going to worry too much about it though - he was having too much fun.

 

Although it wasn’t just fun, was it? Dean mused. It was already way more than that. As they settled down on the sofa to watch the rest of Firefly, with freshly made coffee, the reheated pancakes and a bowl of popcorn for later, Dean felt a warm happiness flow through him. He hadn’t had anything like this since Lisa; one-night stands didn’t usually want to snuggle and binge watch shows on Netflix.

 

A part of Dean wanted to slow it down a bit, but a much bigger, louder part wanted to hold onto this for all it was worth. He and Cas had the whole weekend stretching out in front of them, and if they were as contented with each other at the end of it, well… that had to mean something, didn’t it?

 

+++

 

By Sunday evening, Dean thought that he might actually be glowing with happiness. He and Cas had sat in front of the TV for hours at a time, broken only by food, sex, food and sex, making out, lots of talking, about any subject they could think of, oh… and a phone call from Charlie.

 

She had called not long after the ‘syrup sex’, as Dean was now calling it in his mind, saying “I hope I’m not interrupting anything… wink.”

 

“Did you just say wink?” Dean didn’t know if that was annoying or endearing. He put the phone on speaker so Cas could hear too.

 

“Well, you can’t see me, can you?” Charlie sounded exasperated. “Anyway, that’s enough with the pleasantries; I’ve sorted Thanksgiving. And I have news about Naomi.”

 

Dean felt Cas bristle behind him on the sofa. “Thanks Charlie,” he said, as he took hold of Cas’s hand and brought it to his lips.

 

“Ewww, are you two kissing? Can’t you wait until we’ve finished the call?”

 

Seriously? _Was_ she watching them? Or maybe she heard the kiss - that must be it.

 

“So, apparently Charles put his foot down. He told Naomi not to call Cas unless she had something nice to say. Well, I guess she had nothing nice to say; I’m sorry Cas.”

 

“Thank you Charlie. You are a good friend.” Cas said, resignedly.

 

“Remember we all love you, okay?” Charlie said, adding “come to the Taylor Barn on East eleven fifty Road, on Thursday at eleven, and tell everyone else to arrive at twelve. Bring the food, and a TV if you want… we’ve got the place until seven. Okay?”

 

“Seriously? Charlie, you’re ama-” Dean started.

 

“Aw, it’s nothing. See you on Thursday… peace out, bitches.” Charlie said, then hung up, leaving Dean staring at the phone in disbelief.

 

“Did she just?”

 

“Dean, you asked Charlie to check on my mother?” Cas said, quietly.

 

 _Shit_. Dean couldn’t tell if Cas was pissed at him or not. “Er… yes?”

 

“You are a very sweet man, thank you.” Cas kissed the top of his head and held him close.

 

“I’m not sweet, I’m butch and manly,” Dean sassed, chuckling.

 

“Oh yes, of course you are,” Cas replied, sarcastically. “I feel more manly just being around you.”

 

Dean thought back on that conversation fondly, and the many others they had had over the weekend. They’d talked about family, cars, music, favourite memories, and Cas had spoken animatedly and at length about bees, and how important they are for the survival of the planet. By the time he had finished, Dean was resolved to find out more on the subject - hell… maybe he would even do some research.

 

Now though, Dean needed to go home. He had work tomorrow morning, and the lead-up to Thanksgiving was going to be super busy, with so many people travelling for the holiday, and wanting to make sure their cars were in good working order. It was awesome to know just how well he and Cas got along together, even after spending two days with no-one else but each other; the future was looking pretty damn good for once.


	14. Chapter 14

A little before 11 am on Thursday, Castiel pulled up outside the Taylor Barn. Dean’s ‘baby’ was already there, and the man in question was standing, looking at the building. When he noticed Castiel, he strolled over to him and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

 

“Cas, have you seen this place?” He said in wonder. “How the fuck did Charlie swing this?”

 

Castiel laughed, and gave Dean a lingering hug. They hadn’t seen each other since Sunday, and he had missed him. The last three days had been pretty busy, with endless phone calls to tell everyone where they needed to be for the Thanksgiving celebration, and what food they needed to bring. It took a fair amount of organising, but everyone knew what they were supposed to be doing, and Castiel had every faith that it would all go off smoothly.

 

Castiel was a little nervous about the prospect of meeting Dean’s parents, although not as much as he would have been before meeting Sam and his family. If John and Mary were half as friendly as the Winchesters he had already met, he would surely be fine.

 

Looking up into Dean’s eyes, Castiel said “I wouldn’t bother asking Charlie anything about this. She will just give you a cryptic answer, and you will be none the wiser at the end of it. My policy is to just go with it.”

 

“You’ve got an awesome friend, you know that?”

 

“We… _We_ have an awesome friend,” Castiel corrected.

 

“And here she is.”

 

They watched as Charlie parked around the side of the building, before getting out with Jo and her mom following behind. They were all carrying dishes of food, which made hugging quite difficult.

 

After a round of introductions between Dean, Jo, and her mom Ellen - and thanking Charlie profusely - Dean and Castiel retrieved their own culinary offerings from their respective cars. Then Charlie unlocked the door to allow the five of them to enter the barn.

 

Dean whistled through his teeth in appreciation. “Man, this is the shit.”

 

Jo and Charlie glanced quickly at Ellen, but the older woman laughed lightly before agreeing “boy… you’re not wrong. It’s fuckin’ amazing.”

 

A moment of shocked silence was followed by roars of relieved laughter all around, then with a light and happy mood, they got to work. A row of tables was placed along one side wall, to hold the food, then in the centre of the room they set up another row of tables. Charlie, Jo and Ellen covered all the tables with tablecloths, while Dean and Castiel placed chairs around the ones in the centre.

 

Once this was done, they went back outside to Charlie’s car to get the crates filled with tableware, and quickly got to work setting it all out. By the time the plates, glasses, cutlery, and some little vases of flowers were all placed nicely, the rest of the guests were starting to arrive.

 

Michael, Tessa, Sarah and Hannah arrived first, and were quickly followed by Amelia and Jimmy. More introductions followed, and more plates of food were placed on the side tables.

 

Castiel recognised Bobby Singer from the garage when he came in; it was nice to see him again, and the huge collection of beers he brought with him. He remembered Castiel too, and enquired after his car, then, in his gruff way he said “I hope that boy’s taking care of you. I mean, your car… yes, car.”

 

Castiel found Bobby’s confusion amusing, but he didn’t want to make it worse for the man, so he smiled and replied “yes, I can assure you that the service Dean gave my car was excellent.”

 

“Yes, well… that’s great.” Bobby’s attention was suddenly drawn to Ellen, who was talking to Dean and Charlie. “Excuse me, I have to speak with Dean,” he said as he walked over to them.

 

Castiel watched Bobby say hello to them, and he was astonished to see the man offer a twinkly smile to Ellen. He also noted that Bobby didn’t attempt to speak to Dean. _How sweet_ , he thought, and he tried to convey what was going on to Dean, using head gestures. Dean sauntered over to him with a quizzical expression.

 

“What’s up?” He enquired.

 

“I think Bobby is ‘interested’ in Ellen,” Castiel said quietly, using air quotes for emphasis.

 

“Oh really?” Dean had an altogether too mischievous twinkle in his eye, and Castiel wondered if he should have said anything.

 

“Dean, please don’t-” Castiel started.

 

“Hey, I wouldn’t say anything; I’m the soul of discretion. But Sam might if he gets a whiff of something.”

 

Castiel doubted that, and resolved to keep an eye on his boyfriend and stop any possible shenanigans.

 

Just at that moment, Sam, Eileen and the kids came through the door, followed by John and Mary Winchester. Castiel had seen photographs of them, of course, so he already knew what they looked like. Dean gently took his hand and brought him over to say hello, while Castiel inwardly marvelled at how different this meeting with Dean’s parents was, compared to when Dean had met his parents.

 

“Hey mom… dad, this is Cas...tiel,” Dean said once they were all standing together. Dean had seen them last night after they arrived in town, so there wasn’t a big reunion between them and their son. Just happy smiles and quick hugs.

 

“Castiel, it’s great to finally meet you.” Mary Winchester’s greeting was enthusiastic and sincere, as she hugged him tightly.

 

John was a little more reserved; he held out his hand and said “good to meet you son.”

 

 _Son_? Castiel knew it was just a friendly greeting, but it made him feel like a part of the family. It took him a second or two before he could respond “I am so happy that we can all celebrate this holiday together Mr. and Mrs. Winchester.”

 

“That’s John and Mary to you,” Mary insisted, and Castiel was astonished. His parents would have been horrified at such familiarity. Or... was it just his mother?

 

“John, Mary, you are most welcome.” Castiel enthused, as Mary took his arm.

 

“Tell me all about yourself, Castiel.” Mary asked, as she took him to one side.

 

“Be gentle with him, mom,” Dean called after them.

 

“I’m gonna go say hello to Bobby,” John added, as he walked away towards his friend.

 

“So, Castiel. You're an English professor, yes? Mary asked.

 

“Yes, at the university.” Castiel answered.

 

“Dean would not stop talking about you last night. It seems you have made quite the impression.” Mary looked genuinely happy for them.

 

“Dean is the kindest, sweetest man I have ever met.” Castiel was well aware that Dean wanted to be thought of as butch and manly, and he had to stop himself from laughing at what Dean would say if he heard Castiel gushing like this.

 

“He says the same thing about you,” Mary countered.

 

Castiel knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, but he needed to ask it anyway, to properly see Mary's reaction. “And he told you about my situation… with Amelia?”

 

Without missing a beat, Mary replied “yes, but don't worry. We would never judge you… hell, my cousin Christian's son showed up on his doorstep one day. He never knew he existed until then. At least you will be there for your baby.”

 

“Still, thank you for not telling Dean to-”

 

“Stop Castiel, please. Dean can make his own decisions, and he has made a good one as far as I am concerned. Perhaps you will introduce me to Amelia later?”

 

Castiel was so grateful to Mary in that moment; for being so friendly, for not judging him, and for accepting Dean's choice so readily. It was easy to see how Dean had become such a good man. “Yes, of course.”

 

For the moment, any in-depth discussion between them was halted, as Donna and a woman Castiel had not met before came into the barn - presumably this was Jody - closely followed by Sam and Dean carrying a large television. At least that explained what they had been doing when they disappeared outside anyway.

 

While the Winchester brothers set the television up, Mary rolled her eyes. “Honestly, this is all to make their father happy. ‘He has to be able to watch the game’, according to Dean.”

 

“They are good sons,” Castiel said, fondly.

 

“Yes, they are,” Mary agreed. Then patting him on the arm, she said “I should say hello to Bobby, but we will speak again later, yes?”

 

“Yes, Mrs… Mary,” Castiel quickly corrected himself, and Mary laughed lightly before going to join her husband and their old friend.

 

Castiel stood and watched the scene in front of him for a few seconds. It was slightly chaotic, with people introducing themselves to each other, Charlie and Jody trying to organise the food, and Sam and Dean fixing the TV so that it wouldn't be intrusive, but would still be watchable. But the atmosphere was friendly, and so very different from any Thanksgiving he had ever experienced before. He couldn't help but smile as he tried to decide who he would prefer to help.

 

Anna, Kevin and Alfie had arrived now and were joining in with the proceedings happily, so they were only waiting for Gabriel and Rowena now. As this thought came into Castiel’s mind, they appeared at the door, but they had someone else with them.

 

“Father?”

 

The silence that descended over the room was straight out of a movie, as everyone noticed Charles standing in the doorway, looking lost. Thankfully, Gabriel could never resist an opportunity to show off, and he said “hey, look who we found on our way here. Room for one more?”

 

This was the second time in less than a week Gabriel had said those exact words, and it managed to snap Castiel out of his daze. Walking over to his father, he held his hand out ready for a welcoming hand shake, but what he got instead was a hug.

 

“Castiel, I hope I am not intruding.”

 

“No. It is nice to see you, and as you can see,” Castiel gestured to the now positively groaning table of food, “there is more than enough to feed everyone.”

 

Charles's eyes filled with tears, and Castiel became very embarrassed at this unusual display of feelings from his father. Unsure of what to do, he averted his gaze and stared at the floor until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

Dean was standing next to him, extending his hand. “Hello Mr. Novak. Welcome… you're very welcome. “

 

They shook hands, as Charles said, “thank you, Dean. I am sorry to arrive unannounced.”

 

“Hey, don't worry about it man… er… Mr. Novak.” Dean looked worried at how much enthusiastic familiarity he had shown to this man he barely knew.

 

Luckily, Charles seemed to see the funny side - in fact it appeared to have the effect of both amusing him and making him more relaxed. He laughed lightly and said “please, call me Charles. I don't think you need to be so formal if we are going to be family.”

 

Castiel was stunned. He already knew that his father had stood up for him, and asked his siblings to check on him, but still… this was a lot to process. He realised that Dean had taken hold of his hand, and that god hadn't smited them down for showing such a blatant display of affection in front of his father. The whole situation suddenly felt a little surreal, if he was honest.

 

“I think everyone's here now,” Dean said into Castiel’s ear. “Time to get the eating started, huh?”

 

“Yes, that's a great idea,” Castiel responded, as they made their way over to the table. He had a hundred and one questions for his father - not least, where his mother was, and why Charles was there without her. But that could wait until later.

 

It seemed that everyone else was on the same page, and within a couple of minutes, they were all seated - Charlie having grabbed an extra chair for Charles.

 

Taking charge again, as she so often did, Charlie then said - loud enough for everyone to hear - “okay, we’re gonna do this buffet style. Plates are here,” she gestured to a pile of crockery, “and we have a lot of food, for all tastes. So go ahead and fill your bellies.”

 

Not for the first time in his life, Castiel was extremely grateful for, and in complete awe of, Charlie. She was totally unafraid to be herself, or to draw the attention of others. He knew that he had started coming out of himself more, thanks to Dean, but he didn't think it would be possible for him to ever be as confident as his best friend.

 

Thankfully, the queue for the food moved fast, and Castiel quickly found himself sitting back down with a plate full of food, and Dean was asking him what he would like to drink. “Beer or wine, Cas?”

 

“Oh… I think I would like a beer,” Castiel said after a little consideration. His mother would be decidedly unhappy at such uncouth behaviour, but this just made him more determined to enjoy it.

 

Some people had started eating already, some waiting for… a signal, or maybe grace. Before Castiel could say anything on the subject, however, he noticed that Rowena had stood up and was waiting for silence.

 

She was a petite, glamorous, red-headed Scottish woman, with immaculately painted nails, which she was using to tap the side of her glass. Once she had everyone's attention, she smiled, and swept her gaze over all the faces that were now watching her. “I have a wee idea,” she started, “I propose that we each introduce ourselves, and as this is not a Thanksgiving tradition, and I’m the only non-American here, it seems only fitting that I should start. I am Rowena, Gabriel's wife, and brother-in-law to Castiel. Although if my _husband_ continues to flirt outrageously with Samuel over here,” she gestured towards the younger Winchester brother who was sitting opposite Gabriel, “that could all change.”

 

Rowena tweaked her husband's nose, and sat back down to raucous laughter and cheers, before Gabriel spoke.

 

“Gabriel… Cas's brother,” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows in that suggestive way he had, “and admirer of tall drinks of water. But scotch will always be my favourite.” He winked at his wife, who feigned irritation, even as she gazed admiringly at him.

 

Castiel watched the teasing between Gabriel and Rowena, and realised just how perfect they were for each other. They were snarky and sassy, but Castiel could feel the love radiating from them.

 

Sam looked bemused, but not annoyed, at being spoken about like this, while Eileen clearly thought it was hysterically funny.

 

“Jo Harvelle, girlfriend of Charlie - Castiel’s best friend,” said Jo, who was next. “I work at the Roadhouse, which is run by my mom, and we make the best burgers in the whole of Kansas.”

 

“Charlie Bradbury. Not my real name, but don't ask me what it is… or what my job is.” She signed as she spoke, to Castiel’s amazement, then winked at him, and carried on as if this was something she did every day. “Castiel is my bestie, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him. And that includes arranging this shindig, and reuniting him and Amelia… and helping the course of love run smooth by hiding my distributor cap.” She looked pointedly at Dean and Castiel, and smiled beatifically at them. Castiel felt a wave of affection for his friend - especially for the fact that she had signed for Eileen’s benefit… and how did she even know that Eileen was hearing impaired, and had Charlie always been able to sign? He hoped the smile he gave her in return adequately conveyed his appreciation.

 

The next person to speak was Hannah, who shyly said “I am Hannah. Castiel is my uncle,” then blushed furiously and stared down at her hands.

 

Sarah snickered at her sister's discomfort, before proudly proclaiming “I'm Sarah, Castiel’s niece… and Hannah's sister too.” She elbowed Hannah in the ribs, who glared at her. “And Michael and Tessa’s daughter. And Charles's granddaughter… and Gabriel's niece… and Anna's-”

 

“Thank you Hannah,” Mary cut in, signing for her daughter-in-law. “It is wonderful to meet you. And how lucky for you to have so many relatives here today.” After a beat of silence, she carried on, “I am Mary Winchester, mother to Dean and Sam… wife to John.” She squeezed her husband's hand encouragingly.

 

“John Winchester,” John said somewhat sullenly, signing as well, but not as confidently as his wife. This kind of exercise was definitely not his thing. “The TV is for watching football, and I hope y’all will join me later.”

 

“My name is Charles Novak, and I am Castiel’s father… amongst others,” Charles said nervously, as he nodded at his children. “And I want to thank you all for allowing me to join in with your celebration. Thank you, all of you.”

 

Castiel could hear the emotion in his father's voice again, but this time he patted his hand comfortingly and this seemed to stop Charles from falling apart. Realising it was now his turn, Castiel froze for a moment. What on earth would he say?

 

“I am Castiel… and er… I know everyone here apart from this lady here.” He waved his hand - hopefully elegantly - in the direction of the woman sitting next to Donna. He got the feeling that he was expected to say more, so he added “I am professor of English at the university. And I am Dean's boyfriend.”

 

Having run out of things to say about himself, Castiel sighed with relief as he passed the metaphorical baton to Dean. Being forced so far out of his comfort zone was nerve wracking, to say the least, but at least he hadn't made a fool of himself.

 

“Dean… Winchester. I know almost everyone here, and y’all are very welcome. Oh, and thank you Charlie, for all of this.” Dean signed expertly as he spoke - at least, that’s how it seemed to Castiel - and Castiel made a vow to himself that he would look into taking classes as soon as possible.

 

“My name is Eileen Winchester, Sam’s wife… Dean’s sister-in-law. I am happy to be spending Thanksgiving with all of you,” Eileen looked around the table at everyone “but I’m very glad we’re not at my house.” She chuckled at her own joke, and everyone joined in with her amusement.

 

When the laughter had died down, Jack signed, and said quietly, “I am Jack. My mommy and daddy,” he pointed to Sam and Eileen, “And uncle Dean.” He thought for a moment, then added “I like nougat.” This was followed by lots of oohs and ahhs, and Sam smiled down at his son proudly.  

 

“I am Sam Winchester, Dean’s brother,” Sam signed as he spoke also. “I would like to agree wholeheartedly with what my wife said. This is much more preferable, even if we did have to bring the TV with us.”

 

Alex was next, and she said and signed “Alex,” and nothing more. Castiel wondered to himself how the rest of the people around the table would have reacted if he had only said his name. Sometimes being a child was a lot easier than grown up stuff, he reflected.

 

“Oh, right, um… Bobby Singer. Friend of the Winchesters, co-owner of Singer Autos, but now retired. I can’t really cook, but I did bring a shitload of beer.” Bobby’s fidgeting revealed that he was clearly as uncomfortable with this as his friend John.

 

Dean whooped loudly at the mention of beer, until Sam’s bitchface made him stop and grin sheepishly.

 

Ellen was sitting next to Bobby, and even though Castiel had no idea who had sat down first, it warmed his heart to see how they were drawn to each other. He didn’t know either of them particularly well, but he was hopeful for them both.

 

“Name’s Ellen.” Ellen spoke with the confidence of a woman who had made her own way in life and was happy with who she was. “Joanna Beth’s mother, and owner of Harvelles, where we really do make the best burgers in the state. I hope y’all will come visit us and give ‘em a try.”

 

“Bobby’s gonna be first in line,” called Sam, with a mischievous smile on his face. “I can see how excited you are to try them.”

 

Bobby fixed Sam with a glare, but before Dean could add to the ‘fun’ Castiel squeezed his leg under the table. Dean had opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again quickly, and mouthed ‘okay’ to him. A good-natured ribbing was one thing, but Castiel did not want Bobby to feel so uncomfortable that he would leave, so he was glad to have stopped Dean from joining in.

 

Ellen turned to Sam then and said coolly and calmly “I’m not sure about you though boy. I don’t know if you can handle so much meat.”

 

Sam’s face went red with embarrassment, and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. Ellen was not someone to mess with, that much was certain.

 

Thankfully, Kevin spoke up immediately, halting any chance of an escalation between Sam and Ellen. “My name is Kevin Tran. I am Castiel’s brother-in-law, Anna’s husband, and father to Alfie. When we were invited to this gathering I did not know what to expect, but this is a much more joyous celebration than we are used to. Thank you to everyone that made this happen.”

 

Castiel knew exactly what Kevin meant about this celebration; there had never been any joy or fun at the Novak family Thanksgivings.

 

“I am Alfie. Hello.” Alfie was signing too, to the obvious amazement of his parents. Anna whispered something to her son, and he whispered back.

 

“I am Anna. Castiel’s sister, Kevin’s wife, and the proudest mom in the world right now. I had no idea that Alfie could sign, but he told me that his best friend at school uses sign language, and Alfie learned from him.” Anna paused for a moment, while she gathered her emotions, then added “I am very glad to be here, and delighted for Castiel that he has found someone who makes him so happy. Thank you Dean.”

 

Castiel could feel his face going red, and when he turned to look at Dean, he saw that he was blushing too. The awws and ahhs which followed made Castiel want to crawl under the table and hide, but Dean managed to distract him by putting his mouth next to his ear and saying quietly “it’s a good thing your sister doesn’t know all the ways I make you so happy.”

 

Castiel snorted, and found himself thankful that his face was already red.

 

“My name is Amelia. I am expecting a baby… Castiel is the father… and I am dating Jimmy, Castiel’s cousin. I hope to get to know you all better, family and friends of Castiel and Dean.” Amelia folded her hands on the table when she finished, and Castiel could tell that she was just as nervous as he had been when it was his turn.

 

“Jimmy Novak, another relative of Castiel,” Jimmy said with confidence, and Castiel wished he could be more like his cousin. “I also look forward to getting to know everyone better… after we have finished this delicious food, that is.” To emphasise his point, Jimmy then lifted his fork to his mouth, and resumed eating.

 

“Good afternoon everyone, my name is Michael Novak,” good lord, Michael was so formal. “I am Castiel’s eldest brother, and I feel blessed to be able to share this day with all of you. My biggest regret is that I do not know my siblings as well as I ought, but I aim to rectify that and this is an excellent start.”

 

“I am Tessa Novak, Michael’s wife and mother to these two mischief makers,” Tessa gestured towards Sarah and Hannah. “I would like to echo what Michael said about being blessed to spend this day with you all, and I want to add how much we are looking forward to meeting Amelia and Castiel’s little one.”

 

Whatever worries Castiel might have had about his family not accepting the situation between himself and Amelia disappeared in that moment. First Mary had been so sweet, and now this.

 

“Hi there, I am Donna Hanscum,” Donna’s cheery voice pulled Castiel out of his thoughts. “I work with Dean at Singer Autos, and I was there when these two lovebirds met,” she grinned at Castiel and Dean, “and it's sure nice of ya, inviting me to this schmörgåsbord."

 

The woman next to her then spoke up. “Sheriff Jody Mills here. I’ve had the pleasure of knowing the Winchesters for a few years now, ever since I met my love,” she beamed at Donna. “I hope this won’t be the last time we all get together… especially if the food is always as good as this.” Jody looked like she might have finished speaking, but then she quickly added “I made Dean’s favourite pecan pie, so y’all keep your mitts off until he’s had his slice.”

 

Finally, the introductions were over, and all the guests were able to really concentrate on eating the feast in front of them. As well as some truly delicious turkey and stuffing, Castiel also had creamy mashed potatoes, something called green bean casserole, which looked and smelled wonderful, and some side vegetables on his plate, all of which was smothered in gravy.

 

There was a pleasant chatter around the table, as more food was passed around and plates were refilled. Then when the main course was finished there was a surprisingly wide array of desserts to choose from. Castiel had some of the sweet potato casserole, but was hoping to try some of Jody’s pecan pie later too. The alcohol was flowing freely; Bobby’s ‘shitload’ of beer seemed to be particularly appreciated, and Castiel was soon feeling ever so slightly inebriated.

 

Castiel noticed from the food she had eaten that Sarah was a vegan - someone had helpfully labelled the dishes as vegetarian or vegan - and he once again lamented how little he knew about his family. Watching his two nieces together, he realised that they were pretty similar to he and Gabriel, with one being an extrovert and the other shy and quiet. They were also thick as thieves, as he would have expected from teenage sisters that were so close in age.

 

Once everyone had eaten their fill, people began to mingle. Alfie, Jack, and Alex were running around the room together, giggling excitedly, Mary and Amelia were deep in conversation, and Eileen and Anna were animatedly discussing something; possibly the surprising news that Alfie could sign.

 

Sam had approached Ellen with an apologetic look on his face, and she seemed to be giving him a good-natured talking to. John and Bobby were now seated in front of the TV to watch the game, although Bobby was only half paying attention, and looking over at Ellen every couple of minutes. Charlie and Rowena had made a beeline for each other the moment the meal was over, but Castiel couldn’t even guess what they would have in common. Dean was shuffling a deck of cards he had produced from goodness knows where, and trying to get someone to play with him. Eventually Gabriel mosied over to him, and Castiel could only hope that Dean didn’t play for money.

 

The only people Castiel couldn’t see were his father and Michael, so presumably they were off somewhere having a serious talk. Castiel felt a little left out, as he wanted to know what was going on with their father too, but Michael was the oldest child, and he knew he would find out when his father was ready to talk to him.

 

As the afternoon wore on, the happy feeling Castiel started the day with only grew stronger. There were no arguments - nothing serious, anyway - the children were getting on unbelievably well, and Jo had taken it upon herself to keep them entertained. Castiel vaguely recalled Charlie telling him that if Jo wasn’t working at the bar, she would have liked to be a teacher. She had them making paper aeroplanes - some of which flew and some didn’t - colouring, and playing a card game, which they all seemed to be enjoying.

 

The football team John, Bobby, Jody and Charles were supporting had lost, but they didn’t seem too upset by this. Castiel was then able to have a chat with Jody, and discovered that the day he and Dean had met, Donna had gone home and told her about sparks flying between them. He found this highly amusing, and got a mental image of Dean and him meeting and sparks from the garage going off around them.

 

Mary and Donna had found some kind of music system somewhere, and were attempting to get various people to dance with them. They had little success until Sarah heard something she knew, and started dancing with abandon. Hannah joined in as well, but in a much more subdued manner. When Dean jumped up and made a complete fool of himself with his crazy moves, Castiel’s sides started to ache from laughing so hard. Other than when he was with Dean, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun.

 

At around 6.30, Charlie announced that they had half an hour to get the barn back to how it was when they arrived. There was then a flurry of activity which everyone participated in; the remaining food was collected up and redistributed, the furniture was rearranged again, Sam and Dean took the TV back out to the car, various people swept the floor and scrubbed tables, and by 6.50, the place was spotless.

 

As they all made their way back outside, Amelia found Castiel to tell him that her twenty week scan was booked for next Wednesday, and to ask if he would like to be there. He hugged her tightly and told her he wouldn’t miss it for the world, and when she managed to break free from his grasp she promised to text him the details as soon as she was home.

 

Charles came over to Castiel and Dean then, and said “thank you for allowing me to join in your celebration. You have all been very kind.”

 

“Father,” Castiel started, “you will always be welcome. But I had hoped that you would tell me what is going on between you and mother. You seemed quite upset when you arrived.”

 

“I was upset,” Charles said, sadly. “And I will tell you, but I did not want to spoil this wonderful day. I would like to visit you tomorrow, if you would allow me to, and give you a proper explanation.”

 

“Yes, of course. I will see you tomorrow.” Castiel hugged his father, then watched him rejoin Gabriel and Rowena.

 

“You okay?” Dean pulled Castiel into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

 

“I am more than okay, Dean. This has been the most amazing day.”

 

“Yeah? How about we go back to your place and make it an amazing night?” Dean squeezed Castiel’s ass playfully.

 

Castiel nodded hopefully not too frantically, before they hopped into Dean’s car and made their way back to his apartment, with only one thing on their minds. And it wasn’t Jody’s pecan pie, which had mysteriously ended up in Dean’s possession, with only one slice taken from it.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean woke up on Friday morning - or was it afternoon - feeling exhausted, but it was the good kind of exhaustion you only get from enjoying yourself too much the day before.

 

After he and Cas had arrived back at Cas’s apartment the night before, Dean had insisted on feeding his boyfriend some of the pie he had swiped from the Thanksgiving meal. Watching Cas lick the pie filling off the fork so enthusiastically had given Dean such feelings that he put the fork down, and attempted to feed Cas with his mouth instead. What followed was messy and kind of kinky, but so much fun. A thorough shower was needed afterwards, and by the time they fell into bed it was way past midnight, but he had slept like a baby at least.

 

Dean realised that what had woken him was voices coming from the living room. Cas was talking to someone; presumably his dad. _Shit_! How was it going to look, him coming out of Cas’s bedroom after his dad had already arrived? He hurriedly pulled on some clean clothes, then made a quick pit stop at the bathroom for a piss, before making his way to the living room.

 

“Er, hey guys.” Dean ran his hand through his hair, as Cas and his dad looked up at him from the sofa. “Sorry to intrude, I just wanted to say I’m gonna get out of your way.”

 

Before he could take more than two steps, however, Cas and Charles had both jumped up to stop him from leaving.

 

“Dean, you don’t have to leave,” Cas pleaded. “What my father has to say concerns you too. I only didn’t wake you because you were fast asleep.”

 

“Castiel is correct,” Charles added. “And I would not dream of asking you to leave. Please… stay.”

 

“Oh, okay. I just thought… well never mind. I’m just gonna grab a cup of coffee.” Dean went quickly to the kitchen, poured himself a coffee - thankfully Cas had made a pot - then rejoined them.

 

“I was just telling Castiel how appalled I was at the treatment you received from Raphael,” Charles explained after Dean had sat down. “Attacking you was inexcusable, and when I discovered Naomi’s role in what happened… well-” He tailed off, shaking his head sadly.

 

“And here I was worrying that you might be pissed at me for hurting Raphael,” Dean confessed.

 

“No, not at all,” Charles said absolutely seriously. “You should never have had to defend yourself in the first place. I am just sorry I didn’t say anything at the time. But after you left I told Raphael and Naomi what I thought of their behaviour, and told her not to ring you if she had nothing nice to say. The result was… unpleasant.”

 

“What-what did they do?” Cas asked, nervously.

 

“Nothing violent, don’t worry,” Charles soothed. “But your mother and I had a huge argument, during which she made sure I would remember the pre-nuptial agreement I was forced to sign before we married, if I even thought about leaving her.”

 

Cas stared at his father incredulously; this pre-nup was obviously news to him too.

 

“I have always known that your mother cared more about my name than she did about me; I was under no illusions about that. And she thought I was only interested in her money, but the truth is, I don’t care about that at all. So I have left her and her poisonous beliefs, and Gabriel and Rowena have been kind enough to let me stay with them for the time being.”

 

Cas sat silently - too silently for Dean’s liking - while Charles was speaking, and when he had finished the silence stretched on for long moments. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded small, somehow.

 

“Are you saying that your entire marriage was a lie?” He asked.

 

“No, no, Castiel. We did have some happy times; after all we did have six children. And I feel closer to four of you than I ever have before. Hopefully I… we...  can work on the other two, and show them the error of their ways. No, it is only in the last few years that things have become as difficult as they are now. I am sorry to have to tell you that it is over though; I had hoped that your mother would mellow as she got older, but unfortunately, the opposite seems to be true. I have a mental image of her sitting at home while we were celebrating Thanksgiving, as a kind of Lady Catherine De Bourgh type figure - feeling self-righteous while wallowing in her loneliness.”

 

Dean didn’t have a clue who Lady Catherine De… Blah was, but he was more worried about Cas at this moment. He took hold of his boyfriend’s hand, and squeezed it. “Cas? You alright?” He enquired.

 

Cas sighed before replying. “Yes, I just…” He appeared to be gathering his thoughts and no-one spoke until he was ready. “I have been concerned for you; forgive me for saying this, but after Gabriel told us that he had to speak about me in a kind of code, I began to fear that mother… might have been… abusing you.” Cas was now holding on to Dean’s hand in a kind of death grip, clearly worrying about how his father would react.

 

Charles looked thoughtful for a few moments before replying. “Abusing… I don’t know. I wouldn’t call it that, but she made sure I knew my place, and what was expected of me.”

 

As far as Dean was concerned, it certainly sounded like she was emotionally abusive, but maybe Charles needed to figure that out for himself. He was out of the marriage now, and that’s what mattered.

 

“How did Michael and Anna take the news?” Cas asked then.

 

“Pretty much the same as you, I would say,” Charles replied. “Neither of them were too surprised, but Anna is very angry with your mother, about a number of things. It seems that she tried to stop her from marrying Kevin, and the resentment has been festering for a long time.”

 

“Anna mentioned that last week,” Castiel said. “You were unaware of this?”

 

“Of course. Kevin is a very nice young man - why on Earth would I object to her marrying him?” Charles frowned. “I also know now that Naomi treated Anna differently - expected different behaviour from her - because she was our only daughter.”

 

“I thought mother gave me a hard time,” Cas lamented. “I can only imagine what she put Anna through.”

 

“That sucks,” Dean said. He never had a sister, but he knew for sure that his parents would have treated a daughter exactly the same as they did their sons.

 

“What is going to happen to the business?” Cas asked in a sudden change of subject.

 

“That is something that we will have to sort out in the future,” Charles replied. “If and when we separate legally - get divorced - that will be taken care of. Hopefully amicably, although knowing your mother, that is not very likely.” Charles laughed sadly, then carried on “but, you know, I have always wanted to be a writer… I have actually written some stories for my own amusement. Maybe I will take it up seriously.”

 

“Writing? Really? That… that is wonderful, father.” Cas was wearing a huge smile now. He turned to Dean then and said “I got my love of literature from my father.”

 

“We did read a lot together when you were younger, didn’t we?” Charles mused, wistfully. “And I hope that is proof, if you need it, that there were some happy times in our family. We must remember that.”

 

“Well, you know you have my support, and that of Michael, Anna and Gabriel.”

 

“I know, and thank you. And now I am going to visit Novak’s Coffee Shop; Jimmy invited me to come and have a coffee with him.”

 

The three of them stood up then, and walked to the front door. After Dean and Cas had both hugged Charles goodbye, he hesitated, before saying “you know, before I married your mother, I briefly had a romantic attachment to another man… I hope that doesn’t shock you.” He watched his son carefully for his reaction.

 

Cas stared at his father blankly, and Dean had no idea what he was thinking. When he did eventually reply, he said, “I am shocked, but not in a bad way. Thank you for telling me; I appreciate your honesty.”

 

“We could do with a lot more honesty in this family,” Charles replied, then hugged Cas again, tightly. “We will see each other again soon.”

 

Once he had left and Cas had closed the door, he turned to Dean with an incredulous look on his face. “There is so much I don’t know about my father. He writes? And he had a thing with another man? This is a lot to process.”

 

“You’re okay with it though?” Dean asked hesitantly.

 

“Yes. God… yes. In fact, it’s nice to know that he has these extra layers to him, and, it makes me want to get to know him better.”

 

“That’s awesome, Cas. I wonder what he writes about though.” Dean supposed it was the sort of thing he had seen in bookshops labelled ‘literature’.

 

“Hmmm… I wonder,” mused Cas. “Whatever it is, I know it will be wonderful. My father used to make up fantastical stories for me when I was a child.”

 

“Well, if you like fantastical stories, we’ve got a lot to choose from on Netflix. But first I’m gonna make waffles.” Dean had brought his waffle iron to Cas’s place for this exact reason, after all.

 

It didn’t take long for Dean to prepare the batter, and after spraying the waffle iron with oil he began to cook them. He got Cas chopping strawberries while he worked, and within three quarters of an hour they were sitting down to eat waffles with powdered sugar and strawberries. They had a fresh pot of coffee, and Dean marvelled at how domestic it all was.

 

“Why are you smiling like that,” Cas asked.

 

“Like what?” Dean was unaware that there was anything out of the ordinary about his smile.

 

“Like the cat that got the cream.”

 

Dean thought briefly about toning down his smile, but he was too damn happy and he didn’t want to hide it. As he started clearing the table and putting the dishes in the sink he said “it’s all because of you, babe.” He hoped Cas wouldn’t object to the pet name. “I feel happier than I have for a long time.”

 

Dean was startled by Cas pressing up against him from behind, and wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. “You’ve been so good to me and my family,” Cas stated. “How did I get so lucky?”

 

Dean ground his ass into Cas’s crotch, drawing a groan from Cas. “How did _you_ get so lucky?” he whispered. “How did I, more like. I’ve been thanking the stars… god… whoever, everyday since we met.”

 

“You’re not the only one,” Cas growled into Dean’s ear, as he kissed the back of Dean’s neck and pulled the shirt free from his pants. He ran his hands sensually over Dean’s stomach and chest, finding his nipples and rubbing his thumbs over them, making them harden under his touch.

 

Dean’s breathing became shallow, and he gripped the edge of the sink as he lost himself to the sensation of Cas working his nipples while starting a slow grind against his ass.

 

“Oh jesus, Cas…” Dean moaned.

 

Cas responded by sliding his right hand downwards to Dean’s zipper and opened it, then slipped his hand inside and took hold of Dean’s cock. He started stroking it slowly, then sped up once Dean helped it spring free by lowering his jeans and boxers down to his thighs.

 

Cas stopped suddenly and removed his hands; Dean was momentarily confused until he realised that Cas was pulling his own pants and underwear down. When he was done, he repositioned himself, as they were before, but now his bare cock was rubbing against Dean’s unclothed ass.

 

Cas resumed stroking Dean with one hand, and pinching his nipple with the other, and if Dean had thought that the sensations were amazing before, this was so much more. He started fucking into Cas’s hand, and as he moved, and Cas thumbed the head of his cock, the friction he got from Cas thrusting hard against him from behind was incredible. And Cas was relentlessly kissing and nibbling the back of his neck; everything was Cas, and Cas was everything.

 

The only noise was their heavy breathing and their moans which were getting louder and more frantic. Dean held on to the sink harder as he got closer to his climax, feeling so much, and craving that explosion he knew was coming.

 

“Yes… fuck,” he cried out as he came; the sticky white release spilling over Cas’s hand, unable to stop some of it dripping down his legs, and onto his clothes.

 

Not ten seconds later, Cas was coming too, shooting his load over Dean’s hole and his balls, mixing his come with Dean’s.

 

“Dean, I-” Whatever Cas was going to say was lost as he rested his head on Dean’s back and tried to catch his breath.

 

“Fucking hell, that’s a different way of washing the dishes,” Dean sassed.

 

“I think all dish washing should be done this way in future,” Cas laughed, and pinched Dean’s nipple once more.

 

Dean yelped and squirmed, then Cas pulled away and let go of him.

 

“Don't move,” Cas said, disappearing from the kitchen. Dean was finding more and more that he really liked Cas taking charge like this, so he stayed in that position, hoping for some praise.

 

Cas came back a minute later with a washcloth. “You didn't move at all?” He sounded curious, and a little amused.

 

“No… you, um… told me not to.” Dean was starting to feel self-conscious now.

 

“Hmmm,” Cas said thoughtfully, as he started to clean Dean up, gently and lovingly. “I think that deserves a reward.”

 

 _Holy fuck_! Why the hell did Dean find that so hot? He could practically feel himself glowing at Cas's words.

 

“I think a nice hot shower, then we can get comfortable on the sofa and watch something of your choosing.”

 

Actually, there was nothing Dean could think of that he would like more. He loved snuggling on the sofa with Cas, and he didn't care in the slightest whether that meant he liked chick flick moments.

 

“Yes… yeah,” he said breathlessly. “Let's do that.”

 

Once he had discarded his jeans and - frankly, now fairly disgusting - boxers, Dean made his way to the bathroom with Cas. Despite the fact that they had just had sex, they made out like teenagers under the spray, and by the time they got out, Dean found himself sporting a surprising number of hickeys. Dean felt like Cas was claiming him, and he couldn't have been happier.

 

By the time bedtime rolled around, Dean and Cas had eaten some biscuits and gravy Dean had thrown together, the rest of Jody’s pecan pie, and a huge bowl of popcorn, and they had watched two seasons of Dr. Sexy M.D. Dean had declared that they needed to watch it from the beginning, because of reasons, which had made Cas laugh so hard, some beer came out of his nose.

 

Once they were cuddled up in bed, Cas started stroking Dean’s hair, and they started to drift off to sleep in a comfortable silence. This silence was broken when Cas suddenly said, “I still can't quite believe what my father told us; about him having a love affair with a man. I wonder if he had those gay thoughts knocked out of him as I did, or if he realised that it wasn't something he wanted. Or even if he just hid that side of himself away, because he feared what might happen if it was revealed.”

 

“Well, you probably won't find out if you don't ask him,” Dean replied. “But remember this though; if your parents hadn't… you know… gotten married, you wouldn't exist. And then I wouldn't have anyone to stroke my hair, and cuddle up to.” Dean put on a fake pout at the thought.

 

“You, Dean Winchester, make a very good point,” Cas said, leaning forward and kissing him on the nose. “How did you get to be so wise?”

 

“Awww, now you’re making me blush,” Dean teased. “I gotta say though, I don’t think your dad is the only other guy in your family that likes dudes. Did you see the way Gabe was flirting with Sam?”

 

Cas lifted his hand from Dean’s head and ran it down his face. “I can only apologise for my brother’s behaviour. He can be so embarrassing.”

 

“Dude, don’t worry about it. And don’t apologise for your brother; you’re not responsible for him.” Dean smiled in the darkness, and added “you gotta admit though, it was pretty funny. Eileen definitely thought so, anyway.”

 

Cas was quiet for a few seconds, before saying “you and your family are so wonderfully accepting. I find myself aspiring to be like you.”

 

“Wow, Cas. Now I really am blushing.” Dean could feel his face heating up at the compliment. “I’m nothing special, ya know. Just an ordinary guy.”

 

“Well then, you can give me ordinary any day.” Cas resumed the stroking, and pulled Dean closer, so that he was half lying on top of him.

 

Dean loved the sex and the kissing - really loved them - but this affection and closeness gave him such a warm feeling inside, it was impossible to describe. That was Dean’s last conscious thought before he fell into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean went into work for a few hours on Saturday, mostly so he wouldn’t be completely snowed under with work when he returned on Monday. He had left Cas still warm and cosy in bed, and wondered numerous times during the day what he might be doing. By 4 pm he’d had enough of getting his hands dirty, and packed up quickly to go back to Cas’s apartment.

 

A delicious smell greeted Dean when Cas opened the door, and Dean was immediately dying to know what it was.

 

“I thought it was about time I cooked for you,” Cas said by way of explanation. “You will find out when I serve it to you.”

 

“You’re too good to me,” Dean replied, bashfully.

 

“Nonsense, you have been cooking for me for weeks. It is my turn, I believe.” Cas’s tone demonstrated his sincerity, and Dean was resolved to accept the gesture.

 

“Why don’t you get showered and changed, while I finish preparing dinner?” Cas suggested.

 

“You gonna join me?” Dean fluttered his eyelashes hopefully seductively, and lightly caressed Cas’s bicep.

 

“No, I need to tend to my meal.” Cas dismissed Dean with a wave, and as he went off to the bathroom he reflected that if Cas was going to take his cooking so seriously, Dean would have to make their meals whenever he could.

 

Returning to the kitchen showered and dressed in fresh pyjama pants and t-shirt, Dean was amazed at the scene in front of him. Cas had placed a chequered green and white tablecloth on the table, and a tiny vase of blue flowers in the centre. There was a candle next to the flowers, and tea lights had been placed and lit all around the room.

 

Cas came in from the living room, wearing a jacket and bow tie over his pyjamas, and carrying a bottle of wine. “Ah, sir. Table for two? Right this way.” Cas spoke in an accent, which Dean couldn’t identify.

 

Dean played along, feeling a thrill of excitement as he sat in his chair. “Thank you,” he said as Cas pushed his chair in. “Um, what’s that accent? Where are you from?”

 

“Indiarussia,” Cas replied after considering the question.

 

“Indiarussia, huh?” Dean was unable to laugh at Cas’s adorable silliness, as he suddenly discovered that he had a serious accent kink. He swallowed thickly, and really hoped Cas would continue. He wasn’t disappointed.

 

“Excuse me while I get your food,” Cas said, moving over to where there were two plates, with the food already sitting on them. He brought them to the table, then asked “will your guest be joining you soon?”

 

 _Oh_. Dean thought about how he should answer; play along. “Um… yeah, he should be here any minute now. But if he doesn’t turn up, you could always join me.” Dean winked playfully.

 

“I don’t think that would be very appropriate, sir. Do you?” Cas put on his best offended tone, which wasn’t too easy to do with the accent as well. “I will leave you now to enjoy your meal.”

 

With that, Cas went back into the living room, as Dean stared after him in bemusement. What kind of role playing game was this? Was Cas coming back? He looked down in wonder at the food Cas had made; stuffed chicken breasts, roasted potatoes, and green beans. How did he not know that Cas was such a good cook?

 

Before Dean could think too much about what Cas was up to, he appeared back in the kitchen. The jacket and bow tie were gone, and he was wearing nothing but his pyjamas and a shy smile. “Hello Dean, sorry I am late. Ah, I see the food has arrived.” He sat down opposite Dean and looked at him serenely.

 

“Hiya Cas. This meal looks delicious, doesn’t it? We should eat up before it goes cold… and before the waiter comes back. He was a bit… stiff.”

 

“Oh, was he?” Cas was clearly trying not to laugh now, and he hurriedly stuck a forkful of food into his mouth.

 

“Yeah. He had a very interesting accent though; I liked it. A lot.” Dean took a bite of the chicken, which tasted even better than it smelled.

 

“You did?” Cas raised his eyebrows in that way that always gave Dean tingles.

 

“Oh yeah. I gotta admit I’m a sucker for an accent. Real or made up.”

 

“Well, I will have to remember that.” Cas ran his foot up Dean’s leg under the table.

 

“This dinner is something else, Cas,” Dean said around a mouthful of food.

 

“You like the cordon bleu chicken?”

 

Dean nodded enthusiastically.

 

“I will have to inform the waiter,” Cas said. “Maybe he will give you a special surprise.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened, as Cas’s foot moved even higher up his leg and rested on his thigh. “So, the waiter is coming back then? Ahhh…” Dean almost choked when Cas’s foot travelled again and reached his nethers, and he did something unmentionable with his toe.

 

“Of course. He has to give you your dessert.” Cas said, absolutely deadpan.

 

Dean wasn’t sure he wanted dessert if it didn’t involve him and Cas on the table. Especially considering what Cas was currently doing with his foot.

 

“Dess… ye-!” Dean let out a kind of yelp, as Cas demonstrated how versatile his toes were.

 

“You should finish up your dinner, Dean. The waiter is waiting to serve you your dessert.”

 

 _What the fuck_? Cas was staring at him completely straight faced, and Dean was helpless under his gaze. He quickly finished eating what was on his plate, both thankful and a little sad that Cas seemed to have stopped moving his foot.

 

How on earth was this the same guy Dean had met only a few weeks ago? It was like a switch had been flipped and something in him had been awoken. Dean was not complaining though, not even a little.

 

As soon as the main course was done, Cas jumped up and said “I, er… have to go to the bathroom.” He exited immediately, and Dean was left alone, wondering what was going to happen next.

 

Cas returned shortly afterwards, once again wearing his waiter outfit. “I trust you enjoyed your meal,” he said in his Indiarussia accent.

 

“Oh yeah, it was juicy and tender. Just like me.” Dean quipped.

 

For one moment, Cas looked like Dean’s answer had got him flustered, and he didn’t reply right away. When he did, his voice was ever so slightly shaky, and the accent had disappeared.

 

“I-I need to clear the table,” he said, as he removed the plates and cutlery and put them in the sink.

 

Dean wondered if there was actually any dessert; that was until Cas placed a glass dish filled with chocolate mousse in front of him, and one in front of his own seat.

 

“I hope this will be to sir’s satisfaction.” Cas lovingly stroked the back of his hand on Dean’s cheek.

 

“I know it will be,” Dean placed his own hand on the back of Cas’s and stared up into his eyes. They both froze, unsure of how to proceed with Cas’s game.

 

“Dean…” Cas started. “I should… we should-”

 

“You know what?” Dean soothed. “I think we could eat these later.” He gestured to the mousses sitting on the table. “And I would really like to know how you made them… could you explain it to me, in that accent?”

 

Cas smiled at Dean, then took the dishes of mousse away and put them back in the fridge. He cleared everything else from the table, working without saying a word, until it was empty. Dean had a pretty good idea of where this all was heading, but he was quite happy for Cas to take the reins, so he waited patiently.

 

Cas turned back to Dean, took his hand, and gently pulled him up so that they were standing face to face. They were both breathing heavily when Cas leaned forward to kiss Dean sweetly. He maneuvered Dean a little, then pushed him backwards as they carried on kissing, until he was lying down flat on the table, with Cas on top of him. Dean lifted his head towards Cas, until he was close enough to get one end of the bow tie between his teeth, and pull. The tie came undone as he pulled, and Cas gazed down at him with undisguised lust.

 

Cas had left a bottle of wine on the floor, and he reached out to pick it up and lift it to his lips. Dean stared at Cas, mesmerised, curious at what would happen next, and without breaking eye contact Cas took a mouthful from the bottle, then leaned forward so that his mouth was just above Dean’s  Realising just in time what Cas wanted him to do, Dean opened his mouth as Cas opened his; transferring the liquid between them.

 

As Dean swallowed, Cas captured his lips in a filthy kiss that made him feel like his nerve endings were on fire  Their tongues found each other, and Dean found it impossible to keep still. He bucked his hips upwards, finding friction with Cas's, and they began a slow grinding against each other as he placed his hands on Cas’s ass. Slowing down and raising himself up slightly, Cas repeated the action with the bottle of wine. Dean thought he might pass out from the anticipation as he watched Cas take it into his mouth again, and bring his face to Dean’s. This time they were more coordinated, and as the wine trickled into Dean’s mouth and he swallowed once more, Cas sealed their lips together again.

 

Dean used his hands to pull them even closer together; thrusting forwards and making Cas gasp.

 

“You like that, Cas?” Dean asked, as he did it again.

 

“Ye...essssss,” Cas groaned. “Don’t stop.” He ground his hips into Dean’s, drawing a moan from him.

 

“You gonna do that wine thing again?” Dean whispered.

 

Cas didn’t answer, instead he took another drink from the bottle, then let it fall into Dean’s mouth as before, as they dry humped each other like a couple of teenagers. Cas did it again, then once more, and each time they became more frantic in the way they moved against each other. Dean knew that they should probably remove their clothes, but he was too turned on to care about how gross it was going to be afterwards.

 

The friction building up between them quickly became too much, and Dean could feel he was close to orgasm. The way Cas was making little gasps and moans told Dean that he was close too.

 

“C’mon Cas, let go.” Dean wanted them to come together, and he slipped his hands inside Cas’s pyjama pants and gently grasped his ass.

 

“Oh fuck… fuck.” Cas’s movements became erratic, and he cried out wordlessly as he came, with Dean following a second later.

 

“Cas!! Holy shit.”

 

They carried on rolling their hips against each other for a few moments, until they slowed down and Cas collapsed on top of Dean.

 

“So, A - it’s a good thing your table is strong enough to hold two grown men, and B - where the fuck did the wine thing come from?” Dean spoke into the top of Cas’s head.

 

Cas raised his head and gave Dean a shy smile, which was ironic given what they had just done. “I saw it in a movie, and I-I wanted to try it.”

 

“Oh yeah? What kinda movies you been watching, huh?” Dean teased.

 

“Not that kind, Dean.” Cas rolled his eyes. “It’s an arty British movie; My Beautiful Laundrette. A sweet gay love story.”

 

“Arty? Is that British for pervy?” Dean laughed.

 

Cas laughed too, and kissed Dean’s chest through his shirt. “Well, it is quite erotic.”

 

“Yeah… it’s pervy.” Dean said playfully. “But I fucking loved it. I hope you’re gonna do it again.”

 

“I might,” Cas said vaguely, with a grin on his face.

 

“And the accent. Definitely do that again. You know, I think you just discovered a couple of kinks I never knew I had.”

 

“That is good to know,” Cas said in Indiarussian. “For future reference.” He climbed off Dean with a slightly disgusted expression, and Dean got up off the table too.

 

“Shower?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, and clean pyjama pants too,” Cas replied. “You know,” he said as they made their way to the bathroom, “we really should stop having sex in our clothes. We will run out of things to wear.” Cas turned on the shower and began to undress.

 

“Oh no, whatever will we do? We’ll have to stay in bed forever.” Dean laughed as he stripped off and climbed under the spray, waiting for Cas to join him.

 

“You are a very bad man,” Cas joked.

 

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Dean said, enveloping Cas in his arms.

 

 _Shit. Shit_. Cas nuzzled his head into Dean’s neck without replying, and Dean felt a rising panic all of a sudden.

 

“You love my sass, I mean,” Dean amended. “And my wit.”

 

“Dean, I am sorry I did not respond immediately.” Cas pulled back and gazed into Dean’s eyes. “I do love you… at least I think I do. I have no experience in these things, but I know that I look forward to seeing you more than I have ever looked forward to anything. You make me feel… special… cared for… loved.” He lifted his hand and ran his thumb over Dean’s cheek.

 

Dean let out a sigh of relief, then softly kissed Cas on the tip of his nose. “Fuck, Cas, I thought I’d fucked things up then. But I feel the same about you, you know? And you made me the best dinner… and then did some kinky shit. Man, I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.”

 

Cas stared at Dean in wonder, and for one moment Dean thought that he was going to get all emotional. He didn’t though; instead he said “I love these freckles,” kissing the ones on Dean’s chest. “And I love those beautiful green eyes, and yes… your sass, and your wit. And I love how close you are to your family, and how accepting you all are.”

 

Dean was about to reply when Cas brushed his lips on his. “And I love these lips, and this mouth… and what you do with it.” He kissed Dean harder, and pushed their bodies together.

 

When they broke apart for air, Dean gasped. “Jeeze, Cas. I don’t deserve-”

 

“Yes you do,” Cas interrupted. “You deserve everything. Including my chocolate mousse. Now let’s get washed and dressed, and I might even feed it to you.”

 

 _Oh yes_! There was that commanding tone again, and Dean couldn’t do anything but obey. Hurriedly washing himself, for the second time that evening, Dean was very soon dried off and dressed, and being led into Cas’s bedroom by the hand.

 

“Wait here,” Cas said. “I will get the mousses.”

 

“Er, Cas. I don’t want to rain on your parade, but are you sure you wanna eat chocolate mousse… in the bed?”

 

Cas thought for a second. “Yes. Yes, I do,” he said firmly. “I have calculated the risk of getting it on the bed sheets, and I have decided that I don’t care.”

 

While Cas went off to the kitchen, Dean made himself comfortable on the bed, lost in thought about his amazing, sexy boyfriend. It really was incredible how confident he had become in such a short time. He realised that Cas had come back, and was watching him, with that little head tilt he did.

 

“Penny for your thoughts.” Cas put the dishes on his bedside table, then sat down next to Dean.

 

“I was just thinking how much you’ve changed… grown, since we first met. You were so unsure of yourself, and so shy, and now look at you.”

 

Cas suddenly looked worried. “This is not a bad thing, is it?”

 

“No… are you kidding? I mean, don’t get me wrong, your shyness was adorable - I’m sick of arrogant, self-centred jerks. But the way you like to take control is hot as fuck… makes me all tingly.”

 

“Thank you Dean. No one has ever made me feel so… validated.” Cas straddled Dean’s lap, and reached for one of the dishes. “Now, I believe I promised to feed you.” He took a spoonful of mousse and brought it to Dean’s lips. Dean eagerly took it into his mouth, amused at the way Cas was watching him so intently.

 

“Oh my god, Cas. You made this?” This was without doubt the nicest chocolate mousse Dean had ever tasted.

 

Cas blushed, and lowered his gaze bashfully. “I did. You really like it?”

 

“Er… fuck, yeah!” Dean hoped that Cas believed just how good it was. “Can I eat yours too?”

 

Cas laughed then; the gummy, throaty laugh Dean had grown so fond of. “Don’t be greedy Dean, or I might have to punish you.”

 

 _Ohhhhh, fuck_. “Is that a promise?” Dean waggled his eyebrows.

 

Cas handed Dean his mousse, climbed off his lap, and picked up his own. “Maybe,” he said, mysteriously, before starting to eat his dessert.

  
They finished eating in a contented silence, and Dean was astonished to see that none of it had gotten onto the sheets. _Maybe next time_.


	17. Chapter 17

After Dean and Cas had reluctantly dragged themselves out of bed on Sunday afternoon - it was just too damn cosy in there to get up any earlier - they ate some toasted sandwiches Dean made for them, then drove over to Sam and Eileen’s. John and Mary were preparing to drive back home and Dean wanted to see them before they left.

 

His parents had informed their sons that this Christmas they would be cruising around the Caribbean, and after the initial shock and a tiny bit of upset, they came to accept it, and started making plans for their first parent free Christmas. Dean hadn’t actually discussed it properly with Cas, other than to hint that they would be spending the holiday together, but he would do it soon.

 

They pulled up outside Sam’s house, to see John bent over his car’s engine, tinkering with something.

 

“Hey Cas, I’m just gonna see if my old man needs any help. Do you wanna go inside and say hello to mom?”

 

“Okay Dean.” Cas gave Dean a tiny peck on the lips, before making his way inside the house.

 

Dean slapped his dad lightly on the back, making the older man straighten up and greet his son with a hug.

 

“Dean, good to see you son.”

 

“Is there a problem with the car?” Dean asked.

 

“Nope. Just checking the oil.”

 

Dean knew his dad was always more comfortable fixing something mechanical, or hunting, rather than talking in a family group. It’s not that he thought men shouldn’t share their feelings, it’s just that he was allergic to doing so himself.

 

“You want some help?” Dean asked.

 

“Nah, it’s all done.” John wiped his hand on a rag and closed the hood. “So… Castiel.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean replied, waiting to hear his dad’s thoughts on his boyfriend.

 

“I like him. And he seems to be making you very happy.” John smiled at his son, happily.

 

_Okay, who is this guy, and what has he done with my dad_? Dean thought. It was almost like he had been taken over by another entity. After he had gotten over the shock, he answered “he’s the best, you know? He’s smart, funny, s-“ Dean stopped himself just in time, from telling his dad that his boyfriend was sexy; that certainly wasn’t something the older man wanted to hear. “Sweet. I’ve never felt like this about anyone.”

 

“That’s great. I hope it all works out for you.” John squeezed Dean’s shoulder, and they went into the house, having finished their talk.

 

Dean was hugged by his mom, Sam, and Eileen, but the kids were nowhere to be seen. Come to think of it, neither was Cas.

 

“Jack and Alex wanted to show Cas how to use a lightsaber,” Sam explained. “They insisted.”

 

“But he might go over to the dark side if he isn’t trained properly,” Dean joked, and went upstairs to Jack’s bedroom. He could hear giggling coming from inside, and when he peeked around the door, Jack was standing with his lightsaber held out in front of him like a true Jedi, while Cas was holding his like he wanted to drop it and run away. Alex was sitting on the bed laughing, obviously finding the whole thing hilarious.

 

“Hey Jack. Don’t you know that a Jedi needs proper training? Cas hasn’t completed his yet.” Dean went over to his boyfriend and relieved him of his weapon, then turned to his nephew and said “now, young padawan, show me what you’ve got.”

 

Alex clapped and squealed with delight, and Cas watched on, bemused, as Dean and Jack fought a mighty duel, which the young boy won. Dean pretended to be exhausted, and collapsed on the floor dramatically, before saying “you kids gonna come say goodbye to the grandparents?”

 

They ran off down the stairs, leaving Cas to haul Dean up from the floor.

 

“You are wonderful with the children, Dean. I worry that I will not know what to do with the baby.” Cas’s expression was one of concern.

 

“Hey, you’re gonna be great. I only know how to handle these two because I’ve had to learn,” Dean encouraged. “And you will too, okay?”

 

“I hope you are right.”

 

“Aren’t I always?” Dean teased, and Cas couldn’t help but smile as they went back down to the living room.

 

After half an hour or so of Sam and Dean making their parents promise not to try recreating the Jack and Rose ‘I’m flying Jack’ scene from _Titanic_ , and telling them to watch out for icebergs - yes, they had a weird idea of humour - John and Mary said their goodbyes and left.

 

Dean and Cas didn’t stay much longer either, after this; feeling that Sam and Eileen probably wanted to get the house back to normality now that their guests had gone. It was only two in the afternoon, so Dean drove Cas to his house, after realising that it was high time for his boyfriend to visit. They had fallen so easily into a routine of spending all their time together at Cas’s apartment that Dean had almost forgotten his own house.

 

It was nothing remarkable really, but Dean could see the admiration on Cas’s face at the natural wood finishings, and the now neglected garden.

 

“Your house is beautiful,” Cas enthused. “We should spend more time here… I mean, if you-”

 

Dean could see Cas’s embarrassment at thinking he had made a wrong assumption. “Of course _we_ ,” he interrupted. “If we’re not together at your place, then we should be here. And also, I should tell you that I have a memory foam mattress - most comfortable bed ever. Just wait until you try it.”

 

“Is that an invitation?” Cas asked, obviously over his embarrassment.

 

“Well, now it is.” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and made sure he got a thorough demonstration of the mattress in question.

 

+++

  


Going back to work on Monday felt like a real drag for the first time in Dean’s working life. Spending so much time with Cas had been exhilarating - if somewhat exhausting - and after dropping him home last night, being alone had felt so wrong. It’s not like Dean wasn’t used to being on his own, but now, with Cas in his life, he didn’t want that anymore. They wouldn’t be seeing each other again until the weekend, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t text or call whenever they missed the other.

 

Dean glanced at the clock. 11.15 am; was that too early to text Cas? He shook his head in exasperation at his poor willpower, and got back to work. He would wait, and text Cas at lunch time. Or maybe he would call him instead.

 

This is pretty much how things went for the rest of the week. Dean would hold off from contacting Cas for as long as possible - which honestly wasn’t very long at all - then he would cave and ring his boyfriend, just to hear his voice. Or Cas would call him first; he was obviously as a big of a sap as Dean.

 

Mid-afternoon on Wednesday Cas rang, and Dean could instantly hear that he was crying. “Cas, hey buddy. What’s up?” Dean was full of anxiety all of a sudden.

 

“I-I saw the baby.”

 

_Oh yeah, the scan_.

 

“It was… I can’t-” Cas choked up and started sniffling again.

 

“There wasn’t anything wrong was there?” Dean was already getting ready to leave; to rush to be by Cas’s side.

 

“No. It was… ” Cas sighed loudly. “It was magical. I could see the fingers and the little nose. Oh Dean, it was beautiful. I have to send you a copy of the picture, so that you can see it.”

 

Castiel fell silent for a minute or two, and all Dean could hear was rustling, until his phone pinged. He removed it from his ear for a moment to look at the image Cas just sent him. It was pretty poor quality, but undeniably a baby, and Dean felt a tiny pang of jealousy that his boyfriend had gotten to experience something so wonderful. However, his overwhelming emotion was one of affection. Cas’s tears of happiness made him start to well up too, before he almost laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of the two of them crying down the phone to each other. “Man, that’s awesome,” he offered sincerely. “I’m really happy for you… and Amelia,”

 

“Thank you.” Cas sounded calmer now. “I’m sorry for getting so emotional.”

 

“Nah, don’t apologise. I think you’re allowed to be emotional when you’ve just seen your baby for the first time.”

 

Cas laughed lightly. “I did not expect to react this way. How bad will I be when the baby is born?”

 

“You’ll be a rock, because Amelia will need you to be. And of course, you’re gonna want to impress your boyfriend as well.”

 

“I know I’ve said this before, but how do you always know the right thing to say? It’s a real gift you have.”

 

“Awww shucks, Cas. Now I’m blushing.” Dean smiled into the phone, wishing Cas could see him.

 

“I like it when you blush.” Cas’s voice dropped lower then, and Dean got goosebumps. “I will think about that for the rest of the afternoon.”

 

_Fuck me_! How the hell did Cas do that? One moment they were talking about the ultrasound scan, and the next Cas was making Dean weak in the knees. Should he drive round to the university, march up to Cas, and take him… _Dear god, get a grip_. “Well, thanks a lot Cas. Now I’m gonna spend the day thinking about you thinking about me. You did that on purpose, didn’t you. You devious-”

 

Cas made a dark sound in his throat, which didn’t help the situation one bit.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna go before this gets even more inappropriate. I’m gonna hit some shit with a hammer.”

 

“Goodbye Dean,” Cas laughed. “Have fun _nailing_ shit.”

 

Cas ended the call, leaving Dean staring open mouthed at the phone. _Did he just_ … yeah, he did. And Dean had to admit he loved every minute of it.

  


* * *

 

 

When Castiel had seen the ultrasound scan of his baby - _his baby -_ on that little screen, he felt something he hadn't felt before; pure, unadulterated joy. Nothing could have prepared him for the way it hit him, and looking at Amelia’s face, he knew she was feeling it too. How such a routine activity in an unremarkable room in a hospital could be the source of such wonder, he would never know.

 

Once Castiel was over the initial rush of emotion, there was only one person he wanted to talk to. He had made the call with trembling hands, determined not to cry, but had failed miserably. Then, of course, he’d had to explain that he wasn't crying because he was upset, but it was from happiness. As always when he spoke to Dean, the phone call had degenerated into flirting and innuendo, and he had ended the call before it got out of hand.

 

Castiel hadn’t arranged to see Amelia this Friday; it was unnecessary after having spent a good amount of Wednesday with her, but there was something he was greatly looking forward to though. He was going to be spending the whole weekend at Dean’s house, with no plans at all.

 

Castiel drove himself to Dean’s on Friday evening, looking forward to spending more time in his boyfriend's house. Castiel could tell how much work Dean had put into it to make it just right, even after only one visit. It occurred to Castiel that Dean must really enjoy spending time with him if he would rather forgo this beautiful house for his apartment, which was functional but unimpressive. This house was already somewhere Castiel could imagine living in, and that thought both scared and intrigued him. Obviously it was way too soon to be considering something like that, and yet he didn’t feel bad for thinking it.

 

The outside was all timber, and painted Air Force blue - even the roof - with matching awnings over the windows, and there was a gorgeous raised front patio led up to by two little sets of steps, with a seat and table for al fresco dining, or just enjoying the fresh air. The overhanging tree, and the small front and back garden, which were now looking much better maintained than they had the previous weekend, gave it a truly fairytale feel - almost like a magical cottage in the woods.

 

When Dean opened the door, the first thing he noticed - apart from how hot his boyfriend looked - was the smell of something delicious. After a quick peck on the lips, Castiel was free to explore the inside of Dean's home properly while Dean finished making dinner.

 

The open-plan staircase to the side of the living room, looked more impressive now that Castiel really looked at it, and he instinctively knew that Dean had had some hand in its construction. He had always been very good with his hands. Castiel had already seen the upstairs, and the living room and kitchen on the ground floor were cosy and welcoming, but he did not want to spend too much time looking around them. There was something he was much more interested in; the basement, or as Dean called it, his ‘bat cave’.

 

The most prominent feature in Dean’s cave was the pool table, and there was a foosball table and a TV with a games console hooked up to it, and a small sofa situated conveniently. Castiel was a poor pool player, and he had never played foosball, but he suddenly hoped that Dean might want to teach him. Leaning forward on the pool table to attempt a shot, Castiel was hit by a sudden vivid image of Dean pressed up against him, pretending to demonstrate the best way to take a shot.

 

_Oh my goodness_. Castiel was shocked at himself, and the way his mind kept slipping into fantasies of Dean and him in compromising situations. He walked around the room, taking in the other objects that were dotted around, and noticed that there was a recurring theme here. There was a collection of pictures depicting scenes involving cowboys, or mugshots of some of the more notorious characters from the era, and a replica Colt .45 took pride of place on the mantelpiece. There were a number of books on the subject of the Wild West lined up neatly on the shelves, and these had obviously been read more than once. This was clearly not just a passing interest, but rather a full-blown obsession, and it started to give Castiel a very interesting idea.

 

Dean called down the stairs then that the food was ready, and Castiel went back up to the kitchen, where Dean was standing proudly by the table.

 

“What do you think of my bat cave, huh?” Dean asked expectantly as they sat down.

 

“It’s very… you. I like it,” Castiel responded. “You seem quite fond of cowboys,” he observed.

 

“Yeah, they were just so badass, you know.” Dean’s eyes twinkled with delight. “And the outfits were pretty damn hot, too.”

 

_Ah, the outfits_. Now Castiel was absolutely certain about that idea of his.

 

As they ate Dean’s meal of chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans, they chatted contentedly. Castiel told Dean in more detail about the ultrasound scan, and how he and Amelia were both firm about not knowing the baby’s gender before the birth. Dean was as supportive as ever about their decision, and asked if they had discussed possible names. They hadn’t really, and Castiel made a mental note to bring up the subject with Amelia next time they saw each other.

 

Dean appeared to be nervous about something, and Castiel smiled at him encouragingly, waiting for him to say what was on his mind. Once the key lime pie was served, Dean had obviously decided to get it over with.

 

“So… I was wondering if you had any plans for Christmas.”

 

Castiel stared at his boyfriend in surprise. “Well, I was hoping I would be spending it with you. Unless you-”

 

“No, there’s no unless,” Dean interrupted. “I didn’t wanna assume.”

 

“Please, assume away. There is nothing I would rather do, and nowhere else I would rather be.” Castiel made hand gestures to indicate that he was talking about Dean’s house.

 

“We don’t have to spend it here. We could have it at your place just as easily.”

 

“Why would you want to come to my apartment when you have a house as beautiful as this?” Castiel was genuinely curious about this.

 

“Coz you’re there,” Dean confessed, softly.

 

So Castiel had been right. Dean’s desire to be with him had overridden his need to stay in his own home. That made Castiel feel extraordinarily special, and he placed his hand over Dean’s which was resting on the table, and began to stroke his thumb backwards and forwards. “I think I need another demonstration of your mattress now,” he proposed.

 

“Aaaand, these dishes are waiting until the morning.” Dean took hold of Cas’s hand and they quickly made their way upstairs to the bedroom.

 

Dean started to remove his clothes, but Castiel stopped him. “Let me,” he offered, pulling Dean’s shirt free of his jeans, then lifting it over his head. Now that his chest was bare, Castiel took the opportunity to explore with his tongue, stopping at the nipple, to run his tongue around it. This drew a gasp from Dean, followed by a moan when Castiel used his teeth on the little bud.

 

By now, Castiel was learning what Dean liked; how to touch him to get him to make such sweet noises. He started on Dean’s zipper, and once it was open he slipped his hands inside his boxers and gently squeezed his ass, pulling them close together as he did. Lifting his head from the nipple he had been lavishing attention on, Castiel kissed Dean slowly at first, then fiercely, to demonstrate the strength of his passion. The way Dean gave himself to Castiel so fully and freely, touched him more than he could express in words - ironically for an English professor - so he would show him by his actions instead.

 

Dean took hold of the top of his jeans and boxers and slid them down, freeing himself of them one leg at a time, by shaking them vigorously. Now he was naked, apart from the socks - which would be dealt with once Castiel had him laying on the bed - he ground his hips into Castiel’s, causing him to make a kind of growling sound, and grind right back. He wanted to be naked too, but it was difficult with Dean pushing up against him like this. When he couldn’t take it any longer, he walked Dean over to the bed, and detached himself, reluctantly.

 

“Lay down,” Castiel commanded, pointing to Dean’s socks, prompting him to hurriedly get rid of them, then get comfortable on the bed with one hand behind his head.

 

Castiel slowly… tantalisingly… removed his clothes, maintaining constant eye contact with Dean. By the time he was down to his underwear, Dean looked like he was about to leap off the bed and devour him. He managed to stay put, though he trailed his other hand distractedly over his stomach and lower, and licked his lips invitingly.

 

Castiel had had enough of this slow pace he had set, and he rushed to take off his boxers and join Dean on the bed. He laid himself on top of Dean, took his face in his hands and kissed him again, while moving their bodies lazily against each other.

 

Castiel was now the one nervously wanting to ask a question, so he broke the kiss and stared into Dean’s eyes. “Dean, I would like to… could I-?” Asking this question was even harder than he had anticipated.

 

Dean watched him expectantly. “Cas?”

 

“Could I make love to you?”

 

“You mean…” Dean trailed off wide-eyed, as he grasped what Castiel was asking for. “You wanna go all the way?”

 

“Yes, I want to feel all of you. Everything… if you are willing.”

 

“Hell yes, I’m willing.” Dean’s breath hitched and he bucked his hips up hard. “I want you to fuck me, Cas,” he added, voice suddenly hoarse with desire.

 

“Do you have-” Before Castiel could finish the sentence, Dean had reached over to his bedside table drawer and pulled out a packet of condoms and some lube. Castiel had never used the product, but he recognised the purple bottle. He took them from Dean, and set them down on the bed.

 

“What do I do now?” Castiel could hear the nervousness in his own voice again. “I mean, I have watched pornography, and I know a little.”

 

“More research, huh?” Dean grinned up at him. “You gotta stretch me open, wide enough… with your fingers and the lube.”

 

Castiel sat back on Dean’s legs, wondering how best to do this. Yet again, Dean seemed to know what he was thinking.

 

“It’ll be easier if I’m on all fours,” he suggested.

 

Castiel sat and waited for Dean to get in position.

 

“Er, you gotta get off me first,” Dean laughed.

 

“Oh,” Castiel nodded in understanding, and climbed off Dean, then watched him turn over and get on his hands and knees. Kneeling behind Dean, Castiel flipped the cap on the bottle open.

 

“Put some lube on your fingers, then… well, you know what to do after that. But start with one finger, then two, then three. Okay?” Dean sounded so calm about it Castiel couldn’t help but feel encouraged.

 

Doing as Dean instructed, Castiel coated his fingers, then gently pressed against Dean’s hole before gradually inserting one of his digits. The feeling of being inside his lover - even though it was only a finger - was incredible. The warmth and the tightness, and the way Dean was opening up for him as he pushed his finger in, then pulled it out again. _Oh god_. It was so arousing, Castiel didn’t know if he could hold back much longer from doing what he desired so much.

 

“Yeah, j-just like that,” Dean panted, pushing back on Castiel’s finger. “Now a second one.”

 

Castiel added a second finger, soothing Dean’s back with his other hand as he did. As he fucked into that hole faster and deeper, he hit something which made Dean cry out. His prostate; Castiel wondered if he would be ready to experience this sensation himself one day.

 

“Fuck! Don’t stop, Cas.” Dean gritted out, grinding back harder onto Castiel’s fingers. “P-please…”

 

Castiel responded by adding a third finger, and striking Dean’s prostate again, causing Dean to drop his head onto the mattress, moaning loudly. Castiel began to stroke his own cock in time with his thrusts.

 

“Cas, I’m ready. Can you just… fuck!”

 

Castiel was more than ready, so he tore open a condom packet and rolled it onto him, then squirted some more lube onto his hand and stroked himself until his cock was sufficiently covered. He lined it up with Dean’s waiting hole, then asked “Dean?”

 

“Cas, I swear, if you don’t fuck me right now I’m gonna throw you down on the bed and ride you,” Dean responded.

 

_Didn’t that paint a pretty picture_? This was the encouragement Castiel was looking for, and he started to push inside, gently at first, then more firmly as Dean ground back onto him. As he started to fuck into his lover, he placed loving kisses all over his back, then grasped hold of Dean’s cock with one hand and stroked it, while bringing his other hand to Dean’s mouth. He wanted to kiss him, but he couldn’t in this position, so he ran his thumb over the most beautiful lips in the world. Dean stuck out his tongue and licked Castiel’s thumb, then sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip.

 

This was all becoming too much very quickly, and Castiel knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. But he really wanted them to be facing each other when they came. “Dean, can you turn over? I want to look at you.”

 

“God yeah,” Dean groaned. “I want that too.”

 

Castiel pulled out and Dean turned over, and they gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, then Dean lifted his legs and hooked them around Castiel’s waist. Castiel pushed back into Dean slowly, then pulled out and slammed back in hard, hitting his prostate as he did.

 

“Motherfucking… yes, again!” Dean moaned.

 

Castiel repeated the action, and Dean met his thrust with one of his own. They built up a momentum between them, and the air was filled with the glorious sounds of their lovemaking; gasps, moans, words of encouragement. Castiel took hold of Dean’s cock again, stroking it in the way Dean liked, thumbing the head with each pass. He could feel the moment Dean’s balls drew tight, before his orgasm shook through him, and he came over Castiel’s hand. Wave after wave washed over him, until he was spent.

 

“Ahhhh, Cas.” Dean shuddered, and grabbed the back of Castiel’s head to bring him in for a kiss.

 

The way Dean clenched around him, and the thrusting of Dean’s tongue into his mouth, was all Castiel needed, and he buried himself deep inside of Dean as he came. Trembling and calling out Dean’s name, then collapsing on top of him, Castiel thought he might have just died and gone to heaven.

 

Once Castiel had got his breathing back under control again, he heard Dean say “Roll over and wait here.”

 

Castiel did as he was told - his now softened penis slipping out of Dean as he moved - and Dean got off the bed and went to the bathroom. A minute or two later, he returned with a washcloth and a fond smile. Kneeling next to Castiel, he removed the condom, tied it off, and threw it in the trash, then carefully washed Castiel; first his penis, then his hand, which still had Dean’s come on it. The warm washcloth, and the gentle way Dean was cleaning him with it, made Castiel feel relaxed and somewhat sleepy.

 

“I am sorry, I should be doing that.” Castiel’s voice was croaky, and despite his words, he made no effort to get up.

 

“No you shouldn’t,” Dean answered. “You’re my guest, and I’m gonna look after you.” He went back to the bathroom to dispose of the washcloth, then came back, lay down so that they were facing each other, and gathered Castiel into his arms. He could feel Dean caressing his back in a soothing motion, while humming contentedly.

 

It turned out that, in fact, Castiel had been wrong; this… this was heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking on Google earth at the buildings in Lawrence, Kansas, to get an idea of what kind of houses are in the town. I found [this one](https://i.imgur.com/hpVEJ7z.png) and decided that it was perfect for Dean.


	18. Chapter 18

By the end of the weekend, Dean and Castiel had gotten through a few more condoms, they had become very used to eating in bed, and Castiel had discovered - in the form of a cowboy hat and a pair of boots in his closet - that Dean’s interest in cowboys was bordering on fetishisation.

 

The more time they spent together, the less Castiel wanted to be on his own during the week. However, it was way too soon for them to be thinking about being with each other every day, wasn’t it?

 

So Castiel went home with mixed emotions; with happy memories of the incredible weekend they had enjoyed, but a sadness that it would be five whole days before they saw each other again. Dean looked no happier at the prospect of their separation, and they kissed goodbye fiercely before he got into his car and drove away.

 

+++

 

Work was a fairly good distraction for Castiel over the next few days, and weeks too, and he found that the time started to fly by. In addition to work, Castiel carried on meeting up with Amelia and Jimmy once a week, and the day she felt the baby kick for the first time she called to tell him the exciting news. He, of course, called Dean immediately, and succeeded in being much less emotional this time.

 

Castiel also had more than one long conversation with his father about the situation with his mother, Luke, and Raphael. Nothing much had changed, he said, but Luke, it seemed, had become slightly more open to the idea of meeting with Castiel. It might not happen any time soon, but he was hopeful for some kind of reconciliation.

 

The closer it got to Christmas, the more Castiel discovered there was to do. He insisted that he help Dean decorate his house, since he would be spending the holiday there. This included choosing and purchasing the tree, as well as ~~arguing over~~ discussing the best way to dress said tree. Dean was a ‘put every decoration available on it’ person, while Castiel preferred to choose a theme and stick to it.

 

In the end Dean won out, with a promise to decorate it tastefully, and Castiel had to admit that in the end, it didn’t look too bad. Dean had found an angel to place on top, and he asked Castiel to ‘do the honours’. He had to laugh when he saw the thing; it resembled a man with black hair and wearing a long trench coat, and the only indication that it was an angel were its magnificent black wings.

 

“It reminded me of you,” Dean said with a shrug.

 

For the first time in his life, Castiel was excited about buying gifts for his loved ones. Previously, he would buy token gifts for his family, putting as little thought into them as possible. The only time he would take care when choosing was for Charlie. But this year, he cared deeply for the reactions of the recipients of his gifts, so he spent a great deal of time making a list of the people and possible purchases for each one, then visiting store after store before he was satisfied.

 

For Dean, he bought two gifts; one to give him when they visited Sam and Eileen on Christmas morning before returning to Dean’s house for dinner, and one to give him in private. This idea of his, that had been brewing since his first weekend at Dean’s house, was definitely not for anyone else’s eyes.

 

+++

 

On Christmas Eve, Castiel drove to Dean’s house, taking the now-familiar route. He had already dropped his Christmas presents off to his family - the ones that were talking to him, anyway - Charlie and Jo, and Amelia, and he was now left with the ones for Sam, Eileen, Jack, Alex, and of course Dean.

 

Since Castiel had last visited, Dean had hung fairy lights on the outside of the house. Castiel wasn’t generally a fan of the outside of houses being lit up with Christmas decorations, but these were subtle and tasteful, and he thought they looked quite lovely.

 

Inside the house was a hive of activity. Dean was on the floor wrapping presents for Sam, Eileen and the kids, and Castiel sat down to give him a hand. There was already a wrapped box under the tree with Castiel’s name on it, and he placed his gift for Dean next to it.

 

Once they were done with all the wrapping, they went into the kitchen where Dean then prepared as much as possible for their dinner tomorrow, while also cooking their meal for that evening. Castiel helped where he could, and even though Dean was a stubborn assbutt who didn’t like to ask for help, he was clearly grateful for the assistance.

 

They finally sat down for dinner, which was delicious as always, and chatted aimlessly. Dean was very obviously excited about having Castiel with him for Christmas; more than once he asked him if he was looking forward to the festivities.

 

“Dean, you need to relax,” Castiel said gently. “You will burn yourself out if you don’t calm down.”

 

“Yeah, I know you’re right,” Dean replied. “Sammy says I always get like this around Christmas.”

 

“Would you like me to give you a massage?” Castiel suggested. “I’m no expert, but I believe it would be acceptable.”

 

“Actually, that would be awesome.” Dean’s whole face lit up as he grabbed Castiel’s hand and led him upstairs, into the bathroom. He explained “I bought some massage oils a while back, but I stuck them in here and forgot all about ‘em.” He opened the bathroom cabinet, and took out two bottles of oil; one labelled lavender, and the other geranium.

 

Castiel took the bottles, and followed Dean into the bedroom, where he was already taking off his shirt and jeans.

 

“I think we need to put some towels on the bed. We don’t want to get this oil on the covers,” Castiel said, concerned.

 

“Way ahead of you,” Dean replied, reaching for a pile of towels that were placed on top of the chest.

 

Castiel started to wonder why Dean had towels to hand in his bedroom. Did he know that Castiel was going to… _Nope_ , on second thoughts, maybe he didn’t want to know.

 

When the towels were laid out on the bed, and Dean was settled comfortably on them, Castiel straddled the backs of his thighs, spread some oil on his hands and began to rub Dean’s tired muscles. He started with the shoulders, then moved down to the lower back; easing out the knots he found. Dean moaned softly, and squirmed a little at first, but as the massage went on he got quieter and it felt like he had turned to jelly under Castiel’s hands. It seemed he was much better at giving massages than he had thought.

 

Castiel climbed off Dean carefully, and went back to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get Dean under the covers, but luckily, while Castiel was brushing his teeth Dean appeared in the doorway with a dopey look on his face.

 

“Jeez, Cas. You got magic hands or what?” He yawned, and ran his hand through his hair.

 

“I had no idea I could do that. So, it was good?”

 

“Good?” Dean looked incredulous. “I thought it was Christmas already.”

 

 _If Dean thinks that was good, I can’t wait to see his reaction to his actual presents_ , Castiel thought. He was pretty certain that Dean would be happy.

 

“We should get to bed. We don’t want you all tired out on the big day,” Castiel teased. Dean really was like an excited child, and his excitement was becoming infectious. If they weren’t careful, they could easily stay up all night and then be exhausted tomorrow.

 

Luckily, Dean was still in a stupor, and he readily agreed with Castiel. “Just gonna pee and brush my teeth,” he said as Castiel finished up and went back to the bedroom.

 

This was going to be a Christmas unlike any Castiel had experienced, thanks to his gorgeous boyfriend, and he couldn’t wait. Dean joined him in bed a minute or two later, and snuggled close.

 

“Thanks for the massage. I think I’m gonna start calling you magic fingers,” he breathed, sleepily.

 

“Maybe not in public though,” Castiel laughed. He wasn’t sure if Dean even heard him though, as his eyes were already closed, and his breathing had evened out. Castiel quickly followed, full of anticipation for the day to come.

 

+++

 

As always when he slept over at Dean’s house, Castiel awoke to the smell of coffee. He relieved himself in the bathroom, and was about to go downstairs when Dean came upstairs carrying a tray holding two cups of coffee, two plates of food, cutlery and condiments. Castiel settled back onto the bed, and waited politely.

 

“Breakfast in bed for Mr magic fingers.” Dean set the tray down and handed Castiel one of the cups. “French toast with cinnamon.” He gestured to the plates, then picked one up, sat himself next to Castiel and started to eat. “Oh man, that’s good,” he groaned around a mouthful of food.

 

Castiel followed suit, and agreed “this is delicious. What a wonderful way to start Christmas Day.”

 

Dean turned to him and kissed his cheek, sweetly. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

 

“Merry Christmas to you Dean, and thank you.” Castiel felt a wave of affection, and something else, and he would have loved to pin Dean to the bed and have his way with him, but that would have to wait until later. They had a busy morning ahead.

 

After they had both showered and Dean had checked on the turkey, which was already in the oven, they set off for Sam and Eileen’s with a pile of presents on the backseat of the car. When they arrived they were greeted by two over excited children, and two slightly frazzled looking adults.

 

“If Sam and Eileen look this tired now, how will they be by the end of the day?” Castiel asked Dean quietly.

 

“I think they’re hoping that the kids will burn themselves out. ‘S’what Sammy and me did when we were kids,” Dean laughed.

 

Not for the first time since meeting Dean, Castiel felt a twinge of regret at how different his childhood memories were from Dean’s. Castiel mainly remembered doing what he was told, for fear of displeasing his mother. There had been no physical punishment from her, but he had always hated how cold she would act towards him if he didn’t behave as she expected.

 

Once Dean and Cas had been given drinks, they all sat in the living room and handed out the presents. Castiel waited until every present had been given out to start opening his, though he noticed that the children were already opening theirs. He found their enthusiasm utterly adorable, however, and he was happy that they could experience such joy.

 

The science kit Castiel had bought for Alex, and the toy BB-8 he had got for Jack, were gratefully received, with enthusiastic thanks. He had given Sam a crime novel by his favourite writer, and for Eileen a book on Shakespeare and his world, after she had expressed a love of the Bard’s poetry.

 

Dean’s present was a twelve month subscription to a book club which would send him one Western book a month. He was clearly delighted with this, and Castiel caught him smiling at the certificate more than once.

 

Castiel opened his presents, starting with the one from Sam and Eileen. It was a beautiful book of love poems, which he couldn’t wait to read to Dean when they were alone. What he got from Dean, however, was the most thoughtful gift he had ever received, and it made him so happy he was unable to speak for a minute. There was a t-shirt with the words _Yoda Best Dad Ever_ on the front in a Star Wars type font, and a homemade cassette tape with _Dean’s Top 13 Zepp Traxx_ written in Dean’s handwriting. Castiel gazed at them with tears in his eyes, and when he looked up at Dean he saw the glistening of tears there too.

 

“For your musical education,” Dean said.

 

“Thank you Dean. You are the sweetest man in the world.” Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean’s cheek.

 

“Hey, this is getting too mushy,” Sam complained.

 

“You’re just jealous,” Dean replied, cockily, which prompted a cushion fight between the brothers.

 

“I’d hoped that your influence might have made Dean more mature,” Eileen said to Castiel with an eye roll to rival her husband’s, as Dean pinned Sam down on the floor and pummelled him with a cushion before tickling him mercilessly.

 

Castiel shook his head in mock disgust, then dissolved into laughter at the juvenile display he was witnessing. He should probably disapprove, but the two brothers play fighting was fun to watch, especially when Jack and Alex joined in on tickling their father.

 

“I surrender!” Sam shouted; three against one was pretty unfair, even when the ‘one’ was a giant.

 

“I won!” Dean shouted in celebration, then yanked Sam up off the floor. With a softening of his tone, he pulled his brother in for a hug and said “happy Christmas, man.”

 

“Yeah, happy Christmas Dean,” Sam replied.

 

Castiel was yet again amazed at how Sam and Dean could go from fighting to tenderness so quickly, even though the fighting was just make-believe. Dean was fairly dishevelled by now, and Castiel’s mind instantly went to places they shouldn’t go. Not while they were in polite company, anyway.

 

Thankfully, Dean seemed to have decided that it was time for them to leave. Squeezing Sam on the shoulder, he said “well, this has been fun, but we should get going, before the turkey gets incinerated.”

 

“Thanks for coming, man. And you too Cas,” Sam said warmly. “See you guys soon, k?”

 

After another round of hugs, and promises to come back for another visit if they got bored with each other - like that was even a possibility - Dean and Castiel returned to Dean’s house, full of festive spirit.

 

The delicious smell of turkey assaulted their nostrils when they opened the door, and while Dean checked on its progress, Castiel sent off a few texts to his dad, Michael, Gabriel, Anna, Amelia, and Charlie. When he was done, he went to the kitchen to help with the remaining jobs that needed doing, despite Dean’s protests that he wanted to spoil his boyfriend. They worked well together - _we make a great team_ , thought Castiel - and dinner was on the table by three o’clock.

 

After they had finished eating and clearing up, Dean clapped his hands together, and said “right, time for some classic Christmas TV. Die Hard, I think.”

 

“I need to use the bathroom while you set the movie up,” Castiel said, with something entirely different on his mind. He was nervous and excited to see how Dean would react to his surprise. He went into the bedroom and quickly got changed, not wanting Dean to start wondering and come looking for him.

 

When he was ready, Castiel strode back out to the living room, and sauntered over to Dean. Dean was holding the remote control in his hand, and didn’t look up for a couple of seconds, but when he did, his eyes widened almost comically and he dropped the remote control on the floor.

 

“Cas? Holy fucking shit! What-” Dean seemed to lose the ability to speak, as he took in the sight of Castiel before him.

 

“Merry Christmas Dean… I mean pardner.” Castiel tipped the brim of his cowboy hat, and made finger guns from the pockets of his duster. He lifted his left foot and placed it on the edge of the coffee table in order to show off the shiny new cowboy boots, and Dean made a kind of strangled noise Castiel hadn’t heard him make before.

 

“Are you okay, Dean?” Castiel enquired.

 

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Dean answered. “I think I might have died and gone to heaven. Are you an angel Cas?”

 

“No Dean, I am a cowboy.”

 

“You look like an angel to me.” Dean was practically growling now. When Castiel then opened the coat to reveal the suspenders underneath, Dean’s mouth fell open in shock. “Oh god… this is all my fantasies come true.”

 

Castiel smiled, as he moved swiftly to straddle Dean’s lap, and seal their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Dean responded enthusiastically, showing Castiel just how much he enjoyed and appreciated what Castiel had done for him.

 

Castiel could feel how hard Dean was through their clothes, as they ground frantically against each other, and that wasn’t a surprise at all, considering he was in the same predicament. Just knowing he had the power to cause this reaction in Dean was incredibly erotic.

 

Dean was unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt, and once his skin was exposed he trailed his lips across Castiel’s chest. He took one strap of the suspenders between his teeth, and tugged slightly, then let go so that it ‘pinged’ back against Castiel. Castiel gasped, so Dean did it again, a little harder. The slight stinging sensation made Castiel squirm in Dean’s lap, and grind even harder against him.

 

Very quickly they were a panting mess; kissing desperately and pulling each other’s clothes off, all while trying to touch as much bare skin as possible. They each managed to get the other shirtless - in between copious amounts of groping and fondling - but removing the rest of their clothes wouldn’t be so easy unless they released each other long enough for that to happen.

 

Castiel started laughing at how ridiculous he must look, trying to shake off the cowboy boots at the same time as he was gently running his lips over Dean’s nipple, with Dean gripping his hair and moaning in ecstasy.

 

Dean let go of Castiel’s hair, and Castiel stopped the nipple stimulation. “What’s so funny, Cas?”

 

“I cannnnn….ttt-” Castiel was momentarily unable to speak, when Dean slipped his hands into Castiel’s pants and lightly teased his rim with his finger. “Oh, Jesus… please don’t stop.”

 

Castiel pushed back against Dean’s finger, wondering what it would feel like if it was inside him.

 

“Are you sure?” Dean croaked out, his voice consumed with lust.

 

“Yessssss,” Castiel hissed as the very tip of Dean’s finger breached him.

 

“No, wait. We gotta use lube if we’re gonna do this.” Dean removed his hands from Castiel’s pants and nudged Castiel’s legs with his thighs to get him to stand up. “Bedroom, rightfuckingnow.”

 

Castiel took Dean’s hand and they made their way upstairs, with a palpable sense of anticipation in the air. They stripped off the rest of their clothes slowly, never breaking eye contact, then lay down on the bed.

 

“Do you really want to-” Dean started.

 

“Yes,” Castiel said, sounding more assertive than he was feeling. “I am a cowboy, and cowboys are supposed to ride a steed… a stallion.”

 

“Oh!!” Dean’s eyes widened in surprise and wonder. “You wanna… oh fuck.”

 

“That is the idea, yes,” Castiel sassed.

 

“And here was me already thinking this Christmas couldn’t get any better.” Dean pulled Castiel into his arms and kissed him sweet and slow.

 

Castiel was sure that Dean was going to ask the same question again, so he quickly put a stop to it. “Dean, I would like you to make love to me,” he whispered.

 

Dean swallowed thickly, then turned to his bedside drawer to retrieve some lube and condoms. Staring deeply into Castiel’s eyes, he said “I’ll take good care of you, Cas. Gonna make it so good.” Dean’s hands were roaming over Castiel’s body now, caressing and stroking, then Dean’s lips were exploring him, teasing his nipples with the lightest of touches.

 

Castiel felt like he was melting under Dean’s attentions… nerve endings tingling with stimulation, and when Dean’s hands slid over his ass he knew he was ready to take this step. Dean rolled Castiel onto his back, and placed a pillow under his ass, then opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it.

 

“I’ll go slow, okay? Lie back, relax, and enjoy. But if you need to stop, you just have to say.”

 

Dean’s concern for Castiel’s welfare, and pleasure, gave Castiel a wonderfully warm feeling. “Thank you, Dean.” He smiled, as Dean spread Castiel’s legs and started to massage his rim before ever so slowly inserting a finger.

 

The sensation was intense… a mixture of pain and pleasure, but as Dean returned his mouth to Castiel’s chest - licking and sucking his nipples - pleasure won out. Castiel could feel himself becoming undone, squirming and moaning softly as Dean moved his finger in and out.

 

When Dean pushed in deeper and hit Castiel’s prostate, he saw stars. Arching his back off the bed, he cried out “ah, fuck. Yes… right there.”

 

Dean lifted his head from where he was lavishing wordless praise on Castiel’s body, and smirked. “Right there, huh? Good to know.” As he was speaking, he hit Castiel’s prostate again, and looked delighted when he got the same reaction.

 

Castiel felt a stretching when Dean inserted a second finger. It burned at first, but this was soon forgotten with the relentless onslaught on his prostate, combined with him almost coming when Dean took his cock into his mouth. Castiel was aware that he was moaning loudly now - when he wasn’t muttering expletives - and it barely registered when Dean inserted a third finger and finger fucked him almost into oblivion. “D-Dean… stop,” he panted.  

 

Dean quickly pulled off Castiel’s cock and removed his fingers, and looked at him with concern. “Shit, Cas. Did I hurt you?”

 

Castiel laughed weakly. “Hurt me? God no… but if you carry on doing that I will come in your mouth, before we… you know.”

 

“Ohhhh… I see.” Dean smirked again. “I think you’re ready.” He ripped open a foil packet and removed the condom, then rolled it onto his cock. Once he had coated it with lube, and spread some more around and inside Castiel, he lined himself up with Castiel’s hole then gradually started to push in.

 

It was an incredible feeling, having Dean slide inside of him, filling him up. There was still some burning, but when Dean pulled almost all the way out, then pushed back in, Castiel thrust upwards to meet him, almost subconsciously.

 

“God, you’re so tight… so perfect, Cas.” Dean looked like he was holding himself back from fucking Castiel harder.

 

Castiel clenched around Dean’s cock, and Dean shuddered. When Castiel did it again, it seemed to awaken something in Dean, and he pulled out of Castiel and slammed back in hard. Castiel grabbed hold of Dean’s face and kissed him, pouring every ounce of feeling he could into it.

 

Dean started to fuck frantically into Castiel then, taking hold of Castiel’s cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Castiel wrapped his legs around the back of Dean’s thighs, and Dean’s movements started to become erratic. They were both close, and when Castiel slipped a hand to Dean’s ass and massaged his rim with his thumb Dean cried out in ecstasy as he came with a cry of “Cas!”.

 

Dean buried himself even deeper inside Castiel with his climax, hitting his prostate one last time as Castiel’s orgasm was ripped from him. “Oh, Dean… fffffuck.” His come pulsed out of him, over Dean’s hand until he felt like he was no longer able to move.

 

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel with a satisfied grunt, and they lay like that for a few minutes, until Castiel became uncomfortable.

 

“Dean, we need to… you need to-” He wasn’t sure what exactly he was trying to say. “Dean, I think you broke me,” he laughed, and stroked Dean’s arm lightly.

 

“No, you broke me,” Dean replied with a muffled voice.

 

“We should probably move, though.”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Dean lifted his head and gazed at Castiel with adoration. “That was truly awesome.”

 

“Do you think the real cowboys did this in the Old West?” Castiel asked, with false innocence.

 

“What, fucked each other senseless? I don’t know… but there must have been _some_ guy on guy action, don’t you think? With all those men, and hardly any women, it stands to reason.” Dean pulled out, making Castiel wince. “Are you okay? I didn’t go too rough on you, did I?”

 

“Well, I might be bow legged now, after that. But I think it will just make me look more like a cowboy,” Castiel said, highly amused. “Is that why your legs are so bowed, Dean?”

 

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell. And anyway, my bow legs are part of my charm!” Dean laughed, before adding “I hope you’re gonna wear that outfit again...  cowboy.” He pulled Castiel into a tender, loving kiss, before climbing off the bed, taking Castiel’s hand and leading him to the shower.

  
Castiel knew he would be a little sore for a day or so, but Dean had been true to his word about taking care of him; that sex had been mind blowing. Castiel sighed contentedly, _what a truly wonderful Christmas this had turned out to be_.


	19. Chapter 19

If Dean was being totally honest with himself, spending all this time with Cas over Christmas made him want to be with him even more. _They say familiarity breeds contempt, don't they_ , he thought. But not when it came to Cas, and especially not after that Christmas surprise he had sprung on him.

 

Dean would now forever have the hot as fuck image of Cas dressed as a cowboy seared into his brain, which he knew would provide him with an abundance of material for when he was alone. He hoped that being alone wasn't something he would experience very often from now on, but if he was he could comfort himself with this new spank bank material, couldn't he? He rolled over in bed and watched Cas sleep for a minute or two, then got up and went downstairs to make them breakfast, contentedness washing over him as he worked.

 

When breakfast was ready, Dean placed the food and some coffee on a tray and brought it all upstairs to Cas. He knew he was spoiling him, but if you can't spoil your loved ones at Christmas, then what's the point?

 

Dean pushed open the door, ignoring the fact that he had just thought of Cas as his loved one, and gazed with affection at his still-sleeping boyfriend. It was a beautiful sight, but the tray was starting to get heavy, so he put it down on the bedside table, got back into bed, and woke Cas up with a blow job. This favour had to be returned, naturally, so of course the food and coffee all had to be reheated, but it was totally worth it.

 

Once they had finally eaten and got dressed, Cas asked suddenly “do you want to go to Charlie's New Year's Eve party?”

 

Cas hadn't mentioned any party before, and Dean said as much. “This is the first time I'm hearing about this, Cas. I mean, I would love to, but why didn't you tell me about it sooner?”

 

“I…” Cas hesitated before carrying on. “She has this party every year. I went once, and it was awful, and I vowed never to go again, but she really wants you and me to go this year. Together.”

 

“Wait, hold on,” Dean was puzzled by what Cas had just said. “Didn't you two live together until a few months ago? Where did she hold these parties?”

 

“Er… at our apartment. I would leave, stay in a hotel for a couple of days, then come back home when the coast was clear.” Cas looked thoroughly dejected at the memory, and Dean felt terrible for him.

 

“Oh, Cas. Man, that sucks.” Dean knew very well by now how uncomfortable Cas could get around large gatherings of people. “Didn't Charlie think about having her parties somewhere else?”

 

“No, and I didn't want her to; after all, it is her apartment too. I was perfectly fine with our arrangement, although I did have to stop her from telling Gabriel about it. He would have insisted I attend, and it would have been hellish.” Cas laughed and shook his head at the thought.

 

 _Goddammit_. Even when Cas was telling Dean something sad like this, he could make it sound reasonable. Dean decided he needed to tread carefully around the subject. “Cas, I would love to go. But not if it's gonna make you uncomfortable, or unhappy. I wanna spend New Year's with you, and I don't care where that is. Okay?”

 

Cas beamed happily, and said “that was the perfect answer. You are a good man, Dean Winchester.”

 

“I know,” Dean replied, stealing a kiss. “Well, I try to be, anyway.” And for the first time in his life, he almost believed that, thanks to Cas.

 

“So, do we have to wear fancy dress?” Dean wondered out loud. “Ohhhhh, cowboy outfits, maybe? Although… that's actually a really bad idea. If you wear that we'll never get out of the house.” He winked suggestively, to emphasise his point.

 

“Well then, thank goodness it's not fancy dress,” Cas replied. Then, slightly nervously, he added “if I don't like it, can we leave?”

 

“Of course,” Dean asserted. “If you're not comfortable, you tell me, we'll leave, and go wherever you want. Okay?”

 

“Yes. Thank you, Dean.”

 

Dean loved parties, and he would make sure that Cas enjoyed himself. And if he didn't, no sweat, they would just sneak off elsewhere. A romantic drive to gaze at the stars, possibly? How romantic… _You've got it bad, Winchester_.

  


+++

  


By New Year's Eve, Cas was a bundle of nerves. Dean wondered if they should have so much sex that neither of them could remember their own names - as a distraction, obviously. In the end though, he settled on giving Cas a massage, then when Cas drifted off to sleep temporarily, he took care of his own needs in the bathroom, thoughts of Cas in those cowboy boots prominent in his mind.

 

Dean tried convincing Cas that arriving on time was super uncool, but Cas insisted on punctuality. So when they walked into the apartment at seven sharp, the only people there were Charlie and Jo.

 

“Hi,” Charlie squealed enthusiastically. “You two stopped bumping uglies long enough to leave the bed!”

 

“Charlie!” Dean admonished. “None of our parts are ugly!”

 

“I beg to differ,” Charlie replied. “Boy parts are… ugh.” She shuddered, and Dean saw Cas cover his face with his hands in embarrassment.

 

“Ooooookay, time to change the subject I think.” Dean nodded his head towards Cas.

 

“Yes,” Charlie agreed. “Wait until I show you what we're going to do this evening. You're gonna love it,” she added.

 

“Please not truth or dare, or spin the bottle,” Cas said with the air of someone who had a history of being traumatised by such games.

 

“Oh no, it's much more sophisticated than that, my friend,” Charlie answered. “No confessions or dares, or being forced to kiss strangers. We're going to be role-playing.”

 

Dean's mind immediately went to naughty places, and Charlie being ever perceptive, realised this straight away.

 

“Dean, get your mind out of the gutter!” she said in mock-horror. “Not that kind of role play, you bad boy.” She punched Dean in the arm for emphasis.

 

“I wasn't…” Dean started to protest, but stopped when Charlie raised her eyebrows at him.

 

“It's a LARPing thing,” Charlie explained. “Live action role play. As you know, I am Queen of Moondoor, and you will all be given roles, which I will choose for you. Then, when we have enough participants, we will have a battle to find out who will reign supreme.”

 

“Fighting?” Cas looked horrified at the prospect.

 

“No, silly,” Charlie laughed. “It's a giant board game. It's going to be so much fun. Now, let me see…” she looked the two of them over thoughtfully. “Castiel, you will be my brave knight, and Dean… my handmaiden.”

 

“Handmaiden? Seriously?” Dean objected.

 

“Now now, no pouting,” Charlie admonished. “Handmaiden is a great job - while tending to my every need, you will be privy to more information than anyone else. You will acquire much knowledge… enough to win the game if you pay attention.”

 

“Well, when you put it like that.” Dean had to agree that it did sound like fun, although he wasn't sure if this meant that he and Cas would be separated. He had made a point of speaking to Charlie about this yesterday though, and he trusted she knew what she was doing.

 

“Now,” Charlie clapped her hands. “As Handmaiden, you have to stay by my knight's side at all times. That is very important… understand?”

 

“Yes, your majesty.” Dean bowed dramatically.

 

“Good. Now run along and mingle.” Charlie gestured to the empty room.

 

Dean took Cas by the hand, and went to the kitchen to grab some alcoholic drinks. Then they waited for the rest of the guests to arrive - not in Cas's room, as Cas half-heartedly suggested, but out in the open, in the living room.

 

As more people appeared, and the apartment filled up, Cas's hold on Dean became firmer, but Dean didn't mind. He knew it was helping to ground Cas. And, of course, getting to hold hands with his super hot boyfriend in public did wonders for his self-esteem too.

 

By nine o'clock, Charlie had decided that there were enough players, and the game began. There was a board of sorts, which consisted of sheets of printer paper with maps and instructions on them, laid out on the table, but Charlie seemed to be making up her own rules as she went along. Still, the game was such a riotous success, that no one seemed to care.

 

Neither Dean, Cas, Charlie or Jo won, but it didn't matter at all - Dean couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much his cheeks hurt. The winner - Dean didn’t remember his name - was heartily congratulated, then Charlie proclaimed him supreme ruler of Moondor.

 

The game had finished by half past eleven, so everyone had time to get a drink and find who they wanted to kiss at midnight. For Dean and Cas this was extremely easy, as they hadn't left each other's side all evening.

 

The clock started its countdown, with everyone loudly and raucously joining in.

 

 _5_ …

 

 _4_ …

 

 _3_ …

 

 _2_ …

 

 _1_ …

 

 _Happy new year_! The air rang with the shouted greeting.

 

“Happy new year, Dean.” Cas was smiling shyly at Dean, and he pulled him in for a tender kiss.

 

“Happy new year, Cas. May 2019 bring you everything your heart desires.”

 

“It already has,” Cas replied sincerely.

 

“But it’s only been… thirty four seconds.” Dean protested, after checking his watch.

 

“I know,” Cas said in a low voice. “But you are everything my heart desires.”

 

Dean felt something clutch in his chest. “Damn, I don’t know if that’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard, or the sweetest.”

 

“I am hoping you will decide it is the sweetest,” Cas said, with a flutter of his eyelashes. “But I think we should go back to your house now, and really start the year as we mean to go on.”

 

Dean didn’t need to be asked twice, and with a “happy new year bitches” from Charlie, and more hugs than they could count, they went on their way, to ring in the year in their own special way.


	20. Chapter 20

Going back to his normal life after the amazing Christmas and New Year he had just spent with Dean felt kind of surreal to Castiel. He had experienced true happiness - he was pretty sure that’s what it felt like, anyway - and hadn’t wanted it to end. The days Castiel spent apart from Dean were beginning to feel increasingly dull and uninteresting, and he found himself counting the hours until they would see each other again.

 

As January dragged on, it became obvious to Castiel that seeing Dean on weekends was no longer enough, and he suspected Dean felt the same. Castiel realised that he would have a chance to see his boyfriend on a weekday, however, when he noticed that Dean’s birthday was on a Thursday. He didn’t care that they would both have work the next day, he was going to make the most of this opportunity. He would give Dean an evening to remember, show him that they shouldn’t be apart for days at a time, and maybe, just maybe… _No, it was too soon to be thinking about moving in together, wasn’t it_?

 

When the day arrived, Castiel rushed home from work to shower and change into something more comfortable, then drove to Dean’s house. This house was starting to feel more like home than his own apartment, and he took a moment to admire the view from outside, before getting out of his car to go and admire the very attractive boyfriend-shaped view inside.

 

Dean was coming into the living room, dressed smartly, and drying his hair with a fluffy towel. A huge smile spread over his face when he saw Castiel. “Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?”

 

“Happy Birthday my love.” Castiel gathered Dean into his arms and kissed him fervently.

 

When they came up for air, Dean grinned and said “that was the best birthday present ever.”

 

“Firstly, that was not your present. And secondly, that was just the first of many kisses you will be receiving tonight.”

 

“Oh really?” Dean said excitedly. “When do I get my present?”

 

“Do you mean your present, or your ‘present’? Castiel teased.

 

Dean pretended to think. “Hmmm… my present, I think.”

 

Castiel had already decided that he would give Dean his actual present - the one he had wrapped in pretty paper - before they went out to dinner. There was no way he would be giving Dean his alternative present he had planned yet; they would never get out of the house if he did that.

 

Castiel said “wait here,” before quickly going back out to the car to retrieve the present from the backseat. When he went back inside, Dean had put the towel away, and was standing expectantly in the middle of the room. His eyes widened when he saw the size of the box, and he held his hands out to take it.

 

“Happy Birthday, Dean. I hope you like it.” Castiel handed Dean the box and watched him rip it open. It was much bigger than the contents required, a fact Dean quickly realised when he opened it up and was faced with a shit ton of packing chips.

 

“Er, is there anything else in here?” Dean lifted out handfuls of the chips and placed them on the floor.

 

“I wonder,” Castiel answered mysteriously.

 

Dean raised his eyebrows, but carried on searching, and eventually he lifted out a gift-wrapped package. When he got the wrapping off, however, he tried and failed miserably to not look disappointed at the pair of socks adorned with the symbol for Pi. He then shook out the rest of the packaging, only to reveal that there was nothing else inside.

 

“Nice, thanks,” Dean said with as much gratitude as he could muster. “I love them.”

 

“Excellent. Shall we get going then?” Castiel stood up and rubbed his hands together, wondering how long he should keep this deception going for.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Dean said flatly. He started to get to his feet, before Castiel stopped him.

 

“Are you sure there is nothing else inside the box, Dean?”

 

Dean gave him a searching look, then picked up the box again and peered inside. He was about to put it down and concede defeat when he noticed something, though, and stuck his hand inside. When he removed it he was holding a small envelope, which Castiel now realised he had concealed a little too carefully underneath the flap at the bottom of the box.

 

Dean tore open the envelope somewhat hesitantly, and pulled out the contents. When he realised what it was, an enormous smile spread over his face, and he pulled Castiel in for a hug. “Dude… you… dude!!”

 

“You are happy with it?” Castiel asked, even though the answer was obvious. “You don’t mind that it isn’t until October?”

 

“Happy? That doesn’t even begin to describe it, man. And of course I don’t mind - it’s just one more awesome thing to look forward to.”

 

What Dean was holding were tickets for something called the Barrett-Jackson Automotive Auction, in Las Vegas. Castiel knew how much Dean loved classic cars, and he had guessed - correctly, it seemed - that he would love the chance to see an entire show.

 

“I thought we could fly, or if you would prefer, we could take a road trip. If you are happy for me to come, that is.” Castiel suddenly felt like he was being presumptuous.

 

“Nah, I was gonna ask Sammy,” Dean teased, before giving Castiel a long, intense kiss. When he broke for air, he said “on second thoughts, I’d rather have you.”

 

“You say the sweetest things. Now, I do believe we have dinner reservations,” Castiel said, taking Dean’s hand and leading him towards the front door.

 

The restaurant he had picked was smart but not fancy, much like the birthday boy himself. They had a wonderful meal, and talked at length about the automotive auction. Dean had heard of it previously and had always wanted to go, and despite it being over eight months away, he wanted to discuss the journey, the hotel they might stay at, and how long the trip would last.

 

Castiel knew by now how much Dean hated flying, which was why he had given him the choice of how they would travel. They had a lot of fun planning it all, including the car ride, the motel they would stop at along the way, and even the ‘sexy times’ they might have.

 

Just as Castiel was about to remind Dean that by the time this came around he would be a father, when Dean preempted him.

 

“And don’t worry, I know the baby will be here by then. We won’t stay away too long.”

 

Damn, Dean was so thoughtful, Castiel could almost cry. He needed to show his boyfriend just how much he appreciated him.

 

After finishing their dinner soon afterwards, they quickly found themselves back at Dean’s house. Dean went straight for the bottle of malt whiskey Bobby had given him for his birthday, and poured them both a glass.

 

“Down the hatch,” Dean said, handing Castiel his drink, before knocking his own back in one gulp.

 

Castiel took a sip, and felt the liquid burn as it went down his throat.

 

Dean watched him and laughed. “You're supposed to drink it down in one go.”

 

“I don't think I'm manly enough for that,” Castiel lamented. He really didn't want to put anymore of that whiskey in his mouth.

 

“Oh… I dunno,” Dean said, looking him up and down hungrily, “you look plenty manly to me.”

 

In an instant the atmosphere between them changed, and Castiel found himself with a lapful of Dean.

 

“I missed you so much,” Dean said, when he wasn't planting kisses all over Castiel's throat.

 

“Me too,” Castiel sighed contentedly. He really loved feeling Dean’s mouth on him; any part of him, he wasn’t picky. But he still had a surprise for Dean, and if he didn’t get it now, they would get carried away and the opportunity would be gone, for this evening at least.

 

“Wait, Dean,” he said, pushing Dean backwards gently, then standing up. “There is something I need to do first.”

 

Dean grinned, and winked knowingly. “Something you need to do, huh? I hope it’s as good as last time.”

 

Castiel gave him a swift peck on the lips and a smile. “I do believe it is, yes.” He made a quick trip to his car, returning with a couple of bags. He had left his cowboy outfit from Christmas at Dean’s house, and these bags contained complimentary items.

 

Dean was waiting where Castiel had left him, a quizzical expression shaping his features. Before he could ask what was in the bags, Castiel put a finger to his lips. “No spoilers. Give me five minutes, okay?”

 

He hurried away to the bedroom, not waiting for Dean’s response, changed into the cowboy outfit, then returned to the living room.

 

Dean’s face lit up with delight. “Oh yeah, it’s definitely just as good as last time.”

 

“There is more,” Castiel said, reaching into one of the bags, and pulling out another cowboy hat. “This is for you.” He placed the hat on Dean’s head - damn, he looked good.

 

Dean’s breath hitched, and when he spoke his voice had dropped an octave or two and he sounded breathless. “Are we gonna play cowboys, Cas?” He slipped his hands beneath Castiel’s duster, grabbed his ass, and pulled them close together.

 

“If you would like, yes.” Castiel gasped when Dean began to grind against him, hard.

 

“If I would like? This is my greatest fantasy come true,” Dean growled, as he resumed his earlier attentions to Castiel’s throat.

 

“I h-have something else. In the other b-bag.” Castiel moaned when Dean scraped his teeth down his neck and bit down gently on his collar bone.

 

“Hmmm?” Dean was totally distracted by now, but Castiel was determined.

 

“Bag,” he gritted out, then pulled away to grab the other bag.

 

When Castiel finally managed to take out what was inside, and hold it in the air for Dean to see, Dean gasped, then laughed heartily. “A lasso?” He asked when he had stopped laughing. “Are you planning to capture me? Tie me up?” His expression darkened with desire as Castiel nodded silently.

 

“Well then… do you even know how to use this thing?” Dean pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and waited in anticipation.

 

“Er, no. Not really,” Castiel admitted. “I thought we could just-”

 

Castiel lifted the lasso above Dean’s head, and what followed was a comical attempt to wind the rope around Dean. He somehow got caught up in it himself, and the whole thing was such a failure that they both collapsed onto the sofa in hysterics. Castiel now understood the meaning of ‘side splitting laughter’.

 

“Oh man, that was hilarious,” Dean gasped out between huge gulping breaths.

 

“That did not quite go how I had hoped,” Castiel lamented.

 

“What if I tied myself up for you?” Dean picked up the lasso, put his hands behind his back, and tied a fairly impressive knot without even being able to see what he was doing.

 

That just wasn’t fair. How could he do that without looking?

 

“Boy Scouts,” Dean said by way of explanation. Castiel was unsure if this was true, but he chose to believe it anyway.

 

“Oh no, what are you gonna do with me?” Dean sat facing Castiel, hands behind his back, staring at him with wide eyes and a very convincing worried expression.

 

“Nothing you wouldn’t enjoy,” Castiel said lowly.

 

Dean shuddered visibly, then said “but I’ve never done anything like this before. You won’t hurt me, will you?” He made a show of struggling uselessly against the rope that held him.

 

Castiel was impressed at how believable Dean’s performance was. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought that Dean was actually scared.

 

“I wouldn’t hurt a hair on your pretty head.” Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s head, and ran his fingers through his hair. Dean looked up at him expectantly, as if he was waiting for something more. On a whim, Castiel added “as long as you do as you’re told.”

 

“I always do as I’m told. I’m a good boy.” Dean gave Castiel a look of pure innocence, then smiled radiantly, gave him a wink and ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

 

This game they were playing was so far from anything Castiel had been a part of before, but it was certainly giving him a thrill; he could feel the way his body was reacting to it. One body part in particular was responding in a most favourable way, and he could tell that Dean had noticed it from the way he was staring.

 

“That thing looks like it’s loaded. Are you sure it won’t hurt me?”

 

“Maybe it’s time we found out.” Castiel stood up, then unzipped his pants and lowered them and his underwear slightly, freeing his erection. Taking it in his hand, he moved closer to Dean, until the tip was brushing against Dean’s mouth.

 

“It’s so big,” Dean said with wonder in his voice.

 

“You had better open wide then,” Castiel coaxed, pushing forwards when Dean opened his mouth. It felt wonderful as Dean closed his mouth around Castiel’s cock, and he let out a moan.

 

Castiel didn’t move, he lost himself in the sensations of Dean’s skilful tongue working around the head, and along his length. Realising that he was getting dangerously close to orgasm, he pulled out and stroked Dean’s cheek with his thumb. “You said you had never done that before, and yet I nearly came in your mouth. Did you lie to me?”

 

“No, sir. I haven’t, I saw it on the… er… in a magazine.”

 

Castiel had to stop himself from laughing at Dean’s slip up, almost saying he had seen it on the internet. “This magazine sounds very informative. You learned very well.”

 

“I told you I’m a good boy.”

 

“Yes, you are. Now show me how good you can be when I fuck you.”

 

Dean’s breath hitched, he turned around on the sofa, and got himself into a position where he could grind his ass into Castiel’s crotch. “I’ve been riding my horse all day, so my ass is kinda sore. Maybe you could kiss it better before you fuck me.”

 

“You must get yourself a softer saddle,” Castiel said as he slid Dean’s pants and underwear down, then ran his hands appreciatively over his ass cheeks. “You need to look after this beautiful asset of yours.”

 

Castiel leaned forwards and left a little kiss on one cheek, then the other.

 

Dean laughed softly. “This isn’t exactly rough, tough, cowboy sex, is it?”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t really know how to do that.” Castiel felt like he was letting Dean down by being too gentle, but the truth was he couldn’t even pretend to be rough with Dean.

 

Thankfully, Dean seemed to realise this, and said “hey, don’t apologise. I’m perfectly happy with sweet and gentle too.” He turned his head to shoot Castiel a look of happiness.

 

Castiel thought for a moment, then came to a decision. “As it is your birthday, we will keep the lasso on. It will give me something to hold on to when I am riding you.”

 

“Yeah, now we’re talking. Ride ‘em cowboy.” Dean ground back into him harder.

 

“We need lube, and condoms,” Castiel said, trying to keep Dean still by holding onto his hips firmly.

 

Dean suddenly pulled away, stood up and said “let’s go to the bedroom… I mean boudoir.” Apparently, he had now decided he was playing a Wild West saloon girl.

 

“Okay, lead the way.” Castiel pulled Dean’s pants and underwear back up for him, to ensure that he could walk properly, then did the same for himself. Then they made their way to the bedroom, with Castiel admiring the very attractive view of Dean as he followed behind.

 

As soon as they were safely inside, Dean began kicking off his shoes, and trying to make his pants slide down without the use of his hands. Castiel took pity on him and helped him off with his pants and underwear, caressing the bare skin as he did so. When he knelt down to remove Dean’s socks, he took Dean’s cock into his mouth, and was rewarded with a loud moan.

 

“Fuck, yessss… right there.” Dean gave little thrusts, obviously holding back from moving faster.

 

Castiel continued sucking Dean’s erection, and using his tongue in the way he knew Dean liked, until he began noticing the telltale signs of an impending orgasm. No, not yet, time to get to the main event. Castiel pulled off, and Dean made a noise somewhere between a sigh of relief, and a complaint.

 

Castiel smiled up at him, before getting back to his feet. “Can you lay on the bed for me?”

 

Dean was about to reply when Castiel corrected himself. “I mean… get on that bed fella,” he said in his gruffest voice, and a vague attempt at trying to sound like a cowboy.

 

Dean stifled a laugh, and knelt on the bed with his ass in the air. Castiel went to the bedside table, opened the drawer, and took out the lube and a condom, then relieved himself of his clothes. He was about to remove the hat, when Dean said “leave it on, please?”

 

Castiel did as Dean asked, and while he was about it, he straightened Dean’s hat too. He thought that they probably looked ridiculous; him entirely naked apart from the hat, and Dean naked from the waist down, ‘tied’ with a lasso, but it made them both happy, so what did it matter?

 

After pouring some lube onto his fingers, Castiel leaned forward and whispered in Dean’s ear “now, you will feel something you have never felt before, but try to enjoy it. I will not hurt you.”

 

“Okay, I trust you,” Dean said in his most innocent voice.

 

Castiel slowly inserted his finger in Dean’s ass, then started moving it in and out, all the while murmuring encouragements like “you’re doing so well,” and “good boy.”

 

Dean played his part well, occasionally saying things like “what are you doing?” and then later “I never thought it would feel this good.”

 

Castiel added a second and then a third finger, and they kept the game going. Dean pretending that he was an innocent virgin, and Castiel trying to come across as a badass cowboy. The more he opened Dean up for him, the more delicious noises he made, until he had clearly had enough and said “Sir, I need to know what your cock feels like. Fill me up, please.”

 

“I don’t know if I should after such insubordination,” Castiel teased, very deliberately making contact with Dean’s prostate.

 

“Fuck!!” Dean shouted in pleasure. Then when he had regained some of his composure he said “oh please, sir. I didn’t mean to be insubordinate.” Dean pouted, turning to look at Castiel so that he would see it.

 

“Since you are so obviously sorry, I will indeed fill you up.”

 

“Thank you sir,” Dean said, spreading his legs wider for Castiel.

 

Castiel rolled on the condom, coated it with lube, and pushed straight in, in one swift move.

 

Dean groaned loudly. “Oh my goodness, I didn’t expect it to be this big,” he exclaimed.

 

“Do you like the way it feels?” Castiel felt a bit silly saying this out loud, but Dean encouraged him by clenching around him, making him moan indecently.

 

“Oh yes, I do. But I want to know what it feels like when you fuck me, hard.”

 

Castiel didn’t need to be asked twice. He pulled almost all the way out, then thrust back in hard. Dean gasped, and dropped his head to the mattress. Castiel pulled out and back in again, snapping his hips sharply, setting a brutal pace, and making sure to hit his prostate with almost every thrust. Dean was no longer making any smart remarks, or any remarks at all; the only sound he seemed capable of making now was incoherent babbling.

 

Castiel reached his hand around, under Dean’s body and toyed with his nipples. Dean seemed utterly lost in pleasure as the babbling increased, and when Castiel moved his hand downwards to take hold of Dean’s cock, it only took two or three strokes before he was coming.

 

“Oh Jesus, fuck…fuck me!” Dean’s come spilled over Castiel’s hand and onto the bedspread, but Castiel didn’t let up for a second. He carried on fucking him hard and fast, until he reached his climax.

 

“Dean… oh, Dean.” Castiel continued moving until he was spent, then laid his head on Dean’s back, exhausted.

 

Dean collapsed down onto the bed, and Castiel roused himself enough to pull out of him and remove the lasso, even though Dean was quite capable of freeing himself. After he had removed and disposed of the condom, he took Dean's wrists in his hands and rubbed them soothingly, then they laid down face to face.

 

“That was fucking awesome,”Dean said, grinning like the proverbial cat that got the cream.

 

“I never imagined that playing cowboys would be like that,” Castiel responded, with an amused tone in his voice.

 

“It's very different from any game of cowboys I've played before,” Dean laughed. Then, suddenly becoming serious, he blurted out “move in with me?”

 

“Really? Move in here?” Castiel was stunned; he hadn't expected this at all. But Dean was looking embarrassed.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry. It’s way too soon. Forget I asked.”

 

Castiel raised his hand and put a finger to Dean’s lips to silence him. “I certainly will not forget you asked. You just surprised me, that’s all.”

 

“Oh… _oh_.” Dean’s expression changed to one of hope. “Well, it doesn’t have to be right away. And it doesn’t have to be here. I could move into your apartment, or we could find somewhere new. You don’t have to decide-”

 

“Dean, breathe,” Castiel interrupted. “Firstly, I would love to move in with you, and if you don’t think it is too soon, then neither do I. And secondly, why on earth would I ask you to move into my apartment when you have such a beautiful house? I can’t think of anything I would like more.”

 

“Dude, good answer.” Dean leaned forward and captured Castiel’s mouth in a tender kiss, and wound his arms and legs around him to bring them as close together as possible.

 

They drifted off to sleep still holding each other like that, Castiel’s head full of excited thoughts of sleeping like this every night.


	21. Chapter 21

Two and a half weeks later, Castiel had been moved into Dean’s house... their house. They’d had long conversations during the weekend following Dean’s birthday, including a suggestion from Dean that Castiel might not have to give up his apartment permanently; at least not yet anyway.  
  
“The apartment still belongs to Charlie as well, right?” Dean had asked. When Castiel answered in the affirmative, Dean had carried on “so, why don’t you ask her to start living there again, with Jo? Keep your name on the rental contract, in case things don’t work out with... with us.”  
  
That possibility was one Castiel did not want to even contemplate, but it made sense, he had to admit. Castiel had very little experience of living with anyone other than his family, but he was well aware that moving in with another person - whether in an intimate relationship or not - didn’t always work out well.  
  
Dean’s enthusiasm and excitement, however, went a long way towards allaying any fears Castiel might have, and he quickly got caught up in it all. Dean decided to redecorate the bedroom - new living arrangements, new bedroom - and insisted on Castiel choosing the colours, curtains, and bedding. Castiel went for a shade of green called ‘fern’ for the walls, with complimentary greens for the curtains and bedding.  
  
Dean wanted everything to be perfect for Castiel’s moving day, so the bedroom makeover was completed beforehand, and Castiel was delighted to discover that it looked even nicer than he had hoped for when choosing the colours. The apartment had been newly redecorated before he and Charlie moved in, and there was never the slightest chance that he would get to choose any decor while he lived at home, so this experience meant more to Castiel than Dean probably realised. Yet again Dean had done exactly the right thing without knowing it.  
  
Dean had commandeered Sam for the day, to help move Castiel’s things across town, but in reality they could have done it easily with just the two of them. Castiel left all of the furniture behind for Charlie and Jo - except for a small table he had bought on a whim, but really loved - so other than that, all they had to move was his clothes, books, and his electronic gadgets. Castiel suspected, however, that Dean just wanted an excuse to hang out with Sam, so he happily went along with the younger Winchester’s involvement. Sam and Dean’s effortless closeness was something Castiel could only admire.

According to Dean, Sam had expressed some concerns over Castiel moving in after they had only known each other for such a short time. But Dean was pretty certain that he had managed to convince his brother that this was a great idea.    
  
“I threatened to go into explicit details about our sex life if he didn’t accept that there’s nothing to worry about.”  
  
“You would have done that?” Castiel was scandalised.  
  
“Nah, of course not. I mean, it would be pretty hard to explain the cowboy hats and lasso, wouldn’t it?” Dean smirked as Castiel blushed at the memory.  
  
Castiel’s family had also questioned the wisdom of him moving in with Dean so soon, but during a group chat Gabriel, in his own crude way, had put a stop to anymore worries being voiced.  
  
“Dean and Cassie, you boys just can’t go a few days without playing hide the sausage, can you?”  
  
A mortified silence fell, which was broken by Rowena’s heartfelt apology for her husband’s “inappropriate comments.”  
  
This led to some hasty goodbyes from Charles, Michael, Anna, and Rowena - not Gabriel, who had been very effectively silenced by his wife - Castiel was left staring at his screen, dumbfounded.  
  
“I can only apologise for Gabriel’s outrageous behaviour.”  
  
“First of all, you should never apologise for your brother. And second, he’s not wrong, is he? I mean, I am very partial to a game of hide the sausage.”  
  
As what followed definitely fell under that description, Castiel came to the conclusion that Gabriel was not very far off the mark with his remark, though he wasn’t about to tell him this anytime soon.

 

 +++

  
Once Sam, Dean, and Castiel had carefully brought all of Castiel’s belongings into the house, and they had celebrated with a few beers, Sam took his leave, wishing them a very happy future. He was no sooner out of the house when Dean took Castiel’s hand, and pulled him towards the stairs, saying “I have a surprise to show you.”  
  
Castiel followed Dean up the stairs and towards the guest bedroom, then Dean said “close your eyes” before opening the door and stepping back, to give Castiel an unobstructed view.  
  
The sight that met Castiel brought tears to his eyes - tears of joy, that was. Dean had turned the room into a nursery, complete with bassinet, changing table, rocking chair, and a beautiful mural of animals and plants, which Castiel just knew had to have been painted by Eileen.  
  
“Dean... did you... is this for the baby?” Castiel asked, unable to hide his emotions.  
  
Two strong arms wrapped around Castiel from behind. “Well, I think the bassinet’s a bit small for either of us, don’t you?” Dean teased, making Castiel laugh, and in the process, stopping him from getting too sentimental.  
  
“I can’t believe you did all of this, as a surprise.” Castiel turned around in Dean’s arms, and kissed him with as much feeling as he was able. Which turned out to be a lot, actually.  
  
Once they had come back up for air, Dean took a few breaths, then said “I didn’t do it all on my own. I had help from Sam and Eileen.”  
  
“I must thank them too, next time I see them.”  
  
“I hope you won’t thank them the same way you just thanked me,” Dean sassed, with a wink.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. Sam is very attractive, and Eileen-“ Castiel started.  
  
“Woah... wait right there,” Dean said, mock scandalised. “I’m not gonna share you with anyone. I mean, I would never judge anyone for being in a polyamorous relationship, but... Sam is my brother, and... ewwwwww!”  
  
Castiel burst into laughter at Dean’s discomfort and valiant attempt to explain himself. “I don’t want to share you either, Dean,” he said once he had calmed down.  
  
“Well, now that’s settled, why don’t we go to the grown-ups bedroom, and do some adult stuff. Prove to each other just how much we don’t want to share.” Dean took Castiel’s hand and steered him away from the cute, baby utopia, and towards their bedroom.  
  
Castiel had about two seconds to once more admire Dean’s handiwork, before he found himself with Dean’s arms around him again, and soft kisses being pressed to the back of his neck.  
  
“Happy?” Dean asked, as the kisses started to trail up Castiel’s neck, and behind his ear.  
  
“Happy? Hmmm.” Castiel turned around in Dean’s arms and gave him a thoughtful look. “Let me see... I have a ridiculously attractive boyfriend, who-“  
  
“Oh my god! Me too,” Dean interrupted, lightly sucking on Castiel’s pulse point.  
  
“Who,” Castiel said, as sternly as he could manage, “painted the b-bedroom, and... ohhh.” He ceased forming actual words as he dissolved at the feeling of Dean’s tender touches.  
  
Dean slid his hands underneath Castiel’s shirt, pushing the garment up as he caressed the newly revealed skin of his back, then moved his hands around to his abdomen. He leant his head down to Castiel’s chest and continued the light sucking, then added little licks and kisses. When he expertly circled his tongue around Castiel’s nipple, Castiel moaned indecently and threw his head back, only to discover that Dean had somehow manoeuvred them over to the wall.  
  
Dean stopped what he was doing for a moment, then with a sinful smile, he dropped to his knees in front of Castiel. With a few swift movements, Dean had lowered Castiel’s pants and underwear, and the warmth of his mouth was enveloping Castiel’s cock.  
  
As Dean started to bob his head rhythmically, while stroking the base of Castiel’s cock with his hand, and swirling his tongue around the head, Castiel placed his hands in Dean’s hair, subconsciously tugging at the silky strands. Dean reached his free hand around to Castiel’s ass, and encouraged him to move. Watching his cock sliding between Dean’s lips while Dean gazed lovingly up at him, gave Castiel a feeling he was unable to name. It was something akin to a deep abiding love, mixed with sheer unadulterated lust, and it almost overwhelmed him.  
  
Dean kept diligently to his task, and very quickly Castiel could feel his orgasm building. When Dean slipped his hand between Castiel’s cheeks and stimulated his hole with one finger, it was suddenly all too much and Castiel came in Dean’s mouth.  
  
“Fuck, Dean... fuck.” Castiel could feel his cock jerking as Dean milked every last drop from him.  
  
When Castiel was finally spent, Dean pulled off, got back up to his feet and said “welcome home Castiel,” before kissing him again.  
  
Well, wasn’t that the most romantic thing Castiel had ever heard? He pushed Dean towards the bed, determined to give him the same satisfaction as he had just received, and he was going to pour every ounce of love into the act while he was about it.

 

* * *

 

  
Ever since he and Cas had moved in together, Dean felt like he was on cloud nine.... or maybe walking on air. He wasn’t sure which metaphor was a better description, but he knew that he had never been happier.  
  
Dean was determined to stick to his promise of showing Cas movies, TV shows, and music he had missed out on, especially the classics. It wasn’t easy, what with them not being able to keep their hands off each other for longer than ten minutes at a time, but in between all of the making out and great sex, he did manage to show Cas some of his favourites.  
  
The moment Castiel recognised the line ‘I’ll have what she’s having’ as they watched When Harry Met Sally, was a moment to savour. Castiel seemed to suddenly remember what he had said to the waiter during their first date, and his face coloured.  
  
“Dean, that is what I said to the waiter.”  
  
“I know!” Dean patted Castiel’s thigh, then squeezed it affectionately. “It was adorable.”  
  
“But he thought... oh my goodness.”  
  
“Cas, if you remember, he seemed to think it was pretty funny. He thought you were making a witty reference.”  
  
“No wonder he winked at me,” Castiel said, holding his head in his hands and groaning.  
  
“Well, at least you didn’t do the fake orgasm as well,” Dean laughed, and Castiel snorted at the thought.

+++

  
  
All in all, this living together arrangement was working out pretty well, Dean felt. There was the odd little annoyance, like Cas not putting things back in the right cupboard, or leaving the jar of coffee out on the worktop instead of putting it away. Dean wasn’t a neat freak or anything like that, but the system he’d created was there for a reason.  
  
“Hey Cas,” Dean started one evening, after he found the jar of peanut butter in with the herbs and spices. He held the jar aloft for Cas to see. “I don’t wanna get all heavy on your ass, but this doesn’t go in this cupboard, does it?”  
  
Cas’s face fell. “I am certain I put that in the right cupboard, Dean. Are you sure you did not put it there?”  
  
“Why would I do that? I know where everything goes in my own kitchen.”  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Castiel, and Dean wanted to give himself a massive kick in the ass for saying something so hurtful. In an effort to break the tension, he said “oh god, I’m so sorry Cas, I think we just had our first fight.”  
  
“Actually, I believe this is our second fight. The first one was after our first date, when I... you...” Cas looked crestfallen at the memory, and Dean felt like he had kicked a puppy.  
  
“Oh shit, Cas, I’m just... I don’t know how to make this up to you,” Dean started. “You put things wherever you want to, and let’s never fight again.”  
  
“No, I’m sorry, Dean. I should not have brought that episode back up, especially as it was my fault anyway, and you have more than made up for it.” Cas moved closer to Dean, until he could pull him into a hug.  
  
“Nuh huh, no way, man. What happened was not your fault, it was mine,” Dean insisted, shaking his head vigorously. “It was totally on me - if I hadn’t have just assumed the worst and let you explain, before storming off...”  
  
“I do believe we are fighting again, about who should blame themselves more,” Cas laughed.  
  
“Damn, you’re right. But just think, we might never have gotten together if you hadn’t fixed it.” The thought filled Dean with horror.  
  
“If Charlie hadn’t fixed it, you mean,” Cas corrected. “We have an awful lot to be grateful to her for. I might never have got the chance to hear you sing.”  
  
“And I would definitely never have had Shakespeare recited to me.”  
  
“I would never have had the opportunity to ride in baby.”  
  
“Or have sex in baby,” Dean added, as the hug gradually turned into a slow grind of their hips.  
  
“Or have sex at all,” Castiel gasped again, but this time from pleasure. “A-at least, not fulfilling sex.”  
  
“I would never have known how much you like this,” Dean said, as he slid his hand underneath Cas’s shirt and toyed with his nipple.  
  
“I w-would never have discovered your fondness for cowboys,” Cas said, in between breathy little moans.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. We should invite Charlie round for dinner... give her a fruit basket.” Dean let go of Cas and went to reach for the phone.  
  
Cas glared at him and said “if you do not finish what you have started, Dean Winchester, we might just have another fight.” To emphasise his point, Cas rolled his hips against Dean’s.

 

_Oooh, okay_. Dean did not have to be told twice, especially when Cas said his full name and used ‘that voice’.  
  
“Yeah, fuck it. We’ll call Charlie some other time,” Dean said, before he was unable to speak due to Cas hungrily devouring his mouth.

 

+++

 

  
Before Dean and Cas got around to calling Charlie up with an invitation to dinner, Cas received a phone call from his father. “He asked if he could visit, as he has something to discuss with me,” Cas explained.  
  
“Sure, you can show your dad your new place, and I’ll make dinner. Is Saturday okay?” Dean welcomed this opportunity to get to know Charles better.  
  
Cas said he would check with his father, and when he came back with a ‘yes’, Dean began planning the feast he would make. He settled on five-spice, soy & lemon roast chicken with roast potatoes and vegetables, followed by apple pie.

 When Charles arrived at six on Saturday evening, the chicken was in the oven, and everything else was prepared and ready to be cooked.  
  
“Hey there, Charles,” Dean said, extending his hand to the other man as he entered the house. “Nice to see you again.”  
  
Charles shook his hand warmly, saying “thank you Dean, it is good to see you too. And I am delighted to get the chance to see your lovely house at last.”  
  
Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at these words from Charles, and he was delighted to see that Cas was wearing the exact same expression.  
  
Cas gave Charles a guided tour of the house and Dean happily stayed in the kitchen for the moment. As much as he wanted to get to know Charles more, he felt it was important for Cas to spend time alone with his dad, and showing him the house would hopefully have the added benefit of making Cas truly believe that this was as much his home as it was Dean’s.  
  
Dean could hear Cas and Charles moving around the house, and as they walked back downstairs, he couldn’t help the little smile at hearing the fondness in his boyfriend’s voice when he spoke about the nursery.  
  
“I cannot believe Dean did that for me... for the baby. I have to admit that I was anxious about getting everything ready in time, but now I have no need to worry.”  
  
“Your happiness is very important to Dean, I can tell,” Charles said, before adding, “and how is Amelia? I hope everything is well with her and the baby?”  
  
“She is very well. Other than a slight iron deficiency, she’s had very few problems.”  
  
“In six weeks your life will change forever, but I am certain you will take well to fatherhood.” Charles patted his son gently on the back, and Cas looked delighted at hearing these words from his father.  
  
“Thank you... that means a lot to me. I will try my best, and I know Dean is going to help every step of the way.” Cas sat down on the sofa, and Charles took the chair, as Dean joined them, carrying a tray of drinks.  
  
“You bet I will,” he said, handing a glass of wine to Charles. “As far as I’m concerned, this baby is as much my responsibility as it is Cas and Amelia’s. And it’s a responsibility I can’t wait for.”  
  
Charles nodded at Dean, then Cas, and raised his glass, saying “well, I do believe you have found the perfect partner, Castiel. I wish you both all the luck in the world.”  
  
Dean and Cas raised their glasses also, and they each took a sip. Charles said “nice,” before placing his glass on the table, and looking at Cas to get his attention.  
  
After a slight hesitation, he leaned forwards, then said “your mother and I... our divorce is about to be finalised.”  
  
Cas had known for quite a while that his father was divorcing his mother, but even so, Dean could see the pain in his eyes upon hearing this information.  
  
Charles could obviously see it too. “I know that this is not the greatest news, but I cannot remain married to your mother after everything she’s done.”  
  
“I understand, and I’m sorry father... sorry for reacting poorly, and also for not thinking of how this is affecting you.”  
  
Dean took Cas’s hand in his, and stroked his thumb over Cas’s knuckles in a gesture of comfort.  
  
“There is no need to apologise, Castiel,” Charles said firmly. “You have every right to be sad about your parents’ marriage ending. Ideally, we would have reconciled, and lived happily ever after. Unfortunately, there is absolutely no way that can happen.” Charles’s face fell, and he ran his hand through his hair distractedly.  
  
“How-how is mother?” Cas asked, hesitantly.  
  
“Unmoving... impenetrable... nothing has changed with regards to your mother.” Charles sighed, and picked up his wineglass again.  
  
“I feel... responsible, somehow, for the breakdown-”  
  
“Castiel!” Charles interrupted his son sharply. “You are not responsible for your mother’s failings. Do you understand that?” He stared unwaveringly at Cas, willing him to accept the truth.  
  
“Cas, you seriously can’t think it’s your fault?” Dean joined in, feeling a rising anger inside at how much Naomi’s poison was still affecting Cas. “If she won’t accept you as you are - for the wonderful, intelligent, sweet man you are - then that’s on her, not you. Don’t you dare blame yourself. For any of it.” He squeezed Cas’s hand tightly for emphasis.  
  
“Dean is absolutely right. And in case you had forgotten about the events that led us here, remember that your mother told Raphael to hurt Dean. To separate you. I am only sorry that I remained blind to her faults for as long as I did. But, one good thing came out of Raphael’s attack on Dean... I threatened to report the two of them to the police if she contested the divorce.”  
  
Cas remained silent, but held onto Dean’s hand for dear life.  
  
“Your mother is going to stay in the house, and I will keep hold of the business. I am going to retire, and Michael, Gabriel and Anna will run it and hire new employees. As for Luke and Raphael... I have offered them the option to stay in their jobs; Luke is an unknown quantity at this point, but I am hopeful that he will decide to stay. Maybe eventually he will even agree to meet Dean. I am sorry to say however, it seems that Raphael is reluctant to move away from Naomi’s influence.”  
  
“So, the family is split in two.” Cas’s lip trembled, and tears filled his eyes.  
  
“I am so sorry, Castiel, I know how hard this is for you to hear. And I am more sorry than I can say for how poor I have been as a father. But I promise you I will do better.” Charles stood abruptly, pulled Cas up from the sofa and into his arms, and held him.

  
Dean watched as the man he cared about more than anything fell to pieces in his father’s arms, and he couldn’t help the prickling he felt in his own eyes. It was so unfair that Cas was still being hurt by his bitch of a mother. Of course, Dean would never refer to her that way in front of Cas, but it wouldn’t stop him from thinking it.  
  
Eventually, Cas calmed down enough for Charles to release him, and Dean slipped back into the kitchen to finish the cooking, and begin bringing the food through to the dinner table. By the time he returned with the first dish, Cas and Charles were seated at the table, and they looked somewhat more relaxed.  
  
“Dean, I’m sorry. Can I help?” Charles started to get out of his chair.  
  
“No... nuh uh.” Dean shook his head. “You are our guest, and I insist you stay where you are.” He quickly returned to the kitchen, and brought the rest of the food through, then served it onto the plates.  
  
An air of sadness still lingered in the room, but as they ate the atmosphere became lighter. Cas and Charles laughed over stories of Gabriel’s antics, including the time he set up a fake game show to fool his friends, and another incident when he got a guy at college drunk and made him believe that he had been beamed up by aliens.  
  
Dean told Cas and Charles about some of the things he and Sam had got up to when they were children. Dean convincing Sam that he could fly, and Sam falling off the shed roof as a result, was one story Dean wasn’t particularly proud of. But the Fourth of July the two of them had sneaked off to an abandoned field and set off a bunch of fireworks was a particularly happy memory. Cas gazed at him fondly as he told his stories, while Charles seemed to be completely enraptured with Dean’s tales.

  
By the time Charles left for home - but not before giving Cas another hug that was full of feeling - Dean felt that the evening had gone pretty well. Obviously, the news about the divorce wasn’t exactly welcome, but it would have been much worse if Charles had told Cas over the phone.  
  
As Dean cleared up, and began to wash the dishes, while Cas stood next to him with a dish towel, he could sense there was something Cas wasn’t saying.  
  
“You okay there, Cas?” He asked gently, as he turned to face him.  
  
“Yes, I’m fine.”  
  
Despite these words, Dean was unconvinced. “You, er... wanna try that again?”  
  
Cas bit his lip nervously, then barely audibly, said “my mother hasn’t once tried to contact me, or ask about me since-since Raphael... I was hoping she would eventually soften, but it seems it was a foolish hope.”  
  
What the hell could Dean say to that? ‘You’re better off without her?’ ‘Screw her, the poisonous bitch?’ Dean was no therapist, but he knew enough to tread very carefully. He pulled Cas into his arms and stroked his hair. “First of all Cas, you’re not foolish to want your mom to come around. I wish I could make it better... take the pain away. But never forget you have your dad, and Michael, Gabriel, Anna... they all love and support you.”  
  
“And you,” Cas whispered, melting into Dean. “You give me the strength to be myself.”  
  
“You wanna leave the rest of this till the morning?” Dean let go of Cas, and tugged at his hand, leading him upstairs. He might not be able to magically fix the pain Naomi had caused, but he knew how to be a distraction.


	22. Chapter 22

Castiel wasn’t generally one for hyperbole, but if the final few weeks of Amelia’s pregnancy went any slower, time would surely be going backwards. Of course there was work and his new home... and Dean, to keep him occupied, but as the big day grew closer, he became more ‘antsy’ as Dean put it.  
  
Castiel had been determined to forget about his mother’s rejection, by putting the past behind him and focusing firmly on the future. Dean’s distraction techniques - from this, and also the impending birth of his baby - were more than welcomed, and Castiel noticed that if he so much as started to dwell on the subject, Dean would do whatever was necessary to help him think of something... anything else.  
  
The one time this tactic didn’t work, Dean got Castiel to write a letter to his mother, putting in it everything he could remember her doing that upset him. It ended up being a ridiculously long letter, and when it was done Dean read it through with a grim face, then placed it in a bowl and set fire to it. ‘Now all the issues with your mother have gone up in smoke’, he explained. Shame it set off the smoke alarm, but Dean was right; it felt really good.

 

+++

  
Charlie finally got her invite to what she insisted on calling the Winchester/Novak love nest - along with Jo - and after carefully inspecting every inch of Dean and Castiel’s house, she declared that it was perfect. She was particularly interested in the bat cave, and the possibility of them holding some ‘epic’ game nights.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Dean seemed to be more than interested in the idea, and he and Charlie discussed what games they would play at length, while Castiel and Jo looked on fondly. Watching his boyfriend and his best friend talking so comfortably, as if they had known each other for years, made Castiel’s chest swell with happiness, even though he knew that Charlie would call him a sap if he voiced those feelings too loudly.  
  
Dean and Castiel had intended on telling Charlie how grateful they were for all her assistance at the beginning of their relationship, arranging Thanksgiving, and even the help she gave Amelia in finding Castiel. But Charlie brushed away all attempts to sing her praises, with an adamant “stop it! You’re making me blush. I only did what was necessary to make you guys happy.”  
  
By the time Charlie and Jo left for home, Charlie had made a pronouncement that she and Dean were now ‘besties’, and a promise that they were going to have their first game night very soon. As the door closed behind the two women, Dean turned to Castiel looking like he had been hit by a whirlwind.  
  
“What just happened?” Dean asked, with a dazed expression.  
  
“Ah, that’s the Charlie effect.” Castiel knew very well how that felt. “It’s lucky we love her, isn’t it?” He laughed fondly, and Dean joined in.  
  
“Yeah, you got that right.”

 

+++

 

  
As well as Charlie and Jo, Dean and Castiel also had a visit from Sam, Eileen, Jack and Alex; to eat some of uncle Dean’s cooking, and to see the baby’s bedroom. Jack was particularly excited to see the room, and he looked around it in wonder, peering into the bassinet, and asking if he could switch on the mobile that hung above it.  
  
As they sat and ate, Jack looked deep in thought, but kept quiet about what was on his mind until Sam noticed and asked “something on your mind buddy?”  
  
“I’m just wondering,” Jack started, hesitantly, “if the new baby will be our cousin.” He gestured between himself and his sister, who suddenly looked interested in the question too.  
  
An awkward silence followed, with Sam looking just about as uncomfortable as Castiel had seen him, as Castiel racked his brain for the best way to answer Jack’s question.  
  
“Well, er... we haven’t really-“ Dean started.  
  
“Yes,” Castiel interrupted, firmly. “You would like that?” A realisation had hit him; Jack and Alex had no cousins, as Eileen was an only child, and Dean had no children of his own, yet. Maybe sometime in the future the two of them might even... Castiel surprised himself with that train of thought, but stopped himself from going any further. _Slow down. Amelia hasn’t even given birth to our baby yet_ .  
  
“Yes!” Jack replied excitedly. “I promise we’ll be careful with him.”  
  
“Or her. It might be a girl,” Sam pointed out.  
  
“When will you find out?” Jack asked.  
  
“When he or she is born,” Castiel answered.  
  
Alex tugged at Castiel’s sleeve. “What’s the baby called?”  
  
“Ah... we haven’t decided on a name yet. We will just as soon as it’s born, and you will be the first to know.”  
  
“Can we call it Finn?” Jack asked.  
  
“Jack, I think the baby’s name should be chosen by his or her mommy and daddy, don’t you? And I know you love Star Wars, but they’re not going to name the baby after one of the characters.” Eileen patted Jack on the head, and Jack nodded in understanding, and signed ‘yes’ to his mom.  
  
Now that was cleared up, Castiel became aware that Dean had been unusually quiet since the conversation had started. Turning to look at him, Castiel saw love and affection in his expression, and a hint of happy tears in his eyes.  
  
“Thank you,” Dean mouthed, and Castiel smiled back at him.  
  
Sam coughed, pulling Dean and Castiel out of their little moment. There would be time for that later.  
  
When Sam and Eileen eventually managed to tear their excited children away from uncle Dean and his stories about the childhood antics of the Winchester brothers, Castiel was pressed to agree to them coming back to see the new baby.  
  
“You know that the baby will not be living here all the time with your uncle Dean and me, don’t you?” Castiel asked. Jack and Alex nodded their heads rapidly in understanding. “They will be living with their mommy. But just as soon as they come to stay with us, the two of you, and your mommy and daddy, must come back for another visit. Would that be acceptable?”  
  
“Yeeeeaaaaahhh!” they both screamed, while hugging Castiel in thanks.  
  
Castiel was touched by the easy and genuine affection shown by Dean’s extended family, and he hugged them back just as sincerely.  
  
Castiel barely had time to catch his breath once the front door was closed, before he found himself enveloped in Dean’s arms.  
  
“Dude, you... thank you. You are a beautiful human being. No... you’re an angel.”

 Castiel blushed at how passionate Dean sounded. “I just did what I felt was right. And I was completely unable to resist the charms of your niece and nephew. They really are very cute, aren’t they?”  
  
“Cuteness runs in the family,” Dean stated, pulling Castiel closer. “They get it from their uncle.”  
  
“From their uncle? Really? Not their parents?”  
  
“Nah, it skipped a generation. Or went sideways, or something,” Dean laughed at his own joke.  
  
“Hmmm, it seems I have misunderstood how these things work,” Castiel laughed. “But then again, I am a mere English professor.”  
  
“Well, I would be happy to show you,” Dean said, while trying to keep a straight face. “It would involve going to the bedroom and removing our clothes though.”  
  
It was amazing how many things could be explained in this way, Castiel mused contentedly, as Dean led the way upstairs with a huge grin on his face and a wicked glint in his eye.

 

  
+++

 

  
When Amelia’s due date finally arrived, Castiel was a bundle of nerves. He had read a few books on what to expect, and gone to a couple of prenatal classes with Amelia, but he still felt woefully unprepared. As always, Dean was there with comfort and soothing words, and if that was unsuccessful, he would resort to sarcasm as a way of breaking the tension.  
  
“Well, of course you’re anxious. It’s obvious you’re gonna be a terrible parent. I mean, apart from the reading and the classes, and the nursery, the financial support, and always being there when Amelia needs you... even offering to marry her to get the parents off her back, what have you really done to prepare for the baby?”  
  
Castiel got that reference, because Dean had insisted that Monty Python was essential viewing, and he laughed uproariously at Dean’s joke. Dean was, of course, right though, and it pushed Castiel to acknowledge to himself all he had done.

The next day was Saturday, and there was still no news. Luckily, Dean was there to stop Castiel from calling Amelia every hour, on the hour.  
  
“Dude, Amelia will let you know as soon as there’s something to tell you. Or Jimmy will. C’mon, let’s get outside... how about the park?”  
  
Castiel didn’t want to go anywhere, but he knew that he needed to stop fretting. “Yes, okay. But we must make sure that I still have good cell phone reception. And not go too far from the hospital.”  
  
“You got it,” Dean reassured him, grabbing his car keys and ushering Castiel towards the front door.  
  
It was a beautiful spring day, and the park was full of families having fun. Castiel started to imagine strolling along with Dean, pushing the baby in the buggy, and Dean was apparently thinking along the same lines.  
  
“Just think, we’ll be able to bring the baby here soon.” There was a note of excitement in his voice, reminding Castiel of the constant, unwavering support he could always count on from his boyfriend.  
  
“I cannot wait,” Castiel agreed.  
  
A bee flew past, and Castiel watched in fascination as it alighted on a flower.  
  
“Isn’t nature wonderful?” Dean interrupted Castiel’s musings. “Babies and bees, and... dogs.” A little dog had run up to Dean, and he bent down to stroke it. “Oh man, what a cutie. Do you think we could-“  
  
Dean stood back up, leaving the question unfinished, but Castiel knew what he had wanted to ask, and even though he hadn’t previously considered the possibility of getting a dog, he found the thought of it quite appealing. “Actually, I think getting a dog would be a lovely idea. Maybe we could look into it when the baby is a few months old.”  
  
“Awesome,” Dean said, softly, taking Castiel’s hand in his and squeezing it affectionately.

+++

  
There was still nothing from Amelia by the time they went to bed, and Sunday went by in a similar state of anticipation as the previous day had. Castiel did call Amelia in the afternoon, to enquire after her well-being - once Dean had reassured him it was okay to call her, that was. She sounded as frustrated as he felt, when she told him that there was no news, but she would ring as soon as there was.  
  
Monday... Tuesday... Wednesday... still nothing. Amelia called Castiel on Tuesday evening to tell him that she had been seen by the midwife, and there were no concerns. For the time being, at least, they would just have to wait.  
  
Finally, on Thursday morning at 7.00 precisely, Castiel’s phone rang, waking him and Dean up. It took Castiel a few moments to shake himself free of sleep, and when he answered he discovered that though the call was from Amelia, it was actually Jimmy’s voice on the other end.  
  
“Castiel? It’s Jimmy - Amelia’s having contractions. There's no point in taking her to the hospital yet, so we thought you could come here.”  
  
Dean gently took the phone from Castiel’s hand, and answered Jimmy. “This is Dean. Thanks for the heads up, man. We’ll be there in half an hour.”  
  
There was a slight pause as he listened to something Jimmy said, then he responded “yep, yep, we know where it is.”  
  
“Saddle up cowboy, it’s B-day.” Dean said, smiling excitedly.  
  
Castiel went to the bathroom and used the toilet, brushed his teeth, and washed his face, feeling like he was on autopilot. Five minutes later, he was getting dressed while Dean used the bathroom, and five minutes after that they were getting into the car.  
  
“It’s gonna be fine,” Dean reassured as he turned the key in the ignition, obviously sensing how nervous Castiel was. “Try to relax, okay?” The car pulled away from the house, in the direction of Amelia’s apartment.  
  
“Yes, deep breaths. Thank you for reminding me.” Castiel found that Amelia’s breathing exercises were actually very helpful for him too, particularly if he was feeling anxious.  
  
Dean parked outside Amelia’s apartment building, and Castiel jumped out of the car immediately, ready to run up the stairs.

Dean got out as well and joined him by the side of the car, putting his hand on Castiel’s arm to slow him down for a moment. “Are you good?” he asked, searching Castiel’s face.  
  
“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you Dean.” Castiel was trying very hard not to become overwhelmed with the enormity of what was about to happen, and he was truly thankful for Dean’s calming presence.  
  
Dean took Castiel’s hand, and they climbed the stairs to Amelia’s apartment. Dean knocked on the front door, and a slightly frazzled-looking Jimmy opened it a few seconds later. “Hey, how’s it all going?” Dean asked.  
  
“The contractions are coming about every twenty five minutes,” Jimmy answered, as he led them into the living room where Amelia was lying on the couch.  
  
Reality hit Castiel then, and he realised that he needed to focus on what was happening, and become proactive. Now was not the time for him to let nerves cause him to withdraw into his own head. “Hello Amelia, how are you feeling? Is there anything I can do for you?” he asked.  
  
“I would like a drink of water,” Amelia replied, smiling weakly.  
  
“Yes, okay.” Jimmy pointed him towards the kitchen, and he quickly went to get her a drink. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

Dean busied himself by making coffee for Castiel, Jimmy, and himself; he seemed to be much calmer than the other two men. This was unsurprising, Castiel thought, as he had less of a connection with Amelia and the baby. Or maybe he was just better in pressurised situations.

Amelia alternated between walking backwards and forwards, and lying on the sofa. It was obviously difficult for her to get comfortable, and Castiel and Jimmy took turns rubbing her back, or holding her hand while she was having a contraction. They also reminded her to practice her breathing exercises during the contractions, even though it was becoming increasingly obvious that she did not want advice from anyone, thank you very much.  
  
The hours ticked by, Dean kept everyone fed and watered, and Amelia became more irritated by the constant fussing over her as her contractions gradually got closer together, until it was decided that it was time to go to the hospital. Jimmy drove Amelia in his car, while Dean and Castiel followed behind with Dean keeping up a cheery stream of words all the way.

As they entered the hospital, Amelia's waters picked that moment to break. _Good timing_ , Castiel thought; it felt like the stars were looking down on them that day.

Amelia was placed in a comfortable-looking room, and the midwife and nurse checked her over, with the three men waiting in the corridor. “Everything looks fine” the midwife stated when they came back into the room, “not much longer now.” As it turned out, she wasn’t wrong - soon afterwards it was determined that Amelia was fully dilated, and she could start pushing.  
  
At this point, Dean and Jimmy left the room, and Castiel took over the hand holding duties Jimmy had been providing. A powerful contraction ripped through Amelia, and she was instructed to push, while remembering her breathing.  
  
Castiel uttered soothing, encouraging words, and rubbed Amelia’s back with his free hand. “That’s right... you are doing so well. You’re almost there.”  
  
“That’s it, Amelia. Another big push,” the midwife said, waiting at the business end. “I can see the head,” she added moments later.  
  
Then suddenly, there was a crying baby in her arms. It was wrapped in some kind of blanket, and the midwife was talking to them.  
  
“Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl.”  
  
Castiel looked down at the wrinkled, goo-covered, crying, brand new human, who was still attached to her mother by the umbilical cord, and he fell instantly in love. It was true; she was absolutely beautiful, and he was overcome with emotion. Surely no-one in existence had ever experienced anything like this.  
  
Amelia had been handed the baby, and was cooing at her. “Hello little one. I’m your mommy. And that there is your daddy.”  
  
“You did it. You were amazing.” Castiel kissed the top of Amelia’s head, and held out his finger towards his daughter’s hand. When she curled her tiny fingers around his, his heart leaped with joy.  
  
“Would you like to hold her?” Amelia asked. Yes. Yes he would, so very much.  
  
Gently, Castiel took the baby from her, and found himself gazing at her in wonder, as she gazed back. There were a few wisps of blonde hair on her head, and he found himself fascinated by her tiny little fingernails.

What a miracle of nature.  
  
While Castiel and Amelia had been concentrating on the baby, the midwife and nurse had delivered the placenta, cut the umbilical cord, and tidied Amelia up. She looked tired, but happy.

“We need to weigh the baby now,” the midwife said, taking her from him. Castiel watched as she wriggled in the weighing scales.  
  
“Eight pounds, two ounces. Time of birth, four thirty-seven pm.” She unwrapped the baby and carefully cleaned her all over, before handing her back to Amelia, wrapped in a clean blanket.

“Are you still happy with the name we picked?” Castiel asked Amelia.

Amelia looked down at the little bundle in her arms and nodded her head. “Yes, it’s perfect.”

“And you still want to give her my last name?”

“Yes, I’m certain. Would you like to call Jimmy and Dean back in now? It’s time she met her step-daddies.”

Castiel went to the door and opened it, ready to give the good news to the two men waiting patiently in the corridor. Unable to contain his joy, he smiled happily at them as he worked out what the wording would be on the birth announcement cards he and Amelia were planning on sending.

**Amelia Peterson and Castiel Novak**

**would like to introduce**

**their beautiful baby daughter**

 

**Claire Novak**

 

**Born on Thursday 18th April at 4.37pm**

 

**Weighing 8 lbs 2 ozs.**


	23. Chapter 23

Having spent the better part of a day with Jimmy, Dean found himself amazed that he had ever thought the cousins were alike. They really weren’t. There was a similarity in appearance, certainly, but Cas was way more attractive. When Jimmy smiled it was pleasant enough, but when Cas smiled... it was like the fucking sun came out.  
  
Jimmy was more self-assured, more confident than Cas, and definitely less anxious than his cousin, but Cas was more eloquent, and when he got talking about a subject he loved his whole face lit up. Jimmy was more reserved in that way... less passionate.  
  
He was a really nice guy though, and Dean was certain he would do everything he could to help Amelia with the baby. Also, despite the incredibly complicated situation they all now found themselves in, Jimmy was sincere, and determined to make sure it would work out. He even wanted to make some kind of planner, to help ensure that Cas would get his fair share of opportunities to spend time with the baby. On second thoughts, maybe the cousins weren’t so different after all. That was totally the kind of nerdy thing Cas would do, Dean thought fondly.  
  
The door to the room finally opened, and Cas came through it wearing an expression of utter happiness.  
  
“Would you like to come and see the baby, and the proud mother?” He asked.  
  
Jimmy jumped to his feet, and strode over to Cas. “Of course, thank you,” he said, hugging him enthusiastically, adding “congratulations, Castiel.”  
  
“Thank you, Jimmy,” Cas replied, pulling back from the hug and beaming happily.  
  
Jimmy went back into the room, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the corridor.  
  
“Everything’s okay then?” Dean asked, drawing Cas into his arms, and planting a kiss on the top of his head.  
  
“Everything is wonderful,” Cas confirmed. “She’s just beautiful - the baby. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful.”  
  
“So it’s a girl then?” Dean checked, just for confirmation.  
  
“Yes. And her name is Claire.”  
  
“Awww, Claire. That’s a lovely name.” Dean let Cas go, and looked into his eyes. “Congratulations Cas, you’re a dad.”  
  
“I am, aren’t I?” Cas stared at Dean for a moment, then linked their fingers together. “I would like you to meet my daughter,” he said, tugging Dean towards the door.  
  
Dean took a deep breath, before taking in the scene before him. Amelia looked exhausted, but happy. She was gazing at Jimmy, who was having a turn holding the baby.  
  
Dean let go of Cas’s hand, pulled out his phone, and took a photograph, just as Jimmy looked up, face full of wonder. Very quickly after that, Dean somehow became the designated photographer, taking photographs on his phone, Cas’s phone, Amelia and Jimmy’s phones, of the baby with Amelia, the baby with Amelia and Jimmy, with Cas, and with Cas and Amelia.  
  
To their credit, neither the midwife, or any of the nurses who came in and out said anything about the unusual family unit that they observed in that room. Dean was certain it had to be one of the strangest they had seen, but this wasn’t obvious from their reactions.  
  
Eventually, Dean declared that he had taken enough photographs for an entire album, and handed the phones back to everyone before putting his own back in his pocket.  
  
“No, wait,” Jimmy said, firmly. “You have forgotten someone.”  
  
“Er... pretty sure I got everyone,” Dean responded, puzzled.  
  
“You have not held the baby yet, or had your photograph taken,” Jimmy declared.  
  
Cas gently took the baby from Amelia and placed her in Dean’s arms. “Claire, this is your uncle Dean,” he said softly to his daughter.  
  
Dean stared down at the tiny baby, who was gazing up at him, and that was it... he knew she would have him wrapped around his finger just as soon as she was able. She was the most adorable little thing. “Hey there Claire. Nice to meet you,” he whispered.  
  
A click from Jimmy’s direction told him that there was now a photograph of Dean with a look of adoration on his face. “She’s beautiful, congratulations,” Dean said, as he carefully gave her back to her mother. Then, “thank you for thinking of me, Jimmy. I really appreciate it.”  
  
“It’s nothing,” Jimmy waved Dean’s praise away. “I meant what I said when we first met; instead of two parents, this little one will have four. And you are one of the four.”  
  
Oh yes, he was a good guy alright. And Dean absolutely did not get choked up by Jimmy’s words, the room was just a little dry.  
  
Amelia nodded in agreement with Jimmy, and Cas put his arm around Dean’s shoulders and skimmed his thumb over the hairs on his neck.  
  
“We’re all in this together, Dean,” he affirmed.  
  
“Should we do a musketeers hand... thing?” Dean asked, grinning. “All for one, and one for all?”  
  
“I don’t believe that is necessary,” Cas laughed, giving Dean a side hug.  
  
“So... do you have any idea when the two of you will be discharged?” Cas directed towards Amelia.  
  
“Not yet, no,” Amelia answered as her eyes began to droop.  
  
Dean turned his head to whisper in Cas’s ear. “We should probably head off, let Amelia get some rest.”  
  
Cas nodded, then detached himself from Dean. “You look like you could do with some sleep. I think we should go home now, but we will be back tomorrow.”  
  
“Thank you,” Amelia said, sinking into the pillows, while Jimmy picked Claire up again to place her in the cot.  
  
“Goodnight Castiel, Dean. See you tomorrow,” he called softly as they left as quietly as possible.  
  
Cas drifted off during the car journey home, which Dean was not surprised about at all; the day had obviously been an emotional one for him. Dean shook him awake when he pulled up outside their house, and he smiled contentedly before getting out of the car. He stretched, revealing to Dean a tantalising glimpse of those delicious hip bones.  
  
Now was so not the time for those kind of thoughts, but Dean enjoyed the view while it lasted anyway.  
  
“I’m gonna fix us something to eat, while you call your family and give them the news,” Dean said, unlocking the front door and switching on the light.  
  
“Thank you. You’re so good to me.” Cas gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then took his phone out of his pocket and found his dad’s number.  
  
“Right back at ya,” Dean asserted, before going to the kitchen in search of something to cook.  
  
Dean made a simple meal of spicy salmon steaks with salad and rice, making calls to his own family while it was cooking. Sam asked him to pass on heartfelt congratulations to Cas and Amelia, and his mom excitedly told his dad the news, then asked him to pass on their best wishes to the new parents. When the food was ready, Dean brought it through to the living room where Cas was in the middle of a phone conversation that was clearly causing him some consternation, if his flustered facial expression was anything to go by.  
  
“Yes... yes, I’ll be sure to tell him,” Cas said, shaking his head at Dean and rolling his eyes. “Goodbye Gabriel, I will see you soon.”  
  
Cas ended the call, and held his head in his hands briefly, but dramatically, then followed Dean over to the table to sit and eat. “I spoke to my father, Michael, and Anna, and they are all delighted. Full of congratulations,” he informed Dean.  
  
“Of course they are, but what’s up with Gabriel? What did he say?” Dean asked before taking a mouthful of food.  
  
“He wanted me to tell Sam... actually, I would rather forget what he said. My brother has a very warped sense of humour, and I refuse to indulge it.” With that, Cas reached his fingertips out to touch Dean’s, then began to eat.  
  
Maybe it was best not to know, Dean reflected, smiling. Gabriel could be funny, but Sam might not appreciate his humour either.  
  
Not long after they had finished eating Dean and Cas made their way up to bed. Once they were snuggled together under the covers, Dean combed his fingers through Cas’s hair.  
  
“What a day, huh?” He said, joyously.  
  
“Such a good day,” Cas sighed.  
  
“Claire’s a sweetheart,” Dean whispered, feeling Cas starting to drift off in his arms.  
  
“Yessss.” Cas’s word turned into a heavy breath, and instantly he was gone into the land of sleep, with Dean following very quickly behind.

 

+++

 

Cas was up first the next morning; as it was Good Friday, the garage was closed, so Dean didn’t need to get up as early as he usually would. By the time he had dragged himself out of bed, Cas was already showered and dressed, and frying bacon for breakfast.  
  
“Morning sunshine.” Dean entered the kitchen, also freshly washed and dressed, and embraced Cas from behind, kissing him softly on the neck.  
  
“Good morning Dean. We need to eat before we go to the hospital,” Cas stated, keeping his attention on the food.  
  
“Keen, huh?” Dean gently teased. He could tell that Cas was planning on spending as much of the day as possible at the hospital, from the amount of bacon he was frying. Plus there was a mountain of bread on a plate on the worktop.  
  
“I’ve been staring at the photographs of Claire since I woke up. But I would prefer to see the real thing,” Cas answered.  
  
“Awww, that’s sweet.” Dean could understand Cas’s excitement... of course he could. “I think this is going to be a very ‘good Friday’,” he added, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
After they had both eaten as many bacon sandwiches as they could manage, and wrapped up the rest for later, they set off for the hospital, stopping on the way to purchase an enormous bunch of flowers.  
  
Amelia smiled tiredly from her hospital bed as they came through the door. “Hello Castiel, Dean. How lovely to see you.”  
  
Cas went over to Amelia and kissed her on the cheek. “Hello Amelia, how are you, and how is this little one?” He turned to gaze down at Claire in her cot, and before Dean’s very eyes he turned into a puddle of goo.  
  
“We are both very well, thank you,” Amelia answered. “Tired, but well.”  
  
“Did she sleep through the night?” Dean asked, following Cas’s lead and going over to give Amelia a peck on the cheek. He was holding the bunch of flowers, and he shrugged helplessly as he looked around the room for somewhere to place them.  
  
“Not exactly. But she only woke once, and after I fed her she fell right back to sleep.” Amelia replied, then pointed to the flowers and added “I’m not sure you will be allowed to leave those here.”  
  
“Tell you what, we’ll take ‘em home and bring them to your house after you get out of here,” Dean offered.  
  
Cas hadn’t moved; he was so entranced by his daughter, Dean wondered if he had even registered their conversation.  
  
“That sounds perfect, thank you,” Amelia said, watching Cas with an amused expression. “You can pick her up if you would like.”  
  
“Hmmm?” Cas suddenly realised that he was being spoken to.  
  
“Would you like to pick her up?” Amelia repeated.  
  
Cas looked conflicted. “I don’t want to disturb her.”  
  
“Don’t worry about that. You need some daddy and daughter bonding time. And she is probably due for a feed soon anyway.”  
  
Cas reached into the cot and very carefully lifted Claire, making sure to cradle her head as he had been shown. She wriggled slightly in his arms and made a kind of snuffling noise, which had Cas smiling fondly and scrunching his nose up.  
  
Oh my goodness. Dean felt a wave of love for his boyfriend so strong, the only thing he could think of doing to stop himself from striding across the room and taking him in his arms was to pull out his phone and take some photographs. Amelia looked between them knowingly, and shot Dean a wink.  
  
Dean smiled back, then coughed before asking “so, how’s the feeding going?” He knew that breastfeeding could be difficult at first, from the way Eileen had struggled with it with Jack.  
  
“Claire’s taking to it very well.” Amelia beamed with pride.  
  
“Awesome. You should keep your nipples moisturised, to stop them from getting sore.” Dean was not oblivious to how strange this conversation might look to an outsider; advising the mother of his boyfriend’s daughter on nipple care during breastfeeding, but ultimately he figured she would appreciate the advice.  
  
“Jimmy is going to bring me some moisturiser,” Amelia said with a nod.  
  
“Awesome. I hope you don’t mind me-“  
  
“No, not at all,” she interrupted. “It’s refreshing to meet a man who doesn’t get squeamish at the subject.”  
  
“What subject?” Cas asked as he looked up, suddenly becoming aware that Dean and Amelia were talking.  
  
They both laughed, and Dean said softly “nothing to worry about. We were just talking about Claire’s feeding.”  
  
“Ah... and how is that going?” Castiel asked.  
  
“Well. Very well,” Amelia replied.  
  
Just then Jimmy opened the door and came into the room. “Hello. Room for one more?”  
  
“Hey man,” Dean greeted Jimmy.  
  
Cas and Amelia said their hellos, and Jimmy gave his girlfriend a sweet, brief kiss on the lips.  
  
“Everyone okay?” Jimmy questioned, and received smiles, nods, and affirmations in return.  
  
“Great.” He was carrying a bag, which he placed in the cabinet next to the bed. “Any word on when you’ll be discharged?”  
  
“It should be tomorrow morning. There is no reason it shouldn’t be,” Amelia confirmed.  
  
“Perfect.” Jimmy clapped his hands softly, then rubbed them together. Dean could tell he did it as quietly as possible, so as not to wake the baby, and he decided that that was pretty adorable.  
  
“Shall I get some coffees?” Dean addressed everyone.  
  
“Coffee for me please,” Jimmy said.  
  
“Yes please,” added Cas.  
  
“I would love a cup of tea,” Amelia requested. “If that’s okay.”  
  
“Yep, no problem. Three coffees and one tea.” Dean was about to leave the room when Claire stretched and squeaked.  
  
“No coffee for you young lady.” The baby appeared to be waking up, and Dean waved his finger in her direction. “You’re gonna have to make do with your momma’s milk for now.”  
  
Everyone laughed, Jimmy opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again. From the look on his face, Dean guessed it was probably going to be an inappropriate joke about Amelia’s boobs. _Time to leave_.  
  
Dean went to the coffee shop in the hospital lobby, and purchased the drinks plus a couple of cakes, then made his way back to Amelia’s room. When he opened the door however, he sensed immediately that something was off.  
  
_Shit, hope there isn’t a problem with Amelia or Claire_.  
  
Coming further into the room, he noticed a middle-aged man and woman he hadn’t seen before, and Jimmy was staring daggers at them.  
  
He turned to Dean. “Dean, these are Nancy and Arthur, Amelia’s parents.  
  
“Oh, right. Hey there, I’m Dean.” Dean couldn’t shake their hands, as his were filled with drinks and snacks, but he got the distinct feeling that they would not be happy if he attempted to anyway.  
  
“Dean.” Arthur said his name emotionlessly, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
Dean decided that despite their coldness, the best tactic was to act normally. After all, whatever their reservations, they had still come to visit.  
  
“So, what do you think of your gorgeous granddaughter?” He ploughed on, regardless.  
  
There was a slight softening of their faces then, and Nancy remarked “she looks just like her mother.”  
  
Dean became aware that Cas was holding on to Claire as tightly as possible, as if he was worried that his grandparents’ bad vibes would affect her. Unfortunately, she was beginning to squirm and cry, so Amelia held out her hands to take her.  
  
“I need to feed the baby now,” Amelia said, unbuttoning her gown at the front.  
  
“We should probably get out of your way then.” Arthur started towards the door, but Nancy stayed for a few moments longer.  
  
“Look after yourself Amelia,” Nancy stepped towards Amelia and planted a soft kiss on her daughter’s forehead, then stroked Claire’s cheek, before leaving.  
  
Dean kept quiet, wondering what on earth had been said before he arrived back. It couldn’t have been much, considering he was gone no more than fifteen minutes. Wordlessly, he handed out the drinks, placing Amelia’s on top of the bedside cabinet.  
  
Cas let out a huge breath, and Jimmy shook his head.  
  
“Well...” he said, clearly unsure how he should finish that thought.  
  
“My parents... everybody!” Amelia lamented.  
  
“Your mom was kinda sweet,” Dean encouraged.  
  
“Yes, she was,” Amelia said, quietly.  
  
Dean turned his attention to Cas, who still seemed a bit shell shocked. He obviously never expected to meet Amelia’s parents.  
  
“You okay?” Dean asked.  
  
“Yes, we’re fine. I told them about us... you.” Castiel gestured between them.  
  
“I figured.” Dean grimaced, then turned to Jimmy.  
  
“And you? You’re okay?”  
  
“I’m good, thanks,” Jimmy responded, then turned to his cousin. “Cas, I hope you realise what a good one you’ve got here... checking that everyone is alright.”

Jimmy clapped Dean on the shoulder, then pulled him in for a quick hug.  
  
Dean was blushing furiously, trying to dismiss Jimmy’s compliments, but he would not be dissuaded.  
  
“I know I said this before, but you’re a good man, Dean. Automatically falling to everyone’s defence, making sure everyone’s fine.”  
  
Cas came to stand beside Dean then, and agreed with Jimmy with absolute sincerity. “Dean is my rock. I don’t know what I would do without him.”  
  
“Alright, alright, that’s enough. I won’t get my head out the door if you don’t stop.” Dean gave Cas a side hug, then took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
Thankfully, the atmosphere started to brighten up, and Dean and Cas spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening at the hospital. The bacon sandwiches they brought with them were very welcome, and Jimmy disappeared at one point to get a variety of baked goods from his bakery to share with everyone.  
  
Dean and Cas both got their share of opportunities to hold Claire, and Cas even changed her poopy diaper, insisting that he ‘really wanted to do it’. However, the face he made told a slightly different story. They left for home in a happy mood, picking up some Chinese takeout on the way.

Cas looked for a vase to keep Amelia’s flowers in while Dean put the food, condiments and chopsticks on the table, opting to eat straight from the containers for once. When they were both satisfied that they had eaten enough, Cas declared that he needed a shower. 

“You want company?” Dean winked, while moving towards Cas with his hands raised like claws and making a ‘rawr’ sound.

Cas pretended to think about it, but Dean knew from the sly smile he wore that the answer was ‘yes’.

“Well, if you are going to growl at me like that, how could I possibly refuse?”

“You would refuse this?” Dean gave his boyfriend his best ‘I think I’m adorable’ face.

“Never. Not in a million years... two million years.” Cas pulled Dean into his arms and pressed their lips together. 

The kiss started out sweet and soft, but quickly became hot and heavy. Before they even made it to the bathroom, Cas had managed to pull Dean’s shirt off, and was kissing and licking down Dean’s neck and across his collar bone. Dean was trying to yank Cas’s pants down far enough to get his hands on that ass. 

Unfortunately, Dean’s enthusiasm almost caused them to fall over, and it took a couple of minutes for them to regain their balance... and their composure. Dean never could resist laughing if he fell - or even came close to it - and the only thing that stopped him was the startled look on Cas’s face.

Dean thought the moment they were having might have been gone, but he discovered that he was wrong when Cas resumed his attentions to the upper part of Dean’s body, then slowly worked his way downwards. He carefully removed each item of clothing, kissing and caressing the bare skin as it was revealed, until Dean felt like he was coming undone. He wanted Cas to get on with it already, but at the same time, what he was doing was so tantalising Dean never wanted it to stop.

Finally, Dean’s boxers came off, and Cas took a step back to admire him in all his nakedness. “Beautiful,” he murmured, and Dean couldn’t help blushing, despite them having seen each other naked hundreds of times.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Dean replied, and reached for Cas’s shirt to return the favour.

Cas gently pushed his hands away with a shake of his head, however, and began to remove his own clothes, almost as slowly as he had with Dean’s, who was suddenly perfectly happy to just wait, and watch this impromptu striptease.

He had already been hard by the time Cas had finished undressing him, but this little show seemed to be making him harder still, if that was possible. Cas took off his own underwear, and revealed his proud erection, and Dean felt a thrill run through him. 

Damn, his boyfriend was sexy.

Cas reached in and turned on the shower, then moved back into Dean’s personal space while the water was heating up. “Thank you,” he whispered, before going right back to kissing all over Dean’s neck.

“W-what for?” Dean shivered as Cas kissed across his collar bone and down his chest. 

Cas stopped what he was doing, and walked them into the shower, under the now warm spray. He pushed Dean against the tiled wall, and bit playfully on his earlobe, before growling in his ear, “for everything. For being the most supportive, understanding boyfriend in the world.”

Dean was about to argue that he was nothing out of the ordinary, but the words got stuck in his throat when Cas abruptly dropped to his knees and took Dean’s length into his mouth.

The only thing Dean was capable of doing was to lean his head back against the wall and try not to moan too loudly, as Cas used his sinfully talented tongue to bring him to the brink of orgasm in a shamefully short amount of time. Just before he reached his point of no return, however, Cas suddenly pulled off and stood back up. 

Dean groaned in frustration, and Cas chuckled darkly. “Not yet,” he said. “I want to fuck you.”

Well, Dean wasn’t going to say no to that. Somewhat incapable of coherent speech, he nodded enthusiastically, and Cas immediately turned him around to face the wall. He ran his hands appreciatively over Dean’s ass cheeks, and kissed down Dean’s spine.

 _Fuck, that felt amazing_.

Thankfully, there was a bottle of lube in the shower, and Dean heard the cap being opened, before a finger began to probe at his entrance, then pushed slowly inside him. He slid his hands further down the tiles, spread his legs wider, and canted his ass backwards, and his reward was Cas instantly making contact with his prostate.

“Oh Jesus,” Dean panted. “Keep doing that.”

Cas added a second finger and hit that spot again, and Dean realised that the moan that was reverberating around the bathroom had come from him.

Cas had by now learned just how to prep Dean while giving him the maximum amount of pleasure. He worked Dean open expertly and methodically, all the while planting delicate kisses over his back. Two fingers became three, and Dean took them all in gratefully, knowing that he would soon be filled by Cas’s cock.

Cas murmured words of encouragement and adoration, such as “you’re doing so well for me,” and “look at you, taking my fingers so greedily. I can’t wait to be inside of you.”

Dean stopped himself from begging Cas to hurry up. He knew that the wait would be well worth it.

When Cas decided that Dean was ready, he withdrew his fingers, and Dean couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped him at the thought of what was about to come. 

“Turn around for me, gorgeous,” Cas said. 

Dean did as he was told, leaned his back against the wall, and watched Cas roll on a condom - also handily kept in the shower - then add a generous coating of lube. 

Putting one hand on each of Dean’s thighs, Cas lifted him up, using the wall for extra balance. When he was high enough, he wound his legs around Cas’s waist, and angled his hips so that the tip of Cas’s cock was pressing against his hole. All Cas needed to do was push forward, and he could slide right in.

Cas stilled for a moment, and gazed lovingly into Dean’s eyes. Dean was used to Cas’s intense stares, but this made him feel both self-conscious, and worshipped, beyond anything he could have dreamed of.

Cas cupped his cheek tenderly, and said, “I love you so much,” then captured his lips in a passionate kiss as he pushed in, past the first muscle, and didn’t stop until he was fully inside.

Dean gasped at the overwhelming feelings he was experiencing; the fullness of being seated on Cas’s cock, and the love Cas was pouring into him. Dean wasn’t allowed very long to think about this, however, because Cas pulled out until only the tip of his length was inside him, then slammed back in hard.

“Yes... fuck. Fuck me.” Dean gritted out, as Cas did it again. Dean’s back was going to ache in the morning, but he didn’t care - this felt amazing.

“Dean... Dean, you feel-” Cas didn’t finish that thought, but instead let out a long moan. 

“S-So do you.” 

Cas gripped Dean’s hips and changed the angle slightly so that he hit Dean’s prostate, then he began fucking into him hard. The tenderness was gone, replaced by a raw need to to demonstrate his love, if the way he was gazing into Dean’s eyes was any indication.

Winding his arms around Cas, Dean could do very little but hold on, as Cas never let up, and he quickly felt his orgasm building inside him. He just needed that final push over the edge, and as if Cas had sensed this, he took hold of Dean’s hand and thoroughly licked the palm, then said, “touch yourself.”

Dean reached between them and stroked himself, as Cas watched his movements with a smile on his face.

Letting out a groan of appreciation, he said, “I remember that first morning we spent together. You pleasured yourself in my bed, and I had never seen anything so arousing.”

Dean remembered that too; he had been thinking about Cas while he jerked himself, and just thinking about how he had given Cas such pleasure with his show brought him closer to his climax. 

“I couldn’t decide whether I wanted to watch or join in,” Cas continued. “But it gave me so much fantasy material when I was alone... thinking of you.”

That did it for Dean; imagining Cas playing with that delicious cock while fantasising about him was too much, and he came with a shout of “Cas! Oh... fuck.” He spilled over his hand, and carried on stroking as the waves of his orgasm shuddered through him.

“Y-you like that... thinking about me, don’t you.” Cas’s movements were getting more erratic now, as Dean’s hole clenched around him.

Dean nodded. “Fuck, yeah.”

Cas buried himself deep inside Dean one last time, and trembled as he came too. “Oh god,” he panted, losing himself in the sensation.

When he was spent, he pulled out of Dean, released his hold on him, and carefully lowered his legs to the shower floor. Dean hissed a little at the ache and the soreness in his limbs as he tried to stand, and Cas immediately pulled him into his arms.

“God, I’m sorry Dean. I think I got carried away,” he apologised, removing the condom and tying it off to put in the trash can once they were out of the shower.

“No, don’t apologise. Don’t you dare.” Dean stared into Cas’s eyes, hoping to convey his sincerity. “That was awesome... mind blowing. And for the record, I love you just as much.” He pressed his lips sweetly against Cas’s. “And besides, your name is magic fingers. You can give me a massage.”

“I would be happy to,” Cas smiled as he pulled them further under the spray to wash them off properly. “You’ve earned it.”

Cas began to wash Dean then, and he hummed softly to himself, relishing every moment of being taken care of so well. Claire wasn’t the only one who would be sleeping like a baby tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

As much as the last few weeks of Amelia’s pregnancy had dragged for Castiel, the opposite was true of the first few weeks of Claire’s life; they positively flew by, and Castiel supposed it felt this way for all new parents. He visited Claire every evening after work for the first couple of weeks, then after that, it became every few days. Luckily, Amelia was always happy to see him, and as well as bonding with his daughter, he helped her out where he could too. 

 

Sometimes, if Amelia was really tired, Castiel would be left in charge while she went for a nap, and other times it would be something as simple as making a cup of coffee or changing a diaper. However the visit went though, Castiel just relished each and every moment he got with Claire. 

 

Castiel knew he didn’t have a great voice, but he loved singing to Clare, and watching her little eyes droop closed as the soothing sound washed over her. Dean occasionally came with him to Amelia’s house, and there were a couple of times when Castiel caught him staring at him in wonder as he sang, just as intensely as Claire did. 

 

Castiel found himself engaging in these staring competitions with Claire often; her tiny fist wrapped around his finger, feeling as though nothing else in the world existed. She would gurgle at him contentedly, and his heart would melt all over again. He couldn’t help but count his many blessings.

 

Castiel always made sure to make time for Dean though. However much he loved his daughter, he recognised the need to not neglect his boyfriend; particularly given how supportive Dean had been through this entire situation.

 

“Have I ever told you how lucky I am?” Castiel asked Dean one evening as he was massaging his back.

 

“Yeah, Claire is j... oh, right there,” Dean groaned, and Castiel gained a deeper understanding of the phrase ‘get your mind out of the gutter.’

 

“I was not talking about Claire.” Cas kneaded Dean’s muscles a little more firmly. “I was talking about you.”

 

“I’m nothing special,” Dean said modestly. It saddened Castiel that Dean actually thought that was true.

 

“You are very wrong,” Castiel scolded, with a slap to Dean’s ass. “You have accepted all of my baggage with barely a murmur. 

 

“First of all... ow!” Dean rubbed his cheek, and Castiel chuckled. “And B, I knew what I was getting into when we started dating. Well, almost, anyway. And I decided you were worth it.”

 

“You say the sweetest things, Dean Winchester.” Castiel bent down and planted a sweet kiss on the spot where he had slapped him, before playfully pretending to bite him there.

 

Dean yelped and squirmed beneath him, before Castiel resumed the massage. 

 

“Claire thinks her daddy is an angel, with all your crooning and whatnot,” Dean sassed. “It’s just as well she doesn’t know you’re really a devil.”

 

Castiel decided it was time to show Dean just how devilish he could be; abandoning the massage in favour of other hands-on activities, he found a way to make Dean squirm even more.

 

+++

 

When Claire was five weeks old, Castiel was visiting when Amelia asked if he would like to have her to stay next weekend. Naturally his answer was yes - he had been waiting for this day since the first moment he held her in his arms - and it took him a few minutes to calm himself down enough to call Dean and check that it was okay with him too.

 

“Dude, of course.” Dean sounded as excited as Castiel felt. “We’re finally gonna get to use that nursery, huh?”

 

“Do you think she will like it?” Castiel asked, hopefully.

 

“She’s five weeks old. As long as she can sleep, eat, and poop, she’s not gonna care what the room looks like.”

 

Castiel knew Dean was right, but he desperately wanted everything to be perfect for this momentous occasion.

 

It was agreed that Castiel would collect Claire on Friday evening, and Amelia would pick her up on Sunday afternoon. He was intending to buy a baby car seat when he went shopping on Wednesday, but on Tuesday, Dean walked into the house with the top rated model, declaring, “I researched it.” He was rewarded with a shit ton of special kisses for that surprise. 

 

On Thursday evening Dean returned home to find Castiel obsessively baby proofing every cupboard and drawer in the kitchen. He had a baby gate ready to fit to the bottom of the stairs as well, and more drawer locks for the living room.

 

“Cas.” Dean took Castiel’s face in his hands, and gazed into his eyes. “You know Claire’s only six weeks old, right? There is no chance that she’s gonna start opening the cupboards; not unless she’s the most advanced baby in the world.”

 

“I know that, Dean. I just... I need Amelia to know how seriously I am taking Claire’s safety. I want her to trust me. Us.”

 

Dean thought on this for a moment. “You know what? You’re right. There’s no such thing as being too safety conscious, is there?” He relieved Castiel of the rest of the drawer locks, and set about securing the living room drawers before they fitted the baby gate together.

 

“Have we thought of everything?” Castiel asked, glancing around the room worriedly.

 

“Yep, this place is officially child proof.” Dean smiled, and pulled Castiel in for a hug. “This time tomorrow she’ll be here. That’s pretty damn exciting, huh?”

 

“Dean,” Castiel reprimanded, pulling back and frowning at his boyfriend. “No swearing in front of the baby.”

 

“She isn’t here yet, Cas.”

 

“I know that. But we need to get in the habit of not swearing.”

 

“Tell you what, why don’t we take this upstairs, and you can fuck all the swear words out of me?”

 

That was an offer Castiel was not going to refuse, and he took hold of Dean’s hand and led him up to the bedroom, ready to discover how many times he could make Dean swear.

 

+++

 

Unexpectedly, but most welcomed, Dean finished work early and turned up at the University the next day to accompany Castiel to pick up Claire from Amelia’s. 

 

Castiel was winding up his lecture on Twelfth Night when he spotted Dean slipping through the door, and seating himself at the back of the lecture hall. He was inordinately thankful that he had almost finished, because having the most attractive man he had ever laid eyes on watching him was quite distracting. It didn’t matter that he was his boyfriend, and that they knew each other intimately, Dean had a way of gazing at him from across the room that could turn him to jelly.

 

He stopped speaking for a couple of seconds, and one or two heads turned to see what was causing the distraction. Quite a few people recognised Dean as Professor Novak’s boyfriend by now, so a ripple of understanding, and a few giggles, spread throughout the room. 

 

_Time to wrap this up_.

 

“Have a good weekend everyone. Next time we will be discussing the role of women in MacBeth.”

 

There was a sudden flurry of activity as the students began to disperse. One or two hung around to talk to each other, and Dean stayed seated until it was just the two of them in the hall, then he made his way to the front. 

 

“I was not expecting to see you until later,” Castiel said as Dean wrapped him in a hug. 

 

Dean’s replied with a, “surprise! I hope it’s okay... but I really wanted to come with you.”

 

“Of course it is, Dean. I am delighted - just give me ten minutes to tidy up.”

 

Castiel gathered up his papers, and brought them to his office. As Dean waited patiently for him to finish getting ready to leave, Castiel began having a slight struggle with himself; he had long had a fantasy of bending Dean over his desk, so him being there in the office when the building was almost empty was a huge temptation. But no, they had something more important to do today... however, Castiel hoped that he might be able to persuade Dean to explore that idea with him sometime in the future.

 

By the time they were pulling up outside Amelia’s apartment building, Castiel was as much a bundle of nerves as he had been the day Claire was born. He was extremely thankful for Dean driving them - in Castiel’s car too, as the Impala was not exactly suited for a car seat. (Dean had left his beloved baby at the University, where Sam was going to go and collect it for him tomorrow.)

 

“It’s gonna be fine,” Dean said in a soothing tone, as they climbed out of the car. He squeezed Castiel’s shoulder, adding, “you’ve got this.”

 

Castiel took a deep breath and knocked on the door, which was opened by a tired-looking Amelia. 

 

“Castiel... Dean. Come in.” She stepped aside so that they could enter.

 

Castiel could see now why Amelia was so tired; it appeared that practically everything belonging to Claire had been piled onto the sofa. _She must be exhausted_ , Castiel thought wryly.

 

“I got some of Claire’s things ready for you,” she explained. “Changes of clothes, diapers, towels... I have pumped some milk for her too. I-“

 

Dean chuckled beside him. “This is great, Amelia. I don’t think we’re gonna need all of this stuff just for two days though.”

 

“But you should take them all, just in case. You might need to change her clothes if she gets sick.” Amelia said, looking for all the world like she might cry if they refused to take every last item.

 

At that moment, Castiel realised that she was just as nervous about this whole thing as he was; probably even more so. He knew she had made plans for her and Jimmy to meet up with some friends over the weekend, and he wanted her to enjoy herself rather than fret over Claire. It seemed that Dean had realised this too.

 

“Don’t worry about Claire, we’ll look after her so well she won’t want to come home. We’ll even change her clothes if we have to,” he joked, with a wink. Then, in a more serious tone, he said, “seriously, you’ve earned a couple of days off. Have fun, enjoy yourself; you really have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Dean is right,” Castiel agreed. “Not about Claire not wanting to come home, of course, but about you taking this time for yourself.”

 

Amelia sighed and nodded her head. “I know, and I trust you. It’s just... giving Claire up for a weekend is more daunting than I imagined.”

 

“I promise we will call you every few hours during the day, to keep you informed of her wellbeing, and you can give us a call whenever you wish. I hope that will put your mind at rest a little.”

 

Amelia managed a smile, saying, “I know I’m being ridiculous... I apologise. If you would like to put the things you need in your car, I will get Claire for you.”

 

Dean and Castiel picked a few items from the pile Amelia had made, then Dean went to place them in the car while he waited for Amelia to bring his daughter out from the bedroom. 

 

Claire was just waking up, stretching adorably in her mother’s arms. Castiel took her with a fond smile, and another promise to keep in contact regularly. He would have been worried about Amelia being on her own for too long if Jimmy hadn’t arrived just as they were leaving. He wished them a happy weekend, and then they were making their way home, full of excitement about the days ahead.

 

+++

 

Claire was wide awake when they walked through the front door of their house, so while Dean called Amelia to let her know that they had arrived safely, Castiel took the opportunity to show his daughter around. He knew that she didn’t understand what he was actually saying - he hadn’t lost all sense of reality - but he figured that it would be the perfect introduction to her second home, which he hoped she would spend time in regularly. Walking from room to room, Castiel gave a running commentary; explaining what each room was used for, and occasionally describing some of the things in them too. 

 

Claire gazed up at Castiel, listening to the sound of his voice as he told her that his favourite table had been the only item of furniture he had brought with him from his apartment, but that was fine because he loved Dean’s taste in furnishings. 

 

He showed her ‘daddy and uncle Dean’s bedroom’, proudly telling her that he had chosen the colour scheme, then with a sense of great excitement, he took her into her bedroom. 

 

“Dean did all of this for you,” Castiel said, hearing the emotion in his own voice. “Sam and Eileen helped too, but Dean was determined to make this room all yours.”

 

Claire gurgled contentedly as Castiel flipped the switch that started the mobile. The ceiling danced with coloured lights as it played a tune, and Castiel swore he saw a smile on Claire’s face. He hoped it was that and not just wind, and when Dean came into the room he smiled at his boyfriend.

 

“Claire loves her room, Dean.”

 

“Well, of course she does. She’s got good taste.” Dean grinned, then added, “pizza’s gonna be here in ten minutes.”

 

Castiel realised then that he was actually extremely hungry; he had been so nervous all day that he had forgotten to eat. “Thank you. Pizza would be perfect.”

 

Dean stepped forward and gently tickled Claire’s belly. “Would you like some pizza, Claire? Would you?”

 

Claire blew bubbles at Dean and Castiel rolled his eyes at him fondly, as they made their way back downstairs. When the pizza arrived, Castiel ate as much as he was able, while Claire lay in her bassinet. Towards the end of the meal, Claire began to get restless, so Dean picked her up and held her while Castiel heated a bottle of milk. 

 

By the time she had finished her milk she was asleep, so Castiel brought her upstairs, changed her diaper as carefully as possible, then put her back in the bassinet and quietly backed out of the room, baby monitor in hand.

 

_Everything’s going very smoothly so far_ , thought Castiel, as he and Dean drifted off on the sofa watching TV.

 

+++

 

Castiel was jolted awake at 2.11 am, when an ear-splitting cry sounded through the monitor. _Claire_ ! _Something’s wrong_. 

 

He jumped out of bed and ran to the spare bedroom - more like slithered out of bed and shuffled zombie-like, Dean would insist later - to find Claire crying her little eyes out. 

 

“Hey, hey, little one,” Castiel soothed, picking her up and rocking her. 

 

Dean appeared in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “She okay?”

 

“Yes,” Castiel whispered, noticing how her cries had lessened somewhat, and her eyes were drooping. “I think she was just frightened.”

 

She fell asleep again very soon after, so Castiel laid her back down, and the two men crept silently out of the bedroom. 

 

“Hopefully she will stay settled now,” Castiel said, with a hopeful tone. 

 

Unfortunately, this proved not to be, and their peace was shattered once again half an hour later. Castiel blearily went to check on Claire, repeating his earlier actions, and checking Claire’s diaper. As he suspected, it was damp, so he changed it, then laid her back down. 

 

Within moments, Claire seemed to be sleeping soundly, so Castiel tiptoed back to his bed, crossing everything that she wouldn’t wake again until morning. However, his eyes had barely closed when she began crying again. He followed the same steps as he had previously almost robotically, but this time she kept on sniffling. He knew he wouldn’t be able to leave her like this, so he sat himself down in the chair, rocking them until she fell asleep from the motion, and falling asleep himself a few minutes later. 

 

That was where Dean found them a few hours later; Claire snuggled against her daddy and both of them snoring softly. He picked Claire up and laid her back down, then shook Castiel awake.

 

“Cas, go back to bed for a couple of hours. I got this.” 

 

Castiel needed very little persuading, and he gratefully did as he was told. He was out cold within moments of his head hitting the pillow.

 

When he awoke at around 9 am, Castiel could hear Dean’s voice coming from the kitchen. After a necessary trip to the bathroom, he made his way to the kitchen and found Dean talking to Claire, who was making cooing noises.

 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, tiredly.

 

“We’re peachy,” Dean answered, handing him a cup of coffee. “Claire and I have been talking, and she promised not to wake you up tonight, didn’t you, sweetie?” 

 

Castiel laughed at his boyfriend’s silliness, then took a sip of his coffee. “Thank you, Dean. I needed that.”

 

“The coffee, or the sleep?”

 

“Both.” Castiel sighed and drank some more coffee, as Dean placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. 

 

“Protein,” he said, taking a bite of his own food, as Castiel did the same.

 

“When we’re dressed, we could take Claire to the park for a walk.” Castiel said, after he had swallowed a very welcome mouthful of food.

 

“Yep, sounds like a plan,” Dean agreed. “I’ll grab a shower after I’ve finished eating, then you can get washed after. Is that okay?”

 

“Yes, and thank you for breakfast. And for taking care of Claire. We’re very thankful, aren’t we?” Castiel directed this last part towards Claire, who played happily with her fingers.

 

A couple of hours later, they were mostly ready to leave the house, with Castiel fussing over Claire like ‘a mother hen’ as Dean put it. 

 

“It’s only a walk, Cas. Not an expedition to the North Pole.”

 

“We need to make sure she is warm enough. And we must bring a bottle, in case she gets hungry. And some diapers.”

 

Dean put a bottle and some diapers in the basket under the stroller, then they finally left the house and headed towards the park. It was a beautiful day, and Dean and Castiel chatted happily as they spent a pleasant hour or so showing Claire the flowers and ducks. Dean also pointed out a dog running crazily in the distance, and Castiel made a mental note to do some research on dog breeds with Dean after the weekend was over.

 

Sam, Eileen, Jack and Alex were due to visit in the afternoon, so they went back home and had some sandwiches - and milk - then sat and relaxed for a while before their visitors arrived. 

 

“Do you think Claire will sleep better tonight?” Castiel asked hopefully.

 

“I’m not gonna say yes, just in case she doesn’t.” Dean pulled Castiel in for a hug. “But even if that happens, we’ll deal with it together, okay?”

 

“Yes, we can do this.” Castiel was still tired, but he quickly perked up when there was a knock at the door.

 

Dean answered it, and an excited looking Jack came rushing inside to meet his new cousin.

 

“Hi Claire,” he said, peering closely at her.

 

“Hello Jack,” Castiel said. “How do you like your cousin?”

 

“She’s cute,” Jack said, as he stroked her cheek.

 

Alex appeared behind him then; Castiel could see she was just as interested in the baby as her brother, but she wasn’t quite as forward as him. When Sam and Eileen followed their children into the room, the Winchester family gathering felt complete. They ‘oohed’ and ‘aahed’ over Claire, and Castiel was more proud than he could say.

 

“How’s your first sleepover going?” Sam asked, breaking through his thoughts.

 

“We had a little hiccup,” Castiel replied honestly. “Claire found it hard to settle, but hopefully tonight will be better.”

 

“Did you keep your daddy and uncle Dean awake?” Sam cooed to the baby, with a little too much glee.

 

“Nothing we couldn’t handle,” Dean responded, obviously refusing to acknowledge to his brother that they might have encountered any difficulty.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Sam laughed. “But if you want an expert’s help, give me a call.”

 

“And I will answer,” Eileen cut in, after following the conversation carefully. “Sam is an expert in sleeping.”

 

Laughter rang around the room as Sam treated everyone to one of his bitchfaces. This was - thankfully for Sam - broken up when Claire began to cry. 

 

“Time for her bottle,” Dean observed, as Castiel went to the kitchen to prepare her feed.

 

Eileen offered to feed her when he returned, and Castiel gratefully accepted. He felt drained of energy, and sat quietly while Jack chatted away about school and Alex made a picture of Dean, Castiel and Claire to hang on their fridge.

 

Thankfully, Sam and Eileen understood when it was time to leave, and they took their protesting children who ‘wanted to have a sleepover too’ home, before Dean and Castiel fell asleep in front of their guests. Once Claire was in her bassinet, apparently sleeping soundly, Dean and Castiel fell into bed. It was only 9.30 pm, but neither of them cared.

 

Claire awoke in the night again, but this time she was placated more easily and went back to sleep pretty quickly. Sunday morning breakfast was not filled with exhaustion the way the previous day’s breakfast had been, and Castiel discovered that he appreciated these serene moments with his daughter the most.

 

They had arranged that today Castiel’s family would visit, and Charles, Michael, Tessa, Gabriel and Anna arrived right on cue. _Thank goodness it wasn’t their turn yesterday_ , Castiel thought. He would definitely have been too tired to deal with any of Gabriel’s nonsense.

 

The Novaks declared Claire the ‘prettiest baby ever’, and ‘way too cute to be Cassie’s daughter’, but Castiel took it all in good humour. He knew that he had his family’s unwavering support. Well...  at least the majority of his family, anyway; the most important ones.

 

Anna reminded Dean and Castiel that she and Kevin wanted everyone to come to their house for a barbecue in July, sometime after the fourth. The invitation was extended to everyone that had been at the Thanksgiving meal, and all present promised to do their best to pass that on. Castiel really looked forward to having another extended family gathering, and Charles announcing that he was very hopeful of bringing Luke along this time was the very best of news to leave them with.

 

Not long after the Novaks left Amelia and Jimmy arrived, but they said that they wouldn’t take Claire home right away, if that was okay with Dean and Castiel. They had brought dinner with them as a surprise, which was just as well, as neither of them had any energy left to cook. 

 

Amelia looked much more relaxed than she had on Friday; the break had clearly done her some good. She had regularly been reassured during the weekend, of Claire’s continued good condition, which seemed to have greatly added to her sense of calm. They ate a lovely dinner without a peep from Claire, and by the time Amelia, Jimmy and Claire left for home, they were all well fed and the atmosphere was content. 

 

He hadn’t mentioned it on the phone, for fear of worrying Amelia, but Castiel now felt the need to tell Amelia the truth about Claire’s restless first night, and it appeared that she wasn’t too surprised to hear this. “I’m sure it will be easier next time.”

 

This meant that they would be having her to stay again, which made Castiel very happy indeed. He remembered to invite them to Anna and Kevin’s barbecue, and then they were gone, leaving Dean and Castiel suddenly plunged into an almost eerie quiet. After the busy weekend they’d had, it was more than welcome.

 

“It was a good weekend, wasn’t it?” Castiel asked Dean once they were in bed.

 

“Good? It was awesome,” Dean affirmed. “I can’t wait to have Claire to stay again.”

 

“Really? You really mean that?” Castiel asked, sleepily.

 

“Yeah… just give me a good night’s sleep first.”


	25. Chapter 25

As it drew nearer, Castiel found himself looking forward to Anna and Kevin’s barbecue more and more; not least because he and Dean were not involved in organising it, as they had been the last time everyone was together, last Thanksgiving. He and Dean had both asked more than once what they could do to help with the preparations, but the answer was emphatic; no help was needed.

 

Dean insisted he was going to make a couple of pies anyway, because ‘who doesn’t love pie?’ The day before the barbecue, he went to the store to pick up the ingredients he needed, while Castiel went through the seemingly hundreds of photos they now had of Claire, to choose a couple for framing. 

 

They’d had Claire to stay three more times since that first weekend, and as they all accustomed themselves to the new situation, it became easier and less fraught with tension. It wasn’t all smooth sailing; there were disturbed nights and unpleasant diapers, but Castiel wasn’t going to complain about that. As Dean always said in trying times, ‘we got this’. Teamwork certainly made things run much smoother.

 

When Dean returned from the store, he appeared rattled. Castiel followed Dean into the kitchen, where he silently placed the items on the worktop.

 

“Dean, is everything okay?” Castiel asked, tentatively.

 

Dean sighed and stopped what he was doing. “Nah. No... not really. I-“ Dean stalled.

 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Dean looked like he had seen a ghost, and Castiel was starting to grow increasingly worried.

 

“Yeah. But I think we should sit down for this.”

 

Castiel’s mind went into overdrive as they walked into the living room. Did Dean want to break up with him? Was someone sick, or worse... had someone died?

 

“So, I bumped into your mom in the store. Seems she’s doing her own shopping these days. She’s looking kinda down on her luck, if you know what I mean.”

 

_Oh_. Of all the things Dean could have told him, this was not something Castiel would have ever considered. “Did-did she say anything to you?”

 

Dean sighed again. “Yep, sadly.”

 

Castiel waited patiently for Dean to explain himself, but Dean’s expression told him that it hadn’t been a pleasant conversation.

 

“I tried being friendly... to show her that there are no hard feelings. But man, the way she looked at me when I said hello, like I was something she wanted to wipe off the bottom of her shoe. I really hoped I could build some bridges, but...”

 

Dean tailed off, and shook his head. “I kept trying though. I asked her if she knew she had a granddaughter. She said she was aware, but because of the way you’re living your life she has no intention of reestablishing contact with you or your child, unless you change your ways. I’m really sorry, Cas.”

 

Castiel was upset, but surprisingly not for the reason Dean thought. Dean’s retelling of the encounter made Castiel realise that his mother’s rejection barely affected him at all anymore, thanks to Dean and the support of all of their family and friends. He was, however, upset at the thought of his mother treating his boyfriend so badly.

 

“No, I am sorry. Yet again, my mother has proved that she doesn’t deserve to know Claire, or to be in our lives in any way. And the only person who is missing out in all of this is her.”

 

The relief on Dean’s face was obvious, and he visibly relaxed at Castiel’s words.

 

“I gotta say, I was worried that you might not be too happy with me for ruining any chance of a reconciliation with your mom.”

 

Castiel took Dean’s hands in his, and looked deeply into his eyes. “Dean. None of this is your fault, okay? You have, remarkably, stuck by me since the beginning... through all of the complications... being attacked by one brother... another brother flirting with Sam.” 

 

Dean laughed, and shook his head at the memory. “I wonder if he’ll try that again tomorrow.”

 

“I have no doubt that he will. Poor Sam.” Castiel rolled his eyes and stood back up, pulling Dean with him. “Those pies will not make themselves, will they? I think you should get to work.” He gave Dean a light slap on the ass and followed him back into the kitchen, ready to give Dean any help he might need with his baking.

 

By the time the pies were in the oven, an astonishing amount of flour had managed to find its way into Castiel’s hair - and Dean’s too - and they both had somehow managed to get floury handprints on their backsides.

 

+++

 

Dean and Castiel arrived at Anna and Kevin’s a little after 1 pm on the day of the barbecue, each carrying one of Dean’s homemade pies. Anna frowned when she saw that they had baked when they had been told they didn’t need to, but then she hugged them both tightly and said ‘thank you’, with sincere thanks and affection.

 

Michael and his family were already in the garden, as were Charles and a tall man with fair hair and an English accent. Charles introduced the man as ‘my friend Balthazar’ and Castiel wondered if they were more than just friends. From the way they looked at each other, he wouldn’t be surprised at all if he found out that was the case.

 

_Good for him, he deserves to be happy_.

 

Castiel had spotted Bobby pulling up outside as they made their way into the house, and he soon joined them, along with Ellen. Dean nudged Castiel in the side when they walked through the door together, and whispered “awww, uncle Bobby’s got heart eyes.”

 

“I believe Ellen has heart eyes also,” Castiel said, watching them fondly.

 

Dean had been a little disappointed when he realised that his parents would be the only people from the Thanksgiving feast not present at the barbecue, but he understood that it was a long way for them to travel for just a few hours. It was a wonderful surprise then, when John and Mary followed Sam, Eileen and the children into the garden.

 

“Mom... dad!” Dean called out, and ran over to hug them enthusiastically. “What’s with the big surprise?”

 

“Last night we were doing nothing, and today we were going to do more nothing. So I told your ma to pack an overnight bag, and... here we are.”

 

“This is awesome! Wait til you see Claire, she’s such a sweetheart.”

 

Castiel joined them and hugged Dean’s parents too. 

 

“Congratulations, Castiel,” Mary said. “We can’t wait to meet our granddaughter.”

 

It was such a simple sentiment, but it made Castiel feel warm inside to know that John and Mary accepted Claire as a part of their family. As if on cue, Amelia and Jimmy came through to the garden, with the latter carrying Claire. Everyone wanted to coo over the baby, and Castiel let the excitement die down before making his way over to them. 

 

“There’s your daddy,” Jimmy said to Claire, as he handed her over. 

 

Claire smiled happily at him, and he beamed back. 

 

“We have news,” Amelia said, a little shyly.

 

“Oh yes?” Castiel asked.

 

Dean turned his attention to the conversation then, and they waited to hear what it was.

 

“Jimmy proposed,” Amelia said, flashing a fair-sized diamond at them. 

 

“No way! Congratulations!” Dean offered, hugging them excitedly. Castiel followed suit, hoping that Jimmy’s proposal was better than his disastrous attempt had been.

 

“This is wonderful news,” Castiel said, noticing how radiant they both looked. 

 

“Yeah. Good for you two.” Dean rushed off; obviously wanting to spread the news, and within minutes everyone present knew, and were offering their own congratulations. 

 

If Castiel thought that he’d had enough surprises for one day, he was mistaken. When Jody and Donna arrived a while later and were informed of Amelia and Jimmy’s news, they revealed that they too had something to tell.

 

“We’re having a baby.” Jody lovingly stroked Donna’s belly, and Donna nodded in agreement and giggled.

 

“Oh my god, that’s awesome. C’mere.” Dean pulled Donna into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

 

Castiel wished them as much happiness as Claire had brought to her mother and three fathers, then he made a move to go over and talk to his father and the mysterious Balthazar. He hadn’t gotten very far, however, before he heard his sister exclaim behind him, “Luke! How lovely to see you.”

 

When Castiel turned around to say hello to his brother, he was astonished to see that Luke was standing next to another man, and they were holding hands.

 

“Anna,” Luke said in that almost confrontational way he had. “Thanks for the invite... this is my... Crowley. This is Crowley.”

 

“Darling, what a charming family you have,” Crowley said, and Castiel wasn’t sure if he was talking to Luke or Anna. He also had an English accent, but he seemed much more outgoing than his father’s companion.

 

Castiel stepped forward and shook Luke’s hand, then offered it to Crowley. “I am Castiel, Luke’s youngest brother.”

 

“Ah, you’re the one who had a baby out of wedlock, then shacked up with your boyfriend. The pleasure is all mine.” Crowley gave Castiel a smile that made him feel a little uncomfortable, so he was very grateful when Dean came to his rescue.

 

“Dean Winchester, Castiel’s boyfriend. And yes, what you’ve heard is true, but who here can say that everything in their past is squeaky clean? Or are you the exception?”

 

Crowley opened his mouth, closed it again, then smiled widely. “Oh, I like you.” Then, turning to Luke, he said, “darling, would you get me a drink? I think Dean and I are going to get on famously.”

 

Luke chuckled and stroked his boyfriend’s cheek fondly. “Sure thing, _sweetheart_. Just… behave yourself. I’m trying to make a good impression with my family, remember?”

 

Luke made his way over to the drinks table, and Castiel decided to take this opportunity to make his excuses and leave too. Dean was much better at this kind of interaction than he was, especially when it involved meeting new people. He looked forward to hearing all about this Crowley from Dean later though; he had a feeling that it would be quite interesting.

 

Castiel went over to his father, who was deep in conversation with Balthazar. He looked up and smiled happily at his son’s approach, however.

 

“Castiel, I have something to show you,” Charles said warmly. He picked up a bag that was standing next to him, opened it, and handed the contents to Castiel.

 

Castiel looked in wonder at what he was now holding; it was a manuscript. On the front it read:

 

**Supernatural**

 

**By Chuck Shurley**

 

**Dedicated to my children and the Winchesters, who have shown me the true meaning of family**

 

Castiel turned over the first page and began to read a wondrous story of two brothers - Sam and Dean Winchester - who travelled the country hunting monsters. 

 

“It’s only the first draft,” Charles explained. “I will be changing the names before publication, but I wanted you to see it first.”

 

Castiel was entranced, especially as he got further into the story and encountered characters like the grizzled but loveable hunter Bobby, a tough-as-nails bar owner called Ellen and her daughter Jo, and the angel Castiel.

 

“Father, this is such an achievement. I am delighted for you.”

 

“Thank you Castiel. I am glad you approve.”

 

“Of course. Your stories always were wonderful. I must tell Dean, and Sam too.”

 

Castiel turned to go back to Dean, but stopped to survey the scene that greeted him. The garden was full of people... family... and each one filled him with joy. Gabriel was good-naturedly flirting with Sam, who seemed to have accepted it and was giving back as good as he got.

 

Luke looked like he was happy for the first time in his life, Jody and Donna were both fussing over Claire, Amelia was unsubtly showing off her engagement ring to Mary, and Charlie was standing at the top of the garden, somehow looking like she had orchestrated the entire thing. 

 

Castiel went over to his dearest friend, who smiled before embracing him. “Dude, this is amazing. I bet you never would’ve imagined any of this a year ago.”

 

“Not in my wildest dreams. So much has happened, but now I think I can say I understand what makes a family.”

 

“Awww, my boy’s all grown up. But I think you should go rescue Dean from your brother’s boyfriend. He looks a little intense.”

 

“I will, and thank you again Charlie. For everything.”

 

Dean looked over at Castiel at that moment and winked, and Castiel’s heart swelled with affection. He had come so far, and he knew that Dean was going to be by his side for whatever occurred on the rest of his journey.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prompt I received from CoralQueen which sparked off this entire story:
> 
> Cas and Amelia have a bit of a fling which results in her being pregnant. He initially plans to marry her in order to provide for the baby, but when he meets an alluring mechanic named Dean, he finds himself deeply in love. However, Cas’ conservative family will not let him forget his promise to Amelia and are determined to track the mysterious “woman” who stole Cas’ heart.


End file.
